Love's test
by munkedupjoe213
Summary: They have a family now - Ally, Alienelle, Alvin, and Bryon. But what's really something is how everything happened in less than a year into their relationship. But who cares? They're all extremely happy, and Alvin and Brittany are proud of themselves. But in every relationship, Love has a test, and theirs has yet to come. Sequel to Spring Break. Part 4 of "Love? What Is It" Series.
1. Prologue

**Your reviews from the last sequel are answered.**

**Dear IHATEYOURSTORIES,**

**Nobody... gives... a fuck... about you,... or what you say.**

**Sincerely, Joe.  
**

**P.S., Fuck you.**

**. . . . . . . .**

**I'd like to thank Webweirdo332 for giving me some cool ideas. And hey, guys, why don't you read her stories ****(I didn't know she was a girl)**? It's been improved, and it's a really fine story.

**This chapter took place two hours after "Spring Break".**

* * *

**S**imon and Jeanette were peacefully laid down on their bed, fast asleep. Their position made it seem like they were in the most intimate stage of their mateship. Jeanette's laid her head flat on Simon's comfortable chest, his heartbeat like music to her ears. Her leg's on between his thighs, her knees laid peacefully on his groin.

And not to forget, they still have their children on the bottom bunk of the triple deck bed. Neither of them could contain the joy of having eleven children, above average of the number of litters born from one mother. Pride - they didn't resist to be controlled by it. There are two prides - the bad and the good, and no one can tell which is which. But the sight of their children made it clear what kind pride blanketed them as a family.

Family. That's what they are now, a family. Their children are a week old, but it only seemed like a day when they came out of their mother's womb. They greeted the world, but sadly, Jeanette didn't greet them right after they were born. And for that, she blamed herself.

The radiant moon hung above dawn sky, illuminating only the areas of shallow darkness. A peaceful night, past 12 O'clock. They're in the chipmunks' old room, staying on the middle bunk of the chipmunks' triple-deck bed. Under that bunk were their children fast asleep, snores coming out of their perfectly formed noses.

It's a perfect night before a loud shriek suddenly woke Jeanette up. Her ear twitched as she lifted her head from her mate's muscular chest, staring deeply at his sleeping face. His mouth was closed, his cheeks giving a cute appearance, making her want to nuzzle it with hers. But then, she heard the cry again.

"Simon?" She called out his name, regretting waking up such a cute face.

Simon moaned before opening slowly opening his eyes. Jeanette caught straight into his line of sight, his dreamy blue beryl eyes looking at her amethyst ones. Simon greeted him with a smile. "J-Jeanette? Is it morning yet?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Not yet. But I think I heard something."

Simon yawned, opening his mouth and letting his tongue out like a woodland creature. He stretched, knuckles and bones popping. "It's probably just Alvin and Brittany again. You know how loud they can get, and you know how long they can go on." He assumed.

Jeanette denied it. "N-No, it didn't like Brittany nor Alvin."

"Then maybe it was-"

"Shh, listen."

Simon did as told. Their silence filled the room quick. Sooner, the sound was amplified by the silence. The sound soon became familiar, and clear to where it was coming from. Their ears twitched, movements in sync. "Oh, no." Jeanette spoke in a low tone as she quickly hopped out of the bed.

She got to the lower bunk of the triple-deck, and sure enough, one of them was crying. But it wasn't very loud, though. It was more like a wail, it wasn't even enough to wake her siblings up. Jeanette walked over and scooped her up in her arms. She took a second to identify the features. She's like an adorable flower shedding dew droppings out of her eyes.

"Aww, Jasmine, what's wrong? Mommy and daddy are here with you." Jeanette cooed. She felt a foreign feeling, giving her a massage-like feeling at the pit of her stomach. For the first time, she felt like a real mother attending to her daughter, not a chipmunk lying down in a veterinarian bed with eleven babies next to her.

She heard a soft thud, like claws being slammed on the wooden floor. Footsteps coming towards her followed. "Jeanette, is everything all right?" Simon's voice asked.

Jeanette kept rocking Jasmine back and forth in her arms as she looked at Simon. "I think she's hungry, Simon. Can she sleep with us?" She asked.

"What? Of course, Jean. Why not?"

Jeanette grinned. "You can't have me all to yourself tonight." She teased.

"Jeanette, your body hasn't recovered fully for 'that' yet."

She giggled. "I know. I'm just teasing you, Simon." She moved closer to him and pecked him on the lip. "I better attend to her right now." She hopped again, back to their bed. She lied down and placed Jasmine on the spot on top of her groin where her nipples lied. Jasmine slowly sucked on them and stopped crying.

Then again, she felt that massage-like feeling at the pit of her stomach. She really is a mother now, mother to the most wonderful children of the greatest chipmunk. She never thought she could be this proud of herself. She's given birth to Simon's children, she's a mother of eleven, making her task as a mother way more difficult than an average mothers. She's proud to take that responsibility.

Meanwhile, Simon's on the bottom bunk of the triple-deck bed, looking closely at his sons and daughters. They were so adorable, even his masculinity approved it. He can't believe he's actually a father now, father of eleven.

He knelt down, looking closely at their children. They were snoring softly, moaning inaudibly, their faces frowned in their sleep. Simon felt something wrapping his knee in an embrace. He looked down to see a sleeping J'Nell, looking more like a girl in his sleep. His arm threw around his father's knee, using it as a pillow. Simon smiled, gently running his paws along the sleeping baby's fur before bending over and giving him a kiss on the forehead. He stood up and got off the bed. He took one last look at them with a smile.

"See you tomorrow, kids." He told before hopping up back to their bed.

. . . . . . .

**Next Few Days Later...**

**"A**AHHH!" Screams of pain echoed around the Seville household as another painful contraction urged Eleanor to push. Her face was clenched and wrinkled with sweat dripping from her forehead, dampening her soft, silky fur. "Oh, God, it hurts!"

"Don't complain about the pain, Ellie. You'll love it afterwards, trust me." Brittany encouraged her sister, clutching her left paw on hers. She didn't want to use her right paw this time. Jeanette nearly broke her bones five days ago when she went into labour. It's still a bit stiff, until now.

"Don't expect me to believe that, Britt! That's what you said before Jeanette passed out!" She screamed, her mood swings getting the better of her.

"Yeah, but that was different. You're giving birth to three, not eleven. I still loved it after it brought mine and Simon's children into this world." Jeanette encouraged, holding her sister's right paw.

Eleanor had tears in her eyes as she looked at Jeanette. These tears weren't brought by pain, but the emptiness. "Please, where's Theodore. I want Theodore!" She asked as if she was begging for him.

"He's outside Ellie. Alvin and Simon are bringing him here now." Jeanette answered.

"Please, bring him here. I need him now."

. . . . . .

Meanwhile, Theodore sat on the couch, head down and worried. As more as he wanted to see his mate giving birth, he couldn't bring himself in there. He stared at a blank space, sweating, his eyes nearly tearing up. Eleanor's screams were enough to make them water at an incredible rate, and it took every piece of him to hold them back. As much as he wants to see Eleanor in the happiest (sort of) night of her life, he didn't want to see her in pain.

Especially because he's the one who brought that pain. It's his fault she's crying and screaming in pain.

"Hey, Theo!" He heard a voice, possibly from his brothers. A tap on his shoulder made him turn to his company. Standing there with a red sweater was his brother Alvin. On the other side was Simon in a blue sweater.

"Theodore, you might want to go out there. She's been asking for you." Simon told him.

Theodore shook his head and looked away. "No, guys. I- I can't. I don't want to see her hurt like that."

"Don't say that, Theo. This is probably the happiest night of her life. And besides, Beatrice is there with them, and she's going to make sure nothing's going to happen to her." Alvin placed a paw on his shoulder.

Theodore didn't budge.

Simon sat down beside him and placed his paw on his shoulder. "Come on, Theodore. You're going to be a dad, and you should be proud. You should be out there to witness your kids' first movements."

"But guys, did you see how hurt she was? I mean, I'm the one who put her into that kind of pain. I don't think I can watch her go through it." Theodore complained.

"You made her go through it? Theo, she's the one who asked for it, specially from you." Alvin replied.

"Theodore, look at me." Simon commanded, and Theodore did so, staring at his blue eyes. "Are you her mate, or not?"

Theodore gulped. "Of course I am!"

"Then why aren't you there when she needs you the most? She's asking for you right now, and that seems to be the only way to put her out of that pain. You're not an innocent baby any more, Theodore. You're an adult chipmunk, and you're going to have some innocent babies after this, and they're going to be just like you. If you're not going to be there for them, Eleanor's going to be so mad at you, that she won't even like it if the children share the same traits with you." Simon reasoned, sending a few scared to his little brother.

"But-" Theodore was interrupted by a paw holding his elbow.

"No excuses, Theo. You're going in there even if we have to knock you out." Alvin said.

It took a while, but Theodore finally budged. He sighed. "A-All right. I'll go."

"Good, little daddy. Now go in there." Alvin teased as an encouragement.

Theodore hopped out of the couch and landed on the ground with a soft thud. He then approached the door that led to their room. Eleanor's screams still echoed, but that didn't give him any second thought thanks to his brothers' encouragements.

Luckily, the door was already slightly opened for him to get in. He pushed the door open, and came to view, Dave sitting on the sides, Beatrice looking down under the blankets, Brittany and Jeanette holding Eleanor's paws.

Jeanette noticed me first. "Jeanette, here comes Theodore, now." He heard her tell her.

Theodore slowly made his way on top of the bed and approached Eleanor's pain-filled body. He got to her right side and replaced Jeanette, taking her paw. But as soon as she took it, she grasped it tighter than it should.

Then he saw Eleanor glaring at her. "WHY YOU, IDIOT! I'VE BEEN ASKING FOR YOU THE WHOLE TIME! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME!?"

Theodore was taken back by her expression. But she felt Jeanette's paw on her shoulder, followed by her voice. "Don't worry, she doesn't mean it."

"OH, I MEAN IT, ALL RIGHT! AH! IT HURTS!" Eleanor's grasp tightened, nearly breaking Theodore's paw. But he didn't have any thought of taking it away.

"It's alright, Eleanor, the last one's coming out." Beatrice peaked under the covers. "Okay, just one more push'll do it. 1... 2.. 3... push!" Eleanor tightened his grip on Theodore and Brittany's paws so hard, a soft pop could be heard. She let out an ear piercing scream as she pushed with the little ounce of energy she had left. "All right, it's coming."

"JUST GET HIM OUT ALREADY!" She screamed. Tears streamed down her cheek and sweat dripped and dampened her fur. All pains were replaced by relief as soon as she urged one last push. She quickly fell flat on the bed, exhausted, panting. Her paws weakened and dropped to the soft mattress.

Theodore looked at Beatrice in a worried look. She was sorting their babies down on one spot of the bed. Beatrice caught him looking at her and gave a smile. "Don't worry, Theodore. It went well, they're all okay." She assured.

"Th-Theodore." A weak voice called out his name. He looked down, he was greeted by Eleanor's exhausted, yet beautiful face. "Wh-where are they?"

Theodore looked at Beatrice again. She stretched out her hand, revealing three sleeping chipmunks lying down on her palm. She slowly set them down carefully beside them. Theodore took one of them in his arms, feeling nervous of carrying a fragile child for the first time. Especially because it's THEIR fragile child. She set the baby down on Eleanor's chest. She slowly took a paw and caressed its back.

The baby's blonde fur was much like her parents. She's a girl. Her eyelids were closed and her face relaxed in every muscle. Her breathing's normal for a baby, and she had the perfect face that resembled her mother.

"What should we name her, Ellie?" Theodore asked.

"E-Elisha. Elisha Seville. Can we name her that, Theodore?"

"Of course. She looks like you, Ellie. You can name them anything you like."

Eleanor gave him a smile, a smile that clearly meant love. He warmly returned the smile.

Eleanor faced to her side, where the rest of them were laid down. The names they planned suit them perfectly. "Carol and Theodore."

**. . . . . . . **

**B**rittany retrieved her paw from her sister's grip, fearing she's going to squeeze it again. She doubts her paw is going to take much more of that. She shook it in pain, she felt the numbness brought by the lack of blood circulation going away. She slowly hopped out of Theodore and Eleanor's bed, heading straight toward her mate. Alvin was sitting down on a human sized chair, looking at her as she made her way on top of it.

She was greeted by a kiss on the lip as soon as she hopped up on top of a chair. She stared straight into his dreamy hazel-brown eyes as they pulled out. "Did you miss me, Alvin?"

She received a smile, flashing her a thousand times. "Of course I did." Alvin replied. "Are the kids alright?" He asked.

"Of course they are. I made sure they were asleep before I went out of the room." She answered.

Then suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she noticed a slight movement at the door. The feeling of being watched followed. As soon as she turned her head to look at it, half of a chipmunk's face was peaking through the slight opening on the door quickly ran away.

She knew who it was.

She turned back to her mate, and appears he noticed it too. He gave her a chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll deal with her."

Brittany chuckled back. "Don't even think about it. You're not going anywhere without me." She grabbed his paw.

"Fair enough. Come on."

"She's not going to get grounded, is she?"

"Gee, do I really look that cruel?"

"Of course not. You look too cute to be a dad."

"And you're too beautiful and downright hot to be a mother."

Alvin led her paw-in-paw as they hopped off of the chair, landing on the floor. They exited the room, passed the hallway, climbed the stairs and finally reached their room. As they expected, the door was opened slightly, as if someone got in and forgot to close it. Or was just in so much hurry to do so. They entered the room, and four sleeping chipmunks lied down on their bed.

Both of them climbed up on top of the mattress and looked at them with a grin. Their eyes soon looked down at the chipmunk lying down on the left side of the bed. "Nelle, we know you're awake." Brittany spoke up.

Alienelle didn't budge. She continued to fake it.

"Oh, Nelle." Brittany walked closer to her, preparing her paws for a playful torture.

Still, she didn't budge.

"Don't make me do this, Nelle." She noticed her daughter's eyelids having a slight opening for her pupil to peek through. An expression on her face showed her playful fear at the sight of Brittany's fingers. But still, she didn't make a move.

Brittany then walked closer. As she did, Alienelle's body seemed to twitch. Brittany raised her fingers and ran it down her daughter's sides, quickly springing her out of her pretend-game. She opened her eyes quickly and started laughing loudly.

"Haha, alright, mommy, I'm awake, I'm awake, haha stop, that tickles!" She quickly sat up and responded.

Brittany acted fast and wrapped her in an embrace as soon as she sat up. She then pushed her down gently. "You should be asleep, young lady. What's waking you up?"

"Alvin, Bryon, Ally, you can stop faking it now." Alvin spoke up, looking at the other 'sleeping' chipmunks with grins on their faces.

Ally quickly removed the cover off her brother and glared at her brother. "See, Alvin? I told you not to chuckle."

"Hey, you're the one with the loudest laugh here. Bet'cha can't go one second without that stupid laugh of yours." AJ shot back.

"Stupid? It's adorable." Ally confidently ran her paws along her hair.

"Adorably stupid."

Ally glared at him again.

Brittany watched the whole thing. She couldn't help but giggle silently. Their antics reminds her of how she and Alvin used to be before all this happened. "Alright, Alvin, Ally, that's enough." She turned back to Alienelle. "Alright, Nelle, what were you doing there at this time of the night?"

Alienelle defensively shook her head. "It wasn't just me, mommy. Bryon was there with me." He pointed at his little brother.

"We couldn't sleep, mom. We just wanted to see why aunt Eleanor was screaming so loud. We thought something was happening, and-" Bryon explained, stopping at the last part.

"And you just sneaked out of bed when I told you not to and headed straight for the room." Brittany continued for him.

Bryon shyly played with his fingers. "We sort'a did."

Brittany sensually leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "You know what? Forget about it, sweetie. Just go back to sleep."

"Will you guys sleep with us?" Alienelle asked, widening her eyes and pouting her mouth, giving Brittany the 'puppy dog' look. And that's one thing Brittany couldn't say no to. I mean, she got from her, didn't she? Brittany's so good in giving that look to get what she wants, but Alvin's features on her face amplified the cuteness even more.

Brittany suddenly felt a brief loss of inhibition as she uncontrollably wrapped Alienelle in a tight embrace. "Aw, of course, Nelle. I can't resist you, can I?"

She then felt Alvin's presence beside her, kneeling down looking at their daughter. Alvin wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his cheeks against hers. "You know, you look more like your mommy when you do that face..." Alvin brushed his finger on her small nose. "...you got that from her, didn't you?"

"Well, mommy was always beautiful." Alienelle replied.

Brittany never thought she could blush because of someone else's compliment other than Alvin's. Especially because her daughter said it. "Aw, thank you, Nelle. But hey, you're beautiful too." She smiled at her and looked at her blue eyes which she unmistakably got from her mother. She took a moment before shifting her gaze toward Alienelle's elder sister. "And of course, we can't forget Ally."

Brittany grabbed Ally by arm and wrapped her in a tight embrace. As she looked at her face, she could clearly see a blush. "Thank you, mommy. You're the best."

By that, it took a moment for her brain to register what Ally just said. A few moments after, she nearly drew tears. 'You're the best', that's what her daughter said. Can't she be any more proud of herself? "Thank you, Ally. You know how that means a lot to me." She and Ally exchanged warm mother-daughter smiles. Brittany leaned in and gave Ally a peck on the cheek. She saw her blush again.

"Ugh..." AJ's voice could be heard from the background, sounding disgusted. Brittany pulled out her gaze and looked at him.

"I don't think so, Junior. Come here." Alvin responded with open arms, inviting him.

"I'm okay, dad."

"Come on."

AJ couldn't argue against his dad (Not that he would). He sighed, pulled the covers off his lower torso, got up and approached his father. "Alright, dad." AJ wrapped his arms around his father's stomach.

"You too, Bryon." Alvin called out.

Bryon, at the last second, giggled as he stood up and approached his father and his older brother in an embrace, creating a group hug.

They pulled out, and Alvin ran his paws down their heads. My own sons, he thought, our sons. Mine and Brittany's children. He smiled as he ruffled his paws along their hair. He then took a glance toward Brittany. She's looking up a him, smiling with their daughters on either side of her. Alvin smiled back.

A family, they were. They have Ally, Alienelle, Alvin, and Bryon, their own flesh and blood. Their genes and chromosomes mixed, resulting to four perfect children. They never thought they could be as happy as this. They have each other to thank.

"Alright, you kids go to sleep." Alvin finally broke the silence, letting go of his sons.

"What about you, daddy?" Alienelle asked. "Aren't you going to sleep with us?"

"Of course I am. You're mommy and I are always together..." Alvin gave Brittany a smile. He found his paw reaching for hers. "...no matter what happens."

"Promise?" Alienelle asked.

"Promise." Alvin's sincerity was at the fullest, and this is one promise he'll never live to see himself break.

He could've kissed her right now, but the kids were watching them.

"Now, you and your mommy go sleep, and I'll turn off the lights."

"Thanks, Alvin." Brittany acknowledged as she tucked the children one by one.

Alvin walked over to the door, hopped up on top of the door knob and flipped the switched on the wall beside it. He hopped out and joined the rest of their family on the bed. Alvin slept on his side while Brittany slept on hers, their children on the space between them.

He lied down on his side, facing Ally who was sleeping right next to him. "Good night, Ally."

"Good night, daddy." She responded. "Good night, _Alvin..._" Ally emphasized the name bitterly.

AJ sighed and rolled his eyes. "Good night, Ally." He replied. "Good night, Nelle."

"Good night, Alvin. Good night, Bryon." Alienelle said her warm good night.

"Good night, Nelle. Good night, mom." Bryon said his.

"Good night, Bryon." She replied and smiled as she shaped his lips to mention Alvin's name. "Good night, Alvin." She said it in a seductive tone, giving him a hint of what's going to happen between them after the kids have fallen asleep.

"Good night, Brittany. I love you."

* * *

**Pro- pro- pro- prologue, mates! Good day, I'm back.  
I've decided to change my avatar depending on what story am I focusing on.**

**So, here you go, the story.**


	2. New Beginning

**AXB4EVER = Good to see you again, mate.**

**Webweirdo332 = You're welcome. And by the way, loved chapter 7 of mixed up love. You've improved faster than I did. Congratulations.**

** Chipmunkfan1001 = Honestly, I don't know.**

* * *

**B**right sky up, morning sun on the rise from the east. Everyone in the Seville household's awake. The house's inhabitants were mostly chipmunks than human, starting with Alvin and Brittany and their family. Alvin was carrying a box, AJ and Bryon close up behind him. Alvin had promise them a room as soon as they turn 10, and their birthday was just a two days ago, April 8.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Dave helped each other in dividing the Chipmunks' old room into four (rectangularly), one for Alvin and Brittany's children, one for Simon and Jeanette's children, one four Theodore and Eleanor's children, and one four simon and Jeanette themselves (Since they own room).

As soon as Alvin, AJ, and Bryon approached the human sized door, they used the cat hole - which Dave installed a year ago - for entry. Inside what used to be the chipmunks' old room were four separate doors. They chose the one on the far right. The door was also human sized, but they made some customizations so the kids can easily push in and out of it.

They pushed the door open, revealing the interior of the room. It had four chipmunk sized bed in it, two pink ones on the right side, and two red ones on the left side. At one corner were two closets, red and pink. Other that those, the room was practically empty.

Ally and Alienelle were inside the room, putting their clothes inside the closet. Brittany's been under each beds, dusting under them and straightening out the sheets. Once she felt Alvin's presence, her ear and tail flicked as she turned to look at him with a smile.

"Oh, hey, Alvin." She looked at the boys. "Here, let me help you with those." Brittany assumed the boxes were light, since Alvin wouldn't allow them to carry heavy loads. She took both boxes in each arm and placed them down.

"Thanks, mom." Both AJ and Bryon said so simultaneously.

Alvin too, dropped the box down and pecked Brittany on the cheek. Behind them, they could hear AJ and Bryon gag. But they chose to ignore it. "Now all we need is paint."

Alvin said, but as soon as she did, Brittany silenced him. "Shh, don't bring it up. Alvin and Ally were arguing the whole day whether to pick pink or red."

He shrugged. "Better leave it white, then."

"Good idea."

Alvin motioned the kids to come with him. "Come on, guys. We gotta put your clothes in the closet." He said as he picked up his box which was filled with red sweaters he and Brittany made specially.

"Coming, Dad." Bryon responded. He looked at the bright window and colourful curtain as he walked forward, only to trip on the box he'd been carrying. "Ow!"

Alvin looked back. Bryon was on the ground, the contents of the box spilled near his leg. But overall, he was a tough coot. "You alright, son?" He just loves the way he says that.

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine." Bryon replied.

AJ rushed to his side and pulled him up. As he looked down, he couldn't help but notice a picture among the contents of the box. He took the frame in his paws, examining it. In the picture, six chipmunks were on the stage, spotlight on them. And no mistake about it, those were his parents, aunts, and uncles. Uncle Theodore was holding aunt Eleanor's paw as they waved at the crowd. Uncle Simon was carrying aunt Jeanette in his arms, smiling. And at the top and middle were his parents, no doubt about it. His dad had his paw on his mom's waist, both of them with smiles and their faces and arms raised at the crowd.

"Wow, dad, where was this taken?" He asked.

"Where?" Bryon closed up behind him and looked at the picture. He raised a similar question.

Alvin dropped the box and walked closer to them. He took the picture from his paw and looked at it as if it were a old memory. "It was us four years ago performing in the IMA's."

"THE WHAT!?- Whoa!" Ally's voice could be heard, followed by a thud, hinting that she'd fell out of the closet.

"Ally, are you okay?" Alienelle asked.

"I'm fine." She said as the got up to her feet and looked at her dad unbelievingly. "Did you say the IMA's?"

"Am I missing out on something?" Alvin asked.

"The International Music Awards." Ally replied, before facing Alvin her father again. "I can't believe you and mom really got in there."

"Believe it. We got in there and won best record of the year." Alvin said.

"Wow. Really? I know you and mom were great singers a few years ago, but I never knew you'd get there. How was it like to be in the spotlight?"

Ally asked him. But as she did, her father's smile disappeared as he turned behind to place the frame back in the box, as if he didn't want to see it. He turned back to her, and strangely, with a smile. "Why don't you find out?"

"What?" Ally asked.

"Well, your début is in the next few days, when we're finally going to let the world get to know you guys. Everyone will be there, and I mean everyone. Grampa Dave, Claire, your aunts and uncles, and even our old fans. Why don't you guys perform?"

"We can do that, dad?" AJ asked.

"Of course, if everyone likes it." He said before turning to the pink closet, Alienelle dusting on top of it. "Nelle, are you alright with it?"

"Singing? You bet."

He faced Bryon. "Bryon?"

"Of course, dad."

He then faced at the corner of the room where his mate was making final adjustments to the bedsheets. Brittany smiled at him.

"Of course, Alvin. If they want to." Brittany answered.

"Then alright, we're in. But you volunteered for this. I'll let you guys perform, but on one condition. No one backs out from the practice."

AJ shuddered. "Do we have to practice?"

"If you want to play the guitar, then yes. I don't want any of you to mess up in front of people. You've never got out of the house before, and you're going to learn how awkward it is in front of people."

"Is it really that awkward?"

"Yes."

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

**J**eanette was just making some last arrangements to the kids' bedsheets. Everyone promised their little ones their room when they turn ten. Simon and Jeanette's children are going to turn 10 in the next few days, but there's no harm in giving them the room in advance, is there? And besides, they made her and Simon so proud.

They never thought the kids would be as smart as they are now. Last month, Stanley, Simon Jr., and Jeanette Jr. understood intermediate algebra by just reading one simple book. Simone, J'Nell, and Jermaine was watching a documentary about the French revolution a few months ago, and after two days, they'd not only began to speak French fluently, but also learned from front to back about the French revolution.

Jasmine, Shannon, and Serene were without a doubt, three beauties. After two years, they're facial features improved the most. Jasmine's really like a purple flower not only by looks, but also by heart. There was a time when Simon had an uneasy time writing a song, but with Jasmine around, she became an inspiration.

Shannon was one of the quiet ones, but also one of the wisest. Simone had a fit once, but she was able to calm him down after a small talk.

Serene, she was THE MOST quiet one. She never spoke unless spoken to, and she spends most of her time reading a book. But still, even though there's nothing, she always has a smile on her face even in the most boring situations. When she speaks, her voice is always on a low volume, but very audible and understandable.

And don't forget John and Janice. The twins. John's a bit of a prankster and he's always partners with Simone when it comes to pranks. John didn't style his hair like a boy, but he let it grow, making himself look more like Janice. Everyone's always confusing them, mistaking one for the other. But they, just like the rest of their siblings, proved promising intelligence not only in Mathematics, but also in science.

Jeanette was just dusting and finishing off the bedsheets of one of the beds. Thinking about their kids made her smile every time.

It was then she heard a voice.

"Mommy, mommy..." A child called, a girl, followed by footsteps coming fast. It was then, all of them appeared at the door, running.

Before she could react, the kids tackled her to the bed. On her back, she could see the kids looking down at her with smiles. One of them was on top of her chest. "Whoa, kids, what's wrong?" She asked. She couldn't help but smile at their smiles.

"Can't we spend a little time with you, mommy? We're bored." Jermaine, on top of her chest, whined.

She felt her heart warm as she placed her down. "Of course you can, sweetie. But I'm a little busy. Why don't you go play with your dad?" She sat up, using her elbows for support.

Simon Jr. and Simone crossed their arms on their chests, pouting. They whined. "We can't. Daddy's with uncle Theodore and grampa Dave again in the music room. Are you guys always busy?"

Unexpectedly, Simon's figure came into the room. He had a smile on his face with his arms open. "Not anymore, kids." He spoke.

Immediately, as soon as the kids heard his voice, hey got off the bed and started running towards their father. J'Nell got to him first, jumping up toward him, and landing in his arms. "Daddy!"

"All right, dad!"

Simon knelt down and placed J'Nell back to his siblings. He opened his arms again, wrapping everyone in a warm embrace. "Hey, did you miss me?"

"Of course we did, daddy!" Jasmine answered.

"Yeah, dad. Why're you always so busy with uncle Alvin, Theodore, and Grampa Dave?" Simone asked.

Simon smiled and chuckled. "Don't worry. I may be busy before, but for the rest of the month and next, I'm all yours."

Their faces lightened up. "Really, daddy? You're going to spend more time with us and mommy?" Serene's peaceful voice sent him into a harmonic ecstasy.

At the word 'mommy', Simon glanced up and looked at one of the beds where Jeanette was. She was still sitting up, using her elbows for support. She gave him a wink, giving warmth to every part of his body. He looked back to their children. "Of course I am. I'm going to make up for the last month we missed." Simon paused to think for a while. "I know, we could go and play outside, then we could all make ice cream afterwards."

The kids' faces lightened up. Jumping up and down, paws clapping, they cheered. "Oh, boy! This day is going to be so great! We love you, dad!" John lost control and jumped up to his neck with open arms, choking him in a tight embrace.

"Ow... John... c-can't breathe."

John blushed and weakened his grip. "Oh, hehe, sorry."

"It's alright. Hey, why don't you wait outside? I'll be right behind you guys."

"Yeah!" They cheered. "We love you, dad." They said again. "And you too, mom."

Jeanette blushed and smiled at them.

"Now go, before the sun goes down. We'll have ice cream afterwards." Simon patted on John's head.

The kids jumped up and down before running out the door. "This is going to be the best day ever!" Their faint voices could be heard.

Still on his knees, he watched the kids vanished from sight. Then an empty silence soon filled the air. It's what he always feel when the kids are out of his sight. Without their laughs, their smiles, everything just feels empty. He soon got from his knees and turned towards the bed Jeanette was on. She has a beautiful smile on her face as always.

"Wow. You're not only the handsomest chipmunk in the world, but the greatest father too. You know how hot I can get watching you with them?" Jeanette got a little seductive.

"I don't know. But keep smiling like that, then they'll get a new set of siblings." Simon approached the bed as he teased.

Jeanette stood up and wrapped her arms around him, her elbow on his shoulder, their snouts touching. Jeanette gave one seductive breath. "I don't have a problem with that." She whispered.

"I love it when you seduce me like that." His paws ran down her waist, pulling her close.

"I just love seducing you."

Only inches apart, their lips finally touched. They'll never get enough of the moist, soft texture of their lips. The kind that'll send one into a hypnotic trance during a kiss. Jeanette pulled his neck close, unaware of his weight pushing her down until she finally sat down on the bed. On that position, she pulled him closer, being pushed into her back, his body on top of her. Their tongues battle for dominance, but in the end, the loving male always wins. She felt every thought disappear, leaving only him in his mind. The heat and the slow electric shock raced down her spine, burning her inside and making her hair stand on end. She felt weak as she surrendered to his dominance. She felt him rubbing her thighs, making her arousal stretch to the edge.

But to her disappointment, he stopped. As he pulled out, she whimpered, begging him to come back.

"We should probably save this for tonight, now that we got our room all to ourselves." He told her, giving her a half-disappointed and half-excited feeling.

"I don't want to wait." She complained.

"Don't worry about it. For the rest of the month and next, I'll make every night special for you."

"I still don't want to wait."

"Sorry, but you're going to have to. But think about it. Just another twelve hour, just us, no interruptions. Morning, the kids own me, but at night, I'm all yours."

"Promise?" She felt like a spoiled teenager.

Simon pecked her on the cheek. "Promise."

_"DADDY, HURRY UP, WILL YO_U!_" _A muffled voice could be heard from outside.

Simon, still on top, smiled down at her. "You wanna go? They're your kids too, you know."

"But who's going to make the ice cream."

"Hey, I didn't say 'let mommy make the ice cream while we have some fun.' I'd never do that. And besides, we haven't gone into a family bonding last month, so this isn't going to be a family bonding without you."

"You're making me sound underrated."

"Underrated? I'd kill the person who made you feel that way. I'd do anything for you to feel like you're living your life in a pedestal. You're the queen of this family, Jean."

"Thank you. I feel a lot better now."

_"DADDY! COME ON, YOU'RE MISSING OUT ON EVERYTHING!" _The muffled voice could be heard again.

Simon took Jeanette's paw. "We should go."

Jeanette nodded and went downstairs with him.

* * *

**Two chapters until their début, but I can't promise you that.**

**Please review.**

**I'll try my best not to make this story as long as Spring Break.**

**This chapter took place Two and a half years after Spring Break.**

**P.S., I have a poll on my profile, and it would help me a lot if you'd vote. Please do.**


	3. Stanley's Trouble

**Hey, guys, I'm back! Bored, mentally scarred, but back and here to update.**

**Iluvchipettes123 = Sure.**

**Webweirdo332 = I don't know for sure, but I'm planning on it. Some of them will form up in a band, yes, but I won't be sure with the rest of them. The kids' colors are red and pink for Alvin and Brittany's children, blue and purple for Simon and Jeanette's, and green and spring green for Theodore and Eleanor's. I'm not sure if there will be Theonor chapters, but that depends on the inspiration.**

* * *

**T**heodore Jr., Elisha, and Carol just finished cleaning their new room. Half of it was already painted, but they promised to finish it together with their parents, so they left a part or two of the room unpainted. They were already done with the cleaning as said, so there was nothing much to do than sit on their beds, stair at the ceiling, listening to music, and playing guitar until Theodore (Sr.) or Eleanor comes up.

Honestly, they didn't like the idea of leaving their parents' room. They'd gotten used to sleeping with Theodore and Eleanor, not to mention the cuddles brought by their father's soft body, or their mother's gentle voice to put them to a peaceful sleep.

After a while, even with the window open, the room still had a boring atmosphere. Normally, they'd help their mother cook or play with their father outside, but all the cleaning and painting drew tiredness. But they regained their energy after their noses touched the aroma of toaster waffles.

Theodore Jr. sniffed, slowly getting up from his bed and straightening up his green sweater that their mom and dad made. "Hmm... hey, is that what I think it is?" He faced his sisters as he said.

Elisha and Carol got up at the same time, and spoke the same thing as if they shared one mind. "Toaster waffles!"

"Oh, boy, we better help mom." Theodore Jr. soon got on all fours and scurried down the kitchen. His sisters soon followed. Green cardigans and a green sweater seemed like a blur as they dashed.

_**. . . . . . . .**_

**E**leanor took one chipmunk sized plate and balanced it on her paw as she made her way to the chipmunk sized table. She set the servings of toaster waffles down and made her way to the cup board for the whipped cream and pineapple and mango jam and set it beside the plates. After the food and plates were on the table, she jumped up to the fridge, opened it, and grabbed a pitcher of mango juice, which was the family's favourite.

As she held the pitcher with both paws, she made her way to the table after closing the fridge. Just as she set it down, she heard the voice.

"Mommy, mommy!" A female voice called for her. She felt her heart melt at what her daughter called her.

A few moments later, three figures came scurried into the kitchen. They ran up towards her and jumped up on her, almost knocking her down. "Hey, careful kids, you're going to knock the table down."

"It's okay, we'll fix it if we do." Carol's innocent voice talked. "But mommy, can we help you with anything?"

"Aww, that's so thoughtful of all of you." She scooped Carol in her arms and nuzzled against her cheek. She pulled out and looked at her with a smile. She was greeted back by her daughter's innocent smile, just like her father's. Their similarities just makes her want to cuddle all of them as tight as she possibly could. "But no, I'm already done. It's seems that you're all too late."

"Mom, you could've called us when you needed help. We're always here to give you a paw or two, you know." Theodore Jr. said.

She placed Carol down and playfully ran her paw on TJ's hair, making it a mess, but still manageable. He placed his hair back into style and looked at her with a smile. "Theodore, I can handle anything by myself. You don't have to help me every time." Eleanor said.

The kids had been helping her as soon as they spoke their first words. Since then, they couldn't leave her to do things on her own. They'd been great helpers, and they're very active around the house. She and Theodore didn't even have to tell them what chores they had to do. Automatically, if they see her or their father needing help, they're paws are opened right away.

"But hey," She started again. "...you should eat up. I made some toaster waffles special complete with whipped cream and jams." She patted on TJ's well-fed stomach.

"With cherry on top?" TJ asked.

"With cherry on top." Eleanor repeated.

"Yay!" Theodore jumped up in her arms, him being smaller than her. He cuddled up and nuzzled her cheeks. "You're the best, mom!" He said.

Eleanor's heart warmed and softened again, melting from solid to partial liquid. She nearly felt the tears of pride coming out of her eyes. Her son had call her the best, and for a mother, that means a lot.

"Oh, so you're forgetting me, aren't you, Theo?" A voice came from the entrance to the kitchen. A voice that warmed Eleanor's heart even more. She turned to the source of the melodic voice, and it seems that her daughters were already running towards him.

"Daddy!" Carol and Elisha cheered in unison. Both of them jumped up and landed on his chest, nearly knocking him back with their combined well-fed weight.

TJ kicked on her chest, jumping out of her arms. It didn't hurt, of course. He ran up towards his father, also jumping up towards him, landing on his chest, only this time, the four of them fell to the ground. They gave playful laughs as they reached the ground.

Looking up, Theodore looked at the chipmunks jumping up and down on his chest. With two paws, he caressed their heads. "Hey, Carol, Elisha." He turned to his son. "...and Theo, that was quite a punch." He commented.

TJ blushed. "Sorry, dad."

Theodore grabbed his son's face and attacked him with a kiss on the forehead. "The big lion's all grown up, I see." He sat up, making the kids slide down to his lap. He took his paws and ruffled the girls' hair. "And how can I forget my two little princesses."

"Thanks, daddy." Carol and Elisha gave a kiss on his cheek, making him blush.

"And of course, the queen of the family." He gestured to Eleanor who gave a smile afterwards.

Eleanor walked closer. She could feel Theodore's eyes observing every inch of her body as she walked. She offered a paw and helped Theodore up his feet. She was then greeted by a kiss on the cheek.

"What would we be without you?" Theodore said.

"What would WE be without you?" Eleanor repeated. "Now, king Theodore," She joked. "The table's ready for five. Toaster waffles, mango and pineapple jam, whipped cream, and mango juice, all of your favourites."

"Hmm, I think you're spoiling us all."

"Theodore, Elisha, and Carol are spoiling me. They won't let me do anything by myself. And looking back at the times, you still keep spoiling me. Consider it my revenge. I won't stop until you forget how to use your legs."

"Well, that's going to be hard, Ellie. For the the rest of the month and next, I'm all yours, and spoiling me won't be easy."

"We'll see. But first, I know your hungry. You should eat up first, then I can spoil you."

Theodore chuckled.

_**. . . . . . . .**_

**S**imon took one last round, looking if the kids are tucked in comfortably in their new beds, especially because new rooms take time to get used to. He and Jeanette had to make sure that the room was spacious enough to fit all eleven of them. As he opened the door, the dim interior of the room came into view, illuminated only by the light emitted by the moon that zeroed in on them through the windows. The smell of paint was stuck in every corner of the room, but it didn't bother anyone at all fortunately. Despite the new atmosphere, new colour, new arrangements, the kids seem to be comfortable with their new room.

He observed them, from left to right respectively, Jeanette II, Simon Jr., Serene, Stanley, John, Janice, Shannon, Simone, Jasmine, J'Nell, and Jermaine. He whispered "Good night, kids," before smiling and letting go of the door, letting it slide back to a close. He made his way next door, their room.

The day had gone by quickly. It felt like an hour before when the whole family went for a game of football. The family helped each other with ice cream after that, of course, with the help of Theodore and Eleanor's family. Where would they be without the masters of culinary arts? The next minute, they'd resumed their game of football (soccer) until the sky turned orange. Simone and John were up to their pranks again. As a result, Jermaine nearly slammed her glasses into a tree. He'd reminded himself to ground them tomorrow.

The night had been as fun. The kids told him that the days were even more enjoyable, memorable, warm, joyful, and love-filled with their parents complete. Usually, Simon would be too busy writing new songs with Theodore and Alvin, leaving Jeanette to attend to the children. He's glad that the album's finished at such a short time. Now, for the month and the next, or even the rest of the year, he'd spend the rest of his time with his family.

Simon approached the door to their room. Pushing the door aside, the interior came into view. But what he saw was what he wasn't expecting. When he left the room, Jeanette was sound asleep in their bed and the lights were off. But now, he's staring at his beautiful mate standing at the centre of the room, with nothing but a bathrobe to cover her body. She had a smile on her face, and her glasses reflected two candle lights on their bedside table.

"Good evening, Mr. Seville." She called him, her eyes formed to a mischievous, yet seductive way. Her voice made him weak to his knees.

He liked where this was going.

He walked closer to her, hearing the door slowly close behind him. He could smell the blue berry scent which was probably emitted by the candles. "Good evening, Mrs. Seville." He greeted back. "So, one minute I was gone, and when I came back, my mate happened to have gotten out of her bed wearing nothing but a silk robe with two candles lit on our bedside table. So, do you have anything in mind?"

"You're what's exactly on my mind. You think I'd fall asleep and let you back down on your promise?" She asked. Her elegant body swayed as one foot raced with the other in a slow pace, slowly walking towards him. Her eyes showed her intentions toward him, her desire, lust and love in equal burning in her pupils under her glasses. One she was close enough, she started to untie the ribbon on her robe. The silk cloth became loose, then slowly slid down her shoulder, revealing her most desirable chest. He could feel the softness of her fur even by looking at it. He could feel the fire burning in his stomach, and he can tell that Jeanette was feeling the same thing too.

The purple silk robe slid down further, revealing her luscious chest, then her belly, her groin, then finally landing on the hard, wooden ground. Once she'd exposed her body, she grinned at him, giving him the idea of how much hunger and lust she has for him. Oh, she wants him real bad tonight, just as much as he wants her.

"You promised me you'd spend more time with me. You promised to make every night special. You promised to make every night my heaven. I'm not going to sleep and let you back down on those promises, Simon." She told him.

"I forgot any promises I made to you. Of course I'm going to make every night memorable. I'm going to make sure you never forget the following nights."

"Well, that better be. We missed mating season because of your tour, and you've left me wanting and longing for you so bad. Now I can finally have you all to myself. I'm going to make you mine again. I'm going to remind you that you belong to me, you're my mate. That I'm the only girl you'll ever love."

They didn't know how or when they did it, but after they blinked, their bodies were bound together by their arms in a tight lock. Their lips were glued together, and their tongues wrestled for dominance. Jeanette's moans were steady, lustful, soft yet audible. He could feel her soft fur even underneath his sweater that he'd been dying to take off as soon as he saw her. With one swift motion, Jeanette thighs were wrapped around his waist, the rest of her body carried in his arms as they made their way to their bed.

He slowly set Jeanette down on her back. He wanted to pull out of the kiss to take off his sweater, but she wouldn't let him. Every time he'd pull out, she'd moan disappointedly, take her paws and place it around his neck and pulled him back into her lips. But he already felt her removing one paw, letting it slither down under his sweater, slowly pulling it over his head.

Her moans intensified, and their hormones took over. Simon removed his lips and allowed his tongue to freely slide down her neck, shoulder, chest, belly, then back to her lips again. The candles melted at a rapid rate, the room slowly dimmed as the light wore off. Soon, the candle melted at the middle of their foreplay, leaving the full moon's dim lights to light the room and arouse them even more.

And that's all needed to be said.

**_. . . . . . ._**

**T**he sun had come up as soon as they finished. Jeanette slowly landed on top of Simon, breathing heavily with a satisfied grin on her face. But she's not satisfied yet. She wants more of the pleasure that only Simon can give. But unfortunately, the sun had come up, and they wouldn't want anyone to wake up and hear her scream in pleasure.

The grey, dawn sky made the moon hide under the horizon. She felt Simon's arms running against her fur, landing on her back, pulling her close. She laid her head down close to his chest, listening to his quick heartbeat. She felt Simon's soft lips pressing against her head, his nose swallowing the scent of her hair.

"You're a giver, you know that?" He panted. "This night was a big one."

"I hope no one heard us, though. That would've been embarrassing." She said, recalling how loud she'd screamed during the last rounds.

"Don't worry. I asked Dave to install some soft cottons inside the walls, so you can scream all you want and no one can hear you."

"Well, then that means we can have one last round, right?"

"Not now. I'm a bit tired."

She grinned seductively. "Oh, come on. I know you want it." She traced his nose with a finger.

"I do. But like I said, I've got to balance the time between you and the kids. If I don't get to sleep, then the kids don't get to have their fun. And besides, we still have the next night, don't we? At least sixty nights, and we're going to make them all count."

**_. . . . . . ._**

** _T_**he whole room was quiet, only the light snores and breathings of the children are heard. The room's painted blue, and t'was spacious enough for eleven beds to fit. Everyone inside it was asleep, until suddenly, woken up by a loud scream.

On one bed, J'Nell, just like the rest of his siblings woke up. He took his glasses from his and Jermaine's bedside table. As soon as he adjusted it to the bridge of his nose, he looked at his right to see Stanley being held down by Simon Jr. and John. He was flailing his arms around.

"Stanley, what's wrong with you?" They asked him.

It seems Stanley was using her wrist to rub his eyes. His expression seemed shocked to death. "I- I can't see! I can't see!"

"What?" The others couldn't comprehend. Serene placed her paw on his chest, trying to get him to lie back down. "Stanley, please calm down. We can't help you if you keep trashing about like this."

Simon and John felt Stanley calming down as Serene'd told him. They loosened their grip on him. Stanley lied back down, his wrist covering his eyes. "Now, Stanley, please, tell us what's wrong." Serene asked again.

"I- I don't know. I- I just woke up and everything was blurry. I can't see a thing." Stanley answered, covering his eyes.

Serene wondered and thought for a second. Yep, it's normal for them to have their vision impaired at some point of their lives. Herself, J'Nell, Janice, Simon, Simone, Jeanette, Jermaine, Shannon have been wearing glasses for as long as they can remember. The rest, including Stanley still have normal visions. Until now for Stanley, that is.

"Stan, don't worry. It's normal. Mom is suffering from astigmatism, remember? And don't forget, dad wears glasses too." Simon assured him. He closed his eyes and removed his glasses, placing it on his brother's face. "There, hows that?"

Stanley blinked for a while as soon as he saw through them. Surprisingly, everything became clear again. "Wow," He remarked. "Astigmatism is a refractive eye error, right? How come I didn't know mom had that?"

"Because we thought you already knew." Serene answered.

Stanley took the glasses off and gave them back to Simon. "Thanks. So, I just have to tell mom and dad about this, right?"

Serene nodded. "Yep, and they'll get you a new pair of glasses."

"Are you sure I won't look bad with it?"

"Does mom or dad look bad with it? Do I look bad with it? Do J'Nell, Janice, Simone, Simon, and Jeanette look bad with it?"

Stanley chuckled. "You guys aren't that bad. But I'm not like you guys. I mean, come on, look how sharp my eyes are on the corner."

"I look like a girl, but do I ever complain about it?" J'Nell encouraged. "Take it this way, bro. Your eyes are sharp on the corners and it makes you look more intimidating."

"Yeah, but it'll look bad with the glasses."

"No, it won't."

"Yeah, I think glasses are kind of cute." Serene testified.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Why do you think I hang out with daddy a lot?" Serene answered.

"Alright, point taken. But sorry for waking you guys up. What is it, like 6 o'clock?"

"5:49" Serene answered. "And it's no problem, Stanley. You got us a little worried."

"Yeah. But I don't think I can do much with my eyes like this right now. I'm just going to go back to sleep. Can you tell mom and dad about this?"

Serene patted his paw. "Sure. Sweet dreams."

Stanley went back to his covers, closing his eyes quickly, hoping that one blink would recover his vision. But no. Serene left his bed, and so has the rest of his siblings. The sun's already up, but no one showed interest in getting up early. The Seville's were never early persons.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of details. My eyes are three quarters closed as I'm writing this. I'm fine, everyone. Sorry for not updating as fast.**


	4. Crushes

**Webweirdo332 = Get well soon, shiela (I think that's Australian slang for female friend. Opposite gender of mate, I think. Now that I just found out that you're a girl and all).**

**Guest (Title suggester) = I'll think about it. But thanks.**

**The last chapter was April 10. This chapter is April 11, 2012.**

* * *

_**Alvin Jr. **_

_**(A/N, this is not a POV. I'm just stating who this part of the story is focusing on. Just like what Nicholas Sparks did in "The Lucky One").**_

**E**xiting the last stages of his dream, his brain pattern changed as he broke free from the shackles of slumber. With his eyes slowly fluttering open, he was greeted by the morning sky shining through the curtains. His vision blurry, then recovered. Feeling sweat on the side of his head, he shifted to the other side, wiping his entire face with his paw. With a stretch, his half of his energy was recovered as his ribs popped with his knuckles.

He opened his eyes again, setting sights on the bedside table he and her sister Ally shared. Past the table was Ally's bed, still asleep with a low snore. He smiled, considering the opportunity to pull another prank at his sister. But considering his energy also, he decided against it.

On the bedside table, his eyes caught a picture frame supported by its stand located at its back. It was the picture of their parents, aunts and uncles winning the international music awards. He reached for it with his paws and shifted his body to face the ceiling. As if reading a book, he examined the picture. His eyes caught his parents the most. But mostly, his eyes were in his mother. How she smiled as she's being held close by their father's paw around her waist.

"'Morning, Alvin." A voice greeted him. He faced at the side, at the other side of Ally's bed to find Alienelle sitting up from her bed, yawning.

"Morning, Nelle." He greeted back, then faced the picture again.

It took a while before her voice asked again. "What're you looking at?"

"Just the picture dad gave us." He answered before examining the picture again. "Dad's pretty lucky, isn't he?" He said.

"What makes you say that?" Alienelle said as she got of her bed, setting destination towards his bed. By the time he answered, she was Already beside him.

"To get mom." AJ took a look at his sister. Alienelle raised an eyebrow in question. "You know, I've never seen anyone as beautiful as her. It's like she doesn't even need make up to be beautiful. Even as a teenager, she's just as beautiful as she is now."

Alienelle chuckled. "It's not surprising she made it to the I.M.A.'s. And it's not surprising why dad ended up with her. Daddy's pretty handsome too, you know. And looking at this picture,..." She tilted the frame towards her for a better view. "... as a teenager, he's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"Mom has a nice voice too. Remember when we were kids, she used to sing us songs so we can fall asleep? Some of you fell asleep during the song. But her voice wasn't easy to ignore. It was just so good that I wanted to hear it forever." He smiled, taking his thoughts back. "And can you recall a time she ever yelled?"

Alienelle shook her head. "I can barely remember a time when mommy and daddy yelled. I rarely hear them raise their voice."

"Well, there was one time I messed up the room. Dad yelled at me. But after that, mom and dad gave me a small talk. Then we played Wii downstairs as if nothing happened." AJ recalled.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that. You tackled daddy on the couch because you lost so much. Then you ended up laughing and chasing each other outside the house. Then that's where we came in and joined you guys."

AJ chuckled. "Can you believe them? They never even fought at least once. They're some times when I find mom blushing every time dad got near her. Call me weird, but I think mom's cute when she blushes."

"You know what I think?" Suddenly, a small voice came from the other side of the room. Looking at that side, Bryon was sitting up already, looking at them with a grin.

Alienelle and Alvin looked at each other before looking back at their little brother. "Bryon? How long have you been listening?" AJ asked.

"Since Ally did." Bryon told them, earning another puzzled look.

On queue, Ally came out of her covers and sat up from her bed, glaring at her little brother. "Bryon! It was getting good!"

"What's getting good?" Alienelle asked.

Bryon and Ally faced him with grins on their faces. Only him and Alienelle seemed puzzled.

"Well, little sister. I think our little brother hear has a huge crush on mom."

AJ earned the same grin from Alienelle. He felt as if his siblings were ganging up against him, again. Despite himself, he blushed deeply at her sister's words. Ally, he knows, was only teasing. But this is one of those times she actually said something true. Honestly, his mom was one of the females he adore. And one,... let's just say he also has a crush on one of his cousins. Strange, but of course he'll only see that particular cousin a cousin, and just that. He only has a crush on his cousin because... well,... there are no females around here that he's not related to.

"Do you, Alvin?" Alienelle, his loyal elder sister joined his other siblings against him and asked in a teasing tone.

Feeling pressured, he managed to give a nod. "To be honest, guys. I do. But not that much. I just love her because she's beautiful, she has a nice voice, and she's my mom. Nothing special but that."

Ally looked at her other siblings before turning back at him, this time, with the same grin. AJ braced himself for what's going to be said next. "Oh, really, _brother?_"

AJ shuddered. "Stop calling me that. It creeps me out."

"But you are my brother. Right, _brother?_" She started again.

"Alright, what is it?"

"I know Bryon hasn't noticed this yet, but I think Nelle knows something about this?"

Alienelle raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Alvin crush. I mean his real, real crush, crush."

Alienelle grinned again.

AJ gulped.

"You know, someone his age. Not older than him. Someone who's going to turn 10 today with her brothers and sisters?"

"Wait, wait. Our cousin aunt Jeanette and uncle Simon's side?"

Rats, AJ thought. How'd she find out?

**_. . . . . . . . _**

**_Serene_**

**S**erene stood there by their door, hiding and - as much as she hates to admit - eavesdropping. She was supposed to come here to call Ally, Alienelle, Alvin and Bryon for breakfast, since they're only the ones not in the dining room table. As she was about to head in, she heard Ally talking about AJ's crush. A topic like that is very interesting, even for a shy, quiet, and timid girl like herself. But then again, why is she interested? There's no way she's going to be attracted to any of her cousin, and there's no way for AJ to be attracted to her.

It's was only a minute ago when she found out that AJ has a crush on her mum. But that didn't surprise her, not even a bit. So what if someone has a crush on his mother? She has a crush on her father, and no one in her family seemed to mind.

She peeked into their room, adjusting her glasses to the bridge of her nose. Inside the room, Ally, Alienelle, and Bryon were already grinning at AJ, trying to pressure him.

"We know you have a crush on Aunt Jeanette and Uncle Simon's daughter." Ally said.

Serene listened secretly with growing curiosity.

"Which one is it, Alvin?" Bryon asked, grinning.

"Oh, it's already clear." Ally said. "Right, Nelle?''

''Yeah. The way you kept looking at her during our birthday. We know you hate books, but she gave you a novel and you didn't mind." Alienelle replied.

Okay, that's the clue. AJ's crush gave him a novel for his 10th birthday. But who? She, Shannon, Janice, and J'Nell were the only one who gave him a novel, and he didn't react negatively. J'Nell's a boy, so he's out of the picture. So AJ's crush could either be Janice, Shannon, or... her. She shuddered. There's no way that's going to happen. There's no way AJ's going to have a crush on her, and there's no way she's going to have a crush on AJ. Why? Because he's... well,... a bit of a show off, that's why. Shrugging it off, she listened again.

"Who is it already, Ally?" Bryon asked.

Ally and Alienelle faced each other with a grin before finally saying it together. "Serene."

With that, she gasped. Her heart pounded against her chest as instincts told her to run away.

**_. . . . . . . ._**

**_Alvin_**

**B**reakfast has ended with another morning dessert made specially by Brittany. She and Eleanor worked together for breakfast. Eleanor cooked the main course and Brittany did the dessert. It has always been like this ever since their children were finally settled, born, raised, and comfortable. Ever since Jeanette got out of the vet after suffering from a major bleeding, breakfast has never been the same. Before, there was only breakfast,... then that's that. Now, it's appetizers by Jeanette, main course by Eleanor, and desserts by Brittany.

Since the kids have their own room now, he and Brittany decided to take advantage of it. Brittany had been very passionate and wild today. They missed mating season last month, and that seems to be the explanation. They hadn't mated until now, and that left Brittany longing for a long time. When he arrived from his tour more than a week ago, Brittany led him straight to the bedroom. But they were interrupted. One time, they tried to mate under the bushes again at night time. But then came Simon complaining about his kids waking up because of the noise. That's as close as they got to mating until now.

It's a bright morning, not later than 9 O' clock, but Brittany's already asleep on his chest. She snuggled closer to him, using his arm as a pillow. With the same arm, he caressed her shoulder which made her moan even when asleep. He kissed her on the forehead before allowing his mind to drift into thought as he faced the ceiling.

He found his thoughts drifting to the kids, Ally, Alienelle, Alvin, and Bryon. He never thought he could be so happy to finally have a family. They'd raised them perfectly. And to add to their pride, Ally and Alvin act exactly like them when they were kids. Arguing, pranks, rivalry, a normal parent would be depressed if their kids are like that. But to them, it only adds up to their pride. They remind them of when they were younger. About fourteen years old, before they got out of that island.

Alvin and Bryon are kind of mommy's boys at most times. But what he's afraid of is the girls being attached to him. He has no problem with that, he just doesn't know how to treat other girls. What if they'll start having crushes? Or start having boyfriends which is never going to happen. See? That's why he's afraid. He's afraid that the girls might rebel against him for being too over protective.

What if they'll start having crushes? Chipmunks can have crushes when they're eight years old. And also, to add, when he returned from his tour, he suspected Ally giving discreet glances at Stanley - one of Simon's sons - for the whole day. Does she have a crush on him? If they get together, it's called incest because they're cousins. But will he allow it if Ally's happy about it? That's the question.

He felt Brittany's head lighten from his arm, then snuggled closer to his neck. Her paw ran from his stomach to his chest. He felt her warm breath blowing against his neck as she spoke. "Alvin."

Her knee made its way to his groin. "What is it, Brit? Did I wake you up?"

"I was never asleep. I was looking at you the whole time."

"Looking at me? Why?"

She faked a frown. "Because I want to. Got a problem with that?"

"We could have at least made out, you know."

"Nah, making out is for humans. I want to do other things. Like you know, touch you, lick you, do things I've never done to you before."

"You've done everything to me. At first, you nearly killed me with a pillow. You pushed me in a deep pool pull hoping I couldn't swim. You ripped one of my sweaters because I lost your brush. I ripped off your favourite jacket in return."

In a swift motion, Brittany laid down on top of him, their bodies pressed. He earned another grin from the queen of seduction. Their faces close, her breath blowing on his face as she spoke. She could smell this day's breakfast. Together with her natural scent, it became very arousing. He had the urge to stick out his tongue and shove it in her mouth. But he decided against it.

"Well, I could at least touch you and lick you." On queue, Brittany stuck out her tongue and let it run across his cheek. She did it several times, each becoming more lustful and passionate. She nuzzled his cheek afterwards before returning to her place on the bed, getting off of him.

Alvin frowned, knowing that she's been teasing him. "You're such a tease, you know that?"

"I love teasing you. It makes mating more interesting. And besides, I'm not going to let you mate with me unless you tell me what you were thinking of."

"Thinking?"

"Don't do that, Alvin. I know it when you're thinking or not. What was it about?"

He sighed, recollecting his thoughts. "I don't know. It's just that I'm afraid."

The sympathetic mate came out of Brittany as she snuggled closer to him. "Afraid? Of what?"

"The girls. Ally and Alienelle are two digits now, and what if they'll get a crush on one of their cousins? Or maybe even their brothers."

"Chipmunks aren't romantically attracted to siblings. And if you ask me, I'm way more concerned of the girls having their first period."

"Why?"

"I don't know. What if it came late and all? And you know I don't like blood. So that leaves you."

Alvin shuddered. "I don't even know how to handle girls."

With a kiss on the cheek, Alvin felt a bit more encouraged. "You handle me perfectly. You're gentle, passionate, and loving. Not to mention handsome. I think they'll prefer to be handled by you. Come to think of it, I think they might have a crush on you."

"Excuse me?"

"What? There's nothing wrong about a child having a crush on parent. I think the boys might have a crush on me."

"Doesn't surprise me. You're the queen of seduction, everyone's supposed to have a crush on you."

"Yes. But they should know I'm already taken, right? Someone's already drinking pleasure from my body. And I'm glad that that someone loves me more than anything."

Alvin chuckled. "I do love you more than anything. But don't think that I love you just because of your body."

"You're the male. You're supposed to love me because of my body."

"And where'd that law came from? Listen, you're my mate, and you live under MY laws. And I say, let the female sit on a throne while the male does everything to make her happy."

Brittany kissed him again, blowing on his ear. "You're so loving, you know that? You have no idea how much you're making me happy."

"You have no idea how happy I am for allowing me to be your mate."

"I was already owned by you to begin with. I think we were already mates before we even met each other and we just didn't know it."

"We were born for each other."

"I agree. I was born to be loved by you."

Alvin kissed her on the forehead. "And I was born to love you."

_**. . . . . . .**_

**_Serene_**

**O**h no, oh no, oh no... that's what was on her mind since morning. Ever since he heard from Ally and Alienelle, she finished breakfast, she'd been pacing back and forth in their room whispering 'oh no's' over and over again. She sat on her bed, thinking to get that horrible memory out of her head. Once she ran from their room, she managed to bump in on Jermaine, who was sent to see what was taking her so long. She told her to call for AJ, Ally, Bryon, and Alienelle and not to ask why. She ran down toward the dining room and told her parents that they were on their way down. Once Jermaine came down with Alvin, Bryon, Ally, and Nelle, she stayed quiet, not even taking a glance at AJ's direction. Fortunately, Jermaine hadn't asked why she was acting strange.

While the rest were doing chores, she'd finished hers quickly and ran straight for the room, thinking. How can AJ have a crush on his cousin? And worse, how can AJ have a crush on her? They're the complete opposite. While AJ likes playing videogames, watching movies, she more interested in reading books. And for the playing part, well,... she plays with her father.

But the point is, AJ has a crush on her! How can AJ have a crush on a quiet, shy, and timid girl like herself? She doesn't even see him more than a just a cousin.

"Serene?" She heard someone calling her. She looked towards the door, Jermaine was standing there.

She sat up and faced her. "Jermaine?" She knew she was going to ask her why she's acting like this.

"May I talk to you for a second?" Her soft tone hid concern, but it was enough for Serene to know what she wanted.

"Sure. Close the door, please." She told her. Jermaine did as told.

She approached the bed she was sitting on, sat beside her and adjusted her glasses. She studied her for a moment before starting.

_**. . . . . . .**_

_**Alvin Jr.**_

**A**J usually likes to have his little brother around, especially when Alienelle isn't available and Ally has turned against her. But for him, this is one of those days he hated his presence. His mouth never stopped asking questions ever since Ally and Alienelle said that he has a crush on Serene. So what? He has a crush on his little cousin who's a few weeks younger. It's not like their ever going to get married some day, no. Their cousins, and it's gross. It just won't feel right.

It's been an hour or less after breakfast. AJ already told Bryon about having a small crush on Serene, but he hadn't told him why.

"Come on, Alvin. Why do you like Serene, anyway?" Bryon asked.

He didn't answer, hoping he'll just leave the room.

"Come on, Alvin. You know I won't stop until I get what I want."

Still no answer.

"Alvin..." Bryon started poking his side, making him flinch.

It was getting annoying, but still, he didn't answer.

"Alvin... come on..." Bryon was already grinning, each poke becoming faster and harder. Alvin felt magma rising into his head. "Alvin..."

That was the last draw. He couldn't take him any more. "BECAUSE SHE'S LIKE MOM, ALRIGHT!? YOU HAPPY!?"

Then again, much to his disappointment, his face asked another question. "Like mom? What do you mean like mom? Serene and mom aren't even close to looking like each other. I mean, Aunt Jeanette and mom are sisters, and maybe there's something in Serene and mom that have in common, but I can't see it."

"If I tell you, will you go away? Please?"

Bryon nodded. "That's fair. Bring it on."

AJ sighed, recollecting his thoughts. "Remember when I said mom never yells? She never even raised her voice once? When she sings, she sounds like an angel?" He started, Bryon just listened. "Well, that's what I see her. She's quiet, she never talks unless someone does. And when she does, I think I can hear a little bit of mom's voice in hers. I don't know if she and mom have the same voice, or I just don't hear her talk a lot. And don't even forget her face. Mom has blue eyes, and so does Serene."

"Correction..." Suddenly, a voice came from the door. Standing by, their cousin Simon leaned on the wall with a grin on his face. "...Serene has my dad's blue beryl eyes. Your mom has sapphire."

AJ felt the heat rising up to his cheeks, making him blush very deeply under his fur. "S-Simon? What are you doing here?"

Simon Jr. adjusted his glasses to the bridge of his nose before walking up towards them. "Don't you know me?" He started. "I'm an eavesdropper. Just like you, Alvin."

"A what?" AJ asked.

"An eavesdropper. Don't worry, you'll know what that means sooner or later." He sat down on the bed beside him. "But the thing is, you have a crush on my sister, don't you?"

AJ blushed again, turning pale and crimson at the same time. "N-No!" He denied.

"He already heard it, Alvin." Bryon interrupted.

"Thank you, Bryon." He acknowledged before facing AJ again. "Don't worry, the secret's safe with me. I'll be a bit tactful around her whenever a subject's about you."

"Can you please stop being smart for once?"

"It's in my genes, Alvin. I can't help it."

"Yeah, then why's Serene always... well... the opposite of you. She's smart, but she doesn't talk smart. I can understand everything she says."

"That's because you always listen to her. Inspired much?" Simon Jr. teased with a grin.

"Shut up!"

_**. . . . . . . .**_

_**Serene**_

**"**So you're saying he has a crush on you?" Jermaine has been calm about this topic. In fact, she seems calm about everything. Serene might be pressured sometimes, but she never shows it. But Jermaine on the other paw, can be both pressured and calm at the same time. What a balance!

Serene had told her about what she heard from the other room. But she didn't tell the fact that she was eavesdropping. What will her sister think of her? The timid and shy Serene can't respect privacy. But it was about her, so she had the right to know, right?

Serene straightened her glasses. "Yes, that's what I heard."

"And come to think of it, I think you were eavesdropping."

Busted, Serene thought. "Y'think?" She made it unclear that she was hiding the fact.

"So you were? Tsk, tsk, tsk. What would daddy think of you?"

Serene didn't say anything.

"Alright, I'm getting off the topic here." Jermaine scooted closer to her and placed one paw on her lap. "Look, Serene. It's not surprising that somebody has a crush on you."

"It's not?"

Jermaine shook her head. "No, it's not." She answered. "You're smart, talented, and you can calm anyone down just by looking at him or her. You were the one who calmed Stanley down when he was freaking out about his vision. Just one touch on the chest was all it took."

"Thanks, Jermaine. That's making me feel a whole lot better about my cousin having a crush on me." She answered with sarcasm she inherited from her father.

"Don't give me that, Serene. I know everyone on daddy's side has a sarcastic mind, but please don't use it on me."

Serene sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry."

"No big. But still, what's the big deal of your cousin having a crush on you?"

"Incest."

As if on queue, both of them shuddered in disgust at the same time.

"Ugh, that IS bad."

"That's what I said."

"Yes, I know. But it's not like you two are ever going to be mates. But also, there's a possibility for everything."

"Elaborate, please?"

''Take the first human beings. Allan and Eva,... I think was their name?" Jermaine tapped her chin, thinking.

"Adam and Eve."

Jermaine lightened up. "Oh, yeah, that's right."

"What about them?" Serene asked.

"Their descendants married their own brothers and sisters. Cousins even. It wasn't mentioned in the book, but I think they had a daughter and one of their sons married her. I think."

"So you're telling me that it's okay for Alvin to have a crush on me?"

**. . . . . . .**

**_Alvin Jr._  
**

**"**I don't think there's a problem with you having a crush on my sister." Simon Jr told AJ. AJ had told him most of the reasons why he has a crush on Serene. He even told him that she looks good in her glasses. Frankly, she looks good with everything. He told him that his liking Serene isn't even in a madly-in-love stage yet. But there's always 'yet'.

"But doesn't it feel wrong? I mean, Serene and I are on the same family."

"Uncle Alvin and Aunt Brittany are siblings."

AJ held a gaze of confusion and surprise. "What?"

"You heard me. Your mom and dad are sisters and brothers. They're both Seville's, from the same family, but I don't know about their genes. But I still think they're siblings."

"And so are your mom and your dad, right? They're both Seville's too."

"Yeah, I think so too."

''So there's nothing to be worried about?"

"Nothing at all." He assured. "At least, in my opinion."

**. . . . . . .**

**Jeanette**

**_J_**eanette finished up the rest of the chores, cleaning the spots that the kids missed. She's really glad that the kids were willing to help her around their part of the house. The Seville's household was too big for a big family of chipmunks plus one human. Though on the outside it might seem small, but the inside is like a sub-mansion, so every single person/chipmunk in the family has to contribute to its wellness. Including Dave. **  
**

After eliminating the last hint of dirt visible, the house was spotless already. It was Eleanor's turn to do the dishes, and Brittany promised to do the upstairs, but no progress so far. So, that leaves her with three choices: Clean the upstairs, wake Brittany up and let her clean the upstairs (which is dangerous considering the fact that she's a dragon when woken up), or leave it to Brittany and hang out with Simon.

She smiled, considering the most obvious choice. After cleaning the drawers in the kitchen, arranging the utensils, she made her way toward the living room, where her mate sat down on the couch, reading a novel to the kids seated beside him. Jasmine even laid down on his shoulder as if he was her boyfriend. The rest were Shannon, Jeanette II, Simone, John, Janice, J'Nell, and Stanley.

As she hopped up on top of the couch, she greeted them with a smile. "Hi, kids!"

Hidden behind the human sized book, heads popped out from the sides and greeted her with cheers and smiles.

"Mom!"

"Mommy!"

The kids stood up and attacked her with hugs and embrace, nearly knocking her back. She nuzzled their cheeks, ruffled her paw against their furs, and gave them loving kissed on the cheeks and forehead. "Hey, did you miss me?"

Stanley's arms wrapped around her waist as if he was a small python. He looked up at her and smiled. "Of course we did, mom. It just feels so empty without you."

Jeanette blushed and nuzzled his cheeks. Her face felt a hard plastic, something like an eyeglass which he never wears. She looked at him and asked. "Stanley? Since when have you worn these glasses?" She asked. "Did I miss something?"

"No, these aren't mine. These are J'Nell's. He let me borrowed them. You wouldn't believe it, mom. This morning, I woke up and I couldn't see a thing!"

"Really? Well, it's normal. You know how my eyes are." She scratched the fur on his hair before turning to J'Nell. "And J'Nell, it's nice of you to let your brother borrow your glasses."

J'Nell just shrugged. "It's no big deal, mom. Besides, I don't have to read anyways, and my vision might be impaired but I can still walked."

Jeanette noted the words he used. Those words were in teenage level, and they're barely close to 10 years old. Looks like impaired vision comes with wisdom. She really IS lucky to have mated with Simon.

"Unlike me, mom. Even with these, things still tend to get a bit blurry. But at least I can still see."

Jeanette kissed him on the forehead. He looked up at Simon, the book lying down beside him. He was looking at her, smiling. "Don't worry, I'll take him to Beatrice later." Simon told her.

Jeanette got up and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a great dad, Simon." She told him. "Right, kids?"

"Of course he is! All the fun's taken away when he's not around. We're so lucky to have both of you." Stanley answered.

"Aww, thank you, Stanley. Hey, tell you what, after your debut, I promise I'll take all of you to the beach." Simon told them. Instantly, the children's interest sparked into an enormous flame. Everyone went wide-eyed as they approached him.

"Wow, really daddy? You're going to teach us how to swim?" Jeanette II asked excitedly.

"And teach us how to make sand castles?" Shannon followed.

"We're going diving in a pool, right, dad?" Simone asked.

"Diving? Simone, you're too young to dive." Simon protested.

"Well, you know what they say. 'Live while we're young'."

Simon gave out a chuckle. "Could you stop giving me these innuendos. You know I can't fight against them."

"Too late, dad. But we're going diving, right? Pretty please?"

Simon patted on his head. This daredevil attitude reminds both him and Jeanette of his namesake. "I'll think about it, Simone."

A few minutes from this scene, the phone rang suddenly, it's tone ringing all over the living room. Jeanette stood up and said "Don't worry, I'll get it." After receiving an acknowledgement from Simon, she left them, missing their presence already. She made her way toward the telephone, hopping up on top of the table to get it. The red light was beeping, signalling an incoming call. She pressed the call button and talked.

"Hello, Seville's residence." She greeted.

Strangely, there the other side was quiet, completely quiet. No answer came, not even a breathing from the caller.

"Hello." She talked again.

Still no answer.

"Hello?"

Still nothing.

"Is anyone on the line?"

A beep was her next reply, telling her that the other line hang up. Flabbergasted, she took a look at the caller's number. But it wasn't registered, nor was it from someone they know. She pressed the button, hanging it up. As she absent-mindedly made her way back to her family, Simon greeted her with a question.

"Who was it, Jeanette?"

"I don't know."

* * *

_**Oh, no, who could that caller be? It's probably Ian... nah... nice try but no. **_

_**So, is my new writing style confusing? Annoying? Please let me know.**_

_**As for those vermin we call errors, please report them to the exterminator - me.**_

_**Is there anything else you want me to do?  
**_

_**Do you hate the crushes?**_


	5. Debut: Part 1: AXS

**Pedobear = Please take note that 90% of children from ages 4-12 have crushes on their parents before or during the first stages of puberty.**

* * *

**Alvin **

**T**he morning came, sun rising up to the blue skies. Looking through the window, there're no clouds in sight, hinting them that this is going to be a good day. This's the day they're allowing the world to know the children. Though, he isn't 100% happy about it, but if the kids are happy about it, then he's happy about it. Plus, it gives them the opportunity they've missed to look at the outside world like go to the beach, walk on parks, and if they like it they're going to have a concert, like famous celebrities kind of concert.

He got up from bed a few hours ago. After breakfast, he made a short mating session with Brittany in their room. After that, they took a bath together as always, and then he changed to his white dinner jacket (Tuxedo for American English) with a red bow tie. The limousine was going to fetch them at exactly 1:30PM and it's already 11:30, that means there's only two hours left on the clock. And to add, the kids are still taking a bath. After much arguments, he let the girls go first, since - just like Brittany in her teenage years - they take more than an hour in the bathroom.

He faced the mirror, adjusting his bow tie. After giving himself a few poses, he turned behind him. Brittany was sitting on her dresser, wearing her pink dress, the same dress she wore when they won the international music awards. With glitters on it, she looked more like the queen of the angels of seduction. She was facing her mirror, brushing her wet hair. Smiling, Alvin slowly sneaked up behind her and placed his paws on her shoulders. With one kiss on the neck, he heard her contented moan. The moan she usually makes during their mating session. As much as it aroused him, he had to think about the time. Only about two hours left.

Placing his chin on her shoulder, he looked at the mirror of the dresser, looking at their reflection. "You still have to comb your hair?"

She placed a paw on top of his. "If I look beautiful to you, then I don't have to."

He gave her a light chuckle, a soft one to compliment the silence. "You're already beautiful. You can have your hair like a clown's, but I won't mind." Alvin reached for her hair pin on the dresser. He leaned back and caressed the soft fur that made her hair. "You have the softest fur, you know that?"

"Coming from the hottest chipmunk in the world, that means a lot." She commented.

He chuckled softly again, as if in a scene of a quiet, romantic movie where two lovers sit and talk on a couch in front of the fireplace while listening to a slow, romantic music. Alvin caressed her hair one last time before tying it back into her signature ponytail. He kissed her one last time on the neck, earning back her luscious moan.

"So, how does it look?" He asked.

She faced sideways, examine her hair. "What do you think?" She asked.

He chuckled again. "It's your hairstyle. I don't know whether I did it good or bad."

She faced the mirror again. "But do I look beautiful to you?" She asked.

"Of course you do." He answered.

She smiled at his reflection. "Then that's what matters." With that, she stood up and looked at him, still smiling. He felt the world sink into ecstasy as his eye drank the sight of her purest body. The glitters sparkled all over it, and the dress itself stood out with her beauty completely. Just by the sight, he can hear the words 'Hug me now' in his head. "If I look beautiful to you, then that's that."

She tucked a strand of her hair back. The way her hair swayed in her movements made him want to caress it again. ''Oh, we are so getting it on tonight." He said.

Brittany giggled. Alvin felt his eardrums relaxed. "You don't look bad yourself, Alvin."

As she leaned in to kiss him, he leaned forward, following her lead. But when he thought she was going to kiss him on the lips, he was wrong. Her lips made contact with his nose, and that's that. Then again, he felt teased. "What? That's all?"

Brittany giggled again. "I just love the feeling when I tease you. It makes you more excited for the next time we mate."

Alvin frowned. "Oh, you are so gonna get it tonight."

_**. . . . . . .**_

_**Ally**_

**A**fter a heated argument with the boys, Ally and Alienelle finally got out of the bathroom. After giving her brothers a deathly glare, they passed them and headed back to their room, locked the door. She and Alienelle have changed into their clothes, light pink shirt over a pink jacket with a matching skirt. Their mother told them not to wear anything special, so she decided to wear what her mother wore when they were teenagers. And Ally and Alienelle have been wearing those for as long as they can remember. Most of them were made by their mom, and some (Just some) were owned by her.

Ally faced the mirror, standing upright, giving herself a few poses. Her fur was in a level between damp and cold, but the fur on her head was undoubtedly soaked. She could just get a towel to dry it, but their mom told them to let it dry naturally. Wiping it, or using a hair blower will cause it to lose some of the nutrients that were supposed to dig under the scalp and nourish the follicles. Or... at least, that's what Aunt Jeanette said.

"Hey, Ally, is your hair still wet?" Alienelle asked.

"Yes, it is, Nelle." She answered.

"You know, Elisha has a blower, if you want to use it."

"No thanks."

Alienelle wiped her skirt, conscious of the tiniest spot of dust that's not even visible. "Well, I'm done. Can I leave you now? I still have to let mommy do my hair."

Ally looked at her with a face that said 'seriously?'. "You still let mommy do your hair?" She asked.

"Yeah. I want it to be like hers."

"Mom and I have the same hairstyle, you know. I can just do yours if you want."

"No thanks. It wouldn't be the same without her. Mom and dad usually give me a kiss after mom's done doing my hair. And that's what makes it special."

"Remind me to let mom do my hair next time."

"Sure.''

With that, Alienelle left the room, leaving her alone with her reflection. She touched her hair slightly, it was still soaked. But not as soaked as before. Then she felt it was alright to style it into her ponytail already. She went to her bedside table, opened the drawer and grabbed her ribbon. While Alienelle and her mom are use hair pins, she uses a pink hair ribbon to tie her hair into a ponytail. For some reason, she just likes it that way. She feels like the pink ribbon adds colour into her hair, and its silkiness matched perfectly with the gentle sway of her hair.

She went back to the mirror again, this time, trying to tie her hair into a ponytail. Looking at the sides, she noticed that the back of her hair still had few smears of shampoo she forgot to wash. She frowned, blaming her brothers for this mess. But she can't just barge into the bathroom, see her brothers naked just to get her hair wet again. No way. And besides, the shampoo's specially made for chipmunks, and it's not going to be visible under her auburn fur.

She stretched the ribbon and reached for the back on her head, trying to collect her hair. But when she tried to put the ribbon into place, the wetness of her hair, plus the shampoo made it slippery. The ribbon fell back. She tried doing it again, but with the same result. Groaning in frustration, she tried shaking the water out of her fur, but it didn't help much. She tried it again, but with the same result.

"Excuse me, Ally, can I help you with that?" She heard a voice as she groaned again. She looked at the door, Stanley stood with a casual expression. His face's the same, but what wasn't was his glasses.

"Stanley? What's with the glasses?" She asked.

"It's in the genes. The rest of my brothers and sisters are going to start wearing it someday." Stanley walked into the room. "Do you need help with that? With our room open, we could hear you groaning. I just thought you needed help."

'Note to self, control voice' Ally thought to herself as she blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, really? Sorry about that. I appreciate the offer, but I got it." She told him.

Ally faced the mirror again, fighting the urge to stair at his reflection. Alright, there's no reason to keep this secret. To her, Stanley is kind of cute. She teased Alvin for having a crush on Serene, but she's the one having a crush on Stanley. But to think of it, 'Crush' is kind of an understatement. Alright, so she might love him _just a little bit_, but so what? To think, Alvin might be crazy about Serene. Perhaps, he even has a shoe box under his bed full of pictures of her. Or drawings of her that showed some inappropriate poses. Just saying.

Brushing off her thoughts, she tried to tie her hair back again. But just the same as the last time, the ribbon fell off. She sighed. So, there's nothing wrong about a boy helping your hair, right? Alienelle has daddy doing her hair with mommy. So...

She turned behind her, Stanley was still standing there. 'Does he even think I'm a bit... even just a bit beautiful?' She asked herself. She blushed as she said "I think I might need just a little help. But I don't think you'll do any good."

Stanley chuckled. "Try me." He walked closer to her. Ally handed (Pawed) him the ribbon. Their furs brushed against each other, making Ally blush some more.

Stanley signalled her to turn around and face the mirror. She pretended to stair at her hair while Stanley did it, but she was actually looking at his face. His facial features stood out in his blue sweater perfectly. His eyes were a bit sharp, giving him a 'bad boy' kind of look. It's intimidation's even magnified by his glasses that didn't seem to affect his facial features. He might look like a bad guy on the outside, but on the inside, his actually pretty kind, not to mention smart.

She didn't notice he was already done. "There, don't you look..." He stopped, as if trying to refrain from saying a specific word.

'He was going to say beautiful.' She told herself. 'Okay, now you're just getting your hopes high.' She told herself again. "I look what?" She asked, trying to squeeze out that last word.

Stanley sighed. "Look, I'm saying this as your cousin, not as an average chipmunk who isn't related to you. You look beautiful."

'Told'ya so!' A voice inside her shouted. She couldn't fight the blush and the heat rising on her face. "Well, thank you, Stanley."

She faced the mirror. And surprisingly, the ribbon stood where it was, tied neatly into an unusual knot. It didn't fall off. Though her hair was on its usual ponytail, there were some loose strands that not only was an improvement to her hairstyle, but also amplified the colour of her hair. "Wow. How'd you do that?" She asked.

"I'm good with knots. And my mom ties her ribbon like this too, regardless if it's wet or dry.'' He answered.

"Well, I think you found your talent." She complimented.

Stanley chuckled again. "I know. Well anyways, I have to go. My dad's reading us a book, and I don't want to miss it."

"Hehe, yeah, you do that."

She watched as Stanley's figure vanished. Then she noticed she was holding her breath the whole time. With a sigh to let the air out, she noticed her heart was pounding against her chest at a rapid rate.

* * *

**I thought I got less reviews in the last chapter because it was too long (that's what she said). So, I'm going to make things short, and hope for a burst of reviews this time. Peace out!  
**

**And in just 1 hour and 30 minutes, _I'M GOING TO BE 15 TOMORROW! WOOO! _**

**I'm gonna be old enough to get my Student driver's license.**

**I'd be happy if someone wishes me happy birthday. Please? Bros? Sis's? Brothas? Sistas?**


	6. Debut Part 2: Carnival Dreams

**Before I start, You have got to listen "Ballad Pour Adeline". It's a great piano piece that I'll never be able to play (Not that I play piano).**

**NY MUNK - Haha, thanks. For the reviews and the HBD greeting. It IS my birthday. Dec. 2 and all.**

**JeanetteMillerFan211 = I hope I don't get charged for incest.**

**Chipmunksforlife = I just hope I don't run into a tree, first.**

**AXB4EVER = Hey, thanks, AXB. I've to say, it IS all happening so fast. How long has it been since I wrote "Love? What Is It?"? 9 Months. Thank you for supporting me all the way.**

**Vegeta12345 = Haha, thanks for reading my series. I'm glad you like it. This may be the last part of "Love? What Is It?", so I'm glad you caught up. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Guest = Haha, thanks.**

**Webweirdo332 = Oooh, Capslock. Thanks. Hey, when's the update of Mixed Up Love? I'm loving it so far. I just love jealousy, you know, and you're story has it. As long as I'm not the one who's getting jealous.**

**Twilight-Sparkle = Wow, another CAPSLOCK! Thanks.**

**Iluvchipettes123 = Well, I'm glad someone appreciates.**

* * *

**Theodore**

**T**heodore smoothed his dinner jacket (Again, it's tuxedo in American English) after tying his bow tie with ease. It's the kid's début, and guess what? He talked to the kids, and they actually want to sing during their début. He'd talk to Alvin about it, and he told him that his kids were going to perform too. As for Simon, he's always busy with his family. Eleven kids and all, that's a hard job but at least it's fun and joy-filled.

Eleanor had cooked them the main course for breakfast this morning. Jeanette cooked the appetizers while Brittany made the desserts. It's been like this ever since the children came into their world. Not just Theodore Jr., Elisha, and Carol, but all of them. Uncles and aunts show affection to their nieces and nephews too, y'know. And the girls aren't only doing the routine during breakfast, but also during lunch. But Theodore and his brothers prefer to cook for their mates during dinner time. Sometimes, or rather, most of the times, they even eat alone in their room with their family.

And of course, now that the kids have their own room, dinner is always followed by a night of love, lust, and passion. Even breakfast is followed by mating. He and Eleanor may not seem like the mate-all-day type of couple, but they really are. They even had a long, passionate round before they slept last night, and they had one short, but lust-and-love-filled round after breakfast. Even they admit that mating is the most addictive thing in the world. The way they lust on each other's bodies under the night sky, their minds filled with nothing but love, and their bodies receiving pleasure brought by the other.

But most importantly, why is Theodore thinking about mating again? Okay, it's not a hard question to answer. Mating, as told, is very addictive. And those words usually came from Eleanor's mouth. Eleanor isn't afraid to admit and they mate almost every second, but Theodore would only blush. Why? This is why. How would you feel when someone thinks you're not as innocent as they think you are? Eleanor is innocent too,... or was. But of course, that doesn't change anything he feels about her. Not one bit.

Okay, that's it, enough about mating. Too much has been said.

Theodore tightened his bow tie, feeling it was too loose. He then faced the mirror, examining how his black Tuxedo matched with his green tie. He smiled as he saw a reflection of Eleanor approaching him from behind. She smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around him, her paws landing on his chest. He could feel her soft chest pressing against his back. Everything about her, sight, touch, smell, voice, taste made every part of his body relax. Her chin landed on his shoulder.

"Good afternoon, Teddy." She whispered directly into his ear, making him feel a bit seduced. She chuckled as they looked at their reflection in the mirror. "I never thought I'd get to wear this again." She said.

In her reflection, Theodore saw she was wearing the green dress she wore during the International Music Awards. Glitters sparkled all over, complimenting her blonde fur. Her hair's on the same twin pigtail. "You look beautiful today." He told her.

She giggled. "I'm blushing, Teddy." She declared. "Of course I have to look beautiful. It's the kids' debut, isn't it?"

Theodore placed a paw over hers. "Yes, it is. And it's also the day you'll appear to the world again."

"For the last time, that is." She said.

"For the last time? Don't you want the attention?"

He felt her arms tighten around her. "I only need your attention. Only your attention have what it takes to make me feel like a celebrity."

"I was expecting you'd say 'queen'."

Eleanor giggled again. "Nice try, Teddy. But I'm spoiling you, remember? Not the other way around."

"It IS supposed to be the other way around. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to spoil you."

Eleanor grinned, her face asking for a challenge. "Oh, really? Well, we'll see. The one who spoils the other more gets to be on top tonight."

"Is that a challenge?" Theodore grinned back.

"Well, if you back down, then I'll be on top for the rest of the month."

"Challenge accepted."

_**. . . . . . .**_

_**Alvin Jr.**_

**D**o it, do it not, do it, do it not. Rats, I can't decide, he thought to himself. What's going on? Yes, to him, it's a life/death situation. He's sitting on the couch, watching the T.V. with Bryon when he saw Serene heading down wearing a violet shirt over a denim jacket. Even from afar he could already sniff a whiff of her natural scent, hinting him that she rarely or never uses perfume. And what's really going on? That's the life/death part. He's debating whether he should say 'Hi' or ignore her.

Serene reached the foot of the stairs, and he's still debating. As she got closer, he could feel the pressure punching his body from the inside. He's still debating. Say yes, there's a 50% chance he's going to do that. If not, then that's the 50% percent.

Just say it, you chicken, he thought to himself again, thinking that pushing his own feelings of shyness would get him there. But did it help? No.

Serene's already walking about 3 feet away from them, looking down. Unlike her sisters, she doesn't style her hair into a ponytail that appeared as if they were on top of their top of their head. Though, Aunt Jeanette and her daughter's (except Serene) hairstyle were cute, but he'd rather go for Serene's which was like her mother's. Serene, unlike her mother and sisters had her hair into a normal ponytail with bangs that covered her left eye as she looked down. That made her more attractive, considering the brunette hair colour.

Oh no, he thought. She was already passing by the couch. It took a second for him to notice himself staring at her, but it was hard to look away. She was already by the couch when AJ was going to actually say it, but before he could, Bryon beat him first.

"Hi, Serene." Bryon greeted.

Serene's ear flinched, as if she thought she was alone. She smiled and waved. "Oh, hi, Bryon."

"Nice hair, by the way."

He swore, he saw her blush. And that was a bad thing. "Thank you."

AJ realized he wasn't going to let his brother beat him like that, not that he was actually liking Serene. But the way they greeted each other as if they were... not saying it-, it woke up the green monster inside him. He looked at her and smiled. "Hi, Serene."

Disappointingly, Serene's smile melted. "Uh... hi, Alvin." Her voice was tuned down a whole step. She looked away and started walking again.

AJ felt somewhat... melted. Like a ball of lava thrown at him. His smile too, melted. He watched her as she vanished into the kitchen.

**. . . . . . .**

**Brittany**

**I**t's been an hour since they finished changing. Brittany caught a sight of Serene - one of Jeanette's daughters - heading down the stairs. She was looking down as if she was stuck in a though or something. Well, that's not surprising. Jeanette used to black out like that all the time, and she just hopes that her niece doesn't trip into her own feet.

Usually, with 30 minutes left on the clock, she'd be on her dresser, adding some final touches into her make-up or brush her hair until they smooth up. But like Alvin said, she's already beautiful. And to her, why does she needs to be more beautiful? Alvin told her she's beautiful, and that's what matters. She's not trying to attract another chipmunk, or get the media's attention. If Alvin tells her she's beautiful, then she's beautiful. If she tells her she's not, she'd freak out, take a bath more than five times, add too much make-up, put on too much perfume,... and you know the rest. But the thing is, she's not trying to be beautiful to impress other males or to make the other females envious. No. She's trying to be beautiful to impress Alvin, the only male she cares about other than AJ and Bryon.

So, what's she doing? Making out with Alvin. Sitting on their bed, she closed the door and they just had at it. It's the closest thing they can do without taking off their clothes. But what Alvin's doing is giving her the urge to rip his clothes off, forget about the début party, and spend the rest of the night doing "Things".

At first, they were just making out, but then Alvin started kissing her neck, then the part of her chest that wasn't covered my the dress, then back to her lips again. And then, she couldn't help herself, she started running her tongue all over her face, lusting over his natural taste. His paw groped her thighs, making her moan.

Within the kiss, she told Alvin to slow down, or something's going to happen and they don't want to be late for the kids' debut. But despite that, she felt herself being pushed back slowly until she felt the soft mattress against her back. A force urged her to unbutton his tux, and she did it slowly.

By then, the door opened. "Hey, guys, the-" A human voice came. They both pulled out of the kiss and looked at Dave standing at the door wearing a black tuxedo. His face was unreadable. "Uh... was I interrupting?" He asked.

Alvin and Brittany blushed. "Uh... no. I think we got a bit carried away." Brittany spoke up.

"Yeah, good thing I was here before that happened. Not that I have a problem with that, but we're going to be late. The limo's outside, and everyone's waiting." He informed. Dave had his sights on Alvin as he was about to step out of the room. "Oh, and Alvin, wipe the lipstick off your face."

Brittany took a glance towards Alvin, and just as Dave had said, Alvin's face's full of kiss marks. And to add to that, some parts of his fur were damp. Had she really licked him that hard? Well, can't be blamed. It's Alvin's fault why she did that. If he hadn't been so dreamy.

**_. . . . . . ._**

**H**er hair's dry now, so it would be alright to untie the ribbon on her hair and tie it back into her signature ponytail, right? Not that Stanley did anything wrong. The knot was cute and her had a few loose strands at the side of her face which was also cute. But why does she want to untie it? Because her ponytail is up a bit too high. She noticed it when she stared at herself for another hour at the mirror. But should she really untie the ribbon? It's a knot made by Stanley, and she can't help but to think of it as a trophy.

She didn't notice the door opening behind her. "Ally?" Called a voice.

She turned around and saw her mother standing at the door. "Yes, mommy?" She asked.

"What's wrong? Everyone's downstairs except you." She told her as she took steps closer to her. She placed a paw on her shoulder and knelt down to level their heights.

"It's nothing." She told her. "Mommy, is my hair okay?" She couldn't help but asked.

Her mother played with her ponytail, caressing it and examined it. She then looked at her and smiled. "Of course it is, sweetie. You look as beautiful as me and Nelle."

"I heard you do her hair." She asked.

"Yes, I do. Do you want me to do yours?" She asked.

"Yes, please. But not now. I-I'd like to keep it this way for tonight." She caressed her hair, noting the height of the ponytail. She didn't want to ruin something Stanley did for her, right?

Her mother gave her a kiss on the cheek. She felt herself blushing. "You'll look beautiful anyway." She kissed her again. "Now, let's go. Everyone's waiting for you."

They started walking to the door. As soon as Brittany reached the light switched, she turned the lights off. She made sure everything was in check before closing the door. Ally then approached her. "So, there's someone else other than the whole family?" She asked.

"Yes. Everyone's going to be there. I'm sure you've met Aunt Jackie and Toby, right?" Brittany asked as they started walking down the stairs.

"Yeah. Aunt Jackie makes the best popcorn. And I think Uncle Toby is even more clumsier than anyone I've ever met. He's weird, but funny." She answered.

Brittany gave a chuckle and smiled at her daughter. "Well that's Toby." She commented. "And you've met Claire and Beatrice, right?"

"Grampa Dave's girlfriends."

Brittany almost choked up laughing. Where is her little daughter getting these? "No, no. Claire is your grandfather's girlfriend. Beatrice is just Claire's best friend and your doctor."

"Oh." She commented. Her smile soon disappeared. "Uncle Ian's there too, isn't he?"

"Yes he is. Why?" Brittany noted her daughter's frown.

"I don't like him, mommy." She said.

As they reached downstairs, they both stopped dead in their tracks at the foot of the stairs. Brittany faced Ally and knelt down in front of her to level their height. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and smiled, caressing a small strand of her hair. "Nobody likes him, sweetie. That's why he's good at his job. But once you get to know him, you'll see how he's change over the years."

"Aunt Eleanor told me that he locked you all in a cage." She said.

Then again, a kiss on the forehead. "He did. But that's in the past. He's a changed man now."

"I don't know about that."

A silence touched the atmosphere for a moment before Brittany spoke up again. "Well, I can't blame you. It takes a while for someone to get used to." Brittany said before standing up and walking towards the door. "So, are you ready for your first performance?" She asked.

"I'm a little nervous, mommy. W-What if I hit the wrong notes? We're singing a high note song, right? So, what if my voice'll squeak?" She said. Brittany detecting the amount of nervousness in her tone.

As soon as they got to the door, they used the cathole for exit. The outside of the house soon came into view. In front of them was the porch with a table set on the left side. They came to the porch steps and they were greeted by the lawn. The green grass presented dew droppings that accented the afternoon perfectly.

Brittany answered her question. "You have nothing to worry about, Ally. Believe it or not, my voice cracked during the International Music Awards?" She recalled the part when Alvin carried her when she sang the high note of the last part of the song. Yes, her voice cracked a bit.

Ally's expression turned into surprise as they followed the steps towards the black limousine. "Really, mommy? Then how'd you pass?"

Brittany shrugged. "I just kept going and no one noticed." They both stopped in their tracks as they reached the limousine. The door was closed but he saw someone from the inside wounding to open it. Brittany faced her daughter again and placed a paw on her shoulder. "Ally, always remember this. If you get up fast enough, no one will notice that you fell down."

Ally stared into her mother's eyes, considering her wise quotation. They were interrupted by the limousine door opening. They were greeted by Dave who was sitting by the door. "Hey, guys. Get in."

"Hey, Grampa Dave." Ally greeted as they got inside the limousine.

"Don't call me grampa, please. It makes me feel old. Just Dave." Dave's face wrote disgust.

"Okay. Sorry."

Ally hopped onto a seat and saw the rest of the children gathered around Claire, Toby, and Aunt Jackie. They were laughing aloud while the humans showed their adulation toward them. Feeling a bit left out, she scurried toward them and landed on Claire's lap. It took a while for Claire to notice her.

"Oh, Ally, there you are." Claire said. "How are you? I haven't seen you in two months."

"Uh..." Ally placed an awkward smile, not knowing how to react. "I'm fine, thank you, Claire."

"Aww... is this Ally?" She heard an elderly voice asking. She looked up and saw Aunt Jackie offering a hand for her to step on. She hopped on and Aunt Jackie brought her closer to her face. "The last time I've seen you, you were just this small." She cooed, making a few small inches with her fingers. "You're just as beautiful as your mother. Alvin and Brittany are so lucky to have you."

Aunt Jackie caressed her cheek with her finger. She's been doing that to every chipmunk, and everyone finds it very pleasurable. "Thank you, Aunt Jackie." She set her down on her lap, joining the rest of her cousins and siblings.

"You kids are just so cute. You're parents are lucky to have you."

"Our thoughts exactly. They're the best things that ever happened to us." Brittany spoke up, sitting beside her mate.

"Or maybe, since you can't get enough of each other, why not just-" Toby spoke up but was interrupted by Dave giving him a painful nudge on the shoulder.

"TOBY!" The adult chipmunks yelled out.

"What? Who knows, maybe Dave's going to need a bigger house. You know, the one with fifty rooms just in case they-" Another nudge interrupted him.

"TOBY!"

"What? You guys know it's true, you just don't want to admit it."

Claire then reached over and slapped Toby on the lap. "Don't worry, guys. He's harmless. He's just a bit off it because he hadn't seen Julie in two weeks. She's in a teacher's conference in Hawaii."

"I swear, she's seeing someone out there." Toby said.

"Like who? The fifty-seven year old Principal of Clyde Crashup? The married Mr. Bates? Or the forty-two year old pervert Mr. Berenson? Seriously, Toby, you're being overly paranoid." Claire assured.

_**. . . . . . .**_

_**Brittany**_

**T**he limousine halted into a stop next to a huge boat at the pier. Brittany, along with the rest of the family stepped out of the vehicle before it moved along to find a parking spot. The afternoon sky was bright, not a cloud in the sky. Nature seemed to have blessed the review with a great spring weather. There was a hint of orange in the sky, meaning the sun would be setting in a few hours. They set sights on a huge ship docked in the sea. It had life boats at its sides, and it was, as said, enormous.

It took a while before they noticed. In front of them was a red carpet which acted as a path toward the steps of the boat. Guards held back numerous amounts of cameramen and reported. Flashes of lights nearly blinded them, and the music could be heard from the ship's dining room.

"Come on, let's go." Simon gestured the rest of them to follow.

Everyone but Alvin and Brittany and their kids followed them. Their sights were set on the huge ship docked in front of them. They didn't even notice the paparazzi nearly breaking through the security. Feeling out of words, Brittany smiled as the ship gave back hundreds of memories. Her paw soon found itself on the necklace Alvin had given him on their first date. She never took it off, not once. It's the first gift Alvin had given him.

"Carnival Dreams. It gives back plenty of memories, doesn't it, Alvin?" She asked, her arm hooked around his.

"It does. It reminds me how it all started." Alvin replied, holding her arm close.

"Mommy, daddy? What are we waiting for?" Ally tugged at her mother's dress to get her attention.

Alvin and Brittany looked at them. The kids' face stood out with beauty and handsomeness all together with a hint of curiosity. Brittany looked at Alvin's eyes for a while, smiling at him before looking back at the kids. She crouched down, levelling their height and placed a paw on Ally's shoulder. "This ship is from where your daddy and I, along with your aunts and uncles got thrown overboard."

"You mean the one you told us that you landed on an island?" Ally asked.

"Yep, this is it. And it was your daddy's mischief that got us there."

Brittany felt a light paw on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Alvin smiling. "And remember, your mommy played along with it too."

Brittany couldn't help but giggle. She faced back to their children. "We were just kids back then. About three years older than you. I was thirteen, and your daddy was fourteen. But we acted like a bunch of nine year olds looking for some fun."

She noticed Bryon walking past her and tugged at Alvin's Tux. "But you're still the best parents ever. And maybe you guys are a bit old, but we still have the best fun when we're with you."

Alvin, noting the adulation, carried Bryon in his arms and nuzzled his cheek before giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you, Bryon. But we're still young. I'm still twenty years old, and you're mom's still nineteen, a teenager. "

"Oh,... well, everyone makes mistakes right?" Bryon gave a smile.

"Of course. Now, race you to the ship?" Alvin challenged.

Giggling, Bryon moved around and rode on his father's back, wrapping his arms around his neck to keep him from falling. "I like it this way, dad."

Alvin chuckled. "Your mother used to do this to me." He looked at Bryon who was riding on his back.

Bryon gave a hearty laugh. "Come on, dad. Those people are waiting!"

Alvin chuckled again. Walking forward, he motioned Brittany and the others to follow. Stepping on the red carpet, he realized there were more cameramen than they'd seen. Bryon waved at them while riding on his father's back. Alvin held close to this father's paw. Ally and Alienelle held their mother's paw as they approached the steps of Carnival Dreams.

* * *

**That's the début, guys. I have some good news and a slight... bad news.**

**Now, you know that hurricane Sandy has left New York wet and powerless, right (hahaha)?  
**

**Well, yeah, that's the thing. Philippines is experiencing yet another super typhoon, and sadly, Cebu (that's where I live) is on signal number 3. But that's only the bad news.**

**The good news is, classes are cancelled in Cebu (Yep, only in Cebu. Aren't we lucky?) for a week. That means, until December 7. I'm all yours, guys.**

**We call the typhoon "Bagyong Pablo" (Hurricane Pablo). Might wanna look that up on google.**

**Sorry for the errors and the long chapter.**


	7. The Storm Begins

**iluvchipettes123 = Hahaha...**

**Webweirdo332 = So, your winter break is coming? That's cute, mate. That's cute.**

**ChipmunksRule4ever = 'APPY BURTDAY! MALIGAYANG KAARAWAN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO M'MAN CR4EVER! Yep, hope your birthday's better than mine.  
And to answer your question: This story is dated 2 and a half years after Spring Break. So, that's 1 year and several months later. Their ages are written in the previous chapter.**

**MunkyRob = HUNGARY IS IN EUROPE!? MY WHOLE LIFE WAS A LIE!? My history teacher told me it's about west from Mongolia and still a part of Asia. That, or I haven't been listening. Gee, no wonder why I failed that test.**

**Thought I'd start with a POV. **

* * *

**. . . . . . .**

**Brittany's Point of view (Did you miss me?)**

**A **fine spring weather has anointed the children's début this afternoon. Annoying paparazzi and overly zealous fans crowded each sides of the red carpet we were walking on. Guards kept them at bay, but with persistence like those, I don't think they'll be able to hold that long. Fans held banners that said "I love you, Brittany/Jeanette/Eleanor" or even "Welcome back, Chipettes", but these people need to know that this may be the last time my sisters and I are ever going to appear in public again.

As we walked on the red carpet with Ally and Alienelle holding my paw, my eyes were set towards Alvin. His paw held AJ's paw, and Bryon rode on his back, and it reminds me just what kind of a loving father Alvin is. I'm so proud of him. And of course, as a mother, I'm proud of myself too. Just look at our kids now. They're so handsome, beautiful, innocent, and they're living a wonderful childhood.

"Mommy?" Under all the murmurs from the crowd, my daughter's melodic voice still soothes my ears. Alienelle had called me, and I looked down to answer her. Her face wrote the same innocence and the curiosity I'm always willing to feed.

"Yes, Nelle?" I answered her.

"Who are these people?" She asked.

I'm always willing to answer my children's questions, no matter how hard it is to do so, no matter how occupied I am as long as it doesn't ruin their innocence. Some mothers find it hard to do this, and it just sickens me. Mothers like that can make their children suffer in curiosity, and might even lead to peer pressure. I don't want that to happen to any of our children.  
I smiled at her as I felt a hint of nervousness in her tone, assuring her that these people mean no harm... for now. "Don't worry, Nelle. They just want to take our picture."

"Why?" She asked again.

"They're called the paparazzi. You can admit, they can be annoying at most times, but it's their job. You're daddy and I are famous, and they take pictures of famous people." I answered.

"And their taking pictures of us too, right? Since your famous, then we're famous too, aren't we?" She asked again.

My smile widened. Of course they're famous. If it makes them happy to be famous, I'll make sure people will see their name everywhere they turn. "Of course you, are. You all are. You, Ally, AJ, Bryon, you can be famous if you want."

"Really?"

"Mhm." I nodded.

**. . . . . . .**

**Alvin**

Bryon still rode on his back and AJ still held his paw as they walked through the red carpet, Brittany, Ally, and Alienelle close behind them. They ignored the endless flashes of the cameras as they made their way to the end of the carpet. As soon as they got there, Alvin let go of AJ's paw and placed Bryon down carefully. Brittany, Ally, and Alienelle caught up with them. Brittany let go of their daughters' paws and placed her paw on his shoulder. Alvin responded and wrapped his arm around her waist.

They greeted fans once more, waving at them. A few autographs were asked by some children and zealous fans and some photos were taken by the media. Soon, a boom microphone attached to a rod lowered, and a reporter and a cameraman greeted them.

"Alvin, Alvin Seville!" She called, wearing a simple jacket and jeans, holding a microphone. "Do you have anything to say to your fans right now about the return of the Chipettes and the début of your children?"

Alvin didn't feel the need to walk closer to the boom microphone, since they can already be heard. "Um,... this is probably the last time the Chipettes are going to appear in television. As for our kids, I thought I'd introduce you to them. They haven't met any humans before, so take it easy on them."

Alvin looked behind him and called for the children. They approached him and his and Brittany's paws.

"These are our kids." Alvin declared. "I suppose I told you their names already. This one's Alvin Jr..." Alvin knelt down and placed an arm around AJ's waist. "...and this one's Bryon." He did the same with Bryon and kissed him on the cheek. "Alvin, Bryon, say hi."

He saw Alvin and Bryon putting on a shy smile. "H-hi." They waved. Most of the young ones from the crowd awed, and the rest just kept flashing cameras.

"And of course, we can't forget our two princesses." Alvin gestured. "This is Ally, and this one's Nelle." He pointed the girls embraced by their mother's arms.

Just like their brothers, they flashed a shy smile. "Uh... Hello"

Alvin caressed AJ and Bryon's arms one more time before standing up and facing the crowd again. "That's all you need to know for now. Claire Wilson will provide the rest of the information. But don't expect to know everything. For safety reasons, we won't give you their personal backgrounds."

**. . . . . . .**

**?**

**T**he old building was rusty as if it's survived thousands of carpet bombing from the second world war. It had an orange colour, making its cracked and stained windows visible. It's surrounded by dark alleys from its sides and back, and in front of it laid a dark road. Practically abandoned, the smell of spoiled and rotten Thai food, booze, and pizza filled the air.

Room 32, one of the few rooms that's occupied. It's a small apartment room. Inside, small pizza boxes were laid at the corners, and beer bottles, either broken or cracked were scattered all over the living room. The couch was occupied, the T.V. was on. And there, he saw them.

The rats, he thought. They're the one who started this. They're the one who ruined his life.

"Hey, dawg, what're looking at?" Another man stepped inside the living room, his voice was slurred and in his hand, a bottle of beer squeezed between his fingers. He used everything in sight to keep him from tripping.

He didn't answer, instead, he reached for the remote and increased the volume. The high-pitched voice came out of the television.

_"-... the return of the chipmunks and their children, here at Carnival dreams." _The reporter said. _"Alvin! Alvin Seville! Do you have anything to say to your fans right now about the-"_

"These rats are gonna pay." He said, reaching for a booze from the table and swallowing the contents down like water. "They did this to us, and they're not gonna get away from this."

His companion walked closer to the couch and sat down beside him. "Ey, man, they're just rats. Ye, they got us expelled, but we ain't got no problem here-"

Not wanting to here anymore, the man threw his beer bottle across the room. It broke with a loud sound. He faced his companion with a deathly glare and a face that wrote a deep grudge. "DON'T YOU EVER DISAGREE WITH ME!"

"Whoa, whoa, dude, chill, man!" His companion raised his arms in defence.

The man sat down, released his angry glare and looked back at the television.

_"That's all you need to know for now."_ One of the rats had said.

The face of Alvin Seville just made him want to throw all the beer he drank. Slowly, he grabbed the knife from the table next to where he'd put the beer. He held the knife across his face, then set it down on the arm rest of the couch.

_"But don't expect to know everything..."_ The rat said. His voice made his muscles contract, gripping the knife as hard as he could.

"That guy's dead. The rats, they're all dead."

_"For safety reasons -" _

"Haha, safety? Not a chance. With me around, they won't last a week."

"Dude, what's the big deal, man?" His companion asked.

"The big deal is, Mr. Smith, look what they did to us. Expelled, not a job, and we rob people. Haha, nothing could be better than a life with no rules. Our parents kicked us out after getting expelled. And it's all because of them." Holding the knife across his face again, he looked at his reflection from the steel. His blonde hair turned ruffled, the perfume he wore years ago now replaced by the stench of alcohol.

"What are you up to?" His companion asked.

"Hmm, I haven't thought about that." He smiled to himself as something popped out of his mind. "Ah, I know. Our parents lost their sons because of them. Now, why don't we show them how that really hurt. You know? My dad kicked me out, and that was the first time I've ever seen him cry like that. He told me mom nearly killed herself." He gave a soft laugh, but still it sounded hysterical. "Why don't we show the rats how it feels like to lose a child."

"Hey, dude, don't be ridiculous, man. Their kids are like ten years old. If the police gets involved, then we're dead."

"I already thought of that." He replied. "We won't let them get the police involved. Keep the kid alive, but barely."

"Dude, you're insane. They're just kids, man."

Suddenly, he grabbed his companion's neck, choked him and held him at one edge of the couch. With the knife on his other hand, he placed it close to his neck. "Are you defending them? They did this to you too." He said in a soft, yet dark voice.

His partner choked. "H-hey, man... l-let go! I-... I can't breathe!"

"Are you with me? Or are you backing down? Either way, they're still dead. And if you don't help me, I'll make sure bury them with you on the same spot!"

"... A-Alright, alright, just let go!"

On queue, he did as he said and released his grip. He stared at his reflection at the steel of the knife again. "Good. Now let's get started." He got up and started walking towards the door.

"They said they were in that ship. With tight security, you can't get there, man." Still recovering, he managed to choke the words out.

He stopped and faced him with a dark grin. "Whoever said I was going there?" He gave a sinister chuckle before walking out the door.

* * *

**Guess who that guy is. That's all I have. If you hated that part, I'll delete it right away.**

**I'm in a hurry, so I'll make this quick. This was supposed to be a First person POV story, but I lost my touch, so I decided to stick with third person.**


	8. Debut Part 3: The performance

**Webweirdo332= If you wait for someone's story, it feels bad. But when you let people wait for your story, it feels good. Not in a bad way, of course. Cliffhangers can give a good effect.**

**MunkyRob = Wow, how wrong was I in that test?**

* * *

**Ally**

**T**hey've entered the ship about a several minutes ago. The whole area seemed new for the children, and not only Ally, but all of them. Not being able to head out of the house - staying as far as the lawn - made them lost all opportunity to explore the outside, thus making them lack experience. Even the travel here was a whole new experience.

The dining area was huge, even bigger than their house. Ally never thought she'd seen any room this big before. Their was a big light that hanged above them. What did they call it again? Chandelier? Yeah, that's right. It gave the big room a yellowing glow, and there were tables everywhere. There were people everywhere, and they realized they were the only ones not wearing a Tux or a dress.

The stage was right in front of them. They saw it as soon as they opened the door.

The whole family was seated on a rectangle chipmunk sized table. It was a large one, a big one. Everyone was seated there, the whole family except uncle Simon who'd gone backstage. He said he was going to make a special performance for them. Then finally, after a few hours, a round of applause burst and uncle Simon finally appeared on stage, and there was a chipmunk sized piano at the middle of the stage.

"Good afternoon, everyone." He greeted and waved with a smile. He then stepped closer to the piano. "To start this event, I'd like to... uh... dedicate this piece to my wonderful children and my beautiful mate, Jeanette."

Ally looked over at Uncle Simon's family, and they gave claps and had smiles on their faces. He stepped closer to the piano, sat on the stool and started to position his fingers on the notes. Behind him, there were two people - one on the drums and one on the bass, setting to accompany the piano. Uncle Simon started with the intro, and the drums followed.

Ally felt the whole crowd silence as the performance began. The song was melodic, repetitive beats, and the drums added a classical beat to it. After the first part, the bass followed, giving the piano a muddy, yet ear-relaxing sound.

After the performance, the whole room gave another applause as uncle Simon stood up from the stool and took the microphone again. Ally saw him smile to his family. "That piece was a French piece called "Ballad Pour Adeline", and it was made by a melodist dedicated to his first born daughter. I found this piece as melodic as Jeanette's voice..." He explained and flashed a smile toward his family. Ally saw aunt Jeanette blushing. "... this piece is dedicated to my mate and our first born children. Thank you." He bowed down and returned backstage.

A few seconds later, Ally felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned back and saw her mother smiling at her. "Ally. It's your turn." She told her.

Ally felt the huge wave of nervousness struck her. She gulped down, hoping to ease the unusual feeling. "W-Will I really do good, mommy?" She asked.

Her mother leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "You'll do good. Remember what I told you. When you fall, get up quickly and no one will notice." She smiled but it strangely turned serious. "But Ally, if I were you, I'd be more concerned of Alienelle and your brothers." She told her.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Because you're a family. You don't worry about yourself, but you worry about those who're standing next to you. If you do that, they'll do the same and you'll end up worrying about each other. That's one of the things you should remember about family, Ally. Since you're the eldest, you're responsible for your siblings no matter what."

She took time for the words to sink into her mind. As a kid, it took longer than an adult, but as smart as she is, she got it. "Even Alvin?" She was referring to her younger brother.

"Yes, even Alvin. Like it or like it, he's still your brother."

"Alright, mommy."

"Good. Now get Alienelle and your brothers. Tell them that I believe they can do it too."

She stood up from her chair and started walking towards her siblings. But then she heard her mother calling her again.

"And Ally..."

She looked back and faced her. "Mommy?"

"I want you to say it to Alienelle and Bryon. But I want you to tell it to Alvin specially."

She slouched and dropped her elbows with a sigh. "Mommy, do I have to?" She complained.

Then her mother gave her that look. Something she can never argue with. But fortunately, she rarely uses it. "Don't worry. Tomorrow, we're taking a swim in the beach if you do it."

Ally's face lightened up. "Really?"

"Yep. Everyone was planning about it. But if you don't do it, then we're not going."

Ally sighed. "Alright, mommy. I'll do it."

Her mother gave her a smile as she walked away towards her siblings. Alienelle was sitting next to Elisha, talking about random things. That doesn't surprise anybody, though. They ARE best of friends, and Elisha likes to describe Alienelle as The Best Cousin. Bryon and AJ were seated next to their dad, playing. With Alienelle closer, she walked towards her.

"Hey, Nelle." She called.

She and Elisha looked up and gave their sights on her. "What is it?" Alienelle asked.

Ally pointed to the stage. "Uh,... it's our turn."

Just like Ally's expression earlier, Alienelle's eyes widened and her mouth opened. "What? Already? B-but, I'm not ready yet. Wh-what if-"

"I know, I said the same thing to mommy." She said. "Mommy told me that she believes that we'll all do great. It doesn't matter if we fail."

For a while, Alienelle gave a smile. "Tell mommy that really helped coming from her." She stood up from her chair and gave Elisha a quick embrace.

"Good luck, Nelle." Elisha said.

"Thanks, Ellie." She thanked, then faced Ally. "Let's get Alvin and Bryon."

Ally nodded and took her sister's paw, leading towards the other side of the table. Bryon and Alvin were talking with their father, laughing and joking. As much as Ally wanted to join, they have to perform. "Hey, Al, Bry." She called them by their short names. AJ and Bryon looked at her. "Let's go. It's our turn."

Just like her's and Alienelle's expression, their eyes widened, mouths agape. They turned to their father. "Dad, are you sure we're really going to blow them off?" AJ asked.

Their father caressed their heads before giving them a kiss. "Of course you will. Your mom and I will be cheering for you. You can do it guys." And then he faced her and Alienelle. "Ally, Nelle, good luck." He waved.

"Thanks, Daddy." Ally and Alienelle said in unison.

They watched as the boys got out of their chair and approach them. As soon as AJ was in close length, Ally gave a sigh. Reluctantly, considering what her mother said, she placed a paw on her brother's shoulder and with effort, she placed a smile. "Listen, Alvin. I know that we didn't have a lot of time to practice..." She felt like she was proposing, and only some of the words came out wrong. They DID get a lot of time to practice.

"Excuse me?" AJ raised an eyebrow. "We had like one week, and dad was with us the whole day."

Ally blushed and then sighed again. "I know. I- I can't believe I'm saying this, but..." She bit her bottom lip before saying. "...other than mommy, I think you can do it too."

AJ and Ally held their gaze for a while, staring unbelievably into each other's eyes. Ally wanted to cough the pretend out, but like her mother said, he's still her brother, and brother is family. Worry about him, he worries about you, then you'll end up worrying about each other. That's family. A moment later, AJ grinned.

"Mom told you to say that, didn't she?" AJ assumed.

Ally sighed. "Yes, she did. How'd you know?"

"I know only the sweetest person in the world would say that to stop someone from getting nervous."

For the first time in AJ's presence, Ally smiled. "Yeah, but I still mean it."

AJ raised an eyebrow again.

"You're still my brother, Alvin. Whether I like it or not, I still love you and you're still my responsibility." Ally removed her paw from his shoulder and faced the rest of her siblings. "The same goes for you too, guys."

They held their gazes on each other for a few more moments before Ally felt a light tap on her shoulder. She looked back and saw AJ trying to tell her something. "Um... Al? We should go."

**_. . . . . . ._**

**_Brittany's Point Of View (Miss me?)_**

**I **watched as Ally led her siblings to the stage. Yes, I have seen and heard everything Ally did and said. Making her do that made me feel more like a mother trying to make peace between her children. Chipmunk ears are sensitive, and I heard exactly what Ally had said. I told Ally to tell Alvin that he'll do good, but I heard she told him more than that. I have to say, I'm the proudest mother in the world. I can't believe myself. Is this really happening? Or am I just stuck in a coma and this is all a dream? I'm only nineteen years old, and I'm already a mother, the one who can't contain her pride. I felt my joy turning into tears, and then with a finger, I wiped it off my eyelids. I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from expressing this pride and happiness, but I know I can't hold it for long.

"Brit? I heard Alvin's voice calling me. At the same time, every muscle in my body relaxed and I gave a sigh as soon as I felt his arms around me, his chest pressing against my back. "I saw what you did there." Even from behind, I can feel him grinning. And then I gave a soft moan as I felt him blew softly on my ear. His breath was warm and natural.

I played with the bangs on my hair and turned back to him with a seductive grin. "You mean what I did that made you want me so bad last night? Or what I just did today." I teased.

I felt him kissing me on my neck, an few millimeters close to my collar bone. I couldn't help myself. My body wanted to moan, and I did. My fur stood on one end, making me feel... feel like I want to nuzzle his face wildly while running my tongue along his fur. But with people watching, I did everything to hold it back.

"Both." Alvin told me. "I'm the luckiest one to ever deserve you as a mate."

"I should be the one saying that."

"Nope, I should be. You know, Alvin and Bryon told me that you're the sweetest person in the world. I not only have the best mother in the world, but also the most hottest and seductive mate who makes me go nuts with just a wink of an eye."

I placed my best seductive face, licking my upper lips. "You're just saying that in hope that I'll rip your clothes off."

"Yes, I am. Am I doing it?''

I giggled. "Close enough." I faced him and leaned in for a kiss. "Come here."

I grinned. As soon as he leaned in, his lips were prepared, but I wasn't going for that. My lips came contact with his nose, and I leaned back facing him with a grin. He frowned. I love it when he does that. I love it when I tease him. It makes him more excited for our next mating session, and it makes him more wild and passionate that'll increase the pleasure we feel.

"You know, if you keep teasing me like that, you'll be saying my name tonight louder than you ever had."

''I'd love that. Each night are for us, and I'm willing to make each one unforgettable."

"And what if the kids get a new batch of siblings?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not. You know, if you get pregnant, then we're going to have to stop."

I grinned seductively, then licked my lips. "Stop? Beatrice told me it'd be all right if we keep mating even if I'm pregnant. She said there's nothing wrong with it, and it's actually very healthy. According to human standards, that is."

"Are you sure? Or are you just saying that 'cause you can't get enough of me." He grinned. God, I always loved to see that.

"Both."

Alvin and I gave a few soft laughs, our voices matched and harmonized each other, turning it into a melody even better than Simon's previous performance.

**. . . . . . .**

**Ally**

**A **round of applause have been presented as Ally and her siblings stood on stage. Ally has never felt this nervous in her life. She'd never met any humans before, now she has several human eyes on her. She breathed in hard, looking at her brothers. Alienelle stood beside her. Just like everyone else, she has a microphone connected to her headphones. Bryon stood beside Ally, looking as nervous as her. Beside Bryon was Alvin, holding a chipmunk sized electric guitar. He begged daddy to let him play a solo at one part of the song, so he did. But no, he's even shaking with the pick in his paw.

"Ready, guys?" Ally asked.

The rest of them, as if sharing a mind, gulped at the same time. "Ready."

Then suddenly, the lights went off, and the spotlights lit up, giving the room a colourful glow. Then, the music started with the back up pianist playing the synthesizer. Ally could feel her own breathing through her mouthpiece. The murmurs in the crowd silenced as the announcer introduced us to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentle. Alvin and Brittany's first children - Ally, Nelle, Alvin, and Bryon." The round of applause was louder this time.

As soon as the synthesizer died down and the rest of the back up band played their instruments. AJ kept his foot of the distortion pedal and started playing the first part. The intro's singer was Bryon.

"**Yeah...**" His high pitched voice somehow managed to harmonize with the song perfectly. "**You are my fire..." **He stepped forward. The red spotlight focused on him. "**The one desire. Believe when I say... that I want it that way."**

Bryon stepped back, the spotlight shifting from him to AJ with him about to sing the next part. Ally found herself hoping that daddy taught him how to sing while playing. **"But we..." **He stepped forward. **"Are two worlds apart..."** He made an extra noise with the guitar by bending the string for a fill-in. Ally rolled her eyes, thinking that the original song didn't have that. **"... Can't reach to your heart... when you say..." **AJ saw her mother smiling at her, and he couldn't help but smile along while singing. **"...That I want it that way." **Ally got ready, knowing that this is the chorus part, where everybody harmonizes with the previous singer. "**Tell me why..."**

The lights from the spotlight connected, creating four orbs focusing on them as they sang. "**Ain't nothing but a heartache..."**

**"Tell me why" **AJ recited the verse again.

**"Ain't nothing but a mistake. Tell me why..."**

**"I never wanna hear you say..."**

**"I want it that way."**

The first chorus ended. The second verse was Ally's this time. She took a deep breath, and luckily, the verses contained only low notes. The rest of the spotlights turned off, and the stage was entirely dark. The only illumination was the spotlight focused on Ally. **"Am I..." **Alienelle harmonized with her in the second part. **"... your fire" **She and Alienelle recited that part. **"Your one... desire..."**

**"Desire..." **Alienelle filled in.

**"It's too late... but I want it that way." **Ally breathed in for her part of the chorus. **"Tell me why..."**

**"Ain't nothing but a heartache." **The rest harmonized.

**"Tell me why..."**

**"Ain't nothing but a mistake. Tell me why..."**

**"I ain't never wanna hear you _say_." **Ally stretched the last word beyond the normal tone from the original version of the song.

**"I want it that way..."**

The whole stage went dark for a few seconds. Ally took this time to take a deep breath in and out, taking away all the nervousness. Even in the dark she could still see her siblings doing the same thing. As the music continued, she could see them giving each other thumbs up and nods. She nodded at them back. He caught a glimpse of AJ smashing his foot against the distortion pedal. In an instant, the amplifier's gain maximized, and the distorted guitar began to build up before AJ started his solo. As soon as he gave one quick strum, the spotlight, faster than the speed of light, focused on him as he moved about bending, pressing, and sliding the strings and following a certain pentatonic scale.

At the last part of his solo, AJ used his two paws and tapped on the frets of the guitar. It's surprising how he learned that in just a few days. His paws weren't even shaking, or hitting the wrong frets, or accidentally hitting a half-note. Then finally, AJ exited by tapping the F pentatonic scale slowly.

Ally and the others breathed in again as the bridge of the song came. It was Alienelle's turn to sing this part. She stepped forward and as soon as she sang the first word, the spotlight focused on her. **"And now I can see that we're falling apart... from the way that it used to be, yeah." **

Ally harmonized with Alienelle's low note by singing the high one. **"No matter the distance, I want you to know. That deep down inside of me..."**

Then Bryon sang the last part of the bridge. He stepped forward and the spotlight focused on him. **"You are... my fire... the one... desire. You are..." **Bryon prolonged his low tone for the last part.

**"You are..." **AJ followed, prolonging his tone also.

**"You are..." **Alienelle followed, gradually getting higher.

**"You are..." **Ally sang the medium alto. She then preserved her breath for the stretchy parts of the song which contain high notes. Ally counted 1... 2... 3... **"Don't wanna hear you ssaaaayyy..."**

**"Ain't nothing but a heartache... ain't nothing but a mistake, tell me why." **The others made a choir-like harmony.

**"I an't ever wanna _hear you say."_ **Ally stretched her voice at the last part. "**_I want it that way..."_ **The others stretched also.

Ally prepared for another stretching, and this part, it was the highest, and the longest. **"Tell me _why... . ._**_ ."_She felt herself in relief as she hit that note. Now all she had to do was maintain that voice until the others finish with the last part of the song.

**"Ain't nothing but a heartache... ain't nothing but a mistake... Tell me why."**

Ally recovered from her stretching and joined along with the others. **"I ain't ever wanna hear you say... that I want it that way."**

Bryon's part was the last part of the song, hitting a low note. **"...'cause I... want it that way."**

****The song finally ended. The back up drummer hit the open hi-hat a few times before the lights and applause came in almost at the same time. Ally couldn't help but smile wildly at the crowd and wave at them as if her arm extended quite a length. She looked at her other siblings and smiled at them. "Guys, that's for us!" She looked over at the crowd. "Thank you so much!"

They gathered at one area and gave a group hug before bowing together to the crowd. "Ally, that was great! I think we found our lead singer." Alienelle praised. Ally couldn't help but blush. "Thanks, Nelle." She gave her sister a warm, thankful embrace.

"Ahem, guys, I did the solo here. Don't I get at least a hug?" As soon as AJ held his guitar up, the others gasped as they noticed the first string was in half, one hanging from the bridge, and one hanging from the neck. "See? Do you have any idea how hard it is to do a guitar without the first string? Let alone a solo?"

Alienelle looked at her unbelievably. "A-Alvin, what happened?"

"The string snapped in the middle of the solo. That's why I turned to tapping. Dad taught me that."

"B-but we didn't even notice you stopping, or at least cut for a moment." Bryon said.

"If you get up fast enough, no one will notice you fell down. That's what mom always says."

Ally was smiling, proud of her little brother despite herself. She doesn't want to be proud of him because of all they had done to each other in the past, like killing each other. Yep, they hate each other, but he's still her brother, and brother is family, and family is love. Her foot started walking towards her little brother, and her arms greeted him with a warm embrace. "I'm proud of you, Alvin."

"Ally? Um... Al, what's the catch here?" Alvin asked, not believing her sister's praise.

"No catch, little brother. I'm proud of you, and I mean it."

"Uh... did you hit your head or something?''

Ally frowned. She released her arms from her brother and glared at him. "You better enjoy my adulation while it lasts, Alvin. Don't push yourself."

"Uh... okay. I guess..."

Ally's frown turned into a smile again. She gave her brother a sisterly kiss on the cheek. Nothing special, just a brother/sister friendship. But nothing good ever lasts long with these two. This is more like a truce.

* * *

**And... that's a wrap. Thank you for reading, guys, but this is just the calm before the storm. The real storm is in the next chapter, so get ready.**

**And now, I have people telling me that the villain here is Ryan. I can't tell you that you're wrong, or correct.  
**

**I have four choices here...**

**A. Ryan**

**B. Ian**

**C. The reporter from Spring Break Chapter "Enraged".**

**D. A hater who got expelled for posting bad comments about the school and the chipmunks.**

**Sorry for the long post. Here's a potato. Hehehe...**

**The song's name is "I Want It That Way" By Backstreet Boys. In the original song, there are five singers, and there's no guitar solo.**

**If you think a fast guitar solo is impossible for a slow song, you haven't heard of "Bohemian Rhapsody" yet.**


	9. The Kind Heart

**Webweirdo332 = Congratulations. You're really improving on your stories, I give you that.**

**Chipmunksforlife = Haha, when I look at your profile picture I imagine 15 year old teenager instead of a 21 year old adult. I completely forgot you have a family. May your marriage stay true and forever. (Can I marry your daughter? Lol, jk).**

**mrbucktheweasel6 = Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the family of poets. Jessica, I'm impressed. That's a nice poem there. But Xanders isn't the good guy.**

**vote4coolige15 = Shhh... your telling the secret here. Hush, my child.**

**MunkyRob = I heard that song because a friend of mine said "One Thing" By one D sounded like "I Want It That Way". I listened to the latter, and... well... eargasm.**

**AxB love artist = Where have you been!?**

* * *

**Brittany's Point Of View (I'm back... again)**

**I**'m being honest, I've never been so proud in my whole life. I've never missed a view of their performance. I kept my eyes on them, I never looked away. My head rested on Alvin's chest as we both watch the first performance of our children. Their voices harmonized perfectly, and I could've sworn I heard a hint of Alvin's voice as they sang. I'm so proud of them. And don't forget AJ's solo. I never knew he could tap on a guitar - even I can't do that. And the way he swayed around reminded me of Alvin when we were performing together. The way he jumped, crouched, and felt the song, it mirrored Alvin's style completely.**  
**

I must be the proudest mother ever lived. I watched them as they hopped off the stage and scurried towards me. As they went closer, I came out of my chair and crouched to meet them with open arms. Ally was the first one to reach me, hopping up and landing into my arms. I gave her a warm embrace as my paws caressed her soft fur. I nuzzled her cheeks, doing everything to express my pride.

"Ally, that was great! I'm so proud of all of you." I leaned back and kissed her forehead.

"Mommy, are you crying?" She asked me. I felt the fur on my cheeks slightly wet, and my eyes were a bit watery. How come I barely noticed that?

"I'm just so proud." I said, now noticing the drop coming out of my eye.

Ally's paw was held up as she took one finger and wiped the tear that was about to drop. "We have you to thank, mommy. You and daddy." I feel like I could just squeeze her to death in a loving embrace. My daughter noticing something that I think I never did? And she's thanking me for it? What did I do exactly? "If it wasn't for you, Alvin wouldn't have done that guitar thingy."

I raised an eyebrow in question. "Why?"

Ally let go of me and stepped aside, giving me a view towards her siblings. AJ was standing in the middle of Alienelle and Bryon, holding up his father's black electric guitar. I noticed the first string was hanging from the bridge and neck the guitar, completely snapped in half. Did the string snap during the solo?

"Do you remember what you always tell us, mommy?" Alienelle spoke up for them. "Get up quickly and no one will notice. AJ's string snapped during his... uh..."

"Solo." AJ spoke for her.

"Yeah, solo. And then he just turned to that tapping thingy and it was really awesome! You should have seen it, mommy!''

My eyes remained locked at my son's profile. I heard what Alienelle was saying, yes, her melodic voice isn't easy to ignore. My mouth was agape. "Wow, Alvin, did you really pull that off?" I asked. This guitar skill was too advance for a kid especially for someone who just started last week. But maybe it's in the genes, maybe he inherited from Alvin.

AJ smiled. His grin reminds me of Alvin's devilish one, the one he used to make when he was about to do a stupid stunt. "Dad taught me everything!"

My head turned to Alvin standing right behind me. I couldn't believe it. He taught our son how to play that good in just less than a week? Alvin's eyes met mine and his lips formed into a smile. The same smile I can never resist. "Alvin, did you really teach him that in less than a week?" I asked unbelievably.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect him to know what frets to press down when the first string breaks. And another thing, that's a Floyd Rose guitar. When one string breaks, the rest of the strings will also be out of tune." He too, had an expression of disbelief. "AJ, that was a great comeback. I didn't teach you how to save yourself when a Floyd Rose snaps."

I looked back at AJ. I couldn't believe what just happened. For some reason, AJ had a shy grin on his face as he crossed his legs as if he's going to say something a bit embarrassing. "Yeah, well... I kinda... you know... took dad's notebook from the music room. Everything was there! And mom's pictures too."

As soon as I heard the last part, I couldn't help but shift my view back to Alvin. He seemed to have his mouth agape as he looked at AJ. When he looked at me, he placed an awkward grin. I too, teased him with the same grin. "Oh, Alvie..." I used his nickname, the one I haven't used in years. "Is there something your not telling me?"

"Those pictures were awesome!" AJ spoke up again. Then suddenly, a fear hit me. What if those pictures were... you know... and what if it ruined his innocence? And the picture was me! "I've seen all the places. Mom at the beach, mom at the deck of this ship, mom posing like a model on a magazine wearing a red dress."

"Wait, wait... Alvin, was it the red notebook or the black notebook?" Alvin asked, having a hint of nervousness in his voice. I knew it. He's had pictures of me all along. Not just normal pictures, but 'those' pictures. Well, I can't say I have a problem with that.

"The black notebook. Why?" AJ answered.

I looked at Alvin again and caught him sighing in relief. "Oh." He placed an awkward smile again and looked at me. "That was close."

I stood up and faced Alvin, placing a paw on his shoulder. I gave him a seductive grin. "Oh, Alvin... don't tell me you have 'those' type of pictures of me."

I saw Alvin's face turning pink. Haha, my favourite colour. "I... uh... hehe,... please don't kill me."

Kill him? Why? Because of the pictures? I should be happy about them. It means he wants me and only me, no one else. I licked my lips seductively then wrapped my arms around him. "You know, if you really wanted me that bad, you could've just asked, you know..." I whispered closer to his ear, trying to draw my warmest breath. "I would have worked things out..." Seductively, I licked the outer part of his ear, feeling his soft, silky hair against my tongue. "...just for you."

"Because I didn't think you'd be in a mood."

"Not in a mood? That's a bad excuse, Alvin." I whispered close to his ear again, drawing warm breath. "I love mating with you. I'm always in a mood."

We pulled out of the hug, staring dreamily into each other's eyes. Oh, I'll never get enough of him. His eyes alone are enough to make me weak to my knees. "Naughty girl." Alvin teased me.

Yes, I am. Just for him, I'll be the naughtiest girl in the world. I'd do anything to please him. "Coming from the chipmunk who stole dirty pictures of his mate."

Alvin raised his paws in defence. "Guilty. But at least you're not mad at me.''

''I'm not mad." I leaned in and pecked him on the lips. I licked my lips, savouring his taste. "But I'm so going to be on top of you tonight. Any argument is invalid."

He shrugged. "Well, I guess that's fair."

"But how'd you get those pictures of me anyway?" I asked.

"Trust me, Brit, you don't want to know." He told me. Well, he did get those pictures of me. The question's not important. It's not like he took pictures of Jeanette or Eleanor.

"But you fantasized about it a few times before, didn't you?" I asked, grinning teasingly.

"Don't kill me." He said.

To be honest, I kind of like the fact that he fantasized about it. "Don't worry, I won't. But I'm still on top."

He smiled and chuckled for a moment before speaking again. "Oh, hey, would you like a drink?" He motioned to the human sized wine bottle and chipmunk sized wine glasses.

According to the label of the bottle, the wine had a little alcohol in its contents. But I'm not sure if I should drink. Should I really? I've never drunk anything alcoholic before. Maybe Alvin gave me some wine on our first date, but that was non-alcoholic. Is he trying to get me drunk so he can have his chance on me? Nah. Alvin would never do that. Even if he would, I wouldn't have any problem. I'm his mate and all.

But like I said, I've never drunk anything alcoholic before. What would Dave say if he sees me... tipsy? And what would the kids think of me? What would people think of me? I'm an alcoholic mother? Whoa, hold it. I'm not alcoholic. I've never drunk any beer or wine before.

But still, one glass won't hurt, right?

**_. . . . . . ._**

**_Alvin_**

**_It's been three hours_ **after the kids' performance. Had to say, AJ's very talented. Tapping? Alvin learned that in less than a week, and so did he. But how to get up when the Black Beauty's (Alvin's Floyd Rose guitar's name) string breaks? He didn't teach him that. And it took him a month to figure out how to save himself in case the Black Beauty string breaks. And AJ learned it in less than a week! Well, not surprising. He DID read his notebook. The black notebook.

Yeah, the black notebook. Good thing he didn't take the red one. You do NOT want to know what's in the red notebook. Sure, it contained some tips on how to play a guitar, but sandwiched between it were pictures of Brittany... don't ask what kind. Don't worry, the pictures were Brittany's. Nothing from Jeanette or Eleanor, honest. Brittany's the only one who 'turns him on'. Where'd he get those pictures? Don't ask.

Yeah, so he kept pictures of his mate. So what? Everybody has their own secrets. And what's Brittany's secret? Let's say she's a bit too wild when she gets tipsy. She's had a couple of glass and now she's dancing like a model for an adult magazine on the dance floor.

Okay, so why again did he ask Brittany to drink a glass of wine? He doesn't know. But when she took a glass, she started coming back for more, and let's just say "Drunk" is an understatement for her. It's like she's out of this world and her actions now are inappropriate for children to watch.

Alvin sat on the table, observing Brittany as she made her move at the centre of the dance floor. He was lucky he allowed the kids to play outside or the they'd be asking him "What's wrong with mommy?" or "Is mom getting crazy?". This used to be a debut for the kids, and now look what's happening. Brittany's at the centre of the dance floor, wasted, dancing like a pro and she's got a few drunk people surrounding her whistling at her.

"Alvin, what did you do to my sister?" A voice called out from the other side of the table. Jeanette was glaring at him, Simon right beside her.

"I think she had a little too much tonight." Alvin answered.

"How much?"

"Uh..." He looked over to the bottle of wine and noticed it was nearly dry. He grinned shyly at Simon and Jeanette. "Uh... the whole bottle?"

Simon slapped his own face disappointedly. "Alvin, didn't you realize that's a human sized bottle? Four percent Alcohol content? Two small glasses are enough to get one chipmunk tipsy, and you let her take the whole bottle away?"

"Eleanor had two glasses!" Alvin argued.

"Hey, at least I'm not dancing like a maniac!" Eleanor glared. "Alvin, you better get my sister out of there before she embarrasses herself! I don't want my kids to see her like this! You better get her out of here before they come back or I'll break that bottle and shove the shards down your throat!"

Alvin raised his paws in defence. "Hey, easy! What's with you?"

Theodore held her back and looked at Alvin apologetically. "Sorry. It's her fourth glass. I'll make sure she doesn't drink any more." He apologized. "But I agree, Alvin. You better take her home before the kids see her."

"But what about our kids?"

"Don't worry, we'll take them home. Did you bring your car?"

"No."

"Here, take mine. It's in the back of the limo." Theodore took his keys from his pocket and tossed it to Alvin. He caught it without hardship.

"Thanks, Theo."

Making sure his keys were in his pocket, he stood up from his chair and walked cautiously to the dance floor. He knew Brittany was going to make a move on him, so he better be careful. As soon as he weaved through the crowd, Brittany was already on her knees, her position was definitely inappropriate. Alvin wanted to stay here and watch her do that, but with other people watching, it just didn't feel right. Shaking his arousal away, he walked closer to Brittany, ignoring the loud bang of the music against his ears.

As soon as Brittany got up from her inappropriate sitting position, she looked at him. Her eyes were quarters closed and her face was red. Okay, she's definitely drunk. Alvin walked closer to her, but before he could say anything Brittany spoke up first.

"Alvin!" Her voice was already slurred. "Come on, join me." She could smell the alcohol from her breath.

"No, Brittany, that's enough."

She pouted. "Oh, do I have to?" Again, she tried to seduce him. It nearly worked this time. "Maybe this'll change your mind." Without warning, Brittany opened her mouth and pressed her tongue against his lips, getting access into his mouth right away. Brittany excitedly licked the insides of his mouth like a dog drinking from a water bowl.

Alvin could taste the wine in her mouth. Her natural taste aroused him even more. He nearly kissed her back, but then he felt her paw going for his thighs. With people watching, that didn't feel right. He pulled away. "Brittany, okay, that's enough. You had your fun. I'm taking you home."

Brittany wrapped Alvin in an embrace and blew seductively on his ear. "Oh, Alvin, you're so romantic. Oh yes, please take me home. I need a hot chipmunk with me now."

"Brittany! Stop it!" Alvin said, but she didn't seem to hear him.

"Mate with me."

"Brittany, I am so not in a mood for this right now! I'm so taking you home before you make a fool out of yourself!"

"Yes, take me home."

Alvin just rolled his eyes as he walked Brittany out of the crowd. God, she was already staggering hard. It was hard to keep her from falling. Alvin said goodbye to his brothers once more before heading towards the door. Alvin held Brittany as they walked along the hall, passing the side of the ship. In the meantime, Brittany kept saying inappropriate things and it wasn't easy to shut her up.

"Brittany, that's it, you're never going to a party ever again."

"You're still taking me home, right?" Her voice was slur. "It's worth it."

The sun was already down. The sky's already black, and there were stars everywhere. Even the clouds can't hide the moon's glow. Tonight's a full moon, and that must be the reason why Brittany's aroused. She's acting like she's in heat, but that's just the premature heat that goes out every full moon. The waters were calm, and the waves could be heard. By the time they got out of the ship, the limousine was already outside and waiting. The chauffeur opened the trunk and took Theodore's car, setting it down.

With a word of acknowledgement, Alvin reached for the key and opened the passenger's door, letting Brittany slip in. But before he could close the door, Brittany's seductive face looked at him with a smile. It took everything in him to resist her. "Oh, so we're doing it in Theodore's car." She licked her lips. "Alvin, you're a naughty munk."

"Can't it, Brittany. We're going home. You're drunk."

''Oh, come on. I'm still sober." That, in fact, wasn't true.

"No you're not. And you're never drinking again. Ever." Alvin said as he gently closed the door and slipped into the passenger's side.

_**. . . . . . .**_

_**Jeremy**_

******O**kay, it's official. Ryan's insane! He doesn't want to simply kidnap a son of Alvin, but he wants to keep him barely alive! Tonight, he's been planning about it. He's going to take them tonight. And what's worst is Xanders's with him!

Glancing at his watch, it's nearly 9 o' clock, and the chipmunks are going to come home very soon. Ryan's plan was full proof, and there's nothing stopping it. He knew the chauffeur has a gun, every chauffeur has. And now, the gang is scattered around the street, hiding in different dark alleys. It was him, Ryan, and Xanders.

Ryan and Xanders want their revenge, but he doesn't want to take part of this. He doesn't want to hurt those innocent creatures. Criminy, they're just kids! They barely know Ryan exists!

No, he can't take part of this. He won't. He'll end up in jail or worst. But what can he do? Ryan's their leader. They stand up for him and Xanders, and if it wasn't for him, they'd be living in the streets.

His phone rang and he quickly reached for his pocket. Looking at the caller's I.D., it was Ryan. The heck does he wants now? Pressing the call button, he placed the phone against his ear.

"What?" He asked.

"Xan said he saw a green car about the size of an RC heading for this street. But there's only that rat and his girlfriend. If they pass here, kick them off the road. If possible, knock that rat's lights out and take her girlfriend." With that, Ryan hang up.

He thought for a while, he barely noticed his phone falling to the ground. His hands found its way to his face, touching it slightly. If Ryan thinks this is easy, then the scars on his face must've healed. He still remembers the blood the came out of his face when Alvin scratched him multiple times for taking Brittany.

He sighed. He can't do this. He can't and he won't. But what about himself? Live in the streets? He's already living a life of crime, so why not? Criminy, this is all Ryan's fault. The expulsion, the scars on his face, the chipmunks hating him, it's all his fault. If he hadn't taken Brittany in the first place, Alvin never would have scratched all of them. They never would have gotten suspended. The Department of Education never would've found out about their actions and they never would have been expelled.

This is his fault. This is all Ryan's fault.

Reaching for his phone from the ground, he tried to remember his number. Luckily, he remembered his number like the back of his hand. How could he forget? He was the one who signed their expulsion papers, his number was written on the documents, and he never forgot it. He dialled his number, his finger reluctantly pressing the call button.

The ringtone beeped for a few minutes before someone finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, good evening. Is this Dave Seville?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Webweirdo332 = You ain't stopping none nigga like me, fo! Haha, just kidding, mate. But who ya gonna stop?**

**ChipmunksRule4ever = If you got this far, thank you. Update "To be like you", mate. It's about time for the Finnish legend to return from suspension (Not literally).**

**ScarlettaxSimon = A fly. So, about the "Intense" thing. What are you "Pissed off" about? Brittany being too seductive? or the pictures?**

**LOVEURSTORIES = (*Your. Haha, lol). OH MY GOD! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I read your review and I finally got an idea for an ending. GOD, THANKS A MILLION, MATE!**

**MunkyRob = Haha, I'm glad you like it. I was just... well... I was drunk myself, when I wrote that. Not the beer kind of drunk. You know, out of boredom kind of drunk? Yeah. Haha, anyways, One Direction nearly got sued by Backstreet boys because of the similarities of One Thing and I want it that way.**

* * *

**Alvin**

**"B**rittany, please, don't do that. Not now." Alvin had his paws on the steering wheel, foot on the accelerator, and eyes from the road to Brittany and vice versa. Yep, you can guess, Brittany still drunk. And ever since the alcohol took an effect on her, she's been like the angelic succubus in chipmunk form. If he said Brittany was the queen of seduction, she totally has superpowers when she's drunk. Not literally, of course.

Every now and then, she tried to make a move on him, and it was VERY HARD to resist. A few minutes ago, she even tried to grope his thighs and what's above them, but then he nearly crashed into the side-walk. Keeping a drunk Brittany at bay is a very difficult task, and "Difficult" is just an understatement. It takes a god to resist her seduction, seriously.

Taking his words, Brittany removed her paws from his thighs and placed her fingers on her lips, licking them seductively. Alvin nearly bit his lip just to resist her. He shook his head and he's been doing that ever since they left. He's been in and out of her trance lately, and he doesn't even know if he can take much more of this. If Brittany keeps doing that, then they're going to have to make a quick stop under a tree, go into the back seat, and apologize to Theodore for the mess tomorrow.

Brittany licked her fingertips and looked at him with eyes clear with hunger and desire. "Oh, come on." She pouted as she brought her fingers to his cheek, caressing it. He could feel the dampness of her fingertips. "Mating in Theodore's car?" She licked her lips. "That sounds so romantic."

He shook his head and kept distance from her paw. "Brittany, please..."

"Oh, yes, Alvin. I'll please you, I'll please you to the fullest. I'll please you like I've never pleased you before." She moaned. With her paw on his shoulder, her other paw ran slowly, slithering towards his thighs, groping them again. Alvin felt his arousal, and if her scent comes, then mating will be inevitable. Not that there's any problem with that, but hello? He's driving in case you didn't notice. And Brittany's probably going have a hangover tomorrow, and she won't remember anything.

Brittany grinned again. Alvin fought the urge to look at her instead of the road, but failed. His eyes met hers and there's something about that grin that told him every desire present.

"Come on, Alvin. You know you want it."

**. . . . . . .**

**Jeremy**

**H**is phone was pressed against his ear as he waited for the response. Though it was a début party for small children, loud party music could be heard and people are unmistakably drinking strong wine despite being in a formal area. He remembered Dave Seville's number alright. Jeremy Smith never forgets. Those numerous digit numbers written on their expulsion papers signed by the pen on his right hand. The way his hand moved, and the sound of the click of the pen's still fresh in his mind. How could he forget? He's a smart student. Heck, he didn't lie to Simon about being the student body president. He WAS the student body president at that time. If Ryan hadn't bribed him, Dr. Rubin never would have seen him in a different way. Impeached from his position, banned from the football team, suspended, and a year later, expelled.

Like he said, this is all Ryan's fault. Jeremy Smith is a smart student, rank 5 in the entire school. And now, instead of skipping the ninth grade and head directly to college, he's living in a rusty apartment building having nothing but booze, pizza, and Thai food.

He sighed as the grip on his phone weakened. His nose caught the smell of the canals, and there were sounds of cats meowing in the dark area behind him. The smell reeks with wastes both human and natural. He doesn't belong here. Heck, if he ever gets the chance to get to Ryan's throat, there'd be no hesitation to draw blood and let the body hit the floor.

And Xanders too. He took part of this. He should have known better than to trust that disrespectful black. Yeah, sure, when they met at third grade, they were best friends. They even had a lot in common, and they both were A+ scoring machines. In Seventh grade, they transferred to West Eastman, and the same - Best friends, high scores, Xanders was even the quarterback on the football team. They were best of friends back then. But then that was until Ryan came along in the eighth grade. Influence was all it took to turn Xanders into a heartless monster. From brains to brawn, Ryan shaped him. From top A+ scorer to assistant school bully. Yep, it's a wonderful world, isn't it? Sarcastically speaking of course.

"Oh, you're looking for Dave Seville? Sorry, just can't hear you with all this music." A woman answered the phone. She wasn't that old. Probably in her late twenties or early thirties. "Anyway, the party's almost done and the kids are nearly drained, so Dave's keeping them in the limousine while we get ready to leave. But if it's really urgent, I could pass you on to him."

Oh, it's urgent alright, he thought. "Yes, please."

"Okay. Give me a minute or two."

"Alright. And if you ever-" Suddenly, he was interrupted by a soft folded cloth against his mouth. An arm gripped his neck hard, and it was hard to breath. He struggled to fight back, but all he sensed was a soft grunt and his phone hitting the solid ground.

**. . . . . . .**

**C**laire had Dave's phone on pressed between her fingers as she walked down towards the hallway of the ship. Finally, it was about time for Dave and Ian to realized that the début was turning into some kind of wild college party. If Brittany hadn't been drinking, she and Alvin would've put a stop to this.

She could hear the metal crust of the ship as she stepped forward with her high-heeled sandals. Finally reaching the steps, he followed the path and stepped down. The moon was full and the clouds in the sky could barely cover its bright glow. The sound of the waves splashing calmly against the rock-hard docks could be heard as she made her way down the steps. Outside, numerous cars were parked. Though there was a huge crowd when they came, the outside looks practically empty now. There were cars parked in the parking lot, but the limo stood proudly, parallel to the ship, ready to receive passengers.

The door of the limousine was open, the kids're sitting on the seat. Outside, Dave was just loading Jackie's wheelchair at the back of the limousine. She then approached him with the phone in her hand.

It took a while before Dave finally noticed her. He smiled and waved. "Oh, hey, Claire. You found my phone."

"You gave it to me, Dave." She replied plainly.

"I'm just being sarcastic."

She chuckled. "Well, work on it. It's pretty dry for my taste." She offered him the phone. "Here, someone's on the line for you."

"Thanks." He took the phone from her hand.

Dave pressed the phone the phone against his ear. Claire waited for a response from either the caller or Dave. But after a few moments, Dave kept repeated the greeting, but no one answered. Nothing but a steady silence was on the other side. Dave put his phone away and looked at Claire with a funny gaze.

"Very funny, Claire." He chuckled.

Claire received the phone from his hands and tried it herself. As said, no one was on the other line. "That strange. Someone called about a few minutes ago, said he wanted to talk to you."

Dave chuckled again. "Who'd call me this time? Ian's inside the limousine, so's Aunt Jackie and Toby. And I don't think Theodore's car's modified with a radio phone, so Alvin won't be able to call me too. And remember, he got Brittany drunk."

"And that's why they're going home." She added. "Are the kids alright without their parents?"

Dave shrugged. "I don't know. After knowing they're gone, Alvin and Alienelle just kept quiet. Ally and Bryon kept asking me where Alvin and Brittany are, and if it wasn't for Toby, they wouldn't have left me alone."

"Well, that proves Alvin and Brittany are better parents than you are."

"That's because Alvin and Brittany never yell at them."

"But you do... at Alvin and Brittany, of course. But they're still better parents than you are."

"Yeah? Prove it."

Claire tucked her hands in her pocket and shrugged. "Well, put it this way. When Alvin and Brittany know you're gone, they start to throw a party in the house or even kill each other. But when Ally and the others know their parents are gone, they can't stay put without frowning."

_**. . . . . . .**_

_**Jeremy**_

**A**ll he heard was a voice before his unfortunate captive. After being interrupted from his call, an arm grappled him from behind with a clothe pressed against his mouth to prevent him from talking any more. A smart move, he'll give him that. Though, Ryan's not good in math, English, Spanish, all that stuffs, he's got everything besides educational talents. Instincts, reflexes, he could be the next Fernando Torres.

But brains always beat brawn. With action movies around that everyone - including Jeremy - watches, do you think letting someone grapple your target while you talk to him safe? Not anymore, it's not. With Xanders holding his arm in a lock, Ryan stood in front of him with a look that intimidates almost everyone. But knowing Ryan for a year, he's harmless. To Jeremy, that is. That idiot forgot to use a rope or a duct tape. All Jeremy has to do now is wait for Xanders's grip to weaken, and have at it. That's a good plan if no one draws a knife, or if Xanders's grip ever weakens. This guy IS known as the West Eastman's Black Bull - the hardest lock in the football team. Either that, or people are just being racist.

Facing him, Jeremy could see his muscles contracting. He knew what was coming next. He too, clench every muscle in his body to prepare for what Ryan has in store. With an arm raised up, Jeremy closed his eyes as Ryan stabbed his clenched fist against his abdomen. A grunt of pain plus a cough, he swore he nearly drew blood. But as he recovered, he felt Xanders weaken his grip. Not much, but it's enough to ease the pain on his bones.

"Why you backstabbing prick!" Ryan growled. "I swear, when those rats are dead, you're next."

"Blaming rodents for what happened to you? You're pathetic." He growled back. His words then suddenly struck something in his mind. Why is he siding with the chipmunks all of a sudden?

Ryan lowered his arm and sent the back of his hand crashing against Jeremy's cheek, creating a slapping sound.

"What? Slapping? You fight like a girl. Maybe since you're stealing off people for a living, why don't you just be a prostitute? It pays better."

He received a knee to the stomach. He gasped in pain and struggled to find air. But in the alleys, it's hard because of the wrinkling stench coming from the sewers. "I swear, say any more, I'll gouge your eyes out!"

"Why? Can't fight one against one, so you have your little girlfriend- AH!" Bad move, he thought. As he said the word, he felt Xanders's grip tighten again, letting out a popping sound from his bones. Xanders then released his other arm and grabbed his neck, pushing him against the wall.

"What d'you say, white trash? You ain't got none to say, or I'm gonna-''

"Can't it, Xan." Ryan interrupted. "Who does the talking here?"

Jeremy noted the African-American slang that his ex-bestfriend had used. "What's the matter, Xan? You used to talk like Obama, but now you talk like a choking redneck. I guess that's why Ryan always does the talking."

Xanders growled and ignored him.

"So, where's that rat and his girlfriend now?" Ryan asked Xanders.

"Dunno. Last time I saw, they stopped. Not far from here."

Ryan grinned. "Alright. When they start moving, I'll hold this guy. You kick them out of the road. Kill the rat or take his girlfriend, or both. Or kill them both. Anything to make that rat suffer."

"You got it, dawg."

_**. . . . . . .**_

_**Alvin**_

**A**lright, it's the most official - Brittany's never drinking again. Never. N-E-V-E-R, never. She's never going near to any alcoholic drink ever again. So what's happening this time? Let's say, as soon as they got into the Main Street heading to their home, they stopped at a nearby tree. Why? This is why - Brittany's leaning forward, face aimed at the foot of the tree. Alvin rubbed her back to ease her. And guess what? Wine doesn't only give nausea to humans, but chipmunks as well. And wow, that's a new discovery.

As Brittany emptied her stomach at the foot of the tree, Alvin patted on her back. "Brittany, that's it. If you ever drink again, I swear, we're not mating this month."

Brittany finished and looked up at him with, unfortunately for Alvin, another seductive smile. Note to self - Alvin thought - never scold Brittany when she's drunk. "Oh, really?" She blink her eyes slowly to create some seductive feeling. She leaned in closer to his ear and whispered to him. "Let's see how long you can last."

Alvin felt her tongue running along his ear. He has no problem with that, but now, considering she just emptied her stomach, it's just plain wrong. He backed away and held her shoulders to keep her from staggering to the ground. "Brittany, please don't do that." He couldn't recall how many times he'd used this sentence this day. "Please. You just-"

"I don't care." She tried to attack him again, but Alvin did so much as held her back. "Come on, please.'' She said in a sweet tone.

Alvin widened his eyes and gasped inside him because he knows what's coming next. It's the pattern. If Brittany wants something, then sweet voice plus "Come on, please" is equal to the Queen of seduction's irresistible powers. And the only way to overcome it is... don't look at her eyes. And of course, not literally speaking.

Alvin tried to look away from her, but one slip of the eye led his sights to her face. Brittany had her eyes widened and her eyebrows arched sadly. Her lips were placed in a frown and her cheeks dropped with her lips. Once Alvin took a look, it was hard to look away. It was just so... adorable, irresistible. Heck, even Alienelle knows how to imitate her mother's look, and that's one of the million reasons he never yells at the kids. Ever.

"Oh, come on. Brittany, don't give me that look. You're drunk, and you're in no condition." Alvin said, but Brittany didn't budge. Her face had turned red under her fur because of the alcohol, but it only amplified her features even more.

"Please? I promise you'll love it." She spoke like a sweet child.

Alvin couldn't look away from her eyes. He could even see his reflection on her pupils. Darn it, why does she have to be so... cute... beautiful? Plus her body is irresistible. Just one touch on the fur can send him to the bliss of heaven. Her fur is the softest, and he'd often brush his cheeks against hers as hard as he could while his arms pulled her tighter. Oh, he'll never get enough of that feeling. But now, Brittany's drunk and she's in no condition to mate. But looking at her eyes, she seems desperate. It's probably just the full moon.

"Brittany... we can't- I mean..." He stuttered before sighing. "look, please. You know how much I want you too, but I'm worried about you." And plus, mating with her while she's drunk will probably make him feel guilty for taking advantage of her. Deep down inside, he knows he wants her too. That desperate look of hers makes him want to nuzzled every part of her body.

Unfortunately, Brittany didn't budge but moved closer to him and placed her arms around his waste. "You know you want me. You don't have to worry about anything."

Brittany's paws went higher until they reached his chest. With that, Brittany leaned closer and merged their bodies into one in a tight embrace. Alvin too, was carried away as he tried to put his arms around her to return the embrace. But then he felt her tongue running against his shoulder, then to his neck. He tried to gently hold her back, but she just kept with it.

"Brittany, don't, you just-"

"I know what I did. I just spilled my guts, but I don't care.''

Brittany kept attacking him with her tongue running along the fur on his neck. She just had nausea, but surprisingly, the smell's not strong. But there's no way she's going to kiss her. And there' no way he'll forget about taking a shower later. With her, of course. Some of the alcohol spilled on her fur, and she really needs a shower before the kids find out she'd been drinking.

Alvin felt his fur standing at their ends, signaling his arousal. He felt Brittany's lips widening as she grinned within her gropes. Should he really do this? Brittany's in no condition, and it's going to be like taking advantage of her loss of inhibition. Is it right to do this?

As his body's answer to the question, his paws now under Brittany's control ran up towards her waist and pulled her close as she kept licking his neck. Alvin heard a moaning sound from her. Slur, drunk, but still seductive. Without thinking, his head slowly run up to her face and kissed her neck. He heard her gasped as her body flinched in response. She became violent and started licking his ear. He too, now under his mate's control started licking her face, but tried to keep her tongue distant from her lips. Why? Do you kiss someone who just spilled her guts? Of course not.

Without knowing it, he had slowly pushed Brittany against the car. Her body was leaning against the side of Theodore's green Chevrolet Sonic as Alvin licked her chest, feeling her collarbone. Brittany's sighs turned into moans accompanied by erotic gasps.

Brittany stopped attacking him with her tongue and had her head lean on the car roof while Alvin groped her chest. "Oh, Alvin..." She moaned quietly as her tongue hung from her mouth, panting slowly but heavily, each breath turning into moans. Her tail waggled rhythmically, hitting the door of the car with a muffled sound.

Alvin felt her unbuttoning the inner of his tuxedo, exposing his upper body. He then felt Brittany's paws running up to his spine and pulled him closer to her. He continued groping, kissing her chest while she moaned his name.

And to ask again, should he really be doing this? Is he or is he not taking advantage of Brittany's intoxication? She drank a whole human bottle of wine for munk's sake. He soon stopped as he felt Brittany weaken his grip around him. Suddenly, the moans stopped too, and Brittany body fell into his arms.

"Brittany? Britt." He called, only receiving a drowsy moan in response.

He pulled away and looked at her straight into her face. Brittany's eyelids were closed, and her mouth open, letting out a rhythmic breathing mixed with the smell of alcohol. She became putty in his paws, numb.

"You've gotta be kidding me." He sighed. Brittany had fallen asleep, leaving his arousal slowly tuning down. "Brittany, don't make me carry you." He said, but only receiving a moan in response. "Oh, for the love of..." He sighed again.

Sweeping Brittany off her feet, he carried her into his arms. With her in his arms, he struggled to open the door to the passenger's side. He set Brittany's sleeping body down on the chair next to the driver's seat. He would've just placed her in the backseat, but no. It would cause much of a hassle since she's already set comfortably on the front seat.

Closing the door, Alvin sighed. She's never going to a party again. He buttoned up his tuxedo and went to the driver's side and slipped in behind the wheel. Before turning the car on the car, he took one glance at Brittany again. Her body was leaned comfortably under the seat. Her close eyelids were facing him, and there was a small smile on her face. The bangs on her hair covering her left eyelid. "Alvin..." She heard her moan slowly.

"Yes, Brit?" He answered.

"I... love you." He saw her tongue moving very slowly to shape the words.

He smiled at her as he reached for her face, running a finger along her fur. She's the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He's lucky to have been mated with her - the Queen of Seduction, that's how he describes him. Beautiful, talented, a grin that makes anyone weak to the knees, a moan that can intensify the intensity of mating, a loving mother. What else can he do to show much he loves her? She's a rare find. No, change that. She's one of a kind. The only Chipette who can satisfy him, make him feel special.

And who knew he'd end up with his worst childhood rival? When they were kids, all he could ever think about was annoying her, making her feel mad and hated. But now, he's running his finger along her forehead, setting her bangs aside and revealing her left and closed eyelid. He couldn't help but smile wider at the sight of her auburn fur. "I love you to, Brittany. You can't imagine how much."

It's amazing how love can change everything. Sometimes unexpectedly. Sometimes foreseen. Impossible or not, love changes it all.

* * *

**I'm not going to make it any longer, since most of you prefer shorter chapters. So, here. I'm sorry I wasn't able to update last Saturday. My school had a Christmas party, and... yeah. Food and all. :D**

**Please report any errors in a PM. **

**Please review. Thanks :D:D:DD::D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D :D :D: D: D: D: :D :D :D :D :D :D :l**


	11. Close Call

**Kingsmen = Strange, I hadn't touched anything since now.**

**Webweirdo = Stabbed? Not with a knife, mate. With a clenched fist. You know, a punch?**

**chipmunksforlife = How many sexy times, mate? 4 times a day? If that, then you're my new idol.**

**AxB love artist = thanks. A lot, that meant.**

* * *

**Jeremy**

**"A**lright, they're moving again." As Ryan held Jeremy's neck against a wall, Xanders looked out.

And let's say Ryan's grip is equal to Xanders' as well, possibly even stronger. With his grip tightening around his neck, there was enough space in his trachea for air, but the narrow passage made it difficult to breathe. He looked at Ryan straight in the eye as he gestured to Xanders.

"You know the drill?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, you bet I do." Over Ryan's shoulder, he could see Xanders unsheathing his knife from his pocket. With a grin on his face, he waited.

Ryan looked at him again. "You know, when I'm finished with those rats, I'd like to throw you into the middle of the road and let's see how long you'll last. Would you like that?"

His threat, however, showed no effect on him. Knowing Ryan for months, he's harmless. But just because he's harmless, it doesn't mean he can't kill. Looking over at Xanders, he knew Alvin and Brittany were going to meet danger if they cross this alley. As far as he know, he's already on the chipmunks' side, so why switch to the bad side - which is Ryan's - when you're already in the good side. If he wasn't on the good side, he'd be in jail or worst when the police finds out, and the last thing he wants to do is cause any more disappointment to his parents. Even though they kicked him out, they still have feelings and they probably just did that because they needed time to think without him. And the last thing he wants is give them any reason to disown him. Even if he already is living in a life of crime, thanks to Ryan.

He could hear a soft engine a few distance away, equal to the sound of an RC car running with a microphone. But only, this sounded like an engine of a human sized car.

"Alright, they're coming." Xanders warned.

With Ryan's hand still on his neck, he checked his other hand which was lowered at his side. He grinned at the fact that the idiot didn't pull out his knife. Slowly and carefully, he readied his feet which were the only parts of his body able to move freely. He scowled at Ryan.

**. . . . . . .**

**Dave**

**T**he moon set high above them, zeroing in on them as the limousine drove. Ever since they had come out of the pier, Alvin and Brittany's children were as quiet as Simon and Jeanette's, and that wasn't normal. Even Toby, who was talking their ear off and trying to cheer them up, couldn't bring at least one grin or a chuckle. They just sat, huddled in one corner of the car and frowned. Not one word had been said, and it only took a minute or five for the whole limousine to stay quiet also. Not even Claire had said a word. **  
**

He sighed, slouching into his chair and stared out the window. In the limousine, there was another seat across him, and seated on it were Aunt Jackie, Toby, and Ian. The chipmunks and the rest sat beside him, staying quiet as the drive lasted.

The kids shouldn't be quiet. They just had their debut, and they've just seen the world for the first time in their lives. They should be looking out the window and awe at the beauty of the outdoors. The window should be opened so they could breathe in the fresh air - provided that pollution was controlled. But no, they're not even looking outside. He could'v sworn he saw one of them nearly breaking down in tears. Their parents are gone just for a few minutes, and they're already down. Wow, talk about being overly attached.

At the same time, he couldn't help but get mad and proud. Mad at Alvin and Brittany, and being proud of them at the same time. In this generation, children want their parents away as if they were bombs about to explode. But them, Alvin and Brittany loves them more than anything else in the world, and he knows that the children can sense that. They miss their parents' love. Everyday around the house, he'd find Alvin and Brittany lying down with their children, giving them nuzzles. They roll into balls around them as if trying to protect them. As if somehow, an evil force would appear and take them away.

Alvin and Brittany had been great parents - he admits -, even better than him. But what he's mad about, especially at Alvin, is getting Brittany drunk. What was he trying to pull? Get Brittany wasted so he can have his chance with her? He could've just asked. Knowing Brittany's loyalty and fidelity to their mateship, she wouldn't even mind. But then again, maybe it wasn't his fault Brittany got drunk.

A few moments into his thoughts, he felt something land on his lap, followed by an innocent, childish voice. "Grampa Dave?"

He tried to ignore the 'grampa' and looked down on his lap. He found Ally looking at him, her eyes looking as innocent as ever. "Yes, Ally?"

"Are mommy and daddy okay? They just leave without saying goodbye." In his point of view, he swore he saw her eyes water. She moved forward and tugged at the lower button on his tuxedo, as if a child asking for something that is wanted to be heard. With her eyes sparkling in tears, he couldn't help but get carried away. A drop of tears collected in his eyelids, ready to drop. "T-They're okay, right? Nothing's going to happen to them."

"Of course, Ally. Your daddy and mommy are safe. Nothing is going to happen to them." He answered, trying to convince an innocent child.

"I- I just feel like something's going to happen, and..." She sniffed as her tears began to drop. Dave bit his lips hard and tried not to look at her face. But it felt cruel to look away, so his gaze continued to met hers. "...w-when we were still kids, I remember daddy telling us that he and mommy will always be together. H-He promised,... a-and I heard from someone that promises are made to be broken. I-Is that true, grampa Dave?"

Dave could just frown at those television shows. Oh, how he wants to punch those producers in the face for causing this pain to his grandchildren. He swept Ally into his palm and carefully lifted her to his shoulder, giving her a human-chipmunk hug. "There, there, Ally. Don't believe that. That's not true. Those who say that promises are made to be broken,... they're bad people, Ally. Your mommy and daddy aren't bad people aren't they?"

"N-no, no they're not. They're not bad. I don't want them to be bad. Th-they love us,... and... they told us that some parents do something bad to their kids. They... they said they would never do that to us because they love us."

"And do you believe them?" Dave asked.

"Y-yes. Yes. Mommy and daddy aren't bad. They won't be bad. We'll do anything to keep them good."

Dave noted her brave heart and was moved by it. She inherited this from Brittany, no doubt.

"I'm sure they'll always be good, Ally. There's not a bad bone in their body. And trust me, as long as you'll all be good, they'll be good as well. Make them proud, and they'll love you more than you can even think of. They do anything to make you all happy, and that's a sign that they love you more than anything else in the world."

Ally sniffed again and continued to embrace his shoulder. He felt her nuzzling her cheeks against his neck. "Thank you, grampa Dave. You're the best grampa ever."

"I'm the only grampa you have, am I not?" For once, Dave accepted the title.

Ally didn't say anything as Dave set her down on the chair and made her way back to her siblings.

**. . . . . . .**

**Jeremy**

**"A**lright, they're here, they're here! Should I move in?" Xanders asked Ryan.

"Wait for my signal." Ryan held Jeremy's neck against the wall as he said.

Waiting for the right moment, Jeremy readied every muscle in his body, diverted every energy he had to his right leg. He had the urge to pop the bones in his neck to signify his readiness. Ryan won't lay a finger on them, not even a small touch. If saving the chipmunks is what it takes to make his parents proud, he'll do it. He'll do anything. As the sound grew louder, the more anticipation he had. The only thing he has to do now is wait. Wait for the right time. Screw this up, he's dead.

"Wait... wait..." The headlights finally appeared and the sound grew louder. Xanders had his knife on his right hand, gripping tightly while Ryan was unarmed... for now. "NOW!" Ryan screamed.

Taking his signal, Jeremy grinned as he released all energy he had on his right leg, giving it his all at kneeing Ryan on the stomach. With a grunt of pain, audible enough for an echo, Ryan fell to his knees in pain, clutching his abdomen. With one punch on the face, he fell to the ground face first. Ryan took his time to get up, but couldn't.

Satisfied, he turned to Xanders who had stopped dead in his tracks, looking down at Ryan. He scowled at Jeremy and charged at him with his knife, forgetting all about Alvin and Brittany passing by. As Xanders brandished his knife towards him, Jeremy grabbed his wrist quickly in a swift motion, thankful for the right timing. With a knee on the groin, Xanders fell to the ground in pain.

Looking at the road, Alvin and Brittany had already passed by riding a green chipmunk sized car. In the dark, he knew they didn't see him, Ryan, or Xanders. He grinned in satisfaction.

He looked down from Xanders to Ryan. He frowned at the sight of him standing up, scowling at him with the knife unsheathed from his pocket. "You son of a bitch!" Ryan charged towards him.

Knowing he couldn't take two knife wielders at the same time, he ran from the alley. He looked back and saw Xanders and Ryan, still in pain, charging towards him with a knife of their right hand. He ran faster, hoping he could outrun his pursuers.

The number of cars passing by wasn't high, so he thought of crossing the street. But as soon as he did - without looking left or right -, he found two headlights greeting him with a loud horn. The sound of the horn was soft, almost like a small trumpet. The car stopped literally at the last second, the bumper inches away from his knee.

He looked at the car and took time to examine it. With the square headlights and low hood, he suspected it was a limousine.

* * *

**Guys, guys, can someone please give me a title for this and chapter 10? I'm kind of in a hurry. **

**My school's exchange gift is tomorrow, it's 12AM, and I'll be dead if I don't wake up by 6. So here, I cut this short.**

**Don't worry, I'm all yours starting tomorrow to January. I might even post a video on YouTube. You know, you can see my face and hear my voice and all. Not that I'm dying to let you. It's just that... I don't know how to explain it... but... uh... Bah, don't bother.**

**Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chip-napped

**Webweirdo332 = Whoa, you seem to be giving me a handful reviews here. What's with the amativeness?**

**LOVEURSTORY = I'll think about it, thank you.**

**AxB love artist = Coming from an artist, it feels awesome.**

* * *

**Ally**

**J**ust as she was about to head back to her seat after talking to her grandfather, the car suddenly jolted into a quick halt. The next thing she heard were screams of shocks and surprises from the rest of the passengers. As the force of the car jolted, she fell from her seat landed on the soft ground under the seats of the limo. A commotion rose up immediately, Grampa Dave and Uncle Ian asking what happened, Toby and the rest looking worried. She heard the car door swing open as her grandfather and Ian went out.

Recovering from the fall, she hopped back to the seats and regrouped with the rest of the family. She saw them giving her worried looks, and her Aunt Jeanette was the first to speak. "Are you alright, Ally?" She asked as she held her and asked her to sit down in a comfortable position.

"Nothing's broken, right, Ally?" Her uncle Simon asked.

She shook her head. "N-nothing, Uncle Simon. I'm fine." The tears she had earlier when she was talking with her grandfather were no longer visible. Inside, she sighed in relief. If her Aunt or Uncle would see her cry, it would have been embarrassing.

_**. . . . . . .**_

**Simon**

**A**s Simon confronted her niece, all the commotion from outside the limousine couldn't be ignored. And sure, they had nearly hit someone, and outside the limousine, there were four voices - One from Dave, One from Ian, One from the chauffeur, and one from the guy that nearly got killed. But though it seems like he'd never seen the man (the person they had nearly killed), there was something about his voice... something so familiar... something that brought a memory,... a bad one but he can't remember who it was or what the memory is.

Curious, he left Jeanette's loving care to attend to their niece as he made his way outside the limousine door. Outside, the streets were as rusty as always, rough and hard. The old moon hung above hidden by the soft clouds of the sky. As he looked towards the front of the limousine, he saw as what he had expected - Four figures, Dave, Ian, the chauffeur, and the man. As they talked, the man's voice became more and more familiar to him, and his mind decided that the memory it brought wasn't a good one.

The voice. It sounded soft, undoubtedly teenage, and if his intelligence doesn't deceives him, it's partly Caucasian. The softness of his voice matched his, and it seems to be from someone with an intelligent mind. He suspected that the person was no harm, but as he scurried his way up to see him, he couldn't believe his eyes.

That man. Blonde hair, tall,... He looked at the man, scowling at him as if somehow, his glare might get his attention. And miraculously, it did. The man turned to him, and as soon as he did, his eyes widened as well. "You!" Simon growled.

Jeremy Smith, the jock who had fooled him at West Eastman. The jock that nearly broke the bond of brotherhood between him and Alvin, and the jock who made Theodore run away from home, nearly getting killed by Stanley the eagle at the zoo. The jock and the all-so-called student body president of West Eastman high. The jock who nearly broke Eleanor's tail, and befriended the one who nearly broke Jeanette's. But most especially, if he's here, then Ryan can't be far as well.

"Simon!" He called out to him. Though, he couldn't make it out, his expression seemed sincere.

"What are you doing here! I thought we got rid of you!" Simon growled again.

"I know, I got expelled, thank you very much. But that's not the point." He said almost as if he was nearly run over just to see him.

"What do you want?" Simon asked.

"Look, I know I've done lots of things to you." For some strange reasons, he looked back and he turned back to him with a scared expression. "But listen, please. Ryan's up to something and it has something to do with Alvin's family. He's trying to screw it up."

"NOBODY MOVES!" Suddenly, a voice came. It was a new one, but still, it was very familiar. And also, it felt as bitter as hell. With Jeremy around, he didn't have to guess who that voice was... and the danger he's capable of bringing.

**_. . . . . . ._**

**Alvin Jr.**

**A**J heard the growls from the outside because it was impossible to ignore with the sensitive hearing of a chipmunk. He was attending to his sister at the moment, and not that she's in any injury, Aunt Jeanette just kept her in check to see if nothing was broken. And he doesn't know why would someone get broken just by falling off and landing on a soft mat.

Just as he heard the voices outside, his curiosity began to grow. Those voices, for some reason, sounded angry and bitter. And plus, though the rest of the family was in the limousine, he could hear more than three voices. There were supposed to be only four, but he sensed five or more.

Curious, he slowly moved away from Ally and towards the door. Aunt Jeanette didn't seem to notice. The voices became stronger as soon as he stood on the edge of the seat, facing the open door. He debated whether to hop down and land on the hard road or just stay and let his curiosity eat him. Getting ready, he got on all fours and hopped out of the seat, passing through the open door, and landing on the hard ground with a thud.

He didn't know if it was the impact, but as soon as he landed, he felt a blunt pain starting from his tail. Something had his tail in a hard grip, but before he could look back to see what it was, he was already being lifted off the ground.

_**. . . . . . .**_

**Simon**

**S**imon had his eyes set angrily at a man holding a sharp knife, holding the chauffeur hostage in an arm lock with his weapon sighted to the chauffeur's neck. He lowered the knife and began patting on the chauffeur's sides, as if he was searching him. Then suddenly, he had a grin on his face as his hand reached the back of the chauffeur's pants. When his hand became visible, he held up a gun in the air.

"Oh, look." He said with his grin. "A candy." Letting the chauffeur go, he brandished the butt end of the on the his spine. The chauffeur let out a growl of pain and he fell unconscious. With his arms finally free, he pointed the gun at Dave, Jeremy, and Ian.

"Ryan... Ryan... easy!" Jeremy yelled, getting distance between him and himself. "Drop the gun, man, there are kids in here!"

"My plan exactly." Ryan grinned again. He pulled the safety lock and fired the gun in the air. Everyone kept their heads down, while the Toby, Claire, Theodore came pouring out of the limousine. As they saw the scene in front of them, their eyes widened at the sight of the weapon.

"Theodore, keep the kids inside, now!" Simon yelled as adrenaline surged through his veins. But even with the hormone and his intelligence, he can't do anything but stare at the black weapon. Theodore heeded his command and went inside the limousine. Toby and Claire could do nothing but stare.

"Drop it! Whoever you are, drop it!" Surprisingly, Ian's brave voice appeared. As Simon looked into him, he saw a light as Ian pulled out a gun of his own and aimed it towards Ryan.

"No, you drop it, fat-ass." Suddenly, another voice came. Intimidating and it had a hint of African-American slang. As soon as everyone turned to look at him, gasps could be heard as he had a chipmunk's tail on his hand. AJ hung, flailing his arms and trying to get loose. But to add to the worst, Xanders aimed his knife at AJ's tail, ready to cut it off.

"Help me!" AJ yelled.

"Ain't nobody moves a muscle or imma cut his tail loose!" He threatened.

"Are you alright, Alvin?" Simon called out.

"Uncle Simon, please help me!" He called out, his shaky voice audible.

"Let him go, you're hurting him!" Suddenly, from the limousine door, Ally's voice came up. Her eyes stared worriedly at her brother.

"Ally, get back inside now!" Simon commanded, but Ally only shook her head.

"No, he's my brother! Put him down now!" For once, Simon cursed Brittany for letting her daughter inherit her stubbornness.

"Ally, you have to get inside, please!" Jeanette's voice from inside the limousine called. Simon could see Jeanette's figure trying to reach for Ally's arm, but as soon as she got close, she already hopped out of the limousine. "Ally, no!" Jeanette screamed out.

Suddenly, a loud bang burst up again, followed by a loud scream of pain. "Argh!"

"Ian!" He heard Dave's voice call.

Simon turned around to see the commotion. Ian fell to the ground, clutching a bleeding shoulder in pain. His gun fell with a loud thud, audible for everyone.

"Xan, he'll do! Take the gun and bail!" Ryan screamed out and ran.

Xanders heeded his command and ran, taking AJ with him. He bent down while running to pick up Ian's fallen weapon, then ran faster, trying to catch up with his partner.

_**. . . . . . .**_

_**Ally**_

_****_**A**lly couldn't bear it. She heard a loud bang, louder than any thunder she's ever heard. She covered her ears in hope to ease the sound and as soon as she looked up again, he saw the man taking his brother running away. His brother. This isn't happening. Why would anyone kidnap AJ? Why would anyone bring harm?

Suddenly, she felt responsible, guilty for the loss of her brother. With tears in her eyes, her knees fell to the hard ground as she covered her eyes with her paws. "AJ, no!" She tried to call out, but the men were already distant, disappearing to the alleys. Guilty, she tried to get up from her feet and started scurrying as fast as she could. But as soon as she could get her speed, someone held her arm and pulled her back.

"Ally, leave it!" His voice sounded so serene to her, even though it was way above the indoor volume. As she looked behind her, Stanley gave her a sympathetic look. "There's nothing you can do."

Feeling her own body out of control, she let all her emotions of guilt out through tears and wrapped Stanley in an embrace. She cried onto his shoulder, his sweater dampened by her tears. She expected him to exclaim in disgust just as AJ would, but to her surprise, she felt his paws on her back, returning the embrace. For some reason, she suddenly felt safe... comfort, and most especially, warm.

She could feel him patting on her back. "It's alright, Ally. We'll find him."

* * *

_**So, let me get this straight.**_

_**Dec. 21, end of the word? OH PUH-LEASE! It's already Dec. 22 here in the Philippines, and the worst that has happened was a dolphin dying on a beach, and Cebu's governor suspended for 6 months.**_


	13. The Night Of Conception

**NY MUNK = What?! What did they do to twinkies!? I love twinkies!**

**chipmunkforlife = I'm kind of disappointed that the world didn't end. I mean, all those fears for nothing.**

**Vote4coolige15 = I'm living in a country with all-black hair dudes, so how am I supposed to know? I can't even tell if one is blonde or a red-head.**

**Webweirdo332 = Too lazy to log in, I presume.**

* * *

***If you're offended with this chapter, blame Nicholas Sparks's "The Notebook". It gave me the ideas.***

**Alvin**

***If you're offended, skip the part I'll tell you to skip. But I tell you, there _IS_** **NO**** M rated material in this story.***

_***This is the last mating scene for the whole story***_

**T**hey arrived at the house a several minutes after their last stop. Brittany has already fallen asleep in the car, her auburn bangs covering an inch of her face. Even when wasted, she's just as beautiful as anyone he'd ever seen. Every time he looks at her, even just one glance, he can already feel his loin linger under his fur. Even now, as she looked at her, her chest rising and falling as she slept, he couldn't deny the urge to kiss him directly. And even though this urge was at its strongest, he fought with all he had and decided against it, thinking that Brittany is in no condition to mate. Even though she wants to. Even though they both want to.

Stopping the car at the porch steps, he turned off the engine, opened the door and got out. As he made his way to the passenger's side, he couldn't deny that he couldn't take his eyes off her. He opened the passenger's door and set his sights upon Brittany. Then the warmth he felt earlier when she groped him came back again, making him want to cuddle her. But he decided against it.

"Brittany, Brittany, wake up." He called out.

Her ear flicked, and slowly, her tail rose up. Her eyes open and he set his sights upon a pair of tired sapphire orbs. "A-Alvin? Where are we? Is it mating season?" She asked.

"No. Not yet. But we're home." Alvin told her.

Then another seductive grin appeared on her lips and he felt her paw touching his, rubbing her thumb gently against his palm. "Mate with me." She said, her voice in a whisper. "Please?"

Despite his urges and the hormones surging in his bloodstream, he fought with everything he had to keep his arousal under control. "I would if I could, Britt. But you're in no condition, so we're going to sleep through the night."

Her other paw found its way behind Alvin's next and he felt the force pushing himself towards her. "Exactly. Sleep with me, please. My body wants you."

"Mine wants you too, but I'm way more concerned about your body if we do mate. Now please, let's keep these urges to ourselves until tomorrow. I promise, as soon as you wake up, you'll be in for a wild morning."

Brittany shook her head. This time, as she spoke, her voice was slur. "No, no, I can't wait that long. Please?"

"No. I'm sorry, but as your mate, I have to think of what's good for you. And I'm serious, Brit."

With that, Alvin didn't wait for another reply. With a slow motion, he tucked his paw under Brittany's neck and pulled her up. But as soon as his other paw reached under her thighs, every part of his body including his instincts demanded for the pleasure of mating. Even his tongue had the urge to hang out of his mouth because of the heat around him. His breathing became quick, and with another look at her body, he nearly drooled.

He shook his head, cursing every part of himself. Brittany can't mate. Not because it's she's in no condition, but it's because he'll feel guilty afterwards. Guilty because of the feeling that he's taken advantage of her intoxication.

As he carried Brittany in his arms, he kicked the car door close and made his way to the porch steps. Careful not to drop her, he climbed up in caution before finally reaching the door. Using the cathole that hasn't been close ever since the kids were born, they entered the house. As he started taking step towards their room, taking the stairs, Brittany spoke again.

"Alvin, please. I want you. I'm serious that I want you. I feel like I'll die if I don't get you now. Please?" Her sparkling eyes spoke with sincerity.

And yes, Alvin felt her sincerity. He felt her arousal, everything that made her true to what she said. Alvin's paw felt warm on her thighs, and he could smell a slightest hint of her scent. Her scent of arousal. God, why did it have to come out now? He never smelled anything so good in his life, and it's driving every part of his body nuts. Surely he has smelt it before, but this... it smelled stronger... thicker.

Every part of his body shivered. His instincts told him nothing but to mate with her. His mind pictured nothing but the sight of her naked in bed, moaning his name aloud. God, it's so strong! It's not even mating season, yet the smell is even stronger than he last remembered it. The scent, so luscious, so... ambrosial,... heavenly, demanding, for some reason.

He couldn't shake it off. Brittany's scent was just too powerful he couldn't take it. A new and stronger warmth began to engulf his body, and with that, he couldn't help but stick his tongue out and start panting like dog. He nearly nearly shivered, trying to fight the urges he's having. He tried not to look at her eyes, but her sapphire orbs,... they were like a magnets.

"Come on, Alvie..." She grinned again. He felt her groin linger as he stared at her lips. Oh, how he wants to kiss her right now. "... You know you want me too. Please?"

"Please, Brittany, I don't want to take advantage of you." He told him.

"So this is what's holding you back, huh? I'm still sober for your information. And as your mate, you have every right to take advantage of me. My body is yours." With those sentences, he could hear Brittany's voice slurring.

"Yes, but I don't think you'll be saying the same thing the next day." Alvin protested. "Please, Brittany. The last thing I want is you getting mad at me."

Brittany nuzzled her cheeks against his chest, rubbing wildly and violently. He felt her tongue running against the fabric of his tuxedo, making him feel her fluids under his clothes. Warm... so luscious. And her scent... oh, God, it already made it's way to his brain. He tried to shake it off, but he couldn't get rid of the pictures of their naked bodies being pressed together under the fabric of their bed.

After caressing him, Brittany faced up. "I won't get mad. As the female, I know my place."

Without noticing, they already arrived upstairs. Alvin carried Brittany as they made his way to their room. "Yes, but your place doesn't controls your feelings."

"As a matter of fact, it does, Alvie. One of the magics of love." She nuzzled against his chest again before looking dreamily into his eyes. "Our magic. Our love."

Almost without knowing it, they arrived at their room. Alvin carried Brittany as they stepped inside the room, smelling the interior. Both of their natural scents are glued into the walls of this room, making it their territory (Well, sort of). Alvin carefully bent and set Brittany down on her own feet, as he let go of her, Brittany fell to her knees.

"Whoa, Brittany." He managed to catch her before she fell. As he held her body, he tried not to lock her in an embrace. He knelt down beside her, his paw on her back. "Are you alright?"

"Please mate with me." Brittany looked at him, her eyes sincere.

"No, Brittany, you're drunk. Like I said, I don't want to take advantage of you like this. And you're not even going to remember anything that's happened."

"I will. I will, I promise."

"Please, Brittany. After smelling your scent, I know I can't hold it back. I don't want you to get mad at me for taking advantage of you."

"I'll say it again, you have every right to take advantage of me, Alvin. As the female, my life is all about pleasing you, and that's that. You control my life, Alvin,... you control every part of me."

"I don't-"

Before Alvin could finished his reply, Brittany pounced on him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. Without any present reluctance, Brittany rammed her lips against his. Alvin tried to push her back, but with her scent of arousal now stronger than before, his push turned into a pull. He could feel Brittany's lips grinning as her paw went from his neck to his tuxedo, trying to loosen the buttons.

Alvin was overwhelmed by her scent. Everything now seemed distant to him except the feel of Brittany's warm body pressed against his. With little control of his own body, he pulled Brittany closer and slithered one paw on her thighs, squeezing the muscles and going higher.

Brittany leaned her head back before gasping and licked Alvin's cheeks hard. "Oh, Alvin... take me..."

"Brittany, please don't get mad at me. Know that I'd never take advantage of you being drunk."

"Shh..." Brittany hushed him. "It's alright."

Alvin sighed in relief as his lips made it's way to her neck. As soon as he got there, Brittany stopped licking and let her tongue hang out of her mouth, gasping and panting hard as if she was burning under the sun. She faced the ceiling, her face in a dream-like state, her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head, her paws on behind Alvin's neck. Alvin heard her pants, and oh God, he loves it when she does that.

From her neck, Alvin opened his mouth and licked her lifeless tongue before pressing his lips against hers. Her mouth was already open, so he was able to slip his tongue inside with ease. It's only surprising that there was no unusual taste in her mouth despite her nausea an hour back. But he didn't think about it much. He felt her tongue coming to life and licking the interiors of his mouth. Oh, God she tastes so good. There's no strange flavor, no taste of liquor as if she'd never drunk anything at all. Perhaps it was just his imagination, but it seemed so real.

Brittany released another set of her pheromone, and this time, the scent was much stronger. Every part of his body started to linger, became more and more warm. He parted from the kiss, earning a moan from Brittany. He started kissing her neck again, her shoulders, her chest. He didn't even notice that Brittany already had her back against the wall as she stuck her tongue out, continuing to let the bliss sink in.

"Oh, Alvin..." She moaned again. "... let me enjoy this..." Her voice became a whisper.

Another scent of arousal after another, Brittany couldn't fight the heat anymore. She embraced Alvin tighter and wrapped her legs around him. "I'm all yours..." Brittany whispered again. ***You might not wanna read this part, but then again, there are no M rated materials, I promise***

Being pushed against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist, Brittany saw it all coming. The pleasure that only he can bring, the moans the only he can make her do, the warmth the only he can give. She allowed herself to loose her inhibition, but then again, she already lost it as soon as she drank her sixth glass of wine. She gasped, her eyes closed, her pants as fast as the pleasure rose. Then, there, it happened. She screamed as loud as she could, trying to make the pleasure last longer than it should. She dug her nails under his back, wrapped her legs tighter before feeling all of it subside. But as it did, another wave of pleasure started, and she started the same routine - moaned, nails digging, legs wrapping tighter - then it subsided again. Then the pattern started, one wave of pleasure after another, she couldn't help but moan his name as loud as she ever had. She tilted her head and started licking him in every part of his body, and his taste - so heavenly - coated her tongue.

The continuous waves of pleasure didn't stop, just one after another. She felt herself getting weak, tired, and so was Alvin. But neither of them showed interest in stopping.

**_*Blame Nicholas Sparks's "The Notebook" for giving me ideas on how to write those kinds of scenes the MT rated way. Which means, above 14 years old*_**

**_. . . . . . ._**

**_Alvin_**

**T**hey laid down on their bed, tired, exhausted. Officially, out of all the mating they had done, this night was the best of all. They didn't have much rounds, but the pleasure was beyond unimaginable. Alvin just hopes he didn't get too rough. Her scent was just so... so strong... stronger than he last remember it. It went into his nose, it felt thick and... oh God, it smelled so good. It made it's way to his brain directly, and the thing he new, Brittany was screaming his name, telling him to get wilder.

It was fun while it lasted, and lying down with Brittany - clothes scattered all over the room, smell of sweat continuing to arouse them both - is just as great. They had just finished their last round, then Brittany laid down on the bed, asking for more. But he could tell she already used up the last of her energy.

"Alvin..." For some reason, Brittany told him.

Alvin faced him. Her head was on the pillow, her fur a complete mess, she had sweat all over her, but she's still as beautiful as she was before. A hint of her pheromone was still present in the air, but he was too tired to mate again. Every part of his body had a hard time moving, and even his arms were heavy.

"Yes, Britt?" Alvin answered.

"Please... don't stop loving me." Brittany's voice was still slurred, and Alvin sniffed a bit of alcohol in her breath. "Promise me..." She reached for his paw and placed it on her chest. Her eyes glistened. "I need you. I'll die without you."

"Brittany, I'll never stop loving you. I don't even have to promise because I know it's true. Britt, believe me when I say you are my life. If I stop loving my life, I'll stop living."

Brittany smiled. "You're so deep, Alvin."

"That what you said." Alvin joked around, but Brittany only gave a small laugh.

"I know." She said. She brought his paw lower, down to her thighs where she let him squeeze. "I love you, Alvin. You have no idea how much I love you."

Brittany scooted closer under the covers and placed her head on his head, paw on his stomach and the other one on his shoulder.

"Please don't be mad at me tomorrow. You probably won't remember this-"

"Are you joking? Alvin, how can I forget this? I've never forgotten any of the times we mate. I remember everything, from our first time to now. I memorized every dates, every hand of the clock, every rounds. There's no way I'm letting a hangover prevent me from remembering this night."

Alvin took a moment to let these words sink in, and in those words, he knew she was telling the truth. He smiled at her and pulled her close, not wanting to let go. He kissed her head, her auburn fur brushing against his lips, so silky, so smooth,... so natural.

"Good night, Alvin. I love you." Brittany whispered.

"I love you too, Brittany. Sweet dreams."

_**. . . . . . . **_

_**Love**_

_****_**I **suppose you're all wondering who I am. That's an easy question really, and it has a simple answer, but a complicated meaning. I am love, the symbol of everything, the creator of everything. Humans say that their religious figures created the world, and that's true, their gods and goddesses created the world. But I am the one who inspired them to create everything they had made, and thus, making me the creator of everything. When the world started, only feelings existed - love, hatred, fear, jealousy, anger, loyalty, courage, all of us - and we together created The Creator, and The Creator created everything else from nature to humans.

I am the spirit of love. Everyone can see me in the eyes of another, but they do not know who I am. I come to those who have the heart to love, no matter how evil they are.

Alvin and Brittany are one of them.

Rivals, enemies, trying to kill each other... heh. And look what has become of them now? In their hearts, I grow every time they meet each other's eyes. In every touch, in every kiss, I grow. I see no threat in their love, and I know it is strong.

But just because I know, it does not mean it really is. In every love, there is hate. Is every courage, there is fear. In every security, there is danger. But they all remain locked and caged, just waiting for an unexpected turn of events to set them free. And when they're free, they conquer, and they are unstoppable to those with a weak heart.

And that is why I come to them, in their dreams. Alvin and Brittany, they show love to each other the way that I rarely see. A bond that never show signs of weakening. A flame that grows without halt. It would be a shame if their demons - hate, disloyalty, fear - would get the better of them. This love of theirs must never be broken, for it is rare.

And therefore, I must test their bonds of love, loyalty, and courage. And this test is not like the test I give to other living beings. The stronger the bonds, the harder the test, and the greater they will suffer.

And now... I talk to them... in their sleeping minds. Their eyes do not see, but their ears can hear and their paws can touch. They feel each other's skin, hear each other's voice... and under their voice, there's mine.

_Alvin and Brittany, your test has come. Be loving, be loyal, be brave for the sake of you hearts to pass. Stay faithful, and my rewards will be more than your arms can carry._

* * *

**_SSSSOOOOO... how was it, guys?  
_**

**_Wait, before I say something, ANYONE A FAN OF "QUEEN" (Or Freddie Mercury) SAY "AYE!"_**

**_Okay, here:_**

**_First of all, no flames about "Love" showing up in a First Person Point Of View._**

**_Second, no hard feelings about the mating scene, right? Come on, guys, live a little. It's the last mating scene of the whole story anyways *Probably*. And besides, did I mention any private parts? Did I mention having a climax? No, I didn't. So what's the problem? I just made it clear that the mating was intense because it's the last one in the whole story (Probably)._**

**_Third,... TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS MERRY CHRISTMAS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! IF THERE'S ANYTHING I CAN DO, TELL ME, AND I'LL DO IT!_**

**_Fourth: Dear Flamers (If there are any), _****_MERRY KISSMYASS AND GO TO 7734. I bet your fathers were 5537993 and you probably got your 5993 from your mothers! (Type the in a calculator and turn it upside down). MERRY KISSMYASS!_**


	14. The Guest

**Chipmunksforlife = I'm done killing zombies. They're just too old and disgusting .**

**NY MUNK = NNNNNOOOOOOOOO! TWINKIES! SWEET CHEESY TWINKIES! WHAT HAVE THEY DOOONNNEEE! **

_**Everyone, a moment of silence please, for the loss of Twinkies.**_

* * *

**_Brittany's Point Of View (I think the author likes me)_**

**_A_**_lvin and Brittany, your test has come. Be loving, be loyal, be brave for the sake of you hearts to pass. Stay faithful, and my rewards will be more than your arms can carry. __  
_

I heard a deep voice, a deep yet soft voice talking to me, mentioning mine and Alvin's name about a test. Then suddenly, in my dreams, I saw a pink cloud flash and circle around me before disappearing. This occurrence made me jolt up awake from my dreams.

Once I have woken up, I was greeted by the worst headache I've ever met. When I opened my eyes, everything was blurry, my stomach felt funny and the dizzy feeling in my head made me want to lie back down. The blurry vision went away soon after, and I was greeted by the interior of mine and Alvin's room.

Wait... mine and Alvin's room? Wha- how-... What happened? How did I get here? The last thing I remembered was sipping a glass of wine... and then... then... what happened after that? Why does the air feels cold under my fur? And why does my fur feel cold? Am I naked? I looked down on my body, and yes, I was. And I smell... smell like...

I sniffed.

My body smells like... Alvin. Alvin's...- never mind, you don't want to know what it is. But I'm pretty sure it's Alvin's. I sniffed again, and there was no mistake about it. Alvin and I mated last night, but when? And how? I recalled what I had last night - a glass of wine. No, two glasses of wine. Okay, I admit, it was six... maybe eight. Or maybe more than that. And what happened? Did I get drunk? Possibly. I must be in a hangover and that explains the headache feeling like ice picks stabbing my eyes.

And why does my body feel so satisfied? So... so warm. Moving as if I want something... or someone. Looking at my side, I saw Alvin lying down on his back. The sun shone through the curtains and on his face, making his features visible. I smiled... Then suddenly, after another headache, a wave of memories came rushing into my mind. Memories of... memories of... last night? Before we slept? OF COURSE!

Oh, my God, how could I have forgotten that? We mated last night, and as I remembered, it was the best mating session we ever had in our mateship. My body started to groan again, feeling as if it wants more of last night... more of the feeling he gave me. Oh, my God... if only I wasn't so tired. If only I wasn't drunk. Oh God, we have to get more nights like that. I remembered screaming at the top of my lungs, his name, the wonderful name that sends comfort into my ears and softens my throat. Oh, I remembered the warmth... I had to stick my tongue out because it was so hot. I remembered panting like a dog while I moan his name. I remember his tongue brushing against my chest, his cheeks nuzzling against my neck. Oh my God it turns me on just by thinking about it.

Remembering the pleasure last night, every part of me lingered again. Oh God, I need him. I want him to dominate me like he did last night. I want to see him wrinkle his nose as he feels the wave of pleasure rising in his loins. I want him again... oh, God... even just by looking at him, I want to do everything I can to be more intimate.

I went closer to him and laid my head on his chest. It's so hard,... so comfortable... so warm... it smells so masculine. Oh, how my mouth watered as if he were food. My feelings getting the better of me, I stuck out my tongue and brushed it across his chest,... and Oh... oh he tastes so wonderful.

Feeling aroused again, I nuzzled my cheeks across the same spot on his chest, then licked again. Two licks, one nuzzle... one lick, one nuzzle... three strong nuzzles then one lick... I did everything so wildly. Then I stopped when I felt his body flinched, cursing myself for waking up such a handsome figure.

I looked up to his face, his eyes were open, looking at me. "Brittany?" He called out.

"I-I'm sorry if I woke you up, Alvin. I just can't get enough of you."

"You remember what happened just night?" He asked me.

I smiled again as I nuzzled against his chest, letting my head rest under his chin. "I can never forget something like that." I said. "But tell me, what happened before that?"

"You mean before we got home?"

I nodded and he told me all about what happened in the ship. He said I drank almost all the contents of the bottle, started dancing like a maniac on the dance floor. I nearly gagged as I imagined myself doing that. Was I really that drunk? He also told me he was thankful that the kids were not there to see me. And so was I thankful. He told me about my attempts to seduce him to stop Theodore's car so that we could mate inside. Then he told me about stopping under a tree where I vomited due to my intoxication. My mouth went agape at that, and I wish that somehow, what he said weren't true. But he kissed me after I puked? He actually did it. And did my mouth taste funny? He told me there was nothing unusual about the taste in my mouth, and that he was surprised about that too.

Suddenly, in the middle of our conversation, my mouth went dry instantly, and I felt my throat opening. My stomach and my chest felt funny, and I gagged one or two times. I felt something from my stomach propelling into my throat. I cupped my mouth with my paw to slowly hold it back as I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I ignored Alvin's questions, and I felt bad running away from him without warning.

As I made my way to the bathroom, the house seemed more quiet than usual. But I ignored it and focused on the problem at paw. I arrived inside the bathroom and hopped up on top of the sink, feeling my stomach starting to feel uncomfortable. I placed my paw on my stomach as I opened my mouth and threw up on the sink. It felt weird, but explainable. I'm just having a hangover, that's all. And vomiting is one of the symptoms.

When I was done, I washed all my wastes away and gargled a few mouthwash and spit it out, feeling my breath cool and having a hint of strawberry in them. As I looked at the door, Alvin was already standing there with a weird look. Still as handsome as ever, no matter what his face expresses.

"Hangover getting to you?" Alvin asked me.

"Yeah." I felt the headache again and placed my paw on my forehead to hold down the pain. "Remind me never to drink again." I said.

"You're never drinking again, it's official. I learned my lesson last night."

I blushed. "Don't tell the kids."

"Yeah..." He muttered. "...But thinking of the kids, don't you think the house is a bit too quiet?"

I wondered for a while, then said "Yeah. Now that you've mentioned it, I never heard anyone telling us to come down for breakfast. And I don't smell anyone cooking in the kitchen."

"Mind if we take a look?" He asked me.

As much as I wanted to, I felt the pain on my forehead again and started to get dizzy. "No thanks. I don't feel so good. I'm going back to bed. Tell the kids I'm proud of their performance last night. I really am."

"You want me to walk you to the room?" He offered.

I smiled. "Sure."

I hopped down from the sink and walked towards Alvin, taking his paw. I nearly stumbled down, the room felt like it was spinning. God, I definitely need a sleep. I noted my naked figure and hoped nobody would see me. But then again, we're chipmunks and we have furs. But what would the kids think of me?

We arrived inside the room and Alvin tucked me into bed, gave me one kiss on the forehead. God, he makes me feel like a child... a spoiled child and I love it. He left the room after saying "I love you".

_**. . . . . . .**_

_**Jeanette**_

**T**hey arrived at home just a few moments after 7 o' clock. They arrived at morning because more than one things came up... bad things, and they needed to be solved. First, Ian got shot on the arm, and they had to take him to the hospital before the dangers of blood loss come. Second, they had to take Ally to Beatrice after finding the bruise on her arm probably because of her fall. Third, they were debating whether or not to go to the police station. At first they thought they needed some help, but then they decided Ryan wouldn't want the police. No hostage taker or kidnapper would, and it took an hour for them to go to the police station, a half-hour to decide, and another half hour to leave. They arrived home at early 7 AM.

The kids were asleep, and Eleanor - who had drunk more than four glasses of wine - was forced to sleep because of her discreet attempts to seduce Theodore.

And they had a guest... Someone who told them that Ryan wouldn't want the police.

Jeremy Smith.

He was with them and despite of the endless complaints from Simon, everyone was convinced that he was on the good side. But Simon and Theodore only half-believed that because of the actions Jeremy had brought against them together with Ryan and Xanders.

Nobody except the children had the appetite to fall asleep. Ally, had a breakdown once they got into the limousine to take Ian to the hospital. But thanks to Stanley, Jeanette and Simon's son, she was able to calm down. And now, Jeanette couldn't help but smile at the picture of Stanley curled into a ball around Ally, cuddling each other.

Jeanette smiled at that. She always knew Stanley was the supportive one, and despite his intimidating looks, he's kind at heart. And looking at Stanley and Ally now, Jeanette could just picture them together... even though they ARE cousins. But she and Simon were siblings, weren't they?

Once the kids were woken up, everybody poured out of the car including Jeremy. With Alvin's son being kidnapped by his 'friend', everyone knows he has explaining to do to Alvin and Brittany. As Jeanette walked, Simon's paw in hers, Ally spoke to them.

"Aunt Jeanette, are we ever going to find Alvin?" She asked.

Jeanette held her gaze towards her, her hazel-brown eyes - inherited from Alvin - glistened under the early morning sun. She appears to be holding back tears, and Jeanette could only give sympathy, not answer. She looked at Simon for a while, then back to her. Jeanette knelt down and received Ally in her arms.

She could feel her tears coating her shoulder while she nuzzled on the same spot, wiping her tears on her fur. "Don't cry, Ally. We'll find him."

Ally sniffed. "I- I just feel so useless. I'm suppose to be responsible for him. I'm his big sister, but there's nothing I can do. I feel so... so... irresponsible."

Jeanette patted on her back. "Shh... it's alright, Ally. There's nothing you could have done. Even your uncle Simon and I couldn't do anything, nor could your grandfather and your uncle Theodore. There was nothing anyone could have done." Jeanette paused before realizing she wasn't doing any good. She's not her mother... she needs Brittany. "Would you like it if I take you to your mother?"

"No... I don't want mommy to see me cry. She'll cry too, and I don't want to see her cry."

Jeanette patted her back again. "It's alright, Ally. Just cry... crying helps. Just let it all out." Jeanette remembered the hormones released through crying which can not only increase emotional strength, but physical beauty as well. She released Ally and turned to Simon. "Do you mind if I take her to her room? I don't think she wants to be alone."

Simon smiled. "No, not at all."

"Thank you. If you need me, I'll be in Brittany's room."

Simon gave a puzzled look. "Why?"

"I don't think she wants anyone else to tell her this other than Eleanor and I. But Ellie's asleep, and I'm the only one."

"What about Alvin?"

One of the most important rules in mateship - Always avoid contact with another male, and the male must avoid contact with other females. "He'll be talking to Jeremy. Don't worry, I won't take long."

Simon kissed Jeanette on the cheek before approving. "Okay. But avoid Alvin if you can. I don't want my mate talking to another male. And I'll be in the kids's room."

"Yes, Simon." She turned to her niece. "Come on, Ally."

** . . . . . . . **

**Alvin**

**A**fter tucking Brittany in and giving her one last kiss, he left the room and started towards downstairs. As he walked, his mind drifted into last night. Brittany had been too wild... to passionate... no one can imagine the burst of pleasure the he had experienced last night. And Brittany to, couldn't forget it despite having a hangover. She forgot everything else except the mating and it's only surprising. When Brittany darted towards the bathroom and threw up, Alvin suspected he was pregnant again, then he felt nervous to the pit of his stomach. But then Brittany claimed she was just having a hangover, so he sighed in both relief and disappointment. Disappointed because Brittany would be happier if there were more children, and when Brittany's happy, he's happy ten times more.

Alvin made his way down the stairs, and from the living room, he could hear a few quiet voices. Unusually, there were two human voices, Dave and...

who owns that other voice? Whoever it was, it made his head wrinkle in anger for some reason. Someone... someone bad... Ian? No it can't be Ian. He's on the good side now, and his voice is much more like David Cross - the rank 8th greatest comedian in America.

Curious, he made his way down the stairs, and as he stared at the living room, he couldn't believe his eyes. His eyes met a teenager, blonde hair, tattered clothes. His head wrinkled in disgust as he looked at him. He brought back memories, bad memories. The person who had nearly destroyed the chipmunks bond of brotherhood is looking friendly, being treated with hospitality, and is seated on their couch.

Alvin's muscles clenched, ready to attack.

"You!" He growled.

Jeremy stood up from the couch, seeming harmless. On the couch, across his, Dave, Simon, and Theodore sat.

Jeremy turned to look at him. "Alvin... you're-"

"What's he doing here?!" He asked to his brothers and adoptive father.

Simon got up and faced him. "Long story, short, he's on our side."

Alvin gave a puzzled look. "Our side of what?"

"You're not in the best position to be told." Simon gestured to the spot on the couch beside him. "You might want to sit down."

* * *

**Hey, guys. I don't want this chapter to be too long because you might not want to look at it (That's what he said!). Please report errors through a PM and don't forget to review.**

**Long chapters means less reviews, so I'm going to make this short (That's what she said).**

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!


	15. The Storm Brews

**Hey, where is everybody? Fanfiction seems so quiet now. Come on... where's the love, guys? I hope you guys aren't loosing interest. On chapters 13 and 14, I only got four reviews.**

* * *

**Okay, it's time to use my own style of 3rd person this time.**

**T**he kids, especially Ally had been endless in talking and weeping about the loss of their brother. Jeanette could only do so much as give them a comforting embrace, and that's all she could do. She felt useless, but then again, this wasn't her job. She's not their mother, Brittany is. But now, Brittany has to know about the loss, and so does Alvin but Jeremy will take care of that matter. But even though it's her responsibility, she hates to be the one to tell her sister about this.

But she has to. As the mother, Brittany has the right to know. Giving her nephews and nieces one last goodbye, Jeanette left their room and walked through the hallway. She made her way through doors and stopped as she approached Alvin and Brittany's room. Hopefully, Alvin would be downstairs talking to Jeremy. She pushed the door open with ease and stepped inside the room. On the bed, Brittany was under the covers, asleep until her ear flinched at her sound.

"Alvin? Is that you?" Brittany rose up and asked.

"No, Brit. It's Jeanette."

As Brittany got up, the sheets fell from her shoulders to the mattress, revealing her auburn fur covering her naked body. "Oh, hey. I hope you don't mind, Alvin and I... uh... last night."

"You're naked. I can tell." Jeanette replied.

Brittany blushed under her fur. "Oh,... do you mind if we not get into that?"

Despite what's going on (AJ being chip-napped), Jeanette chuckled. "How are you?"

"A little dizzy from the hangover, but I'm alright." She replied. "Listen, sorry about last night. Alvin told me what happened and,... was I really that drunk?"

"You drank the whole bottle. Two glasses are enough to get a chipmunk tipsy, and you drank more than twelve."

"Look, I'm really sorry about... whatever I did last night. I hope none of the kids have seen me."

"Don't worry, they were outside."

Brittany sighed in relief. Jeanette walked and weaved around the room and sat down on the bed. They gave each other smiles as they held their gazes. They never had any sisterly bond since they were mated. Not that they have any problems with that... it just feels renewed to be talking to sisters again.

"You have no idea what happened between me and Alvin last." Brittany started.

Jeanette was just about to tell her about AJ, but seeing Brittany at a dream-like state, she thought of procrastinating for a while. Enjoy the happiness while she can. Jeanette smiled at her. "Why?"

In a dreamlike state, Brittany sighed and fell on the bed. "Oh, Jeanette, I'm so in love." Her smile drew that nothing else in the world mattered.

"That's not the first time you said that, Brit."

"I know. But last night, you have no idea how wild he was. Oh, God, it felt so good."

In disgust, Jeanette shuddered. "Ugh, Brit, I have a mate now. I don't want to hear about it."

"It's alright. But, oh God, Jeanette, I knew I love more than anything else in the world at first, but now... I don't even know what kind of love this is. It's so strong, so passionate." Brittany took the pillow beside her and cuddled with it, imagining Alvin's figure.

"Look, Brittany, I don't want to here about it, please. I'm mated to Simon." After a second, Jeanette's smile disappeared. "And I don't think you should be so happy either."

Brittany got up from the bed and looked at her with a puzzled look. She arched her eyebrows as she looked at her. "What do you mean by that?"

Jeanette sighed. Enough procrastination, she thought, Brittany needs to know about this as soon as possible. "Look, Brittany. I hate to be the one to tell you this. And please know, I'm just as devastated as you will be." Jeanette clasped her paws together.

"Why, what happened?" Jeanette sensed Brittany's nervousness.

"It's AJ."

At his name, Brittany tail flinched, his eyes widened and mouth agape. "What? Why, what happened?"

Jeanette gulped as she forced the words out. "He's been-"

Before Jeanette could continue, both of them shot up as they heard a loud bang from behind them. It sounded like the door being slammed close, and looking towards it, they saw Alvin's figure. Alvin was frowning, his muscles clenched and his expression mad. Not wanting to get caught in something, Jeanette stood up.

"I- uh... I better leave." She stood up, passed Alvin and out the door.

**. . . . . . .**

**Brittany's Point Of View**

**W**-why does... what's going on? Why does Alvin look so... so... so angry? What happened? Oh, no is he going to yell at me? Oh, God, please no. I saw Jeanette turning to leave, but I was too scared at Alvin's expression to notice. Oh, please, don't make him yell at me. Please don't make him angry... Oh please, no.

Seeing his expression, I felt only fear inside me. Tears ran from my eyes even though he didn't say anything yet. I remember Jeanette saying something about AJ. Oh, no.. what happened to AJ? Is Alvin mad because of it?

"A-Alvin... what's wrong?" I asked, trying not to sound scared.

Alvin stomped his feet as he made his way toward the bed. I swear I could hear him sniff. Is he crying? Then this must be terrible... and what happened to AJ? Is he okay?

He sat down on the foot of the bed beside me, burying his face in his paws. "You don't know what happened, don't you?" Alvin sounded scared, angry,... it's so not like him. No, this isn't Alvin. It's someone else. Alvin would never get angry.

"What happened? Please tell me?"

Then he lifted his face and stared at me with eyes burning in anger. I moved backwards, trying to get away from that glare. It scared me... this isn't Alvin. Alvin would never glare at me like that.

"THAT'S THE THING! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Oh, God... he yelled at me... Alvin yelled at me. Oh, please, please let this be a dream. I don't want him to yell at me. I teared up, feeling tears streaming down my cheeks. I felt scared, the walls around me were getting close and I felt my heart pounding fast, as if fear was chasing it. "Let, me ask you, Brittany." His voice was dark. "Where's our son? Where's AJ?"

AJ.

The name came up again, and it only brought more fear inside me. My tears were raining, I sniffed. I felt a knife digging to my heart,...

"See? You don't know." Is he blaming me? "He's kidnapped."

The word dug inside me again. My eyes widened, letting more tears out. My mouth opened, I tasted my tears. Tears of fear.

"AND ALL BECAUSE YOU HAD TO GET DRUNK!" Alvin yelled at me again. Oh, God, why does it have to hurt so bad? I felt my heart starting to ache, and breathing became hard. My body felt numb in fear, and I felt like dying. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

It's all my fault.

"IF YOU HADN'T GOTTEN DRUNK IN THE FIRST PLACE,..."

All my fault. Mine.

"... I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM! WE COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!"

Suddenly, I wanted to leave, get away. Away from him,... Away from Alvin. No... no... this isn't Alvin. It's not Alvin. It's a demon, the devil trying to get in the way of our love. I my teary eyes met his, and his eyes too, were in tears. "Who are you?" I asked him. I couldn't believe, I won't believe... this chipmunk I'm talking to isn't Alvin.

"I'm your mate."

"No, you're not!" I yelled back. "My mate is Alvin. He loves me, he never yells at me, even at hard times he wraps me in his arms, and everything feels okay! Who. Are. You!"

"So you think if I wrap you in my arms, everything will feel okay? Our son is kidnapped, and YOU have the right to feel okay? How could you be so selfish!?"

Selfish. That word struck lightning into my heart. I felt my soul getting slashed by a sword - his words. His tone. His voice.

I detected the anger in his voice, the blame... I couldn't take this anymore. I couldn't stand it. I felt a thunder boom from the outside, but I felt like it was just my imagination. No,... the thunder wasn't from outside. It was between us. This chipmunk I'm talking to... I can't see Alvin inside him. His deathly glare, his murderous expression,... it's a demon. The demon of love. Alvin wouldn't yell at me. Not after what happened last night. Unless it meant nothing to him. But in his eyes, the way I saw it this morning, it meant everything to him.

And if he did, he wouldn't get angry at me. Unless this isn't Alvin. And no, it's not him. Alvin is a loving, passionate, soft-spoken chipmunk and a great father I fell in love with.

Scared, I felt my legs coming back. Without any reluctance, I ran to away, away from this devil. I didn't take any time to look back. My tears told me to run away, I didn't care about my naked figure. To where am I running? I don't know. All I know was I want to get as far from him as possible, and I found myself inside the bathroom.

I locked the door, feeling the tiles underneath my paw. Leaning on the door, I felt my body getting weaker, as if taking all of those yells took half of my life away. I couldn't move, neither did I feel the need to. Oh, God, why is Alvin so angry? And what happened...

AJ.

Oh, my God... it's AJ! He's kidnapped!

'If you hadn't gotten drunk in the first place...' His voice came back.

Oh, God... it's all my fault. What... what did I do to deserve this? AJ's kidnapped because of me, and Alvin... he's mad at me. God, I don't want to live anymore... I want to take away what's rest of my life. What's left of me...

Wiping my tears, I hopped up on top of the sink and stared at my reflection in the mirror. Maybe I'm not such a good mate. Maybe I'm not as good of a mother as I thought. Maybe... maybe all of those love and adulation was a lie because nobody wanted to hurt me.

And our children.

Were they a lie too? Were they lying to me about being the best mother? All these time... after all these time... this love was a lie? This mateship? Our children? They were all lies?

No... no... no... please... this isn't real. I- I don't want to be here anymore.

Under the mirror, I saw a few supplies owned by Dave. Shaving cream, shampoos, aftershave... a razor.

A razor.

A sharp, tiny razor... shiny I could see own reflection. In it, I saw the light. Without any more hesitation, I reached for it and gave myself one last look at the mirror. Endless tears rushed out of my eyes as if they were blood. I gave no more second thoughts. All I want is to end this... to end this storm... this thunder between us.

I'm sorry, Alvin.


	16. A Grave Loss

**Vote4coolige15 = Brittany in this story is a Chipette totally devoted and committed to her mate. That's why she can't argue with him, because her conscience is going to kill her.**

* * *

**Alvin's Point Of View...**

**T**ears streamed down my eyes uncontrollably after I heard what that bastard (Jeremy) had said. AJ is kidnapped, and the only thing the rest of the family did was take a bald fat man to the hospital. Ian had a gun... A GUN! He could have shot Ryan right away, but he got shot instead. Stupid, I say. That idiot!

And now, because of his stupidity, AJ is kidnapped... my son... lost... Mine and Brittany's son...

I sat on the bed where my last conversation with Brittany ended. I feel so lost,... so irresponsible as a father. And Brittany...

Brittany.

Oh, my God! Brittany!

Oh, no... what have I done...

After wiping my tears, my head and eyes shot up, my mind giving me realization of the things I said,... yelled. Oh, my God, what have I done? Oh no,... Brittany. I saw the pain in her eyes, the tears,... what in the world is going on with me!? Oh, my God, the things I said to her, the things I called her.

My heart pounded fast and started to ache with every beat. A gasp came out of my mouth as I realized what I have done.

Oh, Brittany, please forgive me. I didn't mean to. I- I don't know what came over me, I just... I just felt so irresponsible that I... that I needed someone to blame. And... and I took it out on her. God, why did I do that!? Oh no, her eyes, the tears, her hurt,... I caused them... I broke my promise never to yell at her. I broke my promise to always love her no matter what. How could I do that to her? She didn't deserve it, it wasn't her fault, none of what happened was her fault.

It was mine...

Of course it was mine.

I'm the one who asked her to drink... I'm the one who took her home...

I'm the selfish one. I let my personal feelings get the better of me, and instead of letting her rest, I mated with her when she's drunk.

I looked up at the door where my mate had exited.

She ran. Ran away from me. The tears in her eyes showed she was afraid of me. Oh my God, I didn't mean to. Brittany, please forgive me. Please know I don't mean anything in those words. It was just the anger and guilt talking, not me. Oh, God, I'm a monster.

For now, nothing else mattered to me. Not the occurrence, not the incident, not the beautiful sky Brittany and I should be under with our kids,... what mattered to me the most is fixing what I had broken - her trust. She probably hates me now, and I too, can't blame her. I hate myself, this stupid brain, this stupid throat that yelled at the love of my life. No... not the love of my life... she IS my life. And I yelled at her.

What have I done?

Ignoring the endless attacks of my conscience, I headed towards the door, my body going for nothing and no one else but Brittany. I reached the hallway, and my eyes darted everywhere in hope to find her leaning and crying against a nearby wall. But nothing.

The only way to find her was her scent. She hasn't taken a bath today, so my scent in her should be strong. I sniffed the air, my sensitive nose twitching at every scent. Following my snout, I found myself in front of the bathroom door where the scent was strong. That luscious scent mixed with mine... her shampoo, her perfume... and...

and...

A new scent covered my nose, something that scent shivers of fear and guilt down my spine.

Something metallic... dense...

Blood...

I felt a stab in my heart after realizing what I have done. Oh, my God... I hurt Brittany... I let her bleed...

Another batch of tears fell from my eyes as I imagine the scene of Brittany lying down with a slashed wrist, a stab on her thighs... or worst,... in her neck. Oh, my God, don't let it be true.

I shook the image away and wasted no time. I hopped up on top of the doorknob and twisted it. But my heart sank as I realized it wouldn't budge. Brittany had locked it from the inside,... and she's bleeding. I banged my head on the door, feeling the vibration of the wood against my head.

With my clenched fist, I knocked on the door, hoping she... or someone would answer. But nothing... no breathing, no cries,... no voices... nothing. I tried again, this time, calling her name out, but with no result. I didn't get a response. I tried saying sorry, giving heartfelt apologies, but also nothing.

Oh, my God, Brittany, please don't do it. Please don't let it be true. I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I said, I swear.

I didn't hesitate for another moment, I didn't waste my time thinking. I ran back to the room, searched the drawers and found the numerous keys tied into a key chain. Carrying the human-sized keys in my arms as I made my way to the bathroom. I hopped up on top of the doorknob again and cycled through the keys until I found the right one.

My paws were shaking as I inserted the key into the knob. My mind was endless in taking pictures of Brittany lying down on the tiles with blood all over her fur. The sight of it nearly made me sick. My paws shook again as I twisted the knob, finally hearing a click from the other side.

I pushed the door open as hard as my paws could and felt the metallic scent getting stronger. As I looked down the floor, my heart dropped to my stomach. My eyes slowly swollen up at the sight in front of me. Tears...

My Brittany, my mate is lying on the floor, a razor on her paw and a blood coated fur on the other one. Her naked body, her stomach, her thighs,... blood. A pool of blood underneath her. Oh, my God there's so much... so much... My entire face is now coated in tears, and I don't care about crying my eyes out. I ran, ran as fast as feet could carry me and knelt down by her side.

I took her body in my arms and cried on her chest. There's blood all over her... so much of it... Oh, my God, Brittany why'd you do that? I'm so sorry. What have I done...

"Brittany! Brittany! Oh, my God, please wake up!" I tried screaming, but I couldn't get anything in response.

A small ray of hope flashed me as I felt her mouth moved... her eyelids had small openings. I gasped and gently shook her body. Her mouth moved again, trying to say something. I looked and listened. "Alvin..." Her voice was hoarse and weak. I felt her paw reaching for my face. On her wrist, I saw a slash, a deep slash from where the blood was coming from. The fur on her fingers brushed against the fur on my face. "I'm... I'm sorry..."

With that said, her paws fell to the ground, giving an audible thud. I felt the anger and guilt in my stomach, so much of it, so strong. My face and paw clenched. The guilt rose up to my chest, and my heart pounded so bad it ached. The guilt rose up to my throat, staying there and it built up with all the anger and hate I had towards myself. Feeling the muscles on my throat contract, my vocal chords nearly snapped as I screamed her name as loud as I can.

"BRITTANY! NO!" That's all I could say... all I could do. I wrapped her in my arms and started crying on her chest. I held her wrist and pressed pressure into the wound, trying to get the blood back into her system. But how little did that do. I cried into her chest again. "Oh, God... Brittany, I'm so sorry. Brittany, it's all my fault, not yours. You didn't do anything. It was all mine."

From behind me, I could hear footsteps, a huge one... possibly from a human. Another one sounded like claws scratching on wooden surface, and I knew it was either the kids, my brothers, her sisters, or my nieces and nephews. Or everyone.

The footsteps got louder as I screamed her name again and cried deep into her chest, her fur holding back my screams. Moments after, I kept moaning, mourning until I finally heard the footsteps behind me.

"Alvin... what-" Dave's voice sounded surprised.

"Holy sh-t!" That bastard's voice came. Jeremy.

I my kids running up towards me and Brittany's unconscious figure. They held her body and started crying. "MOM!"

"MOMMY!"

I saw the pain of my children, their tears as they looked at my mate's body. The blood coated their furs too, but I didn't see them care. They cared about the same thing I did, holding what's left of her. I sniffed, my tears endless. I looked at her face, so fragile. This isn't like Brittany. Brittany is a stubborn diva who wouldn't let a few blood loss kill her. Brittany is the most beautiful chipmunk in the world, and the only one I've fallen in love with other than our children.

But no, she looks so lifeless, so fragile. A tear fell onto her fur as I felt my breath again. All I had to say - All I could say -

"What have I done..."

**. . . . . . .**

**I**t's been several minutes since I witnessed what I have done to my beloved mate, mother of my children. There was nothing she did that caused her to be in this near-death state. I did it. I'm responsible for everything she has done to herself. It's all my fault... mine. Not Brittany's, not AJ's, it's all mine.

And now, sitting here on the backseat of Dave's car, the vehicle moving in a rapid rate, made me reflect on all the promises that I have broken. Promises I failed to keep. Promises I made to her. I'm a monster. I'm Alvin Seville, the worst mate and father in the world.

I held Brittany's wrist, trying to stop the blood from flowing out. And there's so much of it. The blood that flowed out of her is equal to the pain that I have brought upon, and that made me realize I broke every single promise I made to her.

Everything.

Never to hurt her, never to yell at her, never get mad at her...

Those promises... all null and void.

How can I ever get her love back? How can she ever forgive me? How can she ever trust me again? If none of this had happened, Brittany and I would be in bed trying to relive the new height of pleasure we experienced last night. Or at least, I would be crying on her shoulder about the loss of our son.

Her shoulder. Her soft, comforting shoulder.

Now covered in blood.

I didn't take note of the screams and yells I made to speed the car up. My mind was in Brittany's fragile body. The blood, the fatality that I have brought upon her.

Oh, God, Brittany please forgive me. I can't live in a world knowing that you don't love me.

Moments passed and I heard the car jolting into a halt. I did my best to keep Brittany from falling into the edge of the seat. Without any second thoughts, I opened the door as quick as I could and carried her body outside the car. We passed the parking lot. The place was empty, but there were people everywhere as usual, trying to check their pets into Beatrice's office. Some of them looked at us, just as surprise as I am about the blood on my mate's fur. But I knew there was nothing they could do so I continued to run.

I reached the door of the office and ran through the hallway. With my mate in my arms, I approached the door that had Beatrice's plaque on it. Luckily, it was already opened, and that was a good sign. I pushed the door open with my legs and we were greeted by a gush of wind from the A/C. Combined with the smell of alcohol, the room seemed bright and full of life.

Beatrice sat on her desk when she saw us. As she did, her eyes widened. She stood up from the table immediately and approached us.

"Oh, my God. What happened?" She asked in a frantic voice.

"No time. Please, help her." I sounded as if I was begging.

"How long has this been?" She asked.

"Less than thirty minutes. Please, Beatrice, I need your help on this one."

Beatrice sighed. "If that blood's been flowing for at least thirty minutes, she won't last five." She said as she faced me. "Alvin, I'm going to need you to step out of the room. I need to work on her."

If privacy is what it takes to revive her, then I'll do anything. To Beatrice, I nodded as I placed Brittany on her palm. With that, she carried her to the veterinarian bed, a bed made of metal. I sniffed my tears away, thinking she doesn't belong in a bed like that. She deserves to sleep in the softest mattress in the world, her head on my chest. She deserves to be treated like a queen, not a random talking chipmunk.

**. . . . . . .**

**I **don't know how long I've waited for her. Time passes by so quickly, yet so slow. The world, as I know it, is the source of my confusion. For hours I've seen people coming and going, looking at me and at the bloodstains on my fur. But none of them bothered to ask. The clock's hand reached twelve, and I hadn't eaten breakfast. But still, my stomach is too crowded by guilt to care. I'm not hungry, not for food. I can live without it, honestly. But without Brittany's paw to fit in mine, without her sweet voice to soothe my ears, without her soft lips, without those sapphire orbs of hers, I'll die...

For hours, consciousness drifted in and out of me as I sat on this human sized lounge chair. Thoughts, images of Brittany came rushing into my mind. Not the bad ones, but the good, joyful ones. Running with the kids, her lips pressed against mine, our naked bodies locked close together in a tight embrace under the covers of our bed, her nuzzles, everything about her. Damn it, I need her... I need her now. I should be wrapping her in my arms where she'll feel safe, but instead, I got her into the hospital. I let her slash her wrist, I drew blood out of her body all because I'm such a bad father and I needed someone to blame.

Brittany's never going to forgive me. If she does, the pain will still be inside, and I can't live with that. I can't live knowing that I've broken my mate's heart so bad that she drew blood from her wrist. I can't live knowing that I nearly killed her. I can't live knowing that I've broken her trust.

Everything's messed up and it's all my fault. It started with an encouragement to drink, then it led to this. What have I done?

"Alvin?" I heard a voice calling me. It was a female voice, similar to Brittany. That got me excited, thinking that this was all a dream and Brittany is waking me up. But reality shot me like a bullet when I realized that voice was too timid, to quiet. Not like Brittany.

I looked to the direction of the voice and I saw my brother Simon and Jeanette. Under Jeanette's arms were my children. Ally, Nelle, Bryon... there used to be four of them. Now, because of me and my irresponsibility, they're only four. Looking at their numbers made me feel like I don't deserve to be a father.

The kids came rushing into me, hopping up onto the chair and landing on my side. Their paws, their arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace. I felt their fur, how much it reminds me of Brittany's. So soft, so silky it give the urge to embrace.

"Daddy!" Alienelle called me, her eyes glistening in tears. "Is mommy going to be okay?" She asked me.

What should I say? I've never been in this situation. I might say:_ Oh, kids, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to let your mother slash her wrist. It's all my fault._ But I didn't say those words. I've already been blamed by myself so much, I don't want anyone else to blame me anymore. Especially my kids. Our kids. It'd be too painful to bare.

The tears in my eyes, I noticed, shook them too. I did my best to hide them, but my wet fur did otherwise. "Sh-She's going to be okay, Nelle. I promise. I swear on my soul, she'll live." And that promise, however, felt empty to me. The hope felt low.

"I'm sorry about that, Alvin." Simon's voice came up. I looked up to him and I saw him wrapping his arm around Jeanette's waist, their tails intertwined. My insides growled. That should have been me and Brittany. "... We tried to stop them, but they just won't."

"It's okay. They need their mother." I told them.

They nodded and left, walking together towards the exit.

I let the kids sit down on the chair. The chair was big enough for all four of us to fit in. Though their cries were silent, I couldn't ignore them. They're my children and I feel their pain, the pain that I have caused. If there were anyway I could turn back time, I'd wrap Brittany in my arms instead of yelling at her. I'd cry on her shoulder and she'd cry on mine. We'd support each other like we always do.

After moments of waiting, Beatrice's office door finally swung open slowly. Beatrice emerged, I couldn't read her expression. That got me scared. Oh God, what happened to Brittany? Is she alright? Please let her be alright. I tried not to look at the blood stains on Beatrice's gloves as she took them off and threw them in the trashcan.

She looked at me. As a reassuring doctor would do, I expected a smile on her lips giving me a hint that Brittany's doing alright. But no. She didn't give a smile, her face wasn't reassuring at all. I also saw her glistening eyes. And for a moment, I wanted to kill myself for what I have done.

"Beatrice, how is she?" I asked her.

I saw the light as the reassuring smile appeared in her face. But then, darkness blanketed the world as I watched it fade. "The blade cut deep into her main artery, but luckily, the blood was able to clot. She's doing fine, but the tendons on her wrist are damaged. But that's not going to be a problem. She might have a spasm on her right arm for a few weeks."

In a moment, my heart sprouted wings and flew, knowing she was safe. But then, my heart sank to my stomach after I heard her next words.

"But..."

But? But what? Oh no, she's in a coma? "What?" I asked, my eyes widened and my mouth hungry for answers.

"I couldn't save the baby."


	17. The Eyes Open

**Yes, folks, she was pregnant. :D**

* * *

**Alvin's Point Of View**

**I **stood there in shock as more and more guilt came pouring in inside me, eating my heart out. Another batch of tears - they seem to be endless - came out of my eyes and further dampened my fur as I took on what Beatrice said.

She was pregnant. And nobody knew.

She lost the babies.

Oh, my God, I killed... oh, God, how much damage could I possibly do? First, I broke Brittany's heart and trust, and now I killed our children before they were even born. Oh, my God, what's wrong with me? What have I done? Nobody's ever going to forgive me for this.

The babies. Brittany lost them. I killed them. It's all my fault.

I looked up, my eyes full with tears. Beatrice's smile disappeared as if it was never there. "Sh- She was pregnant? I-... I never knew... How, when?"

"Not all the blood came from her wrist. I found some between her thighs too, and I got curious. I checked it in the microscope, and it was definitely fetal blood. Not older than a week." She explained to me.

Oh, my God... I killed our children,... I killed them. What have I ever done to deserve this? What's happening to me? Why am I such a monster? Oh, God, I'm the worst father in the whole world. I'm the worst mate... Brittany doesn't deserve me. I lost my temper because I needed someone to blame. And I took it out on her. Did guilt blind my heart so I couldn't remember why I love her?

I sighed hard and loud as I placed my paw over my head, suddenly feeling exhausted. I sat back down on the chair and leaned. I buried my face in my paws. No words can express how sorry I am, how guilty I feel. I don't even know how to express it. I don't know how to react. There's too much guilt that I don't even know how and what to feel. Thanks to me, we lost our children.

And am I going to take it out on her too? No, I'm not. I'm taking it out - all of it - on myself. It's started with me, and it's going to end with me. I'm going to take this to my grave, and hopefully, Brittany would forgive me. I'd do anything to regain her trust, her love. I can't live without them. I can't live without the knowledge of her being beside me every night in bed. I can't live without having to kiss her every second. I can't live without her. I know, because of everything I've done, I don't deserve her. But at least, let her love me. Let her trust me. That's all I ask.

Taking my paws away from my eyes, my children stood in front of me. I looked at all of them in the eyes. Their blue and hazel brown, auburn and brown furs, they're the symbol of how Brittany and I love each other. But reflecting on my actions, the incident, AJ's abduction, do I really deserve them? Does an unloving mate deserve even one child? Does an unloving mate even deserve a mate? No, I don't deserve them. But I have them, and they love me.

Brittany loved me. But what did I do? I denied her feelings against me and called her selfish right in her face. I saw the hurt in her eyes. If Brittany won't forgive me, then I'll stop existing. The kids can say goodbye to their father and live with their mother. Isn't that the natural way? A male mates with a female, gets her pregnant, he leaves her with the children. But that's not how Brittany and I live. Unlike natural chipmunks, we stay together in monogamy. We're committed to each other and our children.

But AM I committed to her? Of course I am. But this morning, I forgot all about our mateship and screamed at her, blamed her for what I've done. That's what makes me a bad mate.

"Daddy, is mommy going to be alright?" Ally asked me, and I even I don't know the answer. Brittany is going to be alright physically, but... but when she finds out about what I did...

Without saying a word, I gave Ally a nod. My throat felt hoarse and I didn't feel like talking. Instead, I took all of them in my arms, thankful for the children Brittany gave me. They're my pride, even though I killed their unborn siblings. But I'm not going to say that until the right time. I don't want to take any more blames. Brittany already hates me, and the last thing I want is for the kids to hate me too. I love them all so much.

"Everything's going to be okay, kids. Everything going to be okay. I promise." My voice felt like it hasn't been used in years. With every word, my throat itched. I squeezed them in my arms one last time, feeling the pleasure their warmth brought me. I released them and pecked on their foreheads one by one. I felt sick as I thought I'm probably never going to be able to do that to Brittany. I'm probably never going to be able to talk to her ever again, and I don't blame her.

I gave them smiles before looking up at Beatrice. "May we please see her?" I asked politely.

"Yes. But keep her right paw as immobile as possible."

"Is she awake?"

"Half. She's awake, but her brain tells her she's asleep. She can hear you but she won't respond. But don't worry, it's only for a couple of hours. Or if you're lucky, maybe even a few minutes from now."

I sighed in relief, knowing her safety. I gave Beatrice a thankful smile as I acknowledged her. "Thank you, Beatrice. For everything."

"No problem. I'm taking the month off anyways."

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Of course. Someone needs to watch out for both of you."

Despite everything, I chuckled, then watched as Beatrice's smile disappeared again.

"Alvin, I'm sorry about the babies. Even if I saw it coming, there's nothing I'd be able to do. Technology is simply very limited."

I sniffed again, feeling the tears coming back. "She's never going to forgive me for that."

"What happened? You never told me."

I looked away. "I don't want to talk about it. Please understand."

"I understand. But, Alvin, there's nothing to worry about. Knowing Brittany, she'll think twice before hating you."

"Gee, thanks."

Beatrice stepped aside, giving us a clear entry to the door. The smell of alcohol became stronger than the last time, and it seemed like the air conditioner intensified. The temperature was freezing, even for me. How's a patient going to take something like this. Especially Brittany who used to be so warm in my arms, and now, she's lying naked on a hospital bed.

Across the veterinarian bed, there was a small bed with a thin, white mattress which is probably used for unstable, short-tempered animals. But it also makes a handy hospital bed. And on it, Brittany lied down on her back, arms straight at her sides. Her hair was a mess, and the tears still dampened her fur. The smell of blood has been replaced by alcohol.

"Let's go, kids." I told my children. We all stepped in and were greeted by the death-cold air and the soothing smell of alcohol. We didn't hesitate to make our way towards Brittany. We passed the veterinarian bed, and hopped up onto Brittany's side. And there, her fragile state lied.

I felt the tears in my eyes again as I saw her expression. Her eyes were partly open and partly closed, half asleep, half awake. Her face gave no expression. I told myself, this is wrong. Brittany isn't like this. Brittany shouldn't be lying down or sleeping like this. Her lips should form at least a small smile, her arm should be on her stomach or chest while the other on her head. Her eyes should be fully closed, not like this.

I saw the kids rushing up to her side and looked at me with their most innocent expressions. "Daddy, mommy is awake, but why isn't she talking? Is she alright?" Ally asked.

I gave them a smile. "She's asleep, Ally. Her eyes are just open. She's going to be alright." _For now, _a voice in my head told me. But I ignored it. "I promise, she's going to be alright."

My words were, I hope, enough to feed my children's curiosity. They lied down at her right, curled into a protective ball around their mother. I smiled, thinking that love and natural instincts told them it was right to do so - protecting their mother. But me, I'm the one who endangered her. Am I still worthy enough to protect her? Am I still worthy enough to even talk to her children? Our children?

The questions will be answered in the future. Right now, what I need to do is attend to my mate, the mate I don't think I deserve. I lied down on her left side and curled into a ball around her as if I was shielding her from incoming attacks by an invisible force. I moved closer to her and nuzzled my cheek against her shoulder, feeling her soft fur brushing mine. I dug my nose into her fur and sniffed hard. Under all the alcohol, her natural scent still remained - both arousing and soothing.

I moved my face closer to her ear and felt my next breaths coming to words. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

Although I didn't get a response, I couldn't sworn I felt her ear flick. That made me back away and look at her for a while, but when nothing else came, I decided it was just my imagination. I sighed again, hoping Brittany would get her consciousness back. Lying down beside her, my paw slowly slithered on top of hers.

Then suddenly, my palm felt a slight movement in her paw, a sudden flinch. I thought it was nothing, but when I waited again, there it was. I felt her paw flinch, her fingers throbbing. And then, my ear flinched as I finally heard a soft voice, slightly hoarse.

"A- Alvin..."


	18. Sending A Message

**Yo, where is everybody? Fanfiction seems so quiet. Don't lose interest, please.**

* * *

**Brittany's Point Of View...**

**I **stared at his eyes, his hazel-brown orbs that always make me fall to my knees. His fur, his brown fur, oh God, I want to reach out and grab him. But I can't... my right arm... my right paw hurts so much I can't move it. And of course, that's my fault. I... I remember taking the razor and slashed my wrist. The pain was excruciating, I've never felt so much pain. The last thing I remember was Alvin holding me in his arms, and then, I felt safe. After that... nothing. I blacked out.

Though, the pain came from my wrist, there was something, some pain I couldn't explain. It started from my stomach, right above my groin. I felt something... something like boiling, and it was followed by another excruciating stomach pain. And then it went to my chest,... and that's all I could remember before everything turned black.

I've seen the hurt in Alvin's eyes as he saw my lying down on the floor, a blade on my left paw and a deep wound on the other. The pain, the guilt... as if he was blaming himself. As if everything were his fault.

But no. He has no fault. He never started anything. Everything, Alvin's pain, the children's pain, AJ's kidnapping, all of those were mine to blame and mine alone. Alvin never took part in this. If only I hadn't gotten drunk. It started with me, and I don't think Alvin's ever going to forgive me for loosing his son.

Now, Alvin's eyes are clear with tears. His fur damp and he looks at me as if I were a miracle. He shouldn't be looking at me like that. I lost his son, I deserve to be hated. To be yelled at.

Like he did this morning.

My conscience is bothering me so much it hurts. It's eating me from the inside, telling me that everything is my fault. And I agree. I feel guilty, guilty for everything. Alvin yelled at me because I deserved it, he yelled at me because I lost his son, AJ. I can accept that Alvin will never forgive me, and the pain will always be present. When he sees me, he'll see my faults. When he sees me, he'll yell at me, shout at me, or even beat me for loosing his son. But I can live with that.

He wants to blame me, then blame me. Yell at me, then let him yell at me as his heart's content. Beat me, then let him cut my arms off and give me bruises every second for as long as I live. But as long as he'll love me, as long as he still has the heart to hold me in his arms, to mate with me with passion, to love our children, then I'm all his. I can live with my faults, I can live with this guilt, I can live with bruises everywhere on my body, but without his love, I won't last a second. He owns me, and a possession is nothing without the owner's love.

"Brittany?" He called out my name. His voice soothed my ear.

I felt movement at my right side, then three figures came into my view. Our children, looking at me with tears in their eyes and smiles in their faces. But it feels so empty. There used to be four of them, but now they're just three. And it's all my fault. "Mommy!" They called me.

"Kids... You're here." My voice couldn't reach a normal tone, so I managed with a whisper.

"Yes, mommy. We'll never leave you." Ally's sweet voice talked to me.

"You never left us at least one, why should we leave you?" Alienelle then spoke to me.

"We love you, mom." Bryon spoke to me.

I felt tears building up in my eyes, my face felt uncomfortable and I felt the need to cry. The love, the adulation, I felt it all in them. They love me. I deserve to be their mother.

"Ally, Nelle, Bryon. Thank you. Thank you so much." Words can't express how much they make me happy. But this happiness is probably not going to last long.

I looked at my left side and found Alvin looking at me with teary eyes. He's going to yell at me, I know it. He's going to comment on how stupid I am for loosing AJ and slashing my wrist. I expected a high volume voice that would make my heart tremble in fear. But when he spoke, his voice was soft and timid. I found guilt and apology in his tone.

"Brittany,... I-... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I swear. Please don't hate me. I'll do anything for you to forgive me. Please?" He told me.

I didn't know how to react. I heard the guilt in his voice as if it was his fault. But that's where he's wrong for the first time. It's never his fault, there's no reason for him to feel guilty. It's mine from the very beginning and mine alone. I'm the one who deserves to be guilty, to be hated. I'm the one who should beg for his apology.

I wanted to respond, I wanted to speak to him, make him feel how sorry I am for what I did. For loosing AJ, and for the will to stand my ground when he yelled at me. When he yelled, I should have taken all of it, I should have sat down beside him and feel all the guilt he wanted me to feel. But instead, I ran for the bathroom and slashed my wrist. That proves that I'm the worst mate in history, I don't deserve him. But I need him. My heart, my soul, my body, everything about me needs him.

I tried to speak a complete sentence to let him know how sorry I am. But my throat felt itchy, and speaking was hard. I couldn't even find my words. "Alvin... hold me. Please?" I pleaded instead of giving a declarative sentence. I need his warmth. I want to feel for myself if he still loves me or not.

He moved closer to me, and even though we're only inches apart, his breath already feels warm, so comforting. He lied down and curled into a ball beside me, wrapping his arms around me. And then, I felt safe, and the bad occurrences felt so distant. I felt my mind clear as I closed my eyes and received his embrace, nuzzling against his face. I sighed contentedly at the warmth he brought upon me. I feel like I'm being sheltered from a very bad storm.

**_. . . . . . ._**

**_J_**_ust in this morning, Brittany Seville, life partner and adoptive sister of Alvin Seville has been rushed into the hospital not later 8 o'clock in the morning because of severe bleeding. Testimonies from the clients of Veterinarian Dr. Beatrice Miller said that under the bloody furs of Ms. Seville hid a slash on the wrist, which has given the idea of a suicide attempt. The reason is said to be because of the kidnapping of their first born son, Alvin "AJ" Seville Jr., who was abducted not later than 9 o'clock last night by expelled students Ryan Edwards and Xander Raymonds. The missing son has not yet been found, and according to an interview with Dave Seville two hours ago in the California International Convention Center, the police will not be involved in the search. But rumor says that isn't true, and the police are now conducting discreet operations of the said occurrence. _**_  
_**

_The motive of the suspects isn't clear, but according to a former member of their group, Jeremy Smith, their motive is an act of vengeance towards the chipmunks, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore Seville. _

As the news report ended, the TV screen turned blank and black. Ryan had turned it off using the remote and placed it on the table beside him. He grabbed his beer and took a sip before reaching for the ashtray and puffed a few smokes. He returned the cigarette to the ashtray, gave a few coughs, and turned to his partner, Xander, who was sitting beside him on the couch.

"You know, they might already have every cop on Los Angeles looking for us. This is your plan, how we gonna get outta this?" Xander spoke in an African-American accent.

Ryan gave an evil grin. "Easy." He reached for his cigarette and puffed a few fumes again. He sandwiched the roll between his fingers. "We send them a message."

With the same grin, Ryan stood up, his cigarette between his fingers as he approached a specific room. The room was nothing but a dark space. They threw away the mattress and placed in the cage on top of the table. Inside the cage was a male chipmunk, younger than a teenager. The placed isn't like their old crib, but seeing Jeremy already on the chipmunk's side, he'll probably tell them the location of their previous hangout.

The place is an abandoned apartment building which is not set to be demolished anytime soon. The stench was irresistible, and the building looked like it was going to give away any time soon. But seeing the numerous emergency escapes, it was the ideal place for a secret hangout. And luckily, the appliances still work and electricity was still up.

Ryan, still holding his grin and cigarette, he sat down on the chair and faced the table. His eyes met the younger version of Alvin Seville, the chipmunk he hates like poison. The hazel-brown eyes, clad in fear, met his.

"Please, don't hurt me. Get me out of here, please." The chipmunk pleaded. "My dad is going to be worried sick about me, and if I-"

"Could you shut up!" He glared, and immediately, the chipmunk's mouth closed.

Xander's figure walked up behind Ryan and placed his hands on the chair. "So, what are you planning?"

"Nothin'. I was thinking this guy was getting a little lonely, you know? Animal's can't make it alone, especially rats like him. And I was thinking, we can't kill this guy. That's going to be too merciful. I was thinking of letting him live through what I'm going to do. And he can't make it without another guy beside him."

"So, you thinkin' we're gonna get another one of these talking rats?" Xander asked, but Ryan didn't answer. "Nice try, bro. But I'm not going all out on the Seville Household and get caught by cops."

Ryan sipped his cigarette again and exhaled the smoke through his nostrils. He didn't answer Xander's question. Instead, he said "Where's your phone camera?"

"Why?"

Ryan moved closer to the cage and met the fearful hazel-brown eyes. With his cigarette, he aimed the burning part on the chipmunk's tail and grinned evilly. "We're gonna send THEM a message."

The cigarette entered the bars of the cage, and the chipmunk moved away in fear. "No, please don't! Please don't!"

"Shut up, you rat!"

"NO! PLEASE, NO! AAAHHHH!" The hissing scream echoed all over the apartment room.

* * *

**So, sorry for the short chapter. I'm just tired and uninspired.  
**

**So, hey, I got a new Q/A for ya. Take a guess.**

**Who's Ryan going to kidnap next?**

**A. A child from Alvin's family (Please put the name)**

**B. A child from Simon's family (Please put the name)  
**

**C. A child from Theodore's family (Please put the name)**

**D. He can't kidnap anyone.**


	19. Another Loss

**Guest = I'm just following the Walking Dead version. Crappy plot each chapter that leaves a cliffhanger. Since people watch that show so much, I thought of using that style. Okay, okay, no more cliffhangers for me, then.**

**AxB love artist = Wow, I admit, you're a genius. But guess again. (I didn't say you're wrong, I didn't say you're correct. I'm just telling you to guess again).**

**Iluvchipettes123 = The same reply I made to AXB love artist. Well, except for the genius part. Lol, jk. Just kidding. I just had to do that. I couldn't help myself.**

**Chipmunkfan no. 1 = WHOA! Don't your hands get tired writing those words? I mean, it's just a review, you don't have to type a thousand words. Ah, who am I kidding, THANK YOU! Man, that's the best review I had all year. Are you sure you're alright with that? I mean, it's no trouble, right?**

* * *

**Alvin's Point Of View**

**S**he's alive. Thank God, she's alive. Brittany's alive, she's well, and she still loves me. She's letting me hold her. Oh, how I love feeling her in my arms like this. Even under my jacket, I can feel her soft, silky fur brushing against me. She still loves me,... Brittany still loves me. She's letting me hold her, and that means she still loves me... right?

I held her in my arms, feeling her warmth. Her warmth that always leaves weak to my knees, making me want to cuddle with her tighter. I felt her nuzzling my neck, sending electric chills to my fur. My lips pressed against her soft forehead just to express how sorry I am, and that I didn't mean anything. I didn't mean to yell at her. I didn't mean to frown at her. Everything I said, I didn't mean. It was just the guilt talking. Oh, Brittany, please know I'll never hurt you personally.

My tears still dampened my face, but the stream has ended and the smears of tears are now filled with relief.

"Alvin..." She called out to me, her voice soft and sweet. But it sounded as if she had difficulty letting it out in a normal volume.

I leaned back from her face and looked at her. Her sapphire pupils... oh, I can just stare at them all day. They were wet with tears, and I realized sapphire and tears of sadness don't mix. But this is going to be the last time her eyes are going to bleed tears of sadness. Her face... oh, how much I want to kiss her cheeks all day long. Her fur always leaves a sweet taste in my mouth every time I lick her. And seeing her face in sadness, I swear on my life, for the rest of her life, she'll never frown or cry in sadness ever again. I swear... for the rest of her life, she's going to be treated like a queen. She's going to sit in the highest pedestal of all, and every part of her will be honored and respected.

I managed to squeeze a smile when I looked at her. But she didn't smile back.

"D-Do... do you still love me?" She asked.

Those words made me reflect on everything I had yelled at her. Recalling the event only made me feel more regretful and guilty, but not as strong as the previous one. I hurt Brittany really badly. I hurt her so much that she doubts my feelings for her. I broke her trust.

I held her paw and squeezed it tightly. "Brittany, of course I still love you. I was born to love you. I'm alive because I love you."

"But... but you yelled at me."

"Brittany, please know that I'm really sorry for that. I didn't mean to yell at you. I didn't mean to call you selfish. I didn't mean anything. I was just so... angry, I just felt so guilty and irresponsible for loosing AJ that I needed someone to blame. And I'm really sorry for taking it out on you. Please know that I'll always love you no matter what happens. I'm so sorry, Brittany. I'd pour my heart out just to let you know how sorry I am."

She shook her head. "No, Alvin... I... I'm the one who should be sorry. You were right, it was my fault."

I felt the regret again. Damn it, how many things have I said that made her feel like she's the one who did the bad things? "No, Brittany. Don't blame yourself because I yelled at you. It was my fault from the very beginning."

"I forced you to mate with me."

"No, you didn't. You seduced me, and I don't have any problem with that."

"I'm the one who got us sent home. I'm the one who got drunk."

"I'm the one who let you drink." I said, but I decided to push it more just to make it clear that everything was my fault. "I'm the one who lost AJ because I let you drink. I'm the one who made you slash your wrist. I'm the one who yelled at you. And because of that, I'm the one who should be blamed for killing the babies." That last sentence came at last thought.

As she listened, her neck craned and she looked at me dumbfoundedly. "Babies?" She asked me before she looked at her right side, at Ally, Nelle, and Bryon. "What babies?"

"You were pregnant, Brittany. I got you pregnant a few days ago this week. And thanks to me, they're gone."

Brittany slowly shook her head, her face in disbelief and eyes in horror. I regret what I had said. I probably shouldn't have told her, but then again, she's the mother and she has the right to know. "No... no... I- ... I can't believe it... That's not true. Alvin, please tell me that's not true."

"It's true, Brittany. Beatrice would never lie about something like this. In fact, Beatrice never lies."

Brittany shook her head in disbelief again. Her eyes now poured tears. "N-No,... Alvin, she was wrong. She was wrong. What about the morning sickness? The cramps? How come I never felt them? The symptoms?"

"I don't know."

She stayed quiet for a moment, and her face seemed distracted. Distracted as if she was thinking, or something occurred into her mind. "Or perhaps..." I listened as she spoke again. "...Perhaps that's why I've been asking to mate with you twice as much. Perhaps that explains last night, the heightened pleasure."

She looked at me and I said nothing. Then suddenly, her tears increased and she moaned as she cried.

"No... no... no,... I won't believe it. Alvin, I won't-... no, I'm not a bad mother. I didn't kill our children... our unborn children. Alvin,... please tell me I'm not a mother of dead children, please, please. Please tell me I'm not. Please tell me I'm a good mother, and I didn't kill our children. Please. For my sake, please."

"There's nothing I can do, Brittany. But I can tell you, it's not your fault. It's never your fault."

She cried again. "That's the thing, isn't it, Alvin?" She told me, her voice in disbelief.

"What do you mean?"

"It's never my fault, it's always yours. You always make me blame you, but in reality it's mine, and you know it."

I felt the hurt in her voice. "No, Brittany. I'm telling the truth. It's my fault and mine alone."

"No. They're my children too, Alvin. My..." She sniffed and cried again. "... My dead children." She broke down into tears, and my heart broke at the sight of her tearing up in sadness. "They never got to see the world,... they never got to see us,... they never got to touch you, their father. I never got to know what they look like. And... and it's all my fault." She broke down again, gasping several times.

"Mommy, is everything alright?" Ally's voice came into the conversation. Her curious voice matched her mother's, and for a moment, I thought Brittany was the one speaking. She sat up and looked at her mother with an innocent expression. "Mommy, are you crying?"

Brittany bit her lip as she grabbed hold of Ally and placed her on her chest. Brittany kissed her forehead as she said "I'm sorry you have to see me cry, Ally. I'm sorry you all have to see me cry."

"Why, mommy? What's wrong?"

"You were going to have new brothers and sisters and I... and I lost them. I had a miscarriage, and they're dead. It's my entire fault. Please don't get mad at me, Ally. All of you, please don't get mad at me. I don't know how I can live with my kids hating me."

Bryon and Nelle got up, and looked at Brittany. "We don't hate you, mommy." Alienelle said.

"Yeah, mom. You did everything for us, and we'll never hate you. As long as dad still loves you, because we know dad will never stop loving you."

Bryon spoke the truth, I say. He's right; I'll never stop loving Brittany. My body will always fall head over heels when I look at her. My heart will always skip a beat when I hold her in my arms. Butterflies will always flutter in my stomach at the sound of her voice. My hormones will never stop raging at the sight of her luscious body. I'll always love her no matter what, and I'll bet everything I have on it.

Brittany turned to look at me, her eyes unreadable. "Alvin,... please tell me that's true. Please tell me you'll always love me."

I smiled at her. "I'll always love you, Brittany. No matter what happens, no matter how sad I am, I'll always love you."

Her head shook again. "I'll always love you too. No matter how much you yell at me. No matter how much you hurt me, I'm still yours."

"I'll never do anything to hurt you ever again, Brittany." I told her.

For a moment, her sight wandered from me, to the children, then back again. She smiled. "Alvin,... all of you, please hold me. I need you,... all of you."

Doing what she said, I curled into a ball and wrapped myself around her. My paw laid on top of Brittany's chest, and she held it with her own paw. The kids did the same and placed their paws around her. I nuzzled her cheek and gave her a sweet, gentle kiss on the cheek. After a moment, I heard a sniff from Brittany's nose. A sniff that spoke sadness.

"What is it, Brittany?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, it just feels so empty. It's just not the same without AJ. Are we ever going to find him?"

"We will, Brittany. I promise, we will."

**. . . . . . .**

**T**he sun was at the highest peak of the sky, and the radiant shine was at its brightest. Sounds of cars rolling by, people getting busy, some coming back from lunch, and the busy people accented the busy city under the busiest time of the day. But even the cloudless sky and the passionate glow of the sun can't mean anything for the Seville Family. A family member is lost, but not gone forever. Lost, taken, abducted, and nowhere to be found.

The only people in the Seville household were Simon's family, Theodore's family, Jeremy who was now a friend of the chipmunks, and Claire who was doing a favor to look around the house while Dave goes in an interview at the CICC (California International Convention Center). It turned out that Dave really is getting the police involved, but secretly. According to him, even the Interpol got interested, but to them, AJ was nothing but a LVI (Low Valued Individual), so they're only going to work on the case if they need to pass the time. Or if they get bored.

Well, that's just humanity. Surely, the Interpol has more things to worry about, like Joseph Kony who has abducted more children than one and turned them into soldiers and prostitutes.

Seeing that the kids are already known to the world, and they're not that innocent about the outdoors because of their intelligence, Simon decided to take them, Jeanette included, out for a walk. The children took no hesitation and the girls grabbed their jackets right away. They had left not earlier than two-thirty in the afternoon, and the kids were excited about meeting the outdoors once more.

Simon decided to take them to the park somewhere in the Alvarado Street, since it's about the only closest park from the Seville Household. Though, not that long of a drive, but the kids were endless in questions like "Are we there yet?" or "Where are we going?", or simply the latter without the 'going' part. Jeanette took the courtesy to answer the questions as they came, and her patience is as endless as the children's questions.

They had finally arrived at the park by three o'clock in the afternoon. They parked the car behind a tree where no human can stomp on it. When they got out of the vehicle, the children just when loose, like the inner beasts unleashed. They started scattering around the park, sniffing flowers, rolling on grass, playing hide and seek, and it took half an hour for him and Jeanette to finally get them to regroup. After a relief-filled headcount, they started with new rule - always stick together.

And the kids had followed the rule so well and orderly. Whenever Simon and Jeanette took a walk alone, they'd find them complete when they return. When the hour hand of the clock past three, the sun finally started to go down. By that time, the kids were already red and panting with their tongues hanging from their mouths.

"Hey, kids. What were you up to? You all look exhausted." Simon had asked a while ago.

"I know. I've never been this tired, dad." Stanley had replied.

"Well, we better take a rest. The day's not over yet, and we still have an hour. Once your sweats have dried, we're all getting ice cream."

Then that, followed by every cheer the children could muster under their exhaustion. Simon had a great idea where to find shelter from the sun other than the benches. Since they were chipmunks, and the kids know little about the natural chipmunk life, Simon and his family climbed up at the branch of a tree and perched themselves there.

They sat on different branches, looking at the view the height of the tree gave them. The kids awed at the sight of the horizon.

"Wow. Mom, dad, this is how you guys got to live when you were young? You guys made a big mistake in leaving." Simon Jr., the oldest, spoke up. He brought his paw up and gestured to the view. "I mean, look at all this. I could just sit here and look at the view for hours. What made you guys leave? A place like this seems perfect."

"It's the natural life of woodland creatures, Simon. Your uncle Alvin just got tired of working anyways. Our tree was cut down and made into a Christmas tree for Jett Records. And that's how we found your grandfather." Simon smiled at his son, and he smiled back. Simon spoke again. "And you think I made a big mistake leaving?"

"Um... I don't know. But this place is perfect." Simon Jr. replied.

Simon chuckled. "If you think I made a big mistake..." Simon placed his paw on top of Jeanette. He looked at her and stared at her eyes with a loving smile. "... I met your mother."

"And we never would have been born, I know, dad." Simon Jr. said so dismissively. "But dad, can I ask you something?"

Simon looked at him and raised his eyebrow openly.

"When I have a family, do you think I can live in a place like this? I want my future children to live with a view like this. It's so dreamy."

Simon chuckled and considered the question for a while. He answered "If you think you can support your family by gathering nuts all day, and make your mate feel loved and special at the same time, then yes."

"Wow. In that case, can I too, dad? I mean, there's not a place like this in the human community." Stanley spoke up.

"Yes, of course. But as long as you don't forget us."

"No way, dad. We'd never forget you or mom."

"Well, thank you, Stanley."

"Anytime, dad."

Father and sons exchange smiles and grins before Simon turned back to look at the horizon. As he drifted off and admired the beauty, he felt Jeanette's head laying down on his shoulder. He looked at her face and found a better beauty to admire, her smile, her eyes, the glasses that accented her amethyst pupils. Everything about Jeanette is beautiful, and he's never forgotten that. The way her tail sways when she moves, the way her body was formed perfectly as if it was meant for him,... everything.

He smiled at her before giving her a peck on the forehead and placed his arms around her waist, their tails locked and tied.

In that position, they both watched the sky together while sitting on a branch of the tree. This scenario is usually what they dreamed of when they were kids, still in a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship. But being mates doesn't change the feeling of a dream come true.

As Simon drifted away into his thoughts again, his mind found its way to last night, AJ's kidnapping. Frankly, Simon felt guilty about not being able to do anything that night. Nobody was able to do anything. Dave's pinned, Ian's shot and is in the hospital, Claire nearly fainted, and all Toby could do was think of a good combat maneuver that came from a video game. Everyone, Simon included, only felt relief when he DIDN'T do it.

But what could've happened had he not told Theodore to watch over the kids? Not just their kids, but everyone's. More than one would've been kidnapped, and worst, it could be one of their children. Simon doesn't know how he'd be able to cope up with the loss, and he doesn't even know how he'd react. The feeling of being an irresponsible parent is foreign to him, and he probably would never feel it.

"So, dad!" Simon was brought back to reality by one of his son's voice. He looked up and saw the boys smiling at each other, and then looked at him. "When are we going to get those ice creams?"

Simon rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Haha, I almost forgot. Come on, let's go." He turned to look at his shoulder and was greeted by the shiniest pair of amethysts in the world. "What?"

Jeanette raised her eyebrow. _Oh, God, she's so beautiful when she does that, _Simon thought. "What, I'm not allowed to stare at you?"

"You could have told me so we can stare at each other."

"But you look so cute when you're concentrating. So what were you thinking about?"

"How about we get those ice creams first, mom?" From another branch of the tree, John spoke up with a complaint.

Simon and Jeanette both looked at him. Jeanette lifted her head from Simon's shoulder and grinned playfully at her son. "Okay, John." She said before tapping her chin, pretending to remember something. "Oh, that reminds me, aren't you supposed to do the dishes and clean the rooms tonight?"

John's smile melted into a disappointed frown. "Mom..." He complained again.

Jeanette laughed. "Relax, John, I'm just kidding." Jeanette said. "But change your attitude, young man. And we should get you a haircut too. You look more like Janice than yourself."

"But I don't like scissors. And besides, I love being mistaken."

"No, you want someone else to be blamed for your pranks, and when Simone's not an option, you blame Janice."

"Yeah, can we please get those ice creams now?" John said so dismissively.

Jeanette rolled her eyes and laughed. She turned to look at Simon. "So, should we go now?"

Simon chuckled. "I know you're worried about what John and Simone might be when they grow up, but don't worry, I'll talk to them later." He offered her his paw. "Let's go."

Jeanette took his paw. As soon as she did, Simon swept her off her feet and carried her in his arms. A bit surprised, but she didn't complain. She gave him a smile before Simon hopped out of the tree with her in his arms. Jeanette felt his muscles contract as they glided down to the air and landed with a soft thud on the ground.

As Simon was about to put Jeanette down, she clung into her and didn't let go.

"Um, Jeanette..."

Simon felt Jeanette's grasp around her tightening. "I just can't let go of you. You're just so dreamy."

"Don't worry, I'm all yours tonight. You can stick onto me like a glue for the rest of your life, but in the mornings, the kids own me."

Simon heard Jeanette's audible sigh of disappointment and released his grip around him. He released her and wrapped his arms around her waist. The kids already hopped out of the tree, and Simon's relieved to see that living in a human lifestyle didn't affect their natural chipmunk abilities like instincts, reflexes,... The way they hopped out of the tree in a fluid motion says it all.

They regrouped the kids after a mental headcount. After that, they all walked towards the exit of the park where the ice cream stands were. But before they even got there, they were greeted by a human, a male human who had just reached adulthood. About twenty-five years old, wearing a white shirt and jeans. He was plain and from a standard white American complexion. The human greeted them.

"Excuse me,... uh, good afternoon, Simon Seville?" The man greeted.

Simon's natural senses detected something strange in the man's tone... something unusual. By hearing with his sensitive ears, the man's voice vibrated a bit too much, creating a shaky tone. Looking at the man's face, despite the cold spring of the year, a hint of sweat dripped from his forehead.

Simon acted casually. "Yes, I'm Simon Seville. Can I help you?"

"Oh... Oh, my God. Simon Seville of the Chipmunks?"

"Um,... yes. Look, if you're here for an autograph, I'm kind of with my family here."

"Yes, I'm here for an autograph. I- It's really such an honor to be meeting you. I'm a big fan of yours, and I just returned from New York where you had your last tour."

Simon has heard these things before, and now that he has a family, this kind of fan is to be considered the most annoying one. Simon looked back at his family, then back at the man. "Please, I'm with my family."

"Don't worry, this won't take long. I don't mean to be rude but-"

From his pocket, a phone rang audibly which interrupted the conversation. Simon rolled his eyes and watched as the man yanked his phone from his pocket and pressed the answer button. As the man spoke, his voice sounded shakier, and it's only strange according to Simon's senses.

"What?... Look, please, I don't want to do this... What!? No way, forget it..." The man's expression suddenly dropped. "... okay, alright, just please don't..."

The conversation struck Simon as unusual, and definitely not normal. The way the man stuttered some words, the way his voice shook, that wasn't a normal conversation. But then again, he could be wrong. When the man finally put down his phone, he gave a smile.

"I'm sorry, it's... uh... my professor. He said I wouldn't graduate if I violate one more deadline."

And of course, that's another strange answer, since the man looks more like a middle-class workingman than a college student. And plus, he looks like someone from his mid-twenties, and that age doesn't write college.

The man continued to speak. "I really need your autograph, Mr. Seville. I, uh... I can't wait for another two months for your next tour. It won't be long, please."

Simon sighed. _Oh, for the love of God! Does family mean anything to you!? _Simon wanted to scream out, but kept it in his head. "Okay, alright. But please, don't take too long. I'm trying to make the most of the two months with my family before the next tour."

"Alright, this won't take long. Can you come with me to my car? It's just a few walks away from here."

_FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! _The voice screamed louder in his head as he sighed and rubbed his face in frustration. He needed to get rid of this guy, and fans like him don't leave that easily. "Alright." He turned to Jeanette and the children. "Jeanette, can you watch over them for me? This won't take long, I promise."

"Take your time. We're not in a hurry, aren't we?" Jeanette replied.

Jeanette watched as Simon nodded and turned to leave with the man for a few seconds. Seriously, this isn't really what both of them had expected when they said they'd take a walk in the park. That's the disadvantage of having a famous person as a life partner. Fun things get interrupted by someone who worships him, and this is no exception. Jeanette could see the frustration in Simon's eyes as he sighed countless times before leaving. She can tell he wanted to tuck-tail and run away from that obviously obsessed fan of his.

"Mommy, where's daddy going?" Serene's calm and peaceful voice sparked with curiosity.

She turned and knelt down in front of her. She tucked a strand of her daughter's hair aside and smiled at her. "Don't worry, Serene. Daddy's just taking care of things for a while."

"Another fan?" Serene asked.

"Yes, another fan. An obsessed one too. Fans like that won't leave without getting what they want."

"But I don't understand why a simple signature means so much to them. Daddy might write a message too, but the words don't really mean anything, right? He's just going to write that because the fan told him to."

Jeanette mentally praised her daughter's logical and philosophical mind. "Yes, but fans act like it's really given to them. That it really means something, even though they know it's not."

"Humans are weird."

Jeanette couldn't agree more. The fact that human hormones are secreted by glands very randomly and may get lost in the different part of the bodies might explain why humans are so weird. The mood swings for girls, short temper for boys,... and a lot more. Especially when they get angry for no reason. Even when girls have a bad dream about a boy, they wake up mad at the boy. That behavior is strange, and even hormones are a muddy, unclean explanation.

Jeanette gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead before standing up and patted the dirt from her knee. She turned to look at Simon who was already a few distances away from them. Even from afar, Simon's shapely body, his muscles, his brown fur,... all of his features aren't easy to ignore and they can be noticed even from a distance.

She told the kids to follow her to a safer area near a bush where humans are less likely to stomp them. She reached the bush, and the kids followed her in an un-orderly manner, scattered around. She stood and paused for a while after feeling something... something strange. There's something out of the ordinary going on. Even with the noises of human children, there was a bit of silence... a strange silence that made her feel like they're being watched.

Her fur stood at the ends. Beside her, she saw Stanley and placed a paw on her paw on his shoulder to relieve herself from the strange feeling. But after a few moments, something happened, something that made everyone in the park, humans included, pause and scream in fear.

The birds flew from the trees at the sound of an explosion... a loud bang that drew ear-piercing screams from every living thing. Then suddenly, she felt a small wave of wind and dirt on the ground beside her, followed by a shock that blew her away, making her land on the ground with a thud.

It took a small millisecond for her to figure out what was happening, and the only thing that screamed in her mind was "Gun". A gun has been fired at them, the bullet impacted on the ground beside her, and the shock blew her away. She shook her head and her senses only told her one thing - danger.

Acting upon instincts, she grabbed Stanley - the closest child next to her - in an embrace. She looked at the others and yelled "Everyone, get down!"

She buried her chin on Stanley's head and closed her eyes. But what made her open them was the sound of Simon screaming the name of their daughter at the top of his lungs "SERENE, NO!"

She stood in shock and fear, her mouth agape and her eyes widened. Her breathing became rapid, her heart pounded against her ribs, and she wanted to scream out but her voice felt inactive. At the sight of a man running away holding their daughter's tail, all she could do was watch.

* * *

**For those who voted for Serene, haha you guys read my mind. Is the plot really that obvious?**

**Oh, and another thing...**

**A BIG SHOUT-OUT!**

**I'd like to thank Webweirdo332 - a big friend of mine - for helping me out with this chapter. And to return the favor, I'd really appreciate it if you guys read her story "Mixed Up Love". It's really great, and it's improving with each chapter she makes. You won't regret it.**

**Maligayang Bagong Taon, mga kaibigan. Or to translate that, Happy New Year, my friends.**

**I used Microsoft Words to edit this chapter, so please tell me if I accidentally inserted some "gdsg" or "adgdf" or other stuffs between words or sentences.**

**And uh... after reading this, you might wanna read Webweirdo332's story. I'm in debt to her. This chapter would never have been possible without her.**


	20. A Miracle

**Vote4coolige15 = Good question. Something WILL happen (IF you know what I mean... ;D)**

**Webweirdo332 = If there's anything I can do to thank you,... let me know.**

* * *

**Hey, guys. Just to let you know that our school comes back in Jan. 7. By that time, updating will be slow and the periodical test will be near. So bear with me on that.**

* * *

**A**fter being fired at by another bullet that impacted on the ground next to him, he was sent off-balance by the shock and fell on his stomach. He felt a stabbing pain on his left leg, and getting up was hard. For once, he felt what being an irresponsible parent feels like as he couldn't do anything but watch; Watch as another man snatched his daughter by the tail and ran away. He yelled Serene's name at the top of his lungs, hoping that the height of his voice might send his daughter back to him.

_No... No... this isn't happening. _The voice started to speak. He tried to get up again, but the stabbing pain on his left leg struck him once more, sending him back to the ground. All he could do was watch as the man exited the park and disappeared between buildings._  
_

The world crashed into him as he punched the ground in rage and anger, feeling another stabbing pain in his knuckles. The incident was too fast for the tears, and he didn't feel like crying; but the feeling of irresponsibility, guilt, and rage still ate him out as fast as the tears came out of his eyes. He yelled again at the top of his lungs and buried him face on his wrist.

A moment of silence made him reflect on what happened. He was out with the man, then the gunfire came, and the next thing he knew, he was running as fast as he could for his daughter, but the next gunshot blew him away and slightly strained his ankle. And by that, he's only sorry that his body has failed his family.

The anger and the rage ate him away as he lifted his face from the ground and gave a deathly glare to the man who was responsible. His so-called "Fan" was a part of this, and that was no mistake. He glared at him, letting out all his guilt at one stare. The man stood distances away from him, feeling shocked and as if he didn't know this was going to happen. His expression only gave Simon the worst anger he's ever had in his life.

The stabbing pain of his ankle struck him again, but the anger and rage in his eyes made the pain feel like an encouragement. His body has already failed his family once, but the second time, he'll die before giving up. Feeling the pain loosening up a bit, he ran for the 'fan' with a loud cry at the top of his lungs. He made for a jump, feeling the tendons of his ankle straining, but ignored it. He landed of the man's shirt and came face to face with intimidated eyes.

"YOU!" Simon started.

"No, Simon, please, I can explain!" He defended, giving Simon the hint that HE'S really part of this.

"YOU WERE A PART OF THIS, WEREN'T YOU!" He raised his paw and slashed across his face, and he let go of him as he watched him fall to the ground. He came back to his face and had the sudden urge to slash across it again with his claws. "WHERE'S HE TAKING MY DAUGHTER!?"

"Simon, please, I don't know! I don't know, I swear!" The man's face drew fear and sweat.

"YOU WERE A PART OF THIS! YOU WERE A PART OF THIS, WEREN'T YOU!?" He gripped the neck of his shirt and raised his other paw.

"Please, I can explain! I never wanted to be a part of this! But Xander, he had a gun! He said he was gonna shoot me if I didn't do what he says!"

Now that's where he drew the line. If he thought those sentences were going to save him, he's wrong. Totally wrong. Then again, with anger and rage, Simon slashed across his face, making the man yelp in pain. "DOESN'T FAMILY MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU AT ALL!? HUH!? DOES IT!? THANKS TO YOU, I LOST MY DAUGHTER! I LOST MY DAUGHTER! DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

"Please, I never wanted to be a part of this! He was going to kill me!"

"AND YOU TRADED YOUR LIFE FOR THE SAFETY OF MY DAUGHTER, YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!"

"I'm sorry, Simon! Please, I'm sorry!"

Those words only added fuel to the rage he was feeling, and the fire burned inside his body. His muscles clenched as hard as it has ever been in his life, and his claws were completely out of their sheaths and were as hardened and sharpened by the fire of his rage. He slashed across the man's face, leaving long, deep scars on the man's left eye.

"SORRY DOESN'T GET MY DAUGHTER BACK!" He yelled and moved his face closer to the man's. His voice became a growl instead of a shout. "And, I doubt I'm even going to let you live!" The fear the man was feeling didn't satisfy his rage fully. For once, wicked and evil thoughts filled his minds. Thoughts that satisfied - he wanted to let the man suffer, not die.

He felt a presence behind him, then a paw touching his shoulder. He looked over and saw Jeanette's teary eyes. The amethyst eyes that cried. His muscles clenched again and he wanted to make the man pay for the sadness he has brought to his family. Before he could turn back to the man, Jeanette stopped him with her angelic voice.

"Simon, please. That's enough. Please don't let the kids see this."

_Kids..._ His mind snapped as fast as his system reacted. He looked over to the rest of his family and found the kids shaking in fear at the sight of their father. They were holding each other in an embrace, watching unbelievably at the sight of what their father has become. He looked back at the man's face and saw there were more scars than the slashes he remembered doing. He looked back at the children and gasped as he realized what he's done.

Quickly, he let go of the man's shirt and looked at his family in shock. "Oh, my God..." He turned to Jeanette. "Oh, my God,... Jeanette,... Jeanette, I'm a monster."

Simon felt Jeanette's sympathy as she wrapped her arms around him. Simon received the embrace quickly and buried his face on her shoulder.

"Jeanette, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shh..." Jeanette hushed him. "It's okay, it's okay. We'll find her."

"How? She's been kidnapped, and we don't even know where to start. Oh, Jeanette, I'm so sorry. I couldn't save her."

"Shh..." Jeanette hushed again. When she spoke, her tone became unusually normal despite the situation. "I know how we can save her."

For the few times in his life, Simon saw the light as she pulled out and looked at her mate unbelievably. Her words struck him like a song on replay: _We can save her. _Jeanette knows how to save her? "Save her? How?"

"She dropped this." Jeanette raised her paw and presented Simon a small, purple, chipmunk sized ribbon. And without a doubt, their daughter's scent was strong in it.

Simon looked at the eyes of her mate unbelievable and a new feeling of faithfulness entered him. He dropped tears from his eyes again and quickly wrapped Jeanette in his arms, burying his face on her shoulder. "Oh, my God, Jeanette, thank you... Thank you.''

**. . . . . . .**

**Alvin's Point Of View (The next day)**

**"H**ow's she doing, Beatrice?" I asked her with my face kept in a casual expression as I held my mates paw. She was lying down on the bed with ultrasound gel rubbed all over her stomach.

"She's doing great. Her tendons are healing normally." Beatrice answered.

I smiled at her answer, knowing that my mate is doing alright. We're in Beatrice's office, a day after Brittany slashed her wrist because of me. And it's been two days since AJ's kidnapping and he's still missing. But somehow, my hopes in finding him are high, and I know that it won't be long until we find him.

The bad news is Serene has been kidnapped yesterday. But when there's bad news, no matter how bad, there's always a good news. And the good news is, Serene's ribbon flew out of her hair when she was kidnapped, and we can use the scent of the ribbon to find her. But why didn't we just use some of her old unwashed clothes? Because Serene's probably the cleanest child in the household. Not once can you find something lying on the ground that belongs to her, nor can you find any of her clothes in the laundry basket.

And of course, under that good news, there a slight bad news. We still haven't found her. The scent in the ribbon is strong, but the scent in the air is far away, and we're going to need a big beagle to sniff out the scent. It was probably a few miles away, and the chipmunk's sense of smell can only reach so far as a few kilometers.

But with our lead - Serene's ribbon - in, it's only a matter of days before we find AJ and Serene, and that's giving everyone the hope. And also, another thing I've been hoping is AJ and Serene not doing anything stupid during their captive, if you know what I mean. AJ and Serene are ten years old, and that's the beginning of the teenage life in chipmunks. Which means, they're going to start finding partners at that age, and worst, if they go missing for another year, Serene's probably going to heat up and seduce AJ into doing something... you know what I mean. But the chances of that happening are rare, since they're probably going to be found in about another week or so. And Serene's not the type of chipmunk who seduces males during heat. She's probably going to hide from him when that happens.

So, here I am now. Brittany's still in Beatrice's office because her body is still not strong enough to walk normal distances because of the blood loss. Chances of her are falling down and fainting, and I'm not going to let that happen.

So, in here, there's Beatrice, Brittany, me, and the kids. Ally, Alienelle, and Bryon sat beside me, watching Brittany being hooked up to the ultrasound machine. Why? Because she had a miscarriage - Brittany still hasn't admit it's my fault, but it's behind us now - and Beatrice is going to check if there's any damage in her... uh... uterus... or that's what she called it.

"So, how are you both of you doing? I'm sorry about AJ by the way. Did you find him yet?" Beatrice asked.

I shook my head. "No, not yet. But we're close. All we need is for the police to donate a big dog from the force and sniff out Serene's ribbon." I answered.

"Well, that's good news. Tell Simon I'm sorry about Serene too."

"He'd probably say the same thing that I said."

"We all know that."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled along. I looked back at Brittany and I caught her paw reaching for mine. When I looked at her face, she wasn't smiling, but she wasn't sad either. Something under her expression hid hopefulness. But hoping to what or about what exactly?

"Alvin?" Her voice spoke to me, and every muscle in ears relaxed. God, I love it when she does that to me. Hers and the kids voices are the only voices that soothe my ears.

"Yes, Britt?" I responded.

"What'll happen if the babies are really alive, and I didn't really have a miscarriage?" She asked me. In her tone, I detected a bit of hope. I didn't know how to reply to her, nor do I know what'll really happen.

"I don't know, Britt." I answered, then returned a smile. "But if they really are alive, then we'll be in our happiest. And also, we can celebrate... if you know what I mean, right?" I gave her a seductive wink, hinting her on my sentence.

Then Beatrice interrupted. "Hey, don't even think about it, guys. Brittany needs to rest."

"For how long?" Brittany asked.

"A few days maybe. If you're lucky maybe tomorrow."

I heard Brittany scoffed. Well, I guess she can't help herself around me. "I don't think I can last that long."

"Then don't start. When animals start, the male will never pull away until he's satisfied." Beatrice turned to me. "Right, Alvin?" She emphasized my name. And also, I agree one-hundred percent with her. Being in charge of the mateship, the males should be the one who's satisfied first. But that's not how I handle our mateship. As a loving male, I always make sure Brittany's satisfied. It's okay if I don't reach that height of pleasure, but when she's satisfied, I'm satisfied. But since we're talking about mating now, let's not go that far.

"I agree. But the kids are here, so... do you mind?" I looked over at the children and everyone of them had their heads craned and eyebrows raised in question. "Don't mind us. We're just talking about things you kids shouldn't be hearing."

"But we're ten years old. Can't we get a little hint of what's it about?" Ally asked.

"No you can't, young lady. And please understand. And don't worry, when you're older like fifteen or so, your mommy and I are going to talk to you all about it."

"Okay, daddy. That's fair." Ally told me.

And I doubt I'm even going to talk to them about it, even if they are older than fifteen. Talking to your kids about mating just seems so... weird. Brittany and I mated when we were fifteen. Brittany was even just a few days after fourteen that time, but no one talked to us about mating. Brittany just turned seductive, and it kind of just happened between us.

"Well, anyways, Brittany. You're hooked up." Beatrice turned away from the monitor and looked at us. "Now, what we're looking for here are few tiny nubs in your uterus that used to be the babies. If they're not there, then... you weren't pregnant after all."

Brittany and I nodded as we watched Beatrice turn on the monitor. She followed the same procedure and took the transducer, placing it against her stomach. The transducer was about the size of the body tube of a microscope, so it fits chipmunks right away. Once the screen finally showed something, Beatrice looked at it. As she said, there was a tiny nub,... a small, tiny nub inside her that used to be the baby.

"Here it is." Beatrice pointed out with her pen. "There's one... and... let me look for another one. There should be two or more, depending on how many you were supposed to have."

"Yeah. How many were supposed to live, but thanks to me I wasn't even able to talk to them,... at least know that they're inside me." Brittany spoke up.

I felt the irritation to the back of my head as she spoke. Is she ever going to drop that? For the last time, it was MY fault. But seeing that I don't want her to break down again, I kept myself quiet. I watched Brittany's stomach as Beatrice adjusted the transducer around her stomach. But I felt confused at the part when she suddenly stopped moving it. I saw the nerves in the back of her hand freezing, and her entire arm was shaking.

I looked at her face, confused, and the way I saw her expression confused me even more. I craned my neck and raised my eyebrows. Her eyes were glued at the monitor, her eyelids wide open and her jaw dropped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me, still in a shocked expression. "Oh, my God. Alvin, Brittany..." Beatrice's mouth slowly formed into a small smile.

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"The babies." The words sent a shocking chill down to my spine. "They're alive!"


	21. Alvin and Serene

**Chipmunkfan1001 = I beg your pardon?**

**ChipmunkFanNo. 1 = Wow, I just love your reviews. I don't have to read the chapter all over again just to think about what's gonna happen next.**

* * *

**Brittany's Point Of View**

**I** lied down on the veterinarian bed, in shock about what Beatrice had said. In a way, her words made me see the light and brought shock into my body. For a moment, I thought my heart stopped beating and I clutched Alvin's pawtighter. I spoke my next words and my voice sounded soft.

"What?" I asked.

Beatrice maintained her smile and looked from me to the monitor, then back again. "Brittany, they're alive after all! You're still pregnant!"

A small smile slowly traced my open mouth as I slowly inhaled air. I took a look at Alvin's face, and he seemed to be as surprised as I am. But... Oh, God, I'm still pregnant! I'm not a murderer after all. But what about those tiny nubs Beatrice talked about? The one the used to be a baby. She said she found one,... or two.

As if on cue, Beatrice answered my question. "You see this?" Beatrice moved the monitor and gave us a view of what she was watching.

What I saw made my heart melt inside me. My smile widened even more as I saw small body parts floating inside me. And of course they're whole, in case you're wondering. I saw them - arms, legs, faces, tails, oh, my God, my babies are alive. Our babies. They're still alive!

Beatrice took her pen and pointed at a tiny nub on the screen. "This used to be a brother or sister of your babies. Sadly, he or she died, but that's something you have to be proud of."

I craned my neck and looked at Beatrice confusedly. Why should I be proud about my child dying? Frankly, I felt a bit offended. "Proud? Why?"

"Because he or she was a hero. The way he or she died was a case of vanishing twin." I listened as Beatrice explained further. "Vanishing twin, or fetus re-absorption is the breaking down of the embryo into nothing. But that happens to increase the chances of survival of his or her siblings."

"How is that?" I asked.

"When you lost nearly half of the blood in your system, the supply of blood cells for the babies turned low. So to get through that, one or more of them must take the ultimate sacrifice to lessen the needs. So you should be proud, Brittany. Your child was a hero."

As I listened to Beatrice, I couldn't help but notice the tears coming out of my eyes again. I didn't know whether to feel proud or sad after hearing her. I pressed my paw against my stomach right under the transducer and started to caress my fur. I looked back at the screen, not knowing what to say.

"It's alright, Brittany. It's common in animals. Especially in wolves and dogs. I guess you guys got lucky."

_**. . . . . . .**_

_**W**hat just happened? _Serene asked a lot of questions in her mind as she slowly drifted out of her unconsciousness. She hasn't opened her eyes, but she can tell that she isn't in her home. She's away from her parents, her family. The stench her nose first caught told her everything, and that something's not right. Instead of feeling a soft mattress under her body, she felt a hard metallic texture. Instead of waking up with a rising sun shining into her face, everything was dark. And warm. She felt the sweat beginning to form in her forehead.

Finally, with a moan, she opened her eyes and to her surprise, her glasses was already on her face. The first message her eyes carried out was a blurry image, then followed by something clearer.

Darker. The sun wasn't shining.

She set her sights upon the room she was in. It was a small room,... more like a cage. It had bars all over it, and the only the she could see was the outside of the cage.

Her first attempt to get up resulted in a stabbing ache in her head. She placed her paw over it to ease the pain as her mouth let out a small moan.

"Serene?" She heard a soft, high pitched voice. It undoubtedly belongs to a chipmunk. But whoever that was gave chills racing down her down. Other than that, she was both happy and shocked to have him around. She looked back and saw who she was expecting.

A chipmunk sat down on one corner of the cage, leaning against the bars and looking at her. His clothes were rugged and his fur had spots all over it. But despite these imperfections, her eyes were suddenly glued to his hazel-brown ones. She tried to look away, but she couldn't. It was as if she's just seen these orbs of his for the first time. She shook her head mentally and snapped out of it.

"Alvin?" For some reason she couldn't make out, saying his name felt somewhat good in her throat. And suddenly, for the first time in her life, she became speechless in front of him. Maybe that's because she doesn't trust him yet because of what she heard that he has a crush on her. But something inside her told her that that's not the reason.

Alvin stood up, and she can tell he's unsure whether he should go near her or not. "How are you?"

She sat up, her legs straight in front of her as she leaned against the bars. She clutched her head in pain. "Just a headache." She answered. "What happened? Where are we?"

"I don't know. And you came here unconscious."

_Y'think? _Serene sarcastically thought. "What happened exactly?" She asked.

"They took us."

Serene craned her neck. "Who's they?"

AJ shook his head. "I don't know. There are two of them."

"Do our parents know where we are?" Serene asked. In fact, judging herself, that was a stupid question to ask.

"I don't know that too."

"Is there anything that you know?" She tried her best not to sound offensive.

"Nothing, honestly." AJ said before sighing in disappointment. "I'm sorry, Serene, but I really can't tell you anything." Something in his tone told her that he was taking it way too seriously, as if he was answering a test that involves his life.

She sighed. "It's okay. I can't blame you."

She looked down, facing at the space between her thighs. The cold, hard metal of the cage combined with the rotten stench of the room they were in made the picture of a living nightmare to her. Trapped, no parents, enclose space... _Oh, my God,... space! _Serene immediately thought as a familiar fear struck her. Suddenly, as she took a better view of the cage, they felt like they were closing in on her, ready to crush her any second. Her eyes were glued to the roof of the cage as she started to pant harder and harder. She brought her knees close to her chest and embraced them, then small tears of fear started to come out of her eyes.

"Serene?" He heard a voice. "Serene, are you okay?"

Her eyes wandered all over the closing space before finally setting his sights on her cousin. "Th- the cage... it's- it's getting smaller." Her voice clearly amplified fear.

AJ started to look around, dumbfounded before setting his sights back on her again. "What are you talking about? Serene, nothing's happening."

Serene only gave a sniff in response as she hugged her knees tighter. She looked at AJ as he walked towards her, but as close as he got, the fear only intensified. "No, no, stay away!"

AJ seemed taken back by her reaction and stopped walking. It took a moment for him to realize what was really happening with her. "Serene, are you by any chance,... claustrophobic?"

Serene nodded after sniffing her tears back. "I'm... I'm sorry. It... it just happened." She saw AJ walking closer towards her again. She crawled back, ignoring the bars pressed against her back. "No, please stay away." She closed her eyes and allowed the tears to drop. After a moment, she felt AJ's presence in front of her. She felt the urge to scream, but held it back.

AJ's paw on her shoulder pressed her to shut her eyes even more, causing his eyelids to contract. "Serene..." He started. "Serene, please look at me."

Serene only curled into a protective ball.

"Serene, please. Please, look at me."

Something in the tone of his voice made Serene open her eyes and do as he said. She looked straight into her eyes and maintained the gaze.

"Serene, don't be afraid." AJ told her. And for the few times in her life, she actually believed him. "It's okay if you don't trust me, but please don't be afraid. Whatever happens, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise."

A strange, sudden, and unfamiliar feeling struck her after hearing his words. Something that made her feel like she wanted to trust him, something that made her feel... safe. She was taken back by this sudden feeling, but before she could speak again, her arms found it's way behind his neck and quickly pulled him close to her. Then another warmth started to engulf her body, a foreign warmth that made her comfortable.

She suddenly felt too awkward holding her cousin and she tried to push him away, but her arms wouldn't let her. Her face found AJ's shoulder and wiped her tears on the soft fabric of his jacket. After a moment, the warmth intensified and heat up her cheeks as she felt AJ's paw pressing against her back.

Under the warmth and security she felt, strangely, the feeling of fear became distant.

* * *

**Okay, so guys, I had a writer's block at the first part of the chapter, so sorry about that. I spent most of my time looking for a video about Vanishing Twin to show to you guys, and the only shortest one I found is this:**

** www. youtube watch?v = voGYuSEp2hI (Remove the spaces, will you?)**

**So, I don't know what else to say. **

**What should I say?**

**So, I'm not sure if my idea for the next chapter is good (Except for ChipmunkfanNo. 1's idea. I'm going to use that in the next, next chapter).**

**So, I'm going to give _YOU_ guys the opportunity to decide what's going to happen next.**

**You know, you don't really have to. If you feel like you want something to happen in this story, then write ON! If not, then this story is probably going to end by the 2nd week of the month. But don't worry, I've got plenty of new stories in mind, and I'm dying to write them (after I finish "Through Our Eyes". I did Hilsy a promise).**

**I'm not saying I have a writers block concerning the next chapter. I don't. I just want to give you guys the opportunity to steer this story. Pass the wheel to the passenger, you know? But just this once.**


	22. Young Love

**ChipmunkFanNo. 1 = Ow,... was that really confusing.**

**To those who sent me your suggestions, some parts of them were already on my plans, so... :D**

* * *

**A**ccording to Beatrice, Brittany's paw has healed quicker than she has expected, and for that, she was discharged from the vet just this afternoon. Alvin, Brittany, and their children have already returned to the house after being in the vet for two days. As soon as they got home, the children showed no interest to head into their room. They stayed with their Alvin and Brittany in their room, lying down on the bed that fit all of them as a family perfectly.

It's already night time, about ten of the clock, but no one showed interest in sleeping. Alvin and Brittany didn't know whether to celebrate because the babies are alive, or not because AJ has been kidnapped. It's been two days, and he still hasn't been found. And so's Serene. As said before, she's been kidnapped yesterday by the same bastard who took their son.

All everyone is able to do is wait, and hope they're both okay (AJ and Serene).

The light was still on inside their room. Brittany has been staring at the ceiling for a while now, under his left arm were the children and under her right was Alvin. Staring at one space for a few minutes is already hurting the back of her neck, and she had to switch sides. She craned her neck and switched her view towards Alvin and found something she could stare at for years. Alvin's charming face was also looking at her, staring at her with a blank expression on his face. However, she found this partly uncomfortable.

"You know, if you're going to stare at me, could you at least smile? You're creeping me out." She said.

She saw Alvin shaking his head, as if being interrupted from a thought. "What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about AJ." He sighed. "I hope we'll find him. I feel guilty of losing him, and I'm only feeling more guilty with each passing second. I feel so useless, not being able to do anything for our son."

Brittany slowly reached for his paw, her eyes glistening in sympathy for her mate. "It's alright, Alvin. We'll find him, please don't feel guilty. And you should be happy, you know." Alvin looked at her with a raised eyebrow in question. Brittany guided his paw to her stomach, letting the unborn children feel the love of their father. "The babies are alive. We should be happy about it." She smiled as she turned to the children. "Right, kids?"

"Of course!" Alienelle, who was closest to her, answered.

"We're really going to have new brothers and sisters, aren't we?" Bryon asked.

Brittany nodded. "Yep." She remembered how much were growing in her stomach. "All four of them."

"Really? So, I'm not going to be the youngest anymore?"

"Yep. But don't worry. You'll always be our baby boy, Bryon." She said.

"How's that? By age, I won't be the youngest anymore."

"You're still the youngest boy, Bryon." She said before saying another. "They're all girls."

**. . . . . . .**

**S**erene remembered what happened before she slept. At first, she was in his cousin's arms, and she never expected she'd be the one to embrace him. But once she wrapped her arms around him, some part of her told her that she didn't want to let go. And she didn't, she only embraced him tighter. She felt an unfamiliar warmth when she held him, a strange feeling, something that made her feel safe. Strangely, she found herself wanting more after that. But more of what? That's the question.

Before she slept, she and AJ had a small conversation Alienelle being a claustrophobic too, and he's the one who usually comforts her. That's how, he said, they developed a warm brother-sister relationship. The last view she had before loosing her consciousness was her being beside AJ. And that's how she slept, in a strange way, comfortably.

As she slept, she felt her dreams being bothered. Bothered by the same warmth she felt when AJ had his arms around her. She felt her head being elevated as if lying down on a pillow. But this 'pillow' felt hard and bony, but comfortable. She pressed a smile on her face and nuzzled at her 'pillow', but then something bothered her again. AJ's scent filled her nose as she buried it on the thing she was lying down.

Slowly fluttering her eyes open, she saw a red blur as the only message her eyes sent were that - blurs. She blinked her eyes a few times, then finally regained her vision, and was shocked at what she realized - she was sleeping on top of her cousin's chest!

Her eyes widened and she resisted the urge to gasp in shock. What happened? Why was she sleeping on his chest? She might have rolled a few times in her sleep and landed on top of him, but that's impossible. Her body's always limp when she sleeps, never moving. Usually when she sleeps, she wakes up at the exact same spot. But this? It's impossible for AJ to carry her on top of him. That's just not like him.

Then she remembered something her parents had told her years ago, something she didn't want to know in a time like this. She shuddered, cursing herself for remembering such.

_When a female chipmunk is attracted to male, her body will feel an urge to grow closer to that certain chipmunk no matter how her mind disagrees with it. _Her mother had told her, and she had told her a million times that it's not a superstition. She had said that her aunt Brittany experienced this when they were in an airplane, when she unintentionally rolled on top of uncle Alvin's chest. And plus, everybody knows that Uncle Alvin and Aunt Brittany hated each other like poison when they were kids.

But she can't possibly be attracted to AJ can she? She's her cousin, and aren't chipmunk not supposed to be attracted to a family member? But then again, her parents, aunts, and uncles ARE siblings. But were they siblings by blood? That, they haven't told her yet.

She sighed. Maybe to avoid brainstorming about this, and being grossed out about it is to avoid thinking about it.

She got off of AJ's (unusually warm and comfortable) chest and sat up, her legs laid straight in front of her. She stared at the space between her legs and planted her elbows on the floor behind her for support. She tried not to look at the interior of the cage, thinking to herself that the enclosing space is just her imagination.

"Serene?" She heard a moan, and unfortunately for her, AJ has woken up.

She looked at him, still lying down on the ground looking at her. She noted his hazel-brown eyes. "Sorry. I couldn't sleep."

"It's alright. It happens to me, usually." She watched as AJ sat up in a soft, fluid motion. "What's waking you up?"

"Why do you have a crush on me?" her mouth suddenly, without her mind's consent, blurted out.

What the heck? What just happened? Why did she just say that? She wanted to slap herself in the face multiple times, but it seems her mind is already doing it. Why in the world did she just say that? What got into her? Well, whatever the reason was, it's too late. It's already out, and AJ's already heard it. She looked at his eyes, they were filled with shock. She heard him gasp slightly. Then again, she wanted to slap herself, she wanted to rip her lips off, she wanted to hide under her shell and never talk to him again. But under these feelings, she went with it and maintained her expression.

"W-What?" AJ's face reddened, and it was visible even under his fur. "H-How... how'd you know?"

''I heard you when you were talking with Ally.''

As if letting his expressions pass, AJ slouched and sighed. "You probably hate me now, don't you?"

Does she? Or does she not? That's the question. But the answer is, all her she wants is to avoid him and think about this, and that's why he's been ignoring him. But seeing they're both locked up together, chances of ignoring him would be pretty heartless and weird. "No, I don't. I don't hate anyone." She assured him. "But why? I mean, we're cousins, and we're not supposed to be romantically attracted."

"Our parents are siblings, you know."

"Yes, but I don't think they're blood siblings."

"Well, I think they are."

"They haven't told us yet. But I know we're cousins. You know that too, Alvin."

"It's because you're the only one who reminds me of my mom."

Serene raised her eyebrow.

"You may not see my mom like you do, or like anyone else do. But I see her like an angel, and I'm lucky to have a mother like her. In fact, there's no other chipmunk just like her. She's one of a kind." He answered.

Serene got confused to the point when she craned her neck. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're just like her." AJ told her, but she couldn't understand why. "She has blue eyes, just like you. You style your hair just like she does. When you talk, you sound almost just like her sometimes. She has a beautiful voice, and she used to sing to us every night before we slept, and I try to stay awake just to listen to her sing. She's beautiful, and only you and my sisters can compare to her."

Serene looked away from him, and let her insecurity sink into her. "And what makes you think I have a nice voice just like her? What makes you think I'm beautiful?" She looked at him again. "I'm not like Aunt Brittany, Alvin. Those similarities we have in your eyes are just your imaginations."

"My feelings for you says otherwise, Serene." Serene let his words sink in, his voice neither increasing in tone nor volume. He kept the same tone as he had before. And why does his words feel so right? Why does she feel like she wanted to believe him?

For the few times in her life, Serene remained speechless. Not knowing what to say. But as she reexamined herself, she found her heart beating at an unusually fast rate. Does AJ really think she's beautiful? Does she really have a nice voice? Can she really compare to her Aunt Brittany? Why does she feel like she wants to believe his words? Is it because he comforted her when she was afraid? Though, that might seem like the answer, something inside her told her there's something more to it.

She heard AJ sigh. "I'm probably the first person you hate now. I'm sorry, Serene."

Something in his tone felt so sad, something that let out her urge to show sympathy. But should she? Show sympathy to AJ? That one action might send them both into an intimacy not present in a family relationship. But should she?

She looked at his face again. Examining his features. Should she really break the barrier between relatives? Does she have feelings for him too? That was the real question.

It took a moment for her to realized that her paw was already on top of his. She looked at it, confused. How did it get there? How did her paw suddenly appear on top of his?

Then then, from out of nowhere, it struck her mind. If a female is attracted to a male even though she denies it, her body will draw itself closer to him, unbeknownst to her, and no matter how much she disagrees with it. That was the real meaning of what her mother had said to her._  
_

But was she really attracted to him? Perhaps she really was and she just wasn't being honest with herself. Is is really true that she's attracted to him? The truth, she realized, lies in her instincts and inner feelings.

For once, she allowed her body to take control of her. Then her paw worked its way up to his wrist,... then to his shoulder. She felt her chest pumping in sync with her fast heartbeat as she felt the slightest - not even considered as one - urge to scoot closer to him.

AJ looked up at her, his expression unreadable.

Serene sighed and allowed her voice to speak. "Look, Alvin, I'm sorry if I made you feel like I hate you. But I don't. I don't hate anyone."

"You don't hate anyone in general."

"That's true, but I don't hate you." She said, but AJ didn't lighten his expression. She just looked at her. She's even doubting if he's aware that her paw is on his shoulder. "Look, Alvin, I just want to say thank you."

AJ looked at her, confused. "What for?"

"For thinking that I'm really beautiful. It's not everyday I get to hear that from someone other than my parents." She sighed. She's probably going to regret these next words. "And... and I think..." She paused, regaining her breath. "I think you're great too."

AJ finally held his gaze and looked at her in the eyes. "Really?"

Serene nodded. "Do you want me to be honest?" She asked and AJ nodded in response. She sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this. But..." She looked into his glistening eyes. "I think,..." She stopped suddenly. "N-Never mind, it's going to sound weird."

"No, it's okay. I'm listening."

Serene detected a bit of hope in his voice. With what she's about to say, her heart pumped faster. "I don't even know it's true. But I just feel that... that I like you too."

* * *

**Oh, my God, I'm so sorry about this chapter. I'm not so good with fluffs even when I try. I'm so sorry, please tell me it's not bad.**

**I'm just so tired, and school's starting tomorrow.**

**Oh, my God, I have got to work on my fluffs.**

**So, anyways, for those who sent your suggestions,... I wasn't planning on saving them yet. So... :D **


	23. Ally and Stanley

**Guest = It took long because I was helping Webweirdo332 our with her story.**

**YOLO = No. Why? Because YOLO, that's why. (Just kidding).**

**BOBandPATRICK = Sorry to disappoint you, but there will be no fight scene. I'm not that good in making those things happen.**

**kingsmen = I doubt that.**

**NY MUNK = thanks.**

**LOVEURSTORIE = Sorry, but I already picked up the names. Guess you're too late... :D It's alright. I still owe you a lot for your reviews.**

* * *

**A**lly couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning around, sweat dampened her forehead. She wiped her face with her blanket multiple times already, and no matter how much she wants to fall asleep, she couldn't. Some moments came when she actually got the shut-eye, but then she woke up from a nightmare. The same nightmares she had every night. It started when she saw her mother bleeding inside the bathroom. Oh, it was such a horrible sight. She didn't hold the tears back when she saw her, didn't hesitate to grab her in her arms.

Then they slept at Beatrice's office, and that's where the nightmare started.

It wasn't clear where that nightmare started, but it ended with her looking down at a ditch where she saw AJ and her mother lying down, drowning in their own blood. She couldn't look anymore, and her tears flowed down endlessly. When she turned behind, she saw two men holding knives with evil grins on their faces. All she heard was a simple "You're next" as they slowly walked closer to her. And that's when she'd wake up.

Though that was the first nightmare she ever had, she didn't feel the urge to scream. She didn't want to scream. She was too scared to scream, as if a low shriek might send the nightmare to reality. She managed with a quick, silent pant that enough to calm her down and not wake her siblings.

Unable to sleep, she stared at the ceiling of their dark, dim-lit room. With the moon as the only illumination, she could barely make out what she's seeing. But in the dark, she swore she saw AJ looking at him, but then she realized it was just the red sweater he was using hanged on the door.

It feels so empty. It's about an hour after midnight, and it feels so lonely. Without AJ's pranks and rants to keep her awake, she found it hard to sleep. Ironic, isn't it? Usually, AJ would have pour a glass of water on her by now, but she realized she's just hiding under her blanket for nothing.

The bed beside hers sat empty. A sheet that has her brother's name stitched into it with a heart, made specially by their mother.

Mommy has done everything for them, made them happy, never yells, and so has daddy. They used to laughed out loud with them, give them kisses and hugs at the right time. But no hugs and kisses tonight. They might have kissed them, but Ally found the lack of happiness. Mommy and daddy are happy because she and her siblings are going to have four new sisters. But it's not the same. There's something missing, and no doubt, only AJ can fill that space.

Quite a pain in the behind, but there's no other brother just like him. He knows just what buttons to push at the wrong moment. He knows what makes her tick. Knows what makes her blow up in so much anger that they spend the rest of the week chasing each other.

Ally hated those moments, but somehow, she's missing them. She remembered all those moments in her head, and despite of being her hated moments ever, they actually made her smile.

_It's my fault_, she decided, _it's my fault why mommy and daddy aren't smiling that much. It's my fault Alvin isn't here. I'm the big sister, and I'm supposed to be responsible for him. _Only a pang of guilt and loneliness greeted her in this silent night.

The crickets outside chirped endlessly, and it reminded her of how much AJ used to talk so much without stopping just to make her mad.

She couldn't stand this. Something, something foreign,... something she rarely feels,... guilt? Loneliness? Whatever it is, it's eating her from the inside, and she couldn't take it anymore. Hundreds of thoughts ran through her head, and while the others faded slowly, one remained. And that 'one' is a decision, a dangerous decision that not only involves her, but the family.

She sighed and shifted her gaze to Bryon and Alienelle. There they were, sleeping, snoring softly. She used to have three siblings, but now they're just two. And no matter what, as the big sister who's responsible for them, she's going to fix everything.

Sighing, she suddenly found her energy again despite the sleepless nights. She took one last glance at the rest of her siblings and got off of the bed. Hesitating, she took a small, pink bag from under her bed and blew the dust away. With it, she made her way to their closet and slowly opened it, being mindful of the squeak it let out. She stuffed a few extra clothes inside the bag and hung it over her shoulder. Fearing that another squeak would wake the rest of them up, she left the closet door open.

As she was about to make her way out the door, she felt slight movement behind her. She looked back and saw Bryon slowly drifting from one side of the bed to the other. Sighing again, she dropped her bag on the floor and made her way to Bryon's bed.

There he was, sleeping on his side like a baby. The blanket on his toes as he clutched his favorite pillow.

How cute, Ally thought.

Ally sat down on Bryon's bed and hesitantly, she ran her paw along her hair. She planted a kiss on her little brother's forehead. Looking at his toes, Ally pulled his blanket all the way to his neck. She heard Bryon grown, giving her a funny feeling on her stomach. But she let it go as Bryon stayed like a rock. "I'll be back, Bryon." She whispered.

She looked back, opposite to Bryon's bed. Nelle slept on her back, one arm laid on her stomach and the other one on her forehead. Her mouth was open, and her snore was clearly audible. Ally nearly chuckled at her pose. Ally made her way to Alienelle's bed and knelt down beside her. She gave her a sisterly kiss on the forehead, too. With a paw, she pushed against her chin and closed her mouth, muffling the snores. "See you, little sis." She said.

Finished with her goodbyes, Ally made her way back to the door and grabbed her bag. She hung it over her shoulder again and opened the door.

She didn't look back.

As she made her way down the stairs, she thought of stopping by at mommy and daddy's room, but she decided against it. Making her way down the stairs, she found that the entire house was dark. And if she's not mistaken, Mr. Smith (Jeremy) should be lying down on the couch in the living room. But as she approached, she found he wasn't there. He was probably in the guest room, while Uncle Theodore and Aunt Eleanor slept with TJ, Carol, and Elisha in their room.

As Ally passed the kitchen, a funny feeling struck her stomach, like her intestines being tied into knots and doing flip-flops. Her ear jerked as a harmonic voice came up behind her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Her body jerked in shock and surprise and she saw Stanley leaning against a wall, looking at her with a questioning look.

She breathed. "What's it to you, Stanley?" For some reason, she felt bad for sounding so harsh.

"Oh, it's everything to me." Once again, in his presence, Ally found herself blushing. Nobody's ever had an effect on her like that. Except him. "A cousin of mine, walking around the house in the dark with a backpack doesn't seem assuring."

Ally frowned, loss for words once again. Damn, how does he do this to her?

"You're off to find Alvin, aren't you?"

Ally sighed. "I have a feeling you're not going to let me to."

Stanley shook his head. "I won't."

"Well, you can't stop me. I'm going to find my brother." She turned around and walked away, but Stanley stopped her.

"And how are you intending to do that?" He asked.

Honestly, she didn't know. Ally turned behind her and looked at him. "Your sister is kidnapped. If you were me, Stanley, how would YOU find her?" She asked.

Stanley grinned. Ally tilted he head to question his smile. Stanley pulled out a purple ribbon from his pocket.

Ally gasped. "Serene's ribbon?" She asked, looking at it then back at Stanley. "Where'd you find it?" And why, Ally thought.

"It doesn't matter no, does it?"

Ally too, grinned. "You're off to find Serene too, aren't you?" She asked.

"Guilty as charged."

Ally grinned wider. "And you're going to come with me?"

Stanley shrugged. "Well, someone's got to look after you."

Ally blushed again, this time, madder. Darn it, what is it about him anyway?

"And you're not going anywhere without that back." Stanley said. "It's only going to weight you down."

Ally tilted her head in question. "And what do you suppose I'll wear when these clothes are dirty?" She asked.

"Your fur. What else?" He said.

Ally blushed again, slightly taken back by his reply. What did he just say? Wear her fur? She might have a crush on him, but of course, she's too young to show her naked body to the one person she loves. Even though she wants to (A little bit), it just feels so wrong. Her parents will not approve. But then again, neither will they approve her leaving without their consent.

"You're not being serious." Ally said.

"I'm serious, I really am." He said before continuing. "Ally, we're natural born chipmunks. Naturally, we're not supposed to have clothes."

"Yeah, but-"

"You're uncomfortable? You think I'd watch you inappropriately?" Stanley asked, and Ally's answered are clearly positive. "Ally, your fur is enough to cover parts you don't want me to see. And so's mine."

_Wow, imagine Stanley nak-... okay... maybe I went a little too far with the thought,_ she said in her head. Ally sighed and did as he instructed. She dropped her bag and looked at him. "Okay. But what you said better be true."

"You don't trust me?"

"Your eyes are scary enough. The glasses doesn't help."

"Harsh."

"I've heard worst."

"So, are we gonna go?" Ally felt a bit funny saying 'we'.

"We'll take my dad's car."

Ally paused and looked at him with a tilted head. "You can drive?"

"No. But if we're gonna get there fast, I'll have to."

"And uncle Simon's okay with it?"

"I think I can take advantage of his kindness just this once. I'll feel bad, I know, but I'll feel worse if I see my dad beating someone up again."

Ally remembered Daddy telling him about uncle Simon scratching a man until he turned unconscious. Ally grinned. "I knew you couldn't be trusted." She joked.

"I'm offended."

"And I'm just joking. Jeez, don't have any sense of humor?"

"Not when my sister's kidnapped. But if I made a bad impression, I'll make it up to you. When my sister's back, you'll be laughing yourself to death."

Ally chuckled uninhibitedly. "I believe you. I do."

"Great." He smiled. Darn, those teeth, you can make diamonds out of them for munk's sake, Ally thought as she blushed. "Listen, we have to go before someone sees us. I've got the key. Let's go."

Stanley started to walk passed her, and she followed behind him.

**. . . . . . .**

**N**ow that the kids were asleep, Brittany did her job as Alvin's mate and helped him through his stress. And one of the effective way is, of course, mating. Now that they were alone, they decided to fool around with each other, touching and exploring their bodies, renewing their love into a stronger bond of intimacy and passion. They both said they're sorry for their faults that involved their son's loss, and then told each other how much they love each other.

Brittany laid on her back, her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head in pleasure, her tongue hanging from her mouth. She felt so hot,... and oh, don't even get started with the pleasure. It's one of the best benefits of pregnancy. Due to the increased fluids, the female is more likely to feel more of the pleasure countless times, and her mood will be endless. No wonder why she felt like she was in heat during mating season two and a half years ago even though she was pregnant.

She panted hard, her body swaying with Alvin's slow, rhythmic movements. She panted harder and placed her paws behind his back, pulling him closer as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh, Alvin..." She moaned.

Brittany met his hazel-brown eyes. Even in the dim light, his features were visible and very, very arousing. Alvin moved closer to her and licked her lifeless tongue before pressing his lips against hers. It's only been an hour, and this's already the third serving of pleasure she had. Each one were just as pleasurable as the few nights before.

Alvin pulled out of the kiss, making her moan in disappointment. "Oh, Brit. I love you so much."

Brittany grasped his body tighter with her arms and legs, licking his face madly. "Alvin,... Alvin, I'll never let you go. Ever. You're mine. All mine."

Several minutes later, Alvin collapsed on top of her, panting, both of them gasping for air. Brittany nuzzled his neck, begging for more. "Oh, Alvin... can we keep doing this for as long as we live?"

Alvin lifted his face and licked her cheek against before planting a kiss on her nose. "When we find Alvin, we're going to have a whole week celebration. All day, all night. I promise."

Alvin tried to get off of her, but Brittany didn't want to let go. She loved the feeling of him on top of her, ready to give her licks, kisses, and nuzzles. With them being like this forever is heaven. Brittany grinned at him seductively before giving him a lick on the cheek. "Let's do it again." She said.

"You can't get enough of me, can you?"

"I can't help it." Brittany made a childlike complaining tone. "You're so beautiful."

"Hey, I'm supposed to say that." Alvin complained.

Brittany held on to him tighter. "I don't care. Let's do it again."

Brittany pressed his naked body against hers and started to run short, quick licks on his cheek, tasting the sweat in his fur. Alvin laughed as she made her way to his neck. "H-Hey, that tickles."

"Does it?"

"Well, let's see how you like it." Alvin grinned and pressed his lips against hers.

His tongue slid inside her mouth immediately and started to lick inch inside her. Brittany moaned in pleasure as he squeezed her thighs. God, she wanted him so bad. Even badder than the past minute. Alvin pulled out of the kiss and looked down on her, lust clearly in his eyes. Oh, she loves that alright. She loves the sight of him looking at her body hungrily. The way he fights the urge to stick out his tongue, the way his breathing would go over the normal...

"I want you... again." Brittany whispered.

"I'm all yours."

Their lips slowly moved closer. But before their lips could touch, a bang on the door startled both of them gravely. Alvin got off her and pulled the blanket to cover both of their bodies.

Theodore came into the room.

"Theodore what the heck!? Get outta here!" Alvin commanded at the top of his lungs. Brittany blushed in embarrassment and tried not to look at another male.

Theodore's eyes seemed full of fear and shock as sweat trickled down his face. "Look, I'm sorry. But Alvin, Ally's not in her room. And so's Stanley."

"What!?" With that, Alvin looked at Brittany straight in the eyes, his pupils in horrible shock. Brittany too, couldn't mask the pain.

"Oh, my God!" Without caring about her naked body, she ran to the door, passing Theodore.

Alvin ran close behind him. They made their way to the kids' room and opened it quickly. And just as Theodore had said, their hearts dropped as they saw two beds empty. One for AJ, and one for Ally. Alienelle and Bryon were awake, looking at them with eyes glistening in tears.

"Oh, my God, where could she be?" She walked toward Ally's bed and knelt down beside it. "First AJ, now Ally." Brittany felt the tears in her. She found Alvin slowly coming up and knelt down beside her. Brittany looked at him, tears already visible in their eyes. She grabbed Alvin into her arms immediately and cried onto his shoulder. "Alvin, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Then again, she felt like it's her fault.

Alvin hushed him. "Don't worry, it's not your fault. We'll find them. I bet my life on it."

"Don't hate me. Please don't hate me. I'll die if you hate me."

Alvin ran his paw along her hair. He hushed her again. "It's alright. I love you. It's not your fault. It's not your fault."

"Mommy?" A voice came from behind them. Nelle and Bryon came up with their own tears and tugged at their parents' naked fur.

Brittany let go of Alvin and scooped the children in her arms, giving them an embrace. There used to be four,... then three,... then two. Darn it, why does she feel like it's her fault? But then again, she's the mother and the female, and every thing in the family is her responsibility. It's her fault It's truly her fault.

"Nelle, Bryon, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Sorry, guys. I had school.**

**So, I'd like to thank ChipmunkFan No. 1 for the idea of StanleyXAlly running away thing.**

**So, guys, I'm going to need you to read Webweirdo332's story 'Mixed Up Love'. I wrote the last chapter for her (Not published yet. She's still reediting it).**


	24. Chapter 24

**Maligayang Sinulog! VIVA PIT SENIOR! VIVA, VIVA, VIVA!**

**Guest = What do you suggest? AJ/Ally? This may be a cousin/cousin thing, but sibling/sibling thing is too incest even for me.**

**Webweirdo332 = I changed the plot. Alvin's not going to be depressed.**

**Guest #2 = Well, it's not so "Spring Break" anymore, is it?**

**LOVEURSTORIES = Whoa, whoa,... whoa... . . . . . . . whoa . . . . WHOA! That sure IS a lot of reviews there. Mate, I hope it didn't bother you writing so much reviews. So that, thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to me. SWEET, BRO! A'ight, A'ight, for ya, I'm going to put yo suggested in the next-next-next chapters.**

* * *

**B**rittany doesn't know how long she's been locking the kids in her arms. But with two of them gone, she couldn't care less. She didn't want to let go, as if somehow, if she does, they might disappear after a blink of her eyes. Her tears streamed down their cheek, dampening her fur, and once again, the same guilt shrouded her, the same guilt she felt at the loss of their son.

First AJ, then next Ally.

She opened her eyes and looked at Bryon and Alienelle's teary orbs, reminded herself how much they resemble their father. She couldn't resist smiling at them, her pride. Her joys. The children she and Alvin made together out of the purest love they could muster. The children she and Alvin worked hard to nurture as laid inside her fertile womb.

Standing in front of her, looking at her eyes were the remaining symbols of Alvin's love for her, and her love for him. Neither of them will be endangered. No one will take them. They belong to her and Alvin, and she swears in her life, no one will take them. Even death can't stop her from watching over them. Nothing can stop her. She vows for herself, the children and most importantly, Alvin.

And what of Ally and AJ? They will come home safely. They will come home without a scratch. If there's so much as one hair out of place, she'll live her life trying to make the one who did this to them suffer. Bet on it. Bet life on it.

And Alvin. Her mate. The master of her life. Her world. Does he blame her for this? If he does, then she'll live the rest of her life trying to satisfy every piece of his body until he forgives her. She can't live a life knowing her mate bears a grudge on her. She can't live a life knowing he doesn't love her anymore. If he wants to beat her for what she did, torment her, make her suffer, then so be it. As long as he still loves her. As long as he still has the passion. As long as he still has the heart, then she will see the bruises as trophies, each bruise assuring her that Alvin is slowly healing and is slowly trying to forgive her.

It's her fault. It's always her fault. She doesn't know why, but she feels like it's her fault. Just as AJ's kidnapping was her fault to begin with. If she hadn't drunk, none of this would have happened.

She stared at their eyes for a moment, sapphire and hazel-brown. She held the gaze before they spoke. "Mommy, is Ally going to okay?" Alienelle asked.

Brittany kissed her forehead. "Of course, sweetie." She managed to widen her smile. "Nothing's going to happen to her. I promise."

She turned behind her and found Alvin's eyes. His face looked like he's holding back tears. She smiled at him.

"You have my word, Alvin. This will never happen again. I promise, I'm going to be a better mother next time. For us." She turned to Bryon and Alienelle and smiled. "For all of us." She kissed their foreheads. "Go back to sleep, kids. Nothing's going to happen to your sister, or your brother. You have my word."

"Mommy. Sleep with us? Please?" Alienelle tugged at her mother's naked fur and looked at her with wide eyes. The same eyes neither Alvin nor Brittany could resist. "Please?" She said again.

Brittany smiled and turned to look at Alvin. As if communicating with their minds, Alvin smiled weakly at her and nodded. She turned back to the kids. "Of course, honey. We'll just get our clothes from our room. We'll be back in a few minutes."

She kissed Alienelle on the forehead before she stood up.

"Why are you guys naked?" Bryon spoke.

Brittany froze up, paused, and blushed madly under her fur. She nearly gasped, but held it to herself. She looked at Bryon and gave a smile. "Go to sleep, Bryon." She couldn't mask the chuckle in her voice.

She took Alvin's paw and gave him a smile. "Let's go."

Alvin nodded and followed her to their bedroom. Inside, Brittany changed into her nightgown. She sighed and sat on the bed, watching Alvin as he changed. Wait, rephrase that - Watched Alvin as the clothes slowly flowed down from his head to his shoulders. The warmth around her suddenly intensified as she stared at her mate's body, slowly being covered by the pajamas inch by inch. Those paws, the paws that skillfully caressed her body. The arms that had been wrapped around her. The chest she had laid on. The lips that had been on hers. The heat intensified around her once more, and she felt the urge to fan herself.

She licked her lips hungrily as her sights found the spot below his hips. The fur and what's underneath it. Once more, and more slowly, she licked her lips with lust as he stared at his godlike body.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth. Or I will." Alvin's voice snapped her out of her fantasy. As she looked at his face, he was already looking and grinning at her.

"What?"

"Your sticking your tongue out. It's really a turn on for me. But that's not surprising. Everything about you turns me on."

Brittany teased him with a grin. Again, she licked her lips in front of him, sticking out her tongue. "Oh?"

"You're teasing me. I swear, you're teasing me."

"Well?" She motioned her finger in a come-here motion. "Come here and get what you want." She tried to put her most seductive voice.

"What about Nelle and Bryon?"

"They can wait for five minutes, right?"

Alvin thought for a minute. "Okay. But five minutes."

With his pajamas on, Alvin approached Brittany on the bed and quickly pressed his lips against hers. Brittany moaned as his tongue found hers inside her mouth. Both tongue fighting for dominance, Brittany was slowly being pushed back into the bed, until she laid on his back, their lips never leaving. She felt Alvin's paw slowly slithering down her thighs, until her skirt. She moaned as he squeezed her femur with his paws, going higher. Alvin laid his hip on top of hers and pulled the hem of her nightgown above her stomach, revealing her soft fur.

"Oh, Alvin..." She knows it's not the first time she said those words. She moaned in pleasure as Alvin massaged her stomach, ruffling the fur.

Alvin pulled out of the kiss, making her moan deeply and disappointedly. His lips made its way down her neck, sucking and giving her hickeys. Brittany found her tongue outside her mouth again, panting hardly in hopes to ease herself from the heat. She felt Alvin's tongue slowly reaching to the most sensitive spot on her stomach, making her nearly scream in pleasure.

"Feeling it?" Alvin asked, his voice sounding so seductive in her ears.

Brittany's voice shook as she panted, as if she was singing from her highest note, dropping octaves quickly to her lowest note. "Take me."

Alvin stuck her out tongue and licked her lifeless one, hanging from her lips in hopes to fan herself from the heat. She felt Alvin positioning himself. He set the hem of her nightgown higher above her stomach reaching her chest, and slowly but quickly, they felt their love being renewed, gluing what was once broken with intimacy and pleasure, combined with the slightest hint of lust and a high amount of passion. She moaned in pleasure, feeling him.

"Oh, Alvin.''

Between the mating, Brittany realized this was one of the few times they mated with their clothes on.

A few more minutes later, Alvin gave a last, satisfied sigh before he collapsed on top of her, both of them overcome with too much pleasure and passion that neither of them could care less of what's going on with the world. She heard Alvin puff his breath on her neck before he lifted his face to look at her. He had a smile on his face, his face flushed, and she could still hear his pants. Alvin moved closer and licked her face multiple times, trying to get his scent on her - an act of showing ownership and possession, reminding her that she belongs to him, and making sure her commitment and his authority as the male remains remembered and intact.

Brittany sniffed in deep, trying to take Alvin's scent deep inside her nose. Oh, his scent was more than satisfying. It was the most arousing thing she had ever taken into her nose. She'd have no problem to be drenched in his scent everyday, to have him lick her all day long. She breathed in deep again as Alvin gave quick licks on her cheeks.

"Oh, Alvin." She made it sound like a moan. "Did I ever tell you how it when you do this?''

''I know that you like it. I wouldn't be doing it if you didn't. And besides, I want everyone reminded that you're mine," Alvin answered. "Did I ever tell you how good you are at mating?"

"A hundred times, yes. But I should be the one telling you that."

"You're so beautiful, and your body is perfect."

"Coming from someone who said the 'I don't love you just because of you body' thing." She joked and smiled. "And I love nothing else that being in your arms for the rest of my life. And after I give birth, we're having more and more children, and I'm going to keep bearing your children until my body can't anymore. Your argument is invalid."

Alvin studied him for a while. "Wow. You're crazy for me, aren't you?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

Alvin chuckled and rolled over, getting off her. He sat up on the bed, and Brittany followed.

"So what are we going to name them? The children I mean."

"When they're born, that's when we're going to name them. They're all girls. Is that okay with you?"

"Gender doesn't have to do with anything, Brit. I'll love them anyways."

"I believe you." Brittany leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go. We don't want anything to happen to Nelle and Bryon."

**. . . . . . .**

**S**erene could barely move after hearing what her own voice had said. She doesn't know why, but after she said those words, she felt... good. Free. Relieved. But even so, she still felt herself blushing as mad as she had been in her life. The warmth around her closed, an electric shock surged through her body and for the few times in her life, she felt paralyzed in awkwardness. She looked into his eyes and gulped, regretting what she had said. How come a small act of sympathy turned into his favor? Surely, he wanted to hear that. But she didn't mean to say it. It just came out of sympathy.

But why does feel like her own words striking her? Striking her with the truth. The truth that she likes him. Does she? Of course she does, and she's decided that several minutes ago. But what's the problem? She doesn't know. The feelings are just rushing faster than she can register, making her confused.

She looked into AJ's eyes, and instead of waiting for an answer, she found herself admiring the brown streak on his pupils. She had to admit, they were pretty... cute. Gorgeous, even. Okay, maybe she hadn't seen up close for so long before, and she hadn't found the goodness. But now, oh, were they cute. They were like sweet honeys with streaks of brown.

Finally hearing AJ's voice, she snapped out of her thoughts quickly. "R-Really?" AJ asked.

Serene gulped again, regretting that she had said those words. But another part of her - the dominant part - told her that it felt so right. Then again, she was confused. "Y-Yes, I do," She answered, though her voice sounded so low it was barely above a whisper. Perhaps it was just the awkwardness. Or maybe because she's shy. But what's the difference?

She sensed AJ scooting closer to her, and for once, she allowed him. "Why? I thought there was a wall between cousins."

"Yes. But, I'm just confused."

"Why? Of what?"

Serene knew she couldn't tell him. Not yet, at least. Looking around the cage - regretting she had done so -, her claustrophobia struck her again, and she was unable to answer his question. "A-Alvin?" She called out, her voice fearful. She felt herself moving closer to him, reluctantly and fearfully placing her paw on his for comfort. "Alvin..."

AJ held her shoulders and turned her to him. "Don't look at the cage Serene. Look at me," AJ told her.

'I can't, I won't be able to take my eyes off,' she thought, but didn't say. But she did as he has told, looking straight into his pupils.

"Serene, please trust me. Nothing is happening. The space isn't getting smaller, okay? It's just your imagination. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, believe me."

Then again, Serene lost control of her arms. Without thinking, her arms wrapped around AJ's body again, feeling his warmth somewhat safe and comfortable. Then the feeling of fear vanished soon after.

* * *

**I hadn't been sleeping so much, so... Sorry for the errors as I am too lazy to check on them.**

**This wasn't supposed to be the ending, but since I don't want the story to end so soon, I divided the original chapter into two. So, the next chapter (The other half of this) should come shortly.**

**If there's anything you want to happen in this story, tell me. I don't want to end it so soon.**

**And since I don't want to end it so soon, got a better title for the chapter? It'll really help a lot, guys. Thanks.**


	25. Ally and Stanley's Journey

**Chipmunkfan No. 1 = Sorry about that. Had to divide the chapters. Okay, I learned my lesson - Not doing that again.**

**LOVEURSTORIES = I'll see to it if I can. I don't know how to put it yet. It's not like I can just make them say "Hey, we're stuck in a cage, so let's make the red out of our lips."**

**Webweirdo332 = Alright. For you, I will.**

* * *

**S**imon couldn't believe it. First Serene, now Stanley. And with AJ and Ally missing too, what the heck is going on? Well, right now, that's not important. Surely Serene has AJ with him, so he can put a little worry on her. AJ's much like his father, and he won't let anything happen to Serene. And Stanley's a big boy now. He can take care of himself. He wasn't kidnapped, he ran away, so Simon knows that he knows what he's doing.

But where to put the worry? Jeanette. After hearing the news, she couldn't breathe straight. She was standing in the children's room, and after finding Stanley gone (And knowing that he's really gone), her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the ground, unconscious. The kids nearly yelped in shock.

Simon carried Jeanette's body over to Stanley's bed (Which was of course, unoccupied) and let her head lie down comfortably on the small pillow clad in blue sheets. He sat on the bed next to her face, caressing her head and making sure her hair doesn't block the passage to her nose. A few minutes later, Jasmine arrived with a fan and started fanning her mother's face.

She looked over to him, her face as pretty as a flower. And despite what happened, it never ceased to brighten him up. Although, her smile wasn't there when she spoke. "Daddy, is mommy going to be okay?" She asked her, the slightest hint of Jeanette's voice present inside her soothed his ears.

Simon reached for her and scratched the back of her ear. She liked that. Everyone in his side of the family found it nice and soothing, almost like a massage. "She's going to be alright. She just couldn't bear the news, so she fainted."

Jasmine stopped fanning her mother's face and sensually wrapped her arms around her father's body. She nuzzled her face against his chest. "She's not going to leave us, is she?"

Simon nearly shuddered in the unrealistic possibility. "Jasmine, don't say that. You know your mother. She's not going to let one bad news get to her." He turned to his mate and caressed her cheek. "She's every woman I dreamed of. Smart, beautiful, strong, everything. It'll take more than a fall to the ground to hurt her."

"I know. I'm just so afraid." Jasmine embraced him tighter.

On the other side of Stanley's bed, J'Nell, Simon Jr., Shannon, and Janice sat, while the rest sat on their beds, looking at them or talking to each other.

When Jeanette finally gave out a soft groan, Simon let go of Jasmine and took his mate's paw, looking deeply into her eyelids as they slowly fluttered open. Then finally, Jeanette's beautiful amethyst eyes shone under the light from the ceiling. When Jeanette spoke, her voice sounded low and soft, tired and exhausted.

"S-Simon?" She called out.

Simon hushed her. "Shh, Jeanette, it's alright. It's alright. Don't waste your energy," He said before turning back to his sons. "John, Simone, can you get your mother a glass of water? And no pranks."

They both nodded. "Yes, dad." They vanished into the door together. Simon felt kind of relieved that they didn't complain, or give an exasperated sigh of frustration. They don't normally do, but if they did so, then he'd get the water by himself. He didn't want the kids to hate him.

"Simon..." Jeanette called out, her voice sounding weak, but getting better. Simon looked at her violet eyes, his lips nearly smiling at the beautiful color. Jeanette seemed to have difficulty keeping her right eye open. "S-Stanley..." She mentioned his name.

Simon wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Stanley's going to be alright. He knows what he's doing." Though his mouth said those words, his mind couldn't help whispering, 'I hope.'

A few minutes later, Jeanette's voice seemed to be getting better, and she started to smile at him. A good sign, Simon thought. Another moment passed, Simone and John arrived at the door, John holding a glass of water and Simone holding a chipmunk-sized pitcher of water. Simone's other paw curled into a clenched fist, holding something in them.

John gave the water to him, and Simone opened his paw, holding pieces of irregularly shaped tablets on his palm.

"Here, dad. Let her take this. I got a human-sized Paracetamol from the bathroom and chipped it into smaller pieces. Don't worry, I made sure the milligrams are just about right for mom."

Simon smiled at him in utmost appreciation and gratitude as he received the pills in his paw. "Thank you, Simone." He turned to Jeanette and lifted her upper body up slowly, using his paw to support his back. "Here, Jeanette. Drink this." Simon cupped her opened lips with his paw and slowly let the pills fall into her mouth. Jeanette swished the pills in her mouth, not minding the bitter taste as Simon handed (pawed) him the glass of water.

Jeanette gulped it down in ease. With a loud, satisfied sigh, she smiled at the three of them. "Thank you."

Finally, John cleared his throat after receiving the glass. "That's not all, dad." He told, and Simon looked at him curiously. John reached for his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "We found this posted on the fridge. No doubt about it, it Stanley's paw-writing."

Simon took the note from John's paws and looked at it.

"What does it say, Simon?" He heard Jeanette asked.

Simon read it.

_Mom, dad, _

_Now, I don't even know where to start. First of all, I love you guys and thanks for everything. But if you think I'm running away, I'm not. I'm not going to run away from you guys, ever. I'm just going out to find Serene. Dad, after seeing you scratching that innocent guy in the park, I knew I didn't have the heart to want to see you mad again. Yeah, so please understand.  
And also, I hope you don't mind if I take your car. If you want it back, I'm heading to the park as we speak, and I'm going to leave it there and continue finding my sister without it. It should be under the same tree._

_So, now you know. Don't worry about me, I know what I'm doing. I always do. Tell the rest of my siblings not to worry. And... I can't believe I'm saying this, but don't let Ally read this next part. It's going to be embarrassing, but if I don't get back, could you tell her that... - let me just phrase it in French - Je t'aime. Et donnez-lui un baiser de moi, vous? Okay, my French is rusty, I admit. But I'm not Simone._

_And also, just to let you know, I sneaked into your room when you were asleep and took Serene's ribbon. I cut it in half and placed the other half back in your drawer. So, nothing to worry about. I know where I'm going._

_So, that's all. It's Stanley, by the way._

Then it was the end of it. As Simon lifted his eyes from the paper, he stared silently at an empty space. His son's words struck him. Though, what he did came from the stupidity which ran in the family, Simon detected a bit of pride burning inside him. From the empty space, he looked at Jeanette as a small smile spread across his face.

"What did it say, Simon?" Jeanette asked again.

"He's gone to find Serene." Simon handed (pawed) Jeanette the paper.

Jeanette read it out loud, then stopped at the part where Stanley mentioned Ally's name. She paused then started reading again, then all the way to the end. After, her eyes found Simon, and he can tell, Jeanette as proud as well, despite the stupidity which ran in the family.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jeanette asked.

Simon smiled. "Leave him be. He knows what he's doing. Let's just hope he's alright."

"Are you going to ground him?"

Simon thought about it. "For the rest of his life, yes. But still, I'm proud of him."

"What about your car?"

"It's alright. I won't need that old thing anymore, anyways. But when he comes back, remind me to ground him."

Jeanette stifled a small chuckle.

_**. . . . . . .**_

**A**fter one short, yet silently boring drive, Ally and Stanley finally arrived at a place filled with trees, a gravel path, and numerous benches. Under the night sky, it was hard to make out the interior as they passed the gate, but Ally could tell, this place was greater in the morning than it is in the dark. Ally had never been here before. She'd never been anywhere other than the house and Carnival Dreams, let's say nature has made its first impression on her.

Stanley park the car under a shady tree with bats gliding in circles around its leaves. Ally shrugged off the thought of being caught in their talons, then turned into dinner. Stanley got out of the car, and Ally did the same. After closing the door, she followed Stanley deep into the woods. Feeling the twilight getting thicker, she hesitantly clutched in Stanley's body as she heard a small snap of a twig.

Stanley chuckled. "Don't worry, nothing's going to eat you here. There are no tigers and bears. It's just the park."

"If its the park, then why does it has a forest?" Ally asked.

"I can't even call this a forest. I'm just looking for... for something." Ally sensed Stanley taking in slowly sniffing the air.

"Are you sniffing Serene out?" Ally asked.

"No." Stanley asked, giving Ally the confused feeling. She didn't ask any more. As soon as Stanley finished sniffing, he pointed at a direction. "That way. Follow me."

"Just tell me where we're going, please? Knowing you'd take me out in a place like this, I never would have came with you." Ally grew more frustrated by the second. Stanley didn't answer, which made her even more frustrated. She just puffed the bangs of her hair and rolled her eyes stubbornly as she followed Stanley's steps.

As they walked, Ally had to slap multiple mosquitoes off of her arm. Irritating critters, but what can she do? She's a mammal from a big house unintentionally invading their territory all because Captain Wow Slash Stanley Slash Smart Guy With Glasses is taking her our for a strange walk when they should be rescuing their siblings.

_Unbelievable,_ she puffed the bangs on her hair again.

As they walked closer to Stanley's 'destination', Ally could smell the slightest hint of water and mud. As they walked closer, the sounds of crickets became louder, and Ally clung closer to Stanley, just in case one might land on her.

"Here we are." Stanley stopped dead in his tracks.

Ally blinked and looked forward. Her eyes glistened as her sights laid upon an open field clear of trees and a small pond in the middle. The sound of crickets became mixed with small frog croaks, and despite the green, slimy water lilies, the pond looked very tempting. She turned to Stanley, suddenly angered in realization.

"You dragged me all the way up here for a bath when when should be rescuing AJ and Serene? You're unbelievable." Ally nearly screamed, but kept her voice low.

"So, you're not taking a bath?" Stanley said, grinning.

"Oh, so really wanted me to leave my bag on purpose so you can see me naked? Pervert." Ally's tone reflected her anger. But confusingly, a part of her turned hopeful at the sight of her and Stanley in the pond, no clothes, swimming... Surprisingly, she felt the nipples between her hind legs slowly begin to harden, and she felt warm around her. Strange. Is she sick? She never felt like this before.

But then she was startled out of her thoughts as she felt Stanley's paws giving her a gentle push. Though, gentle, it was enough to knock her of her feet. She landed at a pile of mud beside her, feeling the nasty liquid through her jacket, then through her shirt, then finally on her fur. The smell of it was unbearable, her nose wrinkled. Recovering, she glared madly at Stanley.

"What the heck did you do that for!?" Ally said, shaking her body to get rid of the mud. Some of it landed on Stanley.

"Getting rid of the scent. Now our parents can't find us," Stanley answered.

Now a normal person would find those words weird, but to Ally, why did it sound so... so... - let's be frank here - hot?

"Freak," Ally managed to say.

"You can hate me later. We're trying to rescue our siblings, and we can't do that if our parents are finding us.''

"Again, I repeat: Freak," Ally said again, but to her surprise, her voice didn't sound mad. Is sounded as if she was teasing him. Okay, what's going on? She's always like this when she's near him.

Stanley gestured to the pond. "How about a bath?"

"So you want to see me naked? Pervert, freak, I don't what else I should call you."

"Voyeuristic would suffice, but no. I'm not doing this to let you show off your body. In fact, I don't even want to see your body." Ally felt like something inside her died. "But you definitely need a bath." Stanley added.

"Thanks to you."

"Don't worry, I won't look."

"Aren't you going to take a bath too?" Ally asked.

"After you."

Ally watched as Stanley knelt down next to the mud and started gather piles of dirt into his paws. He started placing it all over her body, but Ally couldn't help thinking he was showing off. The graceful way he touched his chest and rolled the mud down to his sweater, it struck her somewhat... hot. She watched as Stanley closed his eyes and covered his eyelids with mud before wiping them off. Then he made his way to his neck, rolling the pile of mud over to his fur.

From a small distant, about a feet or so, Ally was strangely having the urge to run her paws along Stanley's fur, feeling how soft it feels. Stanley the misplaced mud off his lips. As he did that, Ally's paws raised up and found her chin, and without thinking, her fingers began caressing her lips, a few droplets of mud dripping from her paw. She found it hard to breathe, and for some reason, she found her tongue licking the tip of her index finger.

"You take a bath." Stanley's voice startled her back to reality. She quickly took her paw away from her lip, cursing it for what it did. "I'll get some firewood and we'll call it a night."

"You mean we're sleeping?" She asked, a part of her inside sounded hopeful.

"Yes," Stanley answered.

"Here?"

"Yes."

"Together?"

"Yes."

"Naked?"

"Practically, yes."

"At one space? Together?"

"Yes, and yes. But don't worry. I'll keep my distance. I know you won't feel comfortable, but it's only until our clothes dry. And besides, there are leaves everywhere. You can use them as blankets, towels, whatever."

Ally sighed and wiped her face. "Why am I getting the idea that I should stay away from you?"

"Uh,... because you're a girl. You have hormones."

"What?" Ally didn't understand that certain word.

"Nothing." He dismissed before gesturing back to the pond. "You should take a bath. I promise I won't look. I'll be under that tree after I get the firewood." With that, Stanley started walking away. Ally decided to call him back, but he was already far away.

Sighing, she debated whether or not to take a bath with her clothes on. But after much deliberation, she looked around her for any signs of Stanley. When she knew he wasn't there, the started to take her jacket off, then her shirt, then her skirt. A cool wind brushed against her naked fur, making her shiver. She walked closer to the water and examined the temperature with her toes. Despite the cold air, it was warm. Ally walked into the deeper part of the pond until the water reached her stomach. She knelt down, letting the water into her chest as she drowned her entire face deep into the water. She resurfaced and breathed the sweet cold air.

She sighed in content. Though she was satisfied, she suddenly felt lonely. But not just lonely as in no-one's-here-with-me kind of lonely. Her thoughts drifted to Stanley, and that made it clear that he's the one she wants to be here with, despite being naked. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she knew she wanted Stanley with her right now.

This was in fact, her first swim. This was the second place she swam in, the first being the house's bathtub. But the bathtub didn't have the right temperature. Sometimes it was too cold, then at times, the water was too hot. But this, this is just perfect.

She sighed again in content, feeling the scent of the mud lifting away. She closed her eyes and felt the moment, but then they opened up as soon as she heard a snap of a twig. "Stanley?" She called out.

She looked behind her to the source of the sound, drowning herself deeper so Stanley wouldn't be able to see her chest. She saw a figure, a chipmunk,... or... or a squirrel? But whatever it was, it wasn't Stanley. Its claws grew out of its sheath, its teeth gritted, and its voice hissed. In the dark, she couldn't make out if it was a chipmunk or a squirrel, or another rodent, but it was definitely angry. And it undoubtedly, it couldn't speak.

Fear gripped her body, and she couldn't find her voice. She tried to walk further into the water. The thing walked closer to her, and she tried but failed to scream.

* * *

**So, that was the other half of the last chapter. :D Enjoy.**

**VIVA, PIT SENIOR! VIVA, VIVA, VIVA! Happy Sinulog Festival 2013 of Cebu, guys.**


	26. The Rescue

**YOLO = I'll have you know that I didn't use Google translator. I had French lessons last summer, and I was very, very rusty.**

**Chipmunksforlife = Whoa, is that John Cena?**

**Guest = ":" to you too.**

* * *

**S**tanley's been out for a while now, cutting out a few loose and dried twigs that have fallen off the trees and into the ground to use as firewood. Of course, if he were human, he'd have to bring a huge ax to cut off the branch, but being a chipmunk, it's easy to find fallen twigs on the ground, and they're more flammable than huge human-sized firewood. And of course, how could he forget about Ally? It's not like he didn't regret pushing her into a pile of mud, and it's not like he did, but he didn't. Actually, everything he's done always had something to do with finding their siblings, despite her rants about him wanting to see her naked.

Of course he's not like that. Stanley Seville is not a disgusting pervert. Born to and raised by a wonderful and dashingly beautiful and charming mother, he'd known all his life to respect girls, treat them like valuable treasures. Women like her mom are very, very hard to find, according to his father. It's not surprising he didn't end up with aunt Brittany, or aunt Eleanor. Aunt Brittany was too hot-headed for his taste, and Aunt Eleanor - there's nothing weird about her, but she talks too much, she's too childish and innocent (okay, maybe not so innocent), and a bit too sugary.

His mom satisfied all of dad's criteria, and surprisingly, she satisfied Stanley's as well. But of course, she's not going to end up with her mother. That's just plain weird. What he wants is another girl who's exactly like her mother - Smart, charming, not too fat, not too thin, soft and silky fur and with a smile to die for.

_Like Ally?_ Then again, for the millionth time in his life, a voice inside his head teased. He frowned. Whenever he has fantasies, his mind always gets him back to the real world, no matter how much he doesn't like it. And he found it utterly annoying.

_Thanks a lot, voices whom I never needed my whole life, _he thought. He could lend himself out to a circus if he tries to talk verbally with this voice.

But of course, those voices always spoke the truth. The hard, teasing nose-wrenching, teeth-gritting, truth. Okay, he admits, he's drawn to Ally, but that voice didn't have to remind him. Honestly, he's not just drawn to Ally. He's crazy about her! Even before he hit the early stages of puberty, he's been having constant dreams of him and Ally,... doing something,... y'know what that means, right? Every morning, he feels like he wants to slap himself senseless for having such inappropriate dreams. But there was one very, very embarrassing moment where he had to change the sheets of his bed because of the white, sticky substance that clung to it. He had to wash it himself. (Don't be disgusted. It's a normal early teenager thing).

But of course, despite his dreams, he keeps his urges to himself. He doesn't explore himself (you know, Fap). In fact, no one does. At least, in dad's side of the family. On the other sides, he's not so sure. It's not like he finds it boring, or non-satisfying, it's just that he feels that it's wrong to do so. And even now, he's trying to keep his urge to peek into the bush and watch Ally. No way in heck is he ever going to do that. Ever.

Walking forward, he stopped and picked up another twig and tucked it under his arms. He's carrying about six woods now. Just enough for a fire that'll last an hour or so. But slightly peeking over through the bush, he saw Ally's shadow still in the water. He didn't look at her body. He just did enough to see where she was. Seeing that he can't go back without being yelled at yet, he walked forward and gathered more twigs.

And then an appropriate thought hit him again. He knew this was just a normal teenager thing (chipmunks hit puberty at ten years old), but one peek won't hurt, right? Just look if... if... she's... you know... and then look away, pretend like nothing happened.

_Oh, come on, you know you want to, _the voice told him again. Darn, that evil voice can be really tempting. _But so's her body. Admit it, you know you want to, _the voice tempted him again.

He paused, stopped in his tracks and recollected his thoughts. Should he do this? He looked over at the bush. One peek won't hurt, right? It's not like she's ever going to know. He knows it's wrong, but then again, just this once. Just one, tiny little peek. That can't hurt, right?

The air around him suddenly grew cold while his body grew hot as he slowly, and nervously approached the bush. His heart pounded against his ribs, and his breathing wasn't normal. He swears to himself he'll never do this again. As he approached the bush, his paws were shaking as he slowly set the leaves aside. Ally's figure came into view. Half of her body was drowned in water, so he couldn't see her chest down to her lower body. Thank God for that. He knows that seeing Ally's below can change his life forever, and he didn't want that.

But what struck him the most was the way she was frozen in place. She was looking at a distance. When he looked into her eyes, they were clad in fear, and that worried him. He looked over to what she was looking at and gasped as he saw a dark, shadowy figure closing in on her. A rodent, possibly a chipmunk or a squirrel, claws out of its sheath, its teeth gritted, and as Stanley realized what was happening, adrenaline surged through his system. He dropped the firewood quickly and ran away, retracing his steps back toward the pond. As soon as he got there, the rodent was already on the water, a few feet away from Ally. The rodent was on all fours, feet on the water, growling and slowly closing in on her.

Acting quickly, Stanley found a hard rock on the ground. He picked it up, and with a lucky shot, he threw it and it impacted on the rodent's head.

But that didn't do as much as angered it much more. The rodent turned its head on his direction and growled in rage. Stanley was able to make out its figures, and thought it was a squirrel. Which it was. Its claws grew out of its sheath and started to pounce quickly towards him. Before Stanley could react, the enraged squirrel pinned him to the ground and tried to bite his neck. Stanley was able to use his wrist to block his teeth, but the soft, thick fabrics of his sweater wasn't able to guard his arm from the bite.

"Ah!" He yelled in pain as he felt the teeth begin to sink under his skin. The squirrel continued to growl.

"Get off him!" Ally's voice could be heard, and Stanley saw her shoving the squirrel away. Ally was still wet and naked (Not sexually!). The squirrel was knocked off of him, but the rodent glared at her angrily. It got up and slashed against Ally's cheek, letting her fall to the ground.

Stanley felt his blood boil at the sight of the squirrel pinning Ally to the ground, giving her multiple scratches. His arm wandered to the ground and found a hard rock. He picked it up, lifted it, and found it was hard enough to break a skull. His face wrinkled and every muscle in his body clenched in anger as he got up and quickly charged towards the squirrel, knocking him off of her.

While the squirrel was still down, Stanley took the rock and smashed it against his face again and again. At one point, the squirrel started to toss its arms around, trying to get him off. Stanley stopped hitting him and got off.

Without looking back at the squirrel, his first thoughts was to run to Ally's side. He looked at her wrist and saw multiple scratches under her fur. What a relief to him was there wasn't a single scar on her body other than her cheek. She was okay. Naked and arousing, but okay.

"Are you alright?" Stanley asked.

Ally gulped as she answered. "It stings." She was referring to her wounds.

He looked back at the squirrel and saw it was back on its feet again, in a defensive stance. Then slowly, it growled as it scurried away.

Stanley sighed, feeling the effects of adrenaline starting to loosen away. He took a look at Ally's wounds, and as deep as they were, they bled only a few drops.

"I'm going to patch you up. Where'd you put your clothes?"

She pointed to the pond. "It's over- oh wait..."

Stanley looked over at the pond and saw pieces of clothes soaked in the shallowest part of the water. "Great."

Ally looked at him, eyebrows crooked. "What do you mean great? You mean you actually want to see me naked? Wet and naked?"

"I was being sarcastic."

He let Ally sit up, her legs in front of her body. He let go of her and walked to the nearest bush. Luckily, the leaves were big enough. He cut off the node of a leaf with his claw and wrapped it around Ally. He looked at her. "There. Happy?"

"It's warm. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now stay here. I'm going to start the fire, then I'll patch you up, okay?"

Ally nodded in response.

* * *

**So, how was it? Please be honest. I'm not that great in things like this. Especially action. I can't write action very well. **

**Wow, I worked on this chapter in one hour. That's a new record.**


	27. It Just Happened

**Chipmunkfan No. 1 = I am never doing that again.**

**BLUEBEAR = Which word? Fap? Sticky? Naked and wet? Or sexually?**

**Chipmunksforlife = HAHA! I just thought of something. "Orten" erase the "R" and you have the Visayan (my people's dialect) for dick.**

* * *

**Author's note.  
**

**Okay, before you report me and kick me out of Fanfiction, just wanna let you know that I'm sorry for the previous chapter. I see that some of you are... grossed out because of some words that were written. I'm truly sorry, I got carried away. I've started reading some T rated novels, and some of them even wrote inappropriate things. Believe me. **

**Okay, for you guys, I'm not going to do that again. I'm sorry. And another thing, I can't change the last chapter. Writing a fight scene takes up all of my mental energy, and rewriting the whole chapter (or even erasing those words) can be kind of a hassle because I don't wanna hustle up.**

**I'll have you know that there are no "M" rated mating scenes (e.g. mentioning of body parts, screaming inappropriate words during mating) in this story. All my mating scenes are female's POV because they're the ones not doing anything except cuddling, taking and giving pleasure, and making the male feel heated. All I'm writing are what the females are feeling ****nonphysically.**

**Have a nice day!**

* * *

**"A**lright, hold still, Ally." Stanley said as he took Ally's wrist, the part of her left arm with the most scratches. In fact, her left and right arm are full of scratches and bites given by their viscous (and not the mention unexpected) visitor. Stanley already started the fire after he recollected the firewood he had dropped earlier to save Ally. And remembering what he saw earlier before that made him feel guilty and speechless at the same time. But more guilty than amused, of course. He swore on his life, he's never going to do that again. Just thinking about it made his intestines tie in knots.

They had set camp under the shade of a nearby tree. Ally was still wrapped around the leaf Stanley gave her, and her real clothes hang on the branch of the tree to dry off. Stanley took his makeshift glass made off of leaf and poured a few drops of water into her wound. Ally winced in pain.

"Ah..." She hissed.

Stanley looked at her. "I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" Stupid question, he thought.

Ally frowned at him dismissively and smiled sarcastically. "Oh, no, I'm just hissing in pain because it tickles so much."

Stanley nearly laughed out loud. "Hehe, that's a good one."

Ally shrugged. "Runs in the family."

Stanley immediately thought of a comeback. "Someone runs in your family?"

Ally gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Watch it, buster."

He rubbed the part where he was punched. "You know that I don't mean it, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course." She smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to try this again." Stanley said as he positioned the makeshift water container over her wound again, letting droplets of water pour slowly directly into her wound. She winced again.

"Ow, criminy, that's cold!"

"It's supposed to be cold," He said as he took another leaf and ripped it in half. He took the longest part and wrapped it around her wrist all the way to her elbow. After he was done, he looked at Ally straight in the eyes, her hazel-brown eyes striking him madly again. "How's that?"

"Better. And you're still going to do the other one, right?" Ally sounded nervous, as if she was scared about the doing the process again.

"Yes. Unless that guy has rabies, then I'm going to have to bleed you."

"What!?" Ally jumped back and hid her right arm behind her. "You are not touching me, Stanley Seville!"

He just loves the way she said his name. "Wow, full name. You must be pretty serious. But don't worry, I was kidding. We squirrels and chipmunks are from the same family, so no need to worry about rabies. And besides, even he did have rabies, I don't have the heart to bleed you. I'd take you all the way to Beatrice."

If she were tense before, she calmed down and presented her right arm to him. Stanley took her wrist and examined it for a moment. The scratches weren't serious in her right arm, but it still has to be patched to prevent infection. There're mosquitoes and flies everywhere, but at least the smell was bearable. Stanley still had the mud stuck all over his body, and he would have been enjoying the warm pond right now if Ally hadn't been wounded.

Stanley took the makeshift water container again and poured a few drops directly into the wound. This time, Ally didn't wince. The wounds weren't deep enough. After that, Stanley wrapped her forearm in a leaf bandage again.

Ally retrieved her arm and smiled at him. "That's better."

Stanley smiled back, and for a moment, silence followed. He didn't know what to say next, and neither did Ally. When he looked down, he could still sense her looking at him, looking at him with that distracting smile ever. Oh, how much he wants look at her face all day. Stanley looked up at her eyes again, those hazel-brown eyes bright under the full night sky. He swore, he'd never seen anything so luscious, so heavenly. The silence became uncomfortable until Ally spoke again, her voice shaky with nervousness.

"Um,... Stanley," She getting his attention.

Before he knew it, Ally leaned forward and planted her soft, gentle lips on his cheek. His eyes widened in shock under his black framed glasses. He nearly gasped, and his breathing increased rapidly with his heartbeat. The heat began to rise into his cheeks, making him blush madly. Ally pulled away and looked at him. Stanley noticed a blush on her cheeks also.

"Thank you," She said sensually. Her smile was close-lipped.

Then again, Stanley couldn't say a word. Words became unknown to him, and sentences were hard to form. Fearing gibberish sentences might come out of his mouth, he stayed quiet and looked at her, surprised while inside him exploded in happiness. Ally looked at him, he saw it in her eyes that she was looking straight at his lips. That made his heart blew thousands of explosions against his ribs. His breathing became in sync with his heartbeat, and the heat around him turned from bother to discomfort.

His eyes slithered from her eyes to her lips, moist and soft, surrounded by her silky, smooth fur. Inch by inch, he suddenly realized he face was moving closer to hers without thinking. But for some reason, he didn't want to stop it. As slow as the night passed, Ally too, moved closer and closer. His lips twitched as she looked at her moist ones and moved closer.

As his heart bombarded his ribs, his breathing became more short and quick, as if trying to hold them back would kill him. He closed his eyes, allowing the heat to intensify around him. And before he could think about what was happening, he felt Ally's soft, moist lips against his, slightly touching, then pressing gently then finally, they were kissing. The soft feeling of her lips made him want to lick them with him tongue, and he did. Opening his lips slightly, he licked the opening of her lips.

He felt Ally's paws slither to his back and pulled him close then finally, their bodies were merged into one. He felt Ally open her lips, letting his tongue enter into her tasteful mouth. He'd never done this before, but he seemed to know what he's doing. He explored her mouth, educating himself to new places, surprised how their lips fit together perfectly like the last piece of a hard puzzle. He finally met her tongue, and it came to life when he touched it. Their tongues licked, fought, wrestled. Ally gulped down hard, savoring this new, luscious taste that was her cousin's.

"Mmm," A slight, sensual moan escaped Ally's lips, and Stanley found it utmost heavenly.

Their lips appeared sticky and clung to each other as they let go. Stanley swallowed nervously as he looked at her beautiful face, suddenly blushing madly.

He noticed her crimson face, but he didn't mind.

"A-Ally." Her name softened his throat as he whispered.

"Stanley," She whispered back.

Ally wrapped her paws around and pulled him close again, their lips meeting once again. They did the same thing as before, and the feeling soon became so intimate, so casual, so natural, like it was meant to happen. She moaned again, her voice soothing his ears like a relaxing massage. As the passion increased, Stanley became fully aware he was pushing Ally back. Ally's back pressed against the ground so he was on top of her, but neither of them showed interest in stopping.

Feeling the urge to do so, Stanley pulled out of the kiss and planted small licks across Ally's cheek. That feeling too, became sensual, and Ally didn't seem to the a problem with it. As he licked across her cheek, Ally started pressing her tongue against his neck while her paws pulled him close. Stanley returned to her lips and resumed kissing her. Her moans filled the air again.

Stanley moved down and planted a kiss on her chin, then finally started licking her neck. As soon as he reached her chest, Ally's muscles tensed.

"S-Stanley, please..." She said. He lifted his face and looked at her, her expression unreadable. "W-We really should stop. I-... I don't want to take it too far."

Stanley blushed and realizing his actions, a pang of guilt struck his back, turning his stomach into knots. "Oh,... S-Sorry."

Ally didn't say anything then. Stanley rolled over and got off her, lying on his back, looking at the skies, the stars and the moon. After a moment of silence, he felt Ally's paw on his. He looked at him, she was smiling at him, those lips striking him again. "The sky's beautiful here, isn't it?" Ally asked.

Stanley squeezed her paw. He couldn't agree more. "Yeah. They are," He said, looking at her eyes.

Ally moved closer to him, laying her head on his chest, nuzzling her cheeks. Stanley was surprised. What's happening between them? First, they were cousins, and now, they were more intimate than that. But seeing it clearly, he chuckled. "It's weird, isn't it?" Stanley said.

"Why? Because of one kiss, and we're already... well,..." Ally couldn't find the right words.

Stanley smiled and asked, "You kind of like me, don't you?"

Ally sighed. "I'm sorry it's happening too fast. I don't know what came over me. I just looked at you and,.. it happened."

Stanley wrapped his arm around her waist, not minding the clothe-less body. "What just happened?"

"We kissed, I think."

"So, it's official?" Stanley asked.

"What?"

Stanley looked at her seriously. "Our relationship. Are we more than just cousins?"

Ally sighed again, sounding like she didn't want to hear that question. She nuzzled against his chest again. Stanley loved that. Her cheeks were so soft. "I don't know. I don't even know what to say."

Stanley smiled at her. "Neither do I."

Stanley looked at her in the eyes again, admiring her hazel-brown pupils that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Strangely, he knew what she was thinking, and he has the feeling she knew what he was thinking as well. Feeling their bodies being pulled closer together by an unseen force, their lips meant once more, sharing an intimate kiss with unbelievable passion.

* * *

_**Okay, I already wrote the other half of this chapter, but it was rusty, lack of details, scratched, and obviously the worst chapter ever. So, I'm going to need to brush it up before I post it, which is tomorrow at the earliest. So, I'm going to merge it to the next chapter.**_

_**I'm sorry if you guys don't like the idea of them kissing so soon. But I had to get this story done with so I can start with another one. I already have the idea for my next story, and as usual, it's going to involve family-drama/romance.**_

_**But then again, I have three ideas. So after reading the last chapter of this story, please head over to my profile, and I'm going to give you three choices, complete with plots and characters (Should be found at the very bottom page).**_


	28. The Best News Of All

**BLUEBEAR = Jeez, I'm sorry, okay? I said I was sorry. I'm sorry if you're mad. I can't even put a smiley face without thinking twice.**

** Chipmunkfan No. 1 = Review of the Year. Woo! Thanks. And about the 'he/she/him/her' - Yeah, it can happen to anyone. But I get the feeling that it's using me as target practice.**

**Webweirdo332 = For you.**

* * *

**A**lly didn't know for how long she has slept, and neither did she care. But what she cared about was what happened before she slept. It all happened so fast, yet so casual, so... right, right enough to make her feel it was meant to happen, like it was written in the stars or something. She'd kissed Stanley before she slept, and she kind of liked the feeling of pressing her naked body against him. She didn't know why she did it. As said before, it just happened. And all at once, she liked it. She never thought her first kiss would be Stanley. In fact, she didn't think she'd ever have any kiss at all. They're cousins and all.

But even though they're relatives, she didn't feel the slightest weird feeling, or a voice in her head telling her 'You're disgusting. You're kissing your cousin.' She didn't feel any of those. Instead, it felt like her body wanted her to do it. Like her body wanted him. As if there were thousands of unseen forces pushing her close to him. She wanted him. She pulled him close to her, and the kiss deepened, and his mouth tasted so good. When she was just a child, she thought kissing was horrible, and she even thought that before she and Stanley pressed lips. But when they kissed, she felt like her whole life was a lie. Kissing wasn't disgusting. Kissing HIM wasn't disgusting. If she thought mouths were disgusting before, she actually gulped down his taste and it was nothing close to it. It tasted good, sweet. But not literally sweet, of course.

She woke up a few minutes ago, and the sky was still dark. Perhaps it's past midnight, but without a watch, no one knows. Before she slept, she remembered laying her head on Stanley's chest - oh, don't even get started on how good it was. Despite his non-muscular, yet non-fat build, his chest was so hard and comfortable, she went to sleep quicker than she ever had. She'd run her paws along his biceps, and to her surprise, the muscles there were hard and they weren't even contracted. She wanted to bury herself in his arms, digging her nose into his chest and sniffing his scent vigorously.

But when she woke up, Stanley wasn't there. Her back was on the ground, and thought it was hard, it wasn't as comfortable as Stanley's body. She thought Stanley was just getting more firewood because the bonfire burning a few distance away from her was already timid. But then again, there was also a pile of twigs a few distance across the fire.

Looking at the fire again, it was already a few inches from putting out. Wasn't Stanley supposed to look after that? Sighing, she rolled her eyes before she got up. She stretched like a dog and shook her body, getting rid of the drowsiness. The leaf was no longer wrapped around her, and it was laid flat on the ground next to her. Did she really just slept with Stanley naked? Him with clothes? Oh, God, did he look at her... y'know whats when she was asleep? Oh, my God, did she touch her? She brushed away the thought and tried not to think of it again. She walked over to the pile of twigs and grabbed two. When she did that, the thought went back again, and this time, she found it hard to keep away. She shook her head, getting rid of it, but it didn't. And strangely, as it went on, she found herself grinning at the thought.

She tucked the twigs in her paws and walked over to the fire. Crouching, she threw the sticks and watched the fire grew almost instantly. With the other stick, she tried putting back the rest of the twigs that have somehow found their way out of the fire. Satisfied, she threw the last twig into the fire and got up. She raised her arms and stretched, popping her knuckles, then the bones on her neck.

She went back to her leaf (the one Stanley gave) and wrapped it around herself again, lying down next to the fire. Just when she was about to close her eyes, she felt her mouth beginning to dry, and soon her throat became rough. She tried swallowing, but it didn't help. She needed a drink, and the pond seems to be the ideal drinking source; Clean and clear.

Sighing, she wiped the sweat off her fur and got up. For a while, she thought of Stanley, and how worried he might be if he comes back and not find her here. But then she shrugged it off. Stanley slash Captain Wow slash Smart Guy Slash her new boyfriend just ran off without her while she was asleep. Well, two can play it that game.

Stubbornly, she blew on the bangs of her hair, and her sights found the branch of the tree where her clothes were hanged to dry. Though, they're most likely wearable already, she didn't feel the interest to climb up and grab it. And she's sure Stanley wouldn't mind. She already allowed him to hold her naked, and that's enough.

Passing the tree, she retraced her steps back to the pond, and as she passed the big bush, her ears perked up as the sound of running water became clear. The last time she saw, the pond was calm and serene, not a single wave. She started walking slower as she got curious. She approached the big bush blocking her view of the pond. She set aside the leaves and once she got a clear view of the pond, she gasped as she saw a figure in the water, fur drenched. Ally looked closer, and no doubt about it, she saw Stanley. His sweater was folded neatly and placed on the ground next to the shallowest part of the pond.

_Oh, God, Stanley? _Her heart started to burst rapidly as she thought. Realizing what she's doing, she tried to look away and head back to camp, but her eyes remained glued to his wet, naked body. His fur was drenched from top to bottom, water streaming down his fur.

_Look away, look away,_ she tried scolding herself but she couldn't take her eyes off. The air, she felt, was getting very, very warm around her body. She breathed fast as she felt something funny in her skin. She felt her fur standing on their ends and without her control, her paw raised and ran itself along her stomach, caressing her fur.

Stanley bent down and took water into his paws. He raised his palms to his lips and poured water into his mouth, few of them spilling and dripping slowly from his chin. Ally's eyes followed the stream of waters as her paw caressed her stomach, moving higher until she was touching her chest. The water streamed down from his neck, to his chest, to his stomach before dropping back into the pond.

_Oh God, he's so hot!_ She thought as she gave up trying to look away. Her breathing turned to sighs, and she felt as if she was going to moan if she continues watching. Her eyes traced the water streaming down his arms, the arms that had been around her. Even from the distance, his muscles were highly visible and even though they weren't clenched, Ally could feel the hardness of his biceps. She fantasized running her tongue along his hard muscles. With that, she realized she was licking the top part of her tongue desirably.

Her index and middle finger found her mouth and started caressing her lips. As she continued to look, she found herself licking the tip of her index finger again, just like before. Her hormones started overproducing, surging through her system. All at once, she felt a new, uncomfortable feeling between her thighs, the nipples between her hind legs hardened. What's going on? Why's she feeling this way? Why's she even looking at him? Why can't she look away? Should a girl be doing this? A normal girl would be disgusted by herself, but not her. Mysteriously, she felt satisfied, amused.

Strangely, as she looked at Stanley's lips, there was a small grin. His eyes looked at her direction. Ally gasped and let go of the bush, letting the leaves spring back to their original position. She hid behind. When she heard his voice, she gasped again. A funny feeling started in her stomach.

"Ally? What are you doing there? I can smell you, you know," Stanley called out.

Feeling funny, Ally breathed in and out deeply, regaining her composure. She didn't dare think of what she just saw. Instead, a grin found her face as she stepped out of hiding, passing through the bush. She was greeted by the body that aroused her even more.

"I'm sorry. How long have you known I was here?" She asked.

Stanley's mouth widened, as if she said something he couldn't believe. "I- I didn't know you were here that long. We're you spying on me?"

Ally blushed again, her heart slowly building up. She looked away and grinned. "You-... you're hot." There, she said it. It's out in the open.

"Wow. You were here that long? I can say the same for you too," He fired back.

Ally blushed madder. She realized she wasn't wearing any clothes, so she used her arms and covered her chest.

She knew Stanley was looking way beyond her fur, but she shrugged off the feeling. She looked back at Stanley, and he seemed to have noticed her shyness.

"Ally, it's alright. I'm not going to look at you." Somehow, his words were convincing. She dropped her arms freely and looked at him. Darn, he's so dreamy. "Care to join me?"

Every part of Ally lightened up as she heard those words. Though they were unexpected, she was excited when she replied. "Sure."

She didn't hesitate when she moved forward, stepping her feet into the water, walking closer towards him. Her groin got soaked as she when deeper, then her tail, then her lower body. She didn't take her eyes off his chest and she fought the urge to lick her lips again. When she got closer, Stanley offered her his paw. Ally felt her cheeks burn as she took it. Then she took his other paw into hers, squeezing both paws gently. His fur's so soft and his palms were so smooth.

She looked at their held paws, the blush slowly fading away as the feeling became more mutual, more casual, more intimate.

Her eyes traveled towards his face, setting her sights down to his lips. She couldn't fight the urge anymore. She licked her lips again, then bit it with her teeth.

"Ally." His voice sounded so gentle, so relaxing, like her father's voice, but lighter.

She felt the air building up in her throat, as if her body was forced to say it out loud. "Stanley."

Letting go of his paws, Ally slowly ran her fingers along his muscles, examining it. Though they might be small, but they're hard. Harder than a piece of wood, and they're not even clenched yet. She could see the outline of his muscles under his fur. Then again, she couldn't help but lick her lips. She fantasized running her tongue along his arm.

She nearly gasped when she felt two paws holding her hips, pulling her close. Her eyes found his again. She couldn't stop staring at his eyes, the way they're so sharp around the corner making him look so fierce, but inside, he's actually pretty harmless. From his arms, Ally's paws ran up, slowly caressing his fur as she made her way to the back of his neck. She rested her paws at the back of his neck, and her heart started exploding again.

She felt her cheeks burn once more as she felt her face moving closer to him until she could feel the air coming out of his nose. Their snouts touched, just a few inches away from their lips. Ally breathed in deep, drinking in his surprisingly delicious scent.

"I-... I love you, Ally," He finally said. Ally felt like she was released from chains that bound her all her life. She smiled at him, knowing what to say next.

"I love you too, Stanley." Their faces moved closer and closer at an incredibly slow, yet intimate and passionate rate. Ally licked her lips again, trying to moisten it. She looked at him again and smiled, seductively - the manner she had never used before. She felt the warmth of their bodies defeating the warmth of the water. "Kiss me. Kiss me again and never let me go. Please?"

"I'll do anything for you, Ally. You know that."

Ally pulled his neck and smashed her lips against his, feeling the moist surface. Almost urgently, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, the insides coated with his luscious fluids. His taste coated her tongue. His heavenly, delicious taste. Suddenly, she felt more and more thirsty, but this time, it wasn't for water. She licked the sides of his mouth before meeting his tongue, letting her taste buds bathe in his delicious flavor. She gulped down hard as if to quench her thirst. She pulled his neck closer, deepening the kiss.

"Mmh...," She moaned again, this time more audibly. She wanted him to hear it. Wanted him to know what she wants, letting him know she wants nothing else in the world but this. Letting him know she's in her own little heaven.

Stanley pulled her hips closed, their bodies pressed harder and their groins touching. But she didn't care.

And for the first time in her life, she felt like full, whole, as if there was an empty space inside her and someone filled it. Stanley filled it. Her cousin. Her boyfriend. No, not just boyfriend. Stanley, to her, is more than that. He loves her, he'll do anything for her, he saved her. And because of that, she decided, he's going to be her future life partner. Her future mate.

**. . . . . . .**

**E**leanor lied down next to Theodore on their kids' bed joint together to fit the five of them as a family. As she laid down on her mate's chest, Theodore wrapped an arm around her, making her feel the warmth and security that only he can bring. She nuzzled against his chest, breathing deeply, taking most of his scent into her nose. Nothing else smells so heavenly.

As she basked in his love and passion, her mind wandered off to the other sides of the family, specifically Brittany and Jeanette's side. Her sisters and their mates suffered a great blow their hearts, losing two children of their own. Both of them lost one, and another one from Simon's side ran away to find his sister, and Brittany's daughter probably went with him. As much as they wanted to help, they had so much on their paws too. Eleanor had so much in her paws as the female. She has to reassure the children nothing's going to happen to them, loving them, cook meals, mating with Theodore almost every second; but despite these, she just loves the responsibility. She loves being the female, especially because of the mating part - the most addictive part of their mateship. There's nothing she hates about being the female. It's her life, and she doesn't want to live it any other way. In short, she's in heaven, in paradise.

"I won!" Elisha's voice exclaimed, taking her thoughts away. She looked at the other side of the joint bed and saw Elisha and Carol cheering. TJ, not so much. They were huddled, a game of Snakes and Ladders, and it appears that Elisha won.

"You know what that means, right, TJ?" Carol grinned at her brother, and so did Elisha.

Theodore Jr. Sighed. "Yes, yes, you get to paint my claws. Do you have to?"

"We had a deal. Boy wins, Elisha and I will do half of your chores tomorrow. Girls win, we do whatever we want to do to you, big brother." Carol said.

"Oh, come on. Anything but girl stuffs. It's too... girly and gross and all," TJ complained again.

"Hey!" Both Carol and Elisha exclaimed.

"What? I'm a boy and I don't like girly things."

"But you didn't have to call it gross!" Elisha replied.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Just don't paint my claws."

Elisha and Carol looked at each other before their grin finally widened. Their gaze set from each other to their mother. "Mommy?" Elisha called.

Eleanor responded, "Yes, honey?"

"Is it alright if we paint daddy's claws too?"

Eleanor felt Theodore's arm tense and flinch. "What? No way."

"Yes, way," Carol and Elisha said simultaneously.

"Look, I love you girls, and I'd love to do anything for you. But this-"

"Please daddy?" Both Carol and Elisha widened their eyes and pouted their face, setting a puppy-dog look. Eleanor looked at them and found her eyes glued to their faces. Those were, without a doubt, one of the most adorable things she'd ever seen. She resisted the urge to "Aw" at them.

Eleanor looked at Theodore and smiled. His face was as if he got caught up in crossroads of decisions that decide his fate. Eleanor leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, Teddy, they're so adorable."

"I- uh... I..." Theodore kept looking at their daughter's face, unable to speak properly. "Okay, alright, alright, paint my claws," He finally broke.

The girls cheered.

Eleanor heard Theodore's sigh. She reached for his chin and let him set his sights on her. She gave a seductive smile before she licked him on the lips. "I'll make it up to you when they're done. I'd like to know how it feels to have colored claws caress the most restricted area of my body."

Theodore looked up at the kids and smiled before facing me again. When he spoke, his voice was low, careful not to let the kids hear. "We can't use our room, remember?"

"We could always do it in the garden outside. There are bushes everywhere and the flowers are romantic..." She moved closer and pecked his lips. "...and so are you."

**. . . . . . .**

**B**rittany just loved this feeling, and she'll never trade it for the world. The feeling of closeness with family and the protectiveness of her mate. She lied down beside Alienelle and Bryon while Alvin wrapped into a protective ball around them. The feeling is reassuring her that things that things are not going to get worse than this. That everything is slowly getting better and better every second. She felt the warmth of Alvin wrapped around them, as if he wants nothing to happen to happen to them. Protective them as if an invisible force was going to take one of them away from him any second.

Feeling the warmth, she threw her arms around Bryon, who unconsciously faced her and returned the cuddle. None of them were awake. Alvin was asleep, Bryon and Alienelle were asleep. Brittany found it hard to sleep after what happened to Ally. The missing space on the bed made her feel empty without AJ usually cuddling her from behind before they got their own room, or without Ally asking her innocent questions.

She felt Bryon nuzzling his cheeks against her chest.

She rubbed her chin against the top of his head and kissed him.

Just when she decided to fall asleep again, she heard a knock on the door. It wasn't urgent, it wasn't casual too, and it sounded like human knuckles. Brittany heard Alvin's moan as he moved and opened his eyes. "Brit? Who could that be?" He asked.

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know."

Alvin faced the door and answered it with a slow moan. "Come in."

The door opened with a slow squeak, and Dave and Jeremy appeared, their expression unreadable under the dim lit room. As Brittany saw them, she knew something bad was happening. She braced herself for the news.

"What is it?" Alvin asked.

Dave and Jeremy looked at each other before finally turning, grins barely visible but present. "The police scouted possible locations where your AJ and Serene are."

Brittany felt like this was a good news. She relaxed but tensed up afterwards.

"And?" Alvin asked.

"We found them."

* * *

**Sorry, the last part of this chapter was written in scratch, unedited, and written with a sleepy mind. So, sorry for the lack of details.**

**So, guys, now that the "Love? What Is It" sequel is coming to an end (Don't worry, I'll write another sequel after my next story. I can't let go of this), I've posted some story summaries in my profile. So, it might help me if you vote which story I'm going to do next. :D**


	29. Trouble

**iluvchipettes123 = I don't know.**

**Webweirdo332 = Posted now.**

******Lol, I reread Spring Break and noticed how bad I was before I started reading books. Lol, sorry about all the grammatical errors in the last sequel. That'll never happen again.**

* * *

**"A**lly..." Ally's ears perked up as she heard Stanley's singsong voice. Under her closed eyelids, she could feel the sun's heat filtered by the leaves of the tree they were under. She moaned as she woke up. She opened her heavy eyelids and met Stanley's eyes. Despite her drowsiness, she smiled. "Ally, wake up," Stanley called.

She moaned stubbornly. She raised her arms and placed it behind Stanley's neck, pulling him back to the ground. "Not now, Stanley." She climbed up and placed her head on his chest, feeling as comfortable as a baby already. She felt his fur, hinting her that he hasn't put on his sweater yet. "I want to enjoy this." Just as she was about to doze off again, she sensed Stanley's grin as he spoke.

"Don't make me have to kiss you again, Ally. You're naked, remember? And we're sleeping together," Stanley said, probably in hopes to shock her. But that failed entirely.

Ally only smiled. "It's okay, Stanley." She snuggled closer, nuzzling her cheeks against his chest, feeling his fur brush against hers. She moaned again, loving the feeling of it. She looked up and met his face. Everything about him made her smile as she remembered the kiss. Still feeling drowsy, she said, "Tell you what. When we find Alvin and Serene, we're going home, tell our parents, and we'll sleep together again."

Stanley's smile weakened. "But that's dangerous. If we continue to sleep with each other without clothes, something's going to happen."

Ally gave him a playful slap before stifling a giggle. "No, silly. You have the strangest thoughts. I meant we're going to sleep together WITH clothes. You have nothing else in your thought other than me being naked, don't you?"

"Well, you ARE pretty beautiful. There's no one else more beautiful than you." Ally blushed as she heard his words. She kissed him on the cheek, licking her lips for his taste. Instead of feeling uncomfortable for his positive answer, she felt flattered.

"Aunt Jeanette," She mentioned.

Stanley thought for a while. "Hmm, yeah. You're both very beautiful. I love my mom." His smile widened as he looked at her. Ally felt herself getting drawn to him again, moving her face closer to him. "But I love you too. Just as much.''

"Aw, you're the sweetest guy ever, Stanley." Just as she was about to lean in for another kiss, Stanley held her chin back and stopped her. Ally frowned and raised an eyebrow confusedly. "Stanley, what's wrong?"

"Look, Ally, I love you so much. You're my first love, and you're going to be the only one. Our kiss was the best thing that's ever happened to me, and we both know that, 'cause it's yours as well." Ally absorbed every word, and each letter warmed her heart. "But we can't really do anything we want right this moment. We're running out of time, and if something happens to Serene, I'll never forgive myself. I hope you understand."

Ally looked her in the eyes and knew that second that he was in his most sincere. They did have a lot in common. They both care about their family, his sister, her brother. Their parents will never be the same if something happens to AJ and Serene, and no doubt they'll blame themselves for it.

Ally smiled and she sensed Stanley sigh in relief. "Save the love for later, then?"

"Yes." Stanley smiled.

"Okay." She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "But you owe me one kiss. One long, slow kiss."

"Tongue?" Stanley asked.

She blushed. "Yes. Tongue." Of course, a kiss is nothing without it.

**. . . . . . .**

** E**leanor looked at the sun shining threw the bathroom window as she and Theodore sat down on the sink full of soap and water, creating a bubble bath. Theodore sat and leaned against the sides while Eleanor sat down on his lap, her back facing him. Theodore's paws were on Eleanor's shoulders as she moaned his name in pleasure.

"Oh, Teddy, right there." Theodore adjusted his grip. "Oh, yes. That feels so good. Oh... oh, Teddy, you're a god." Pleasure after pleasure, Eleanor moaned audibly.

"You like that, don't you, Ellie?" Theodore asked as he adjusted his grip on her shoulders again. Eleanor moaned once more.

She felt Theodore pressing against one of the most pleasurable point of her body, and she moaned again in sensitivity. "Oh, yes. That's- oh... that's the spot, Teddy. Press it harder." Eleanor felt Theodore's tongue running along her shoulders, wetting the fur that escaped the water from the bath. "Oh,... oh, God. We should do this more often."

Eleanor's moans, even according to herself, were hot, erotic, and full of pants, that Theodore even asked her if they were actually mating. No, of course not. They're not mating (you dirty bastards). Not yet, at least. Of course they're going to mate. Eleanor wanted to keep her promise about making it up to him. "It" means last night, of course. It was the funniest night of her life, no doubt. She laughed even thinking about Theodore's (both Sr. and Jr.) colorful claws. Each claw had different colors ranging from red to green.

Before they mate, Eleanor wanted to set up the mood, and Theodore suggested a massage. That's why she was moaning, panting, and of course, praising. She never knew Theodore can be a good masseuse in addition to being a great cook and the best father and mate in the world. She knew her paws were good, but not like this. Perhaps she underestimated the capabilities of his paws. His soft, colored paws. Eleanor nearly laughed again, thinking of his claws.

"Ellie? Why are you giggling?" Theodore asked suddenly, but not stopping the massage.

"Oh, I was giggling?" She really didn't notice. Eleanor reached for Theodore's paws on her shoulder and played with the claws. "We really have to get these colors off."

"I tried soap and water, still nothing. What do you suggest?"

Eleanor thought of an idea and giggled again. She got off faced him, her thighs pressing against her hips. She grinned, seducing him. "Well, I've got four options."

"What?"

"First, we could rinse it again and again."

Theodore didn't seem interested. "It's never coming off."

"Two, we could ask Jeanette or Simon to mix up a new cleaning agent with their chemistry sets." She moved closer, their groins inches apart.

"Okay, that could do. But as a last resort, of course. What's three and four."

"Three,..." She grinned seductively again and grabbed his index finger. "I could..." Slowly and erotically, she pressed her tongue against his colored claw and licked. "Do this."

"What?"

Now they were getting somewhere.

"And four, you could..." Eleanor moved in closer to his ear and whispered. She sensed Theodore's eyes widen at the words she said. As she leaned back, she nearly laughed at his shocked expression. His face was as pink as her own lips.

"That's was so bold, Ellie. You're not being serious, are you?" He said blankly.

Eleanor giggled again. "Of course I'm not. Teddy, I'm everything but a nail manicurist. That's Brittany's talent." She giggled again, but Theodore did nothing and stared at her. She couldn't read his expression. She stopped laughing and silence soon filled the air. "Is there any way I can make it up to you like I promised?"

Then finally, Theodore smiled. "Is option number four still up?"

Then again, Eleanor grinned seductively and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Teddy!" She gasped as she pressed their bodies closer and closer until there was no space between them. Their snouts pressed and Eleanor could smell his delicious morning breath. She blew on his face. "You're so romantic."

"Option four? Romantic?"

She pecked him on the lips. "Shh, don't talk. It's just us here and these soundproof walls. We can scream as loud as we can and no one can hear."

**. . . . . . .**

**A**ll AJ could remember before falling asleep was Serene's face. She slept first last night, and he couldn't help but stare at her face for hours until he finally fell asleep himself. She really was just like her mother. Except for the dark brown fur and all. If her fur was lighter, his mother would have an identical twin. Her hair, the smoothness of her fur, her soft-looking lips, her pink nose. Everything was just as beautiful as his mother.

He remembered taking her in his arms to comfort her. He loved that, the feeling of their fur brush and their bodies pressed. When he breathed in her natural scent, he almost nuzzled his nose on his cheek and sniff deeply, making the scent unforgettable and familiar.

As AJ slept, he was woken up by a sound. A grunt? A groan? Whatever it was, it was a female's voice. And only one person came into his mind. _Serene! _He remembered what those two men did to him - burning a spot on his tail with cigarette - and he urgently opened his eyes to look at Serene. When he saw her, he tilted his head in question. Serene was perched on one bar, her arms trying to lift the lock with her all her strength.

Curious, he called out. "Serene?"

Serene's ear and tail flicked at the sound of his voice. She turned back and a relieved expression. "Oh, Alvin. Thank God, you're awake. I need your help."

AJ went all-ears as he got up. "What are you doing?"

"I found a way how to pick the lock. I remember how mommy did it when they were kidnapped."

"What? Really?" Excitedly, AJ stood up and ran towards her. He climbed up the bar next to her. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to lift the lock and hold still until I can figure out the combination."

AJ looked at the lock. It was old, rusty, small for a human, and has three number pins. AJ used his other paw to keep himself from falling off the bar, and he used the other to lift the bottom of the lock. His muscles clenched and he grunted as he lifted the lock with all his strength. He was shaking as soon as he got it up, and now all he needed was to keep still. "There, hurry. I can't hold on."

"Thank you." Serene moved closer to the digits and pressed her ear against the lock. "I'm trying to hear a click, so if you hear one, tell me."

AJ felt his muscle strain. "Just hurry, please."

AJ looked at Serene's soft-looking fingers as they moved and spun the digit combinations. As they moved, he sensed Serene's ear flinch and her fingers moved to the next number. She moved the pin again, and this time, the second click was audible. The second one was unlocked.

AJ felt his muscles strain again and felt a soft, stabbing pain on his forearm. He hissed inaudibly.

"Shh, I can't hear." Serene was moving the third digit again.

After a while, AJ felt the need to let go. He couldn't use his other arm unless he wants to fall down hard on the floor.

"Almost... there..." Serene warned. AJ really needed to let go. His arm was straining and if he continues on, he felt like his bones were going to crack. "Got it!" Serene said. When he finally heard the last click, his arms were desperate for a release. Without thinking, AJ's arms dropped down and the lock went out of his grip before he could catch it.

"No!" They both yelled out in whispers. They watch the lock fall down from the table the cage was on top of, landing on the hard floor with a loud clang.

* * *

**I got you with the second part of the chapter, didn't I? Hahaha, you dirty bastards.  
That wasn't mating. That was just a simple massage.**


	30. Dead End

**BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO A REVIEWER NAMED "LOVEURSTORIES"! WOOO! Where's the confetti, guys? Come on, show her some love!**

**LOVEURSTORIES = Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you had a good party! But I am terribly sorry about your idea. I believe you have things mistaken. Stanley and Ally didn't mate, they just slept with each other naked. And about the rescuing part, sorry, I already have a special idea for that. Then again, I'm truly sorry. But happy birthday! WITH MANY BIRTHDAYS TO COME, SIS! (Since I can't call you bro, and all). And about the gender of the baby that died, I don't know. I honestly don't know. It died before Beatrice could tell.**

**Guest (can yo focus more on brittanys pregnancy then she and Alvin mating? please not trying to sound rude but really can you do that?) = Sure, I can. Maybe one last more before the rescue.**

**Webweirdo332 = I'm thinking, I'm thinking... I'll send it as soon as possible.**

**Guest (let me guess Ally and Stanley is going to do it and and Ally gets pregnant?) = No.**

**ScarlettaxSimon = I see what you did there, mate.**

* * *

** T**hen of course, Brittany wasn't going to let anything start without love. Everyday has to start with love, no matter how bad the day is expected to be. But this day isn't even close to bad. In fact, it's one of the best days of hers and Alvin's life. They finally found AJ. The kidnappers were hiding in an abandoned apartment that was about to break down, even at the most tiniest shock-wave. A big mistake. Once the kids are found, they'll do anything to drop the building down on those S.O.B.'s.

Oh, they'll regret what they did, alright. Alvin said that Ryan'll regret anything if he ever touches his family, and he said those words two years ago. Back when they were kids; when he saved her.

And with the mating, of course Alvin can't resist. With just one seductive look, he took her to bed right away. Oh, that's good. Very good.

But this time, they didn't use the bed. Brittany has gotten to the point of pregnancy that mating was somehow... (how do you say this?)... uncomfortable. So instead of using the bed, Alvin pushed Brittany against the wall, his body moving and his lips and tongue, showering her body. Which is always better, of course. Brittany leaned back against the wall, her face and eyes towards the ceiling. She lifted one leg to open her thighs, and the other stood planted on the floor. The heat intensified around her, so she stuck out her tongue in hope to fan herself. Alvin's arms wrapped around her, making her weak to her knees. She moaned in pleasure at the feel of his skin and soft fur.

She felt Alvin's tongue running along her shoulder, up to her neck. She savored the feeling, the electricity that surged through out her body, making her fur stand on their ends. Between her thighs lingered and her nipples were hard and erect at the touch of his paw. Oh, she loved that. She loved that a lot. She held him tighter, nuzzling against his cheeks, her tongue still sticking out lifeless.

"Oh, Alvin... Alvin,... n-never let me go, please. Please," She moaned both lustfully and erotically. She ran her tongue across his face, tasting his delicious, heavenly favor. If this goes on, she'll never be hungry for food ever again.

"Never. I'll never be an inch away from you ever again." His hard, exerted pants were clear and audible. He grunted again. Oh, that sound was music to her ears. His voice was a melody that soothes her ears and inspires her lustful desires for him. She ran her tongue along his body again. Oh, yes, his taste. His heavenly taste. Hmm..., what would it be like to drink out of his mouth? Brittany shrugged off the too inappropriate thoughts. But then of course, there's no such thing as inappropriate when it comes to THEIR way of mating.

Brittany closed her eyes again, but opened them as soon as she felt a stabbing pain on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Alvin biting her right shoulder, his teeth trying to dig into her skin. It was painful yet so... so hot... so pleasurable. Guess Alvin couldn't control his desires. She grasped him in her arms tighter. "Oh, that stings!" But it felt so good.

Alvin released her shoulder from his teeth and looked up at him. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. You taste so good."

"No, it's alright. You can do anything you want with me," She insisted.

"But it hurts."

Brittany grinned again, seductively and lustfully. She licked her lips and moaned loudly. "Bite me," She whispered with full seduction.

Alvin followed her smile. "Naughty words from a naughty girl."

Brittany felt his teeth sinking under her fur again. She hissed and moaned in both pain and pleasure. "Oh, yes, that stings so good."

She embraced him tighter as she felt the pleasure build up inside her. A few more moments, she moaned his name as loud as she could as she reached her limit Another second, Alvin moaned her name too. Oh, how she loved that. The pleasure he gets from her body. Afterwards, she felt herself getting weak again, nearly falling down to her knees. Alvin held her shoulders to keep her from falling. Excitedly, almost as if urgently, Brittany's tongue reached out and licked every part of his body she could reach, satisfying her lust for his godlike body.

Brittany pulled her tongue back and let it flow down to her chin. She panted tiredly, using the wall for support and Alvin's paws on her shoulders. She grinned weakly. "Oh,... oh, Alvin. You're a god when it comes to this."

Alvin leaned towards her for an embrace. Brittany felt his warmth again and she sighed contentedly. She felt his breath on her ear. "I can and will say the same thing for you."

Before they could recover, they heard a knock on the door, and a voice came from the other side. "Are you guys done now?" It was Simon's voice.

Brittany blushed under her cheeks. She looked up at Alvin and discovered that he had the same expression to. His blush is so... such a turn-on. She knows they just finished their morning round. But darn, after seeing that blush, she felt her own arousal again.

Alvin looked towards the closed and locked door. "Shut up, Simon!" He let go of Brittany and found his sweater and put it on. Brittany followed his lead and put her shirt and sweater on, and slung her jacket over her shoulder, not putting it on yet.

Simon knocked on the door again. "You guys are unbelievable!" He sounded angry. "Your son is kidnapped too, do you know that? And what's worst, my daughter's in there with him. We found them, but instead of going after them, you guys just eat each other out."

Brittany caught Alvin rolling his eyes. They both walked towards the door and ignored Simon's rants.

"Unbelievable." Simon started again. "You don't even care about your son at all?"

Now those words just crossed the line. As Brittany looked over to Alvin, his ears were perked up and his eyes were widened. The outlines of his muscles and the unsheathed claws hinted his anger. She has seen this once, and it both scared and amused her. Alvin walked in a quicker pace towards the door and pulled it open with great force.

He was greeted by Simon, his arms crossed over his chest. Jeanette stood behind him.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Alvin's voice sounded dark and low.

Apparently, Simon stood his ground. Brittany felt the tension. She looked over to Jeanette, and she sensed that her sister felt it too. "I said, can we go?"

As Simon took small steps away, Alvin grabbed his elbow and pulled him back. "You're not going anywhere."

Simon frowned. "Oh, I'm going to save my daughter. Do you have a problem?"

"Yes. Take it back, or apologize," Alvin demanded.

"Apology accepted." Simon rolled his eyes and started to walk away again. But Alvin still held him back. "Let go," He growled.

Alvin's face clenched even harder, enraged even. "Fine." He let go of his elbow, but before Simon could look away, Alvin slammed his palm against his brother's chest. "Take it back!"

"Gladly." Simon pushed Alvin back.

Brittany watched as the two started to push each other away. She didn't know how to react. Whether to get confused, scared, amused, or to cheer. But with the mixed up feelings, she couldn't move as she watched her mate pushing and being pushed back. Brittany sensed things were about to cross the line, but fortunately, Jeanette stepped in the middle before it could happen.

"Stop it! For all's sake, stop it! We're both in the same situation here, and there's no point in slamming each other into a wall! Stop, calm down, and shut up!" Brittany praised her little sister's bravery in stepping in. But then she didn't know what to feel as soon as she faced Alvin. "Especially you, Alvin!"

Brittany's ears perked up and her tail flicked involuntarily. Her blood boiled inside her, especially her head as she heard her sister. What did she say again? No one talks to Alvin like that! No one! Angered- enraged even-, she stepped up between the males and pushed her sister with both paws. She watched as her sister fell to the ground.

"How dare you talk to him like that!" Brittany growled.

Suddenly, she felt a strong, forceful paw slamming against her chest. She drew a gasped and was pushed away. Alvin was able to catch her before she fell, and she'd thank him for that later. But now, no one talks to him like Jeanette did. No one. Not even herself, and she's going to make Jeanette take those words back. She looked up at her attacker, and Simon growled at her.

"How dare you do that to her? To your own sister?" Simon yelled.

She sensed Alvin's tension as he stepped up. As she looked, she was expecting Alvin to push Simon back. But she was surprised when her mate's clenched fist knocked Simon back. "How dare you do THAT to HER! No one touches her! No one!"

"Get away from him!" Jeanette stood up and pushed Alvin away.

Brittany felt her blood boiling in her face again. She moved closer and charged toward her sister, knocking her down. She was on top of her now. Somehow, she felt satisfied with seeing her sister down. "YOU get away from him! You have no right to touch him! He's my mate, mine!"

She felt a paw on her elbow. She looked up and saw Simon about to pull her away. But Alvin went behind him and locked his neck with his arms. "Don't. Touch. Her!"

From behind them, Brittany could see two more figures running urgently towards the scene. A closer look, she saw Theodore running up towards his brothers, trying to break them up. She felt another another reaching for her elbow and pulled her off of Jeanette. She met Eleanor's eyes.

"Stop it, Brittany!" Eleanor commanded. She looked up to Jeanette. Eleanor let go of her arm and rushed to Jeanette's side. "Are you alright?"

Jeanette nodded, and suddenly, Brittany felt like the bad guy. She looked over to the males, and somehow, Theodore had stopped the tension between them. He held his arms between them, but Alvin and Simon still gave their deathly glares and growls to each other.

"That's enough!" Eleanor started. "You're both in the same messed up situation, and since we're family, it's our situation too. So, all of you, Calm. The hell. Down!"

Brittany scowled at her youngest sister. She walked away and picked up her fallen jacket, putting it on. Alvin walked back to her side and they both glared at them. "Fine," Alvin whispered darkly as they made their way downstairs.

**. . . . . . .**

** S**imon glared at his elder brother as he and his mate made their way downstairs, paw-in-paw. Those guys are unbelievable! Totally unbelievable with a capital U! Why can't those guys care more about their missing son? What do they think they're doing? Taking advantage of the good news? What if the news was bad? Oh, surely they'll still be eating each other off. Heck, those two should bring emergency condiments to spray on each other.

They mate constantly. That's no problem. But of course, scientifically and logically speaking, too much of anything isn't good. It doesn't matter what "anything" is. Those two mate way too much. They just don't know the right time, do they? No, they don't. 'Hey, our kid's kidnapped. Let's mourn in bed.' or even another scene could be 'Hey, we found our son. Let's celebrate!'

Those guys just don't know their limit, and that's the problem. They should be getting ready to meet the police in the outskirts of their target location. But _nooo, _they're too busy with nuzzles and cuddles without a care in the world. They even forgot their own son. They're OWN SON, for munk's sake! Alvin might be the oldest, but he's surely - 200 percent above - not the smartest.

As he thought, his muscles relaxed as he felt Jeanette's paw on his shoulder. He looked over to those eyes. Oh, how disrespected they were when she was pushed into the ground. The eyes that looked fearfully to its older sister's. The eyes who's body has been disrespected, dishonored with a simple push. Brittany- darn that witch! No one's going to touch his mate ever again. No one but him.

Jeanette's eyes were filled with care and worry. Worry for him. Heck, he's the one who should worry about her. Did she feel disrespected, disgraced when she landed on the ground? Jeanette is his queen, and no queen deserves to meet the ground. Her fingers met his face, to the side of his lip. He felt a soft, gentle pain as she ran her finger to the corner of his mouth. Oh, he knew what happened. That devil of a brother punched him in the face.

His muscles clenched again at the thought of Alvin. But then relaxed as he felt Jeanette's paw running along her arm, as if taming a wild, enraged dragon.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was enough to make him feel like it.

"I should be the one asking you that." Simon placed his paws on top of her shoulders. "Did she hurt you?"

Jeanette didn't answer, but he already knew she was alright. But something inside him told him otherwise. She sensed Jeanette's other paw leaving his arm, then laying it flat on her belly. "I'm sorry. I should have stayed out of it."

"I think you both never should have started it." Eleanor's voice interjected.

As Simon looked at her, he was already shocked at the child clutched under her arm. The child, her daughter, Jermaine, stared at him with her eyes full of fear under her glasses. Fear of him. Simon wanted to comfort her, take her in his arms and assure her that nothing's going to happen. But as he took a step forward, she took a step back. He cursed himself.

"Jermaine," He started. As he walked closer, she hid behind her aunt, away from her father.

"See what you did, Simon? See what both of you did. She saw everything, and you didn't even notice her. What kind of parent are you? Both of you?" Eleanor's words mocked him, mocked him deeply and shattered fatherly love, replacing it with guilt. Pure guilt.

He didn't know how to answer his sister-in-law's words. He didn't know how to handle them. It left a whole in his heart as a father. It broke his heart even more to see his daughter in fear. In fear of him. He knelt down, keeping distance between her daughter. He stretched out his arms, hoping to receive her in his comforting embrace. Her beautiful daughter, beauty marked and wounded by fear, hid behind her aunt's back. He felt his world begin to crash.

"Jermaine, please don't be afraid. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Simon poured all what's left of his heart into these words. He couldn't stand it. The pain in his lips couldn't compare to the pain in his chest. The pain in his heart.

"No, daddy!" Jermaine's tone stabbed him a thousand needles straight in his core. "I can't understand why you're mad! This is exactly the reason why Stanley left!" Simon noted the tears in her eyes. He bit his lips to keep himself from crying. The tears had been inside him the whole time, he noticed, just waiting to come out. But no, he can't cry. He needs to be strong.

But as soon as Jermaine pulled her paws out of her aunt's arm, she ran away and Simon couldn't fight back. He couldn't. How could he? His daughter is afraid of him. His daughter ran away from his sight. And that hurt him the most not only as a father, but as a mate as well. What would Jeanette think? That he's a failure? That he's the worst father ever? That while Alvin lost two children, Simon lost two and broke the trust of one.

He buried his face into his paws and let the tears flow.

**. . . . . . .**

**A**J watched as the man who kidnapped him quickly and uncarefully lifted Serene with her tail, making her yelp in pain. He felt his blood boil at the squeak of her voice, and her anger was set at the man with brown hair in front of him. He might be just a cousin in Serene's eyes, but to himself, he's more than that. Whether she loves him or not, no one hurts her. He looked at her eyes. Once marked by permanent beauty, now vandalized with fear, and he swore he could see her holding the urge to cry.

He growled at the man. "Let her go!"

"Out the window? I will, but not a good idea," The man replied. Oh, how he hated the sound of that voice.

"AJ, help me!" AJ watched as Serene struggled out of his grip.

AJ felt even madder. "Let. Her. Go!"

"Or what, rat?"

AJ growled one last time before he felt his claws out of its sheathe. Wow, do they really grow? He's never been this mad before. He never knew his claws could do that. But still, he hid his surprise and glared deathly at the man. He found his hind and front legs before scurrying towards him. But before he could move, he felt a crack in his tail followed by an excruciating pain. He screamed as he felt a hand wrapping around his tail and lifted him up. He came face to face with the other man. The dark one.

"Let me go! Let me go now!" AJ wiggled, but he couldn't get off.

He looked at Serene and she was in the same struggle. The man who held her reached for his pocket and slowly pulled out a white stick. Yes, the same stick that burned his tail. He sandwiched it between his mouth and reached for the lighter. He lit it and puffed a few smokes before returning the lighter.

"You know, you really know that I can't kill you. Neither of you." He took the cigarette from his mouth and squished it between his fingers. "But hell, I hate you. And if you ever stand up against me again, this is what's going to happen."

_Oh, no... he wouldn't! _

"No! Don't do it! Don't hurt her!" AJ pleaded.

The man inched the small, glowing embers close to Serene's tail.

"I swear, if you hurt her..."

"Could you shut up!"

The cigarette inched closer. "No, don't! No!" Serene pleaded. A few more inches, the cigarette burned through her fur. "Ah! Stop! Stop!" Serene wiggled around.

AJ looked closely at the hurt and pain in Serene's face. That's it. Nobody hurts her. Nobody! AJ felt his blood boiling and the frustration in his head. He felt his claws grew longer than before. He cried out loud and his muscles clenched. He wiggled around again, struggling to get out of the man's grip. But he wouldn't let go. AJ reached for the man's wrist with his claws. He felt the pressure in his stomach as he curled upward towards the man's hand. He cried out again.

Finally, his felt the man's skin. He dug his claws under his skin and pulled himself to his fingers. One bite on the thumb was enough to make him yell in pain and let go of him. "Ah! You sunuva bitvch!" The man's accent was clear as he yelled out.

He landed on the ground and got on his feet. He glared deathly at the man, still torturing Serene with the fiery embers of the stick. He growled, feeling the strength surge in his veins, the anger and adrenaline -whatever that meant- burning in his body. Before the man could react, AJ charged directly towards him with his claws. He jumped up and landed on the man's chest. He dug his claws under the fabric of his shirt and climb towards his neck and scratched. He felt the red liquid in his claws and felt satisfied as the man released Serene from his grip.

He jumped off the man and landed next to Serene. She was on her knees, and he held her up. As they ran, AJ was startled by a loud bang. He looked back and saw the dark man pointing a gun at them, smoke coming out of its nozzle.

"Serene, run!" He ordered.

She did so, and AJ trailed behind her, ignoring the loud bangs that added to the next as the man kept shooting. As they reached the kitchen, AJ's heart pounded as they reached a dead end under the sink.

"Oh, no! Serene," He looked up to her.

"A-AJ, what should we do?" Fear hinted in her voice.

AJ shook his head and panted harder as footsteps came closer to the kitchen. "I- I don't know."

The dark man soon appeared at the entrance of the kitchen with an evil grin on his face. AJ heard him laugh an evil chuckle as he held the gun and pointed it towards them. For now, AJ felt hopeless, helpless, useless. He turned to Serene, then back to the man. He didn't know what to do. His sights were set to the gun now as the human placed his finger on the trigger.

In a dead end, someone you love beside you and a man with a gun pointed towards you, you know you have no chance of living, and you know you'll die a vain death seeing that you couldn't save a loved one. AJ felt himself rooted to the ground, fear gripping his body and mind, keeping him from choosing an appropriate action that might somehow save them both.

He looked at Serene again. Is he going to let it end this way? Let HER end this way? He thought quickly and urgently. No, he won't. He can't and he won't. Serene deserves to live. She deserves to be happy.

She deserves to be loved.

AJ looked at his surrounding. The sky was bright and blue, and the sun shone brightly through the kitchen window. Only one way in and out, blocked by the devil with a gun. They were under the kitchen sink, and beside them was a big, blue canister marked "Solane". A blue hose was connected to the stove. It was a gas can.

Only one way in and out. Unless... - A thought came into his mind as he looked at the window again.

Of course! His inner self smiled. They could run towards the window while avoiding the bullets.

But that's suicide. They've avoided enough bullets already. And what if Serene get's hit? He'll never forgive himself. Serene deserves to live.

And he doesn't?

Of course he does. But Serene's more important. More important than life itself, he decided. Sensually, he reached for Serene's paw, frightened at the thought that this would be the last moment they'll ever have together. When he spoke, he sounded discreet and commanding.

"Serene, listen to me." He started. "I'm going for him, and don't argue with me. While he's busy with me, I want you to run to that window." He knew Serene already spotted the light the shone through the window.

Serene looked at him, as if she didn't believe him. "What? AJ, you can't. What if..."

"You're more important than me, Serene. And to me, you're important than my own life."

"No, Alvin. You saved me, you comforted me. I'm not going to let you go." AJ looked at her glistening eyes shaded with purple. Tears were about to drop from it, he knew.

AJ closed his eyes, feeling his tears starting to form. He opened his eyes again and looked at her. "I love you, Serene."

His pushed Serene away from him with both of his paws. AJ cried out and charged towards the dark man with claws unsheathed. The gun cried a loud bang again with fire coming out of its nozzle. AJ didn't feel anything and sensed the quick bullet running past him, and hitting the ground. He charged faster, the gun shot again.

Suddenly, the white man appeared at the doorstep, looking urgent with his hand on his neck. "Idiot! You're shooting at a gas can! Stop!"

He warned, but it was too late. After one last bang from the gun, another bigger one followed. He sensed the smell of gas before he flew a great distance away from the shock of the blast. The last thing he felt was the heat surrounding him and his forehead smashing against the hard wall.

Everything went black.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of details.**

**Happy birthday, LOVEURSTORIES! About your suggestion. Sorry, I was planning something more intense. Like a fire.**


	31. Confession

**I think I pointed it out clearly that a gas can was shot and exploded in the last chapter, that's why AJ was blown away, right?**

**Recently bought Fifty Shades Darker, sequel to Fifty Shades of Grey.**

**ScarlettaXSimon = Sure thing. I can add that to my list, but my paws (I prefer paws instead of hands) are too heavy right now. I have a lot of stories to complete. Let me say... four stories after, then I can work on that.**

* * *

**B**rittany sat by Alvin's side on the couch, cursing Simon and Jeanette - Jeanette! Her own sister! - for what they did and said to Alvin. They don't have the right to talk to him like that. They have no right to disrespect him - no one does! Not even herself. As his mate, it's her duty to make sure that that rule is strictly followed. Sworn, if they ever disrespect him ever again, their guts will be flying all over their room, and she won't even mind what her nieces and nephews will think of her. Bottom line, no one - as said a million times - disrespects him!

They sat on the couch, waiting for Dave and Jeremy who were waiting for the phone call from the police. How can a good day turn so messed up? Their son's found, they mated, and all the good things turned around when Simon came along.

Simon, she growled at his name. He doesn't have any right to tell Alvin that we don't care about our son. We do care about AJ. So why aren't we mourning for his lost? That's because we're ninety-nine , point ninety-nine percent sure that all that's happening is just a glitch in heaven, and is going to get fixed sooner than later. It's just a test of love. And how are they supposed to pass, not loving each other at hard times? And besides, mourning doesn't help when no one's dead. Surely, crying is good. It exercises the voice, cools the eyes, cleans your system. But mating does more than just those things, except there are some... benefits.

While in her thoughts, she felt Alvin's soft paw pressing wrapping around her wrist. She looked at him and smiled. His face wrote concern and care. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She felt a small movement in her stomach, reminding her of their unborn daughters. Her motherly instincts kicked in involuntarily. She pressed her other paw against her stomach and looked at Alvin in the eyes. "It's not me you should worry about."

"I'm alright, Britt. Nothing can hurt me, remember?" Alvin formed a smile with his lips. So comforting.

"Alvin, I love you and respect you and your dominance as my mate, my best friend, everything. But I wasn't talking about you." To point what she was talking about, she pressed her paw flat against her stomach. Alvin eyed it until finally getting the image.

His eyes widened. "Oh, my God. Are they alright?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'm sure they are. Their father can't be hurt, so they can't be any different."

"But they're girls."

She grinned and teased, "So I mated with a sexist, then?"

He grinned too. "Girl, you just made the biggest mistake of your life." But of course, she knew he's teasing.

Well, two can play it that. Brittany scooted closer and ran her paw along his thigh, tracing small circles on his fur. His soft, silky fur. Oh, she can't wait to take him again. When they find AJ, they're going to have a celebration. An all month celebration. She looked up at his eyes, those hazel-brown orbs that shone even in the dimmest light.

_Oh, he's mine, alright. All mine, _She thought quietly and remembered his last statement. "The best mistake I've ever made in my life."

"That's it." For some reason, Alvin sounded like he had enough of something. He rolled his eyes and looked at her. "If you ever lick your lips again, I swear you'll begging for me every second."

_Oh, I wasn't aware,_ She thought again. Seductively, she grinned. Her paw was still squeezing his thighs, but she ran it up higher, pressing more gently. This time, purely voluntarily, she licked her lips again. "Did you say something, Alvin?" She started. "It sounded... very, very _nice_ to me."

Alvin grinned, and a part of her died and went to heaven. "If you do that again, I'll take you right here, right now. I don't care."

Suddenly, a voice came from the other side of the couch, sounding somewhat in false disgust. "Don't. Please don't," Jeremy said, sitting on the other arm of the couch, wearing striped shirt and jeans. His hair was back to what it looked like when he went to school, and his face was much paler now. He looked cleaner, not like a street thug at all.

Brittany pushed herself away from Alvin, blushing madly.

"How long have you been here?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, you could've at least made a sound, you know," Brittany added.

"I've been here halfway through your conversation. And I gotta say, Alvin's my new idol," He replied, grinning.

"Gee, thanks. Whatever happened to you and Becca?" Alvin asked.

He shrugged. "I got dropped out. We broke up."

"Not surprising." Alvin shrugged while Jeremy frowned. A few moments later, Alvin started again. "Do you really know where my son is?"

Brittany just loved the way he said 'Son'.

Jeremy nodded. "Positive. That used to be our hangout two years ago before we got expelled. West Eastman's only several blocks away. Dave and I told the police to scout that area with high priority. They said they saw a guy with brown hair, German descent, that's undoubtedly Ryan. And the building's already abandoned even before you guys got big in your celebrity status," He explained.

"Are you sure he's really there?"

"Then again, positive. If not, then Ryan's supposed to be there too, and we'll get him to talk."

Then another sudden tension appeared as footsteps were heard getting closer towards them. Dave appeared in the living room, looking urgent and in horror. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost. When he spoke, he sounded more than urgent. "Guys, we have to go. Now. There's been a fire."

Oh, no. Where? Brittany couldn't calm herself down, suddenly. She held on to Alvin's paw as she thought. Maybe it was in where AJ's being held. Oh, no, is AJ going to be okay?

"Please don't tell me..." Alvin said. Brittany could feel the tension in his paw.

Dave nodded. "AJ and Serene are in trouble."

**. . . . . . .**

**S**erene saw it all from when she felt his gentle paws pushed her to the side, away from danger. He tried to save her. Her life. In exchange for his. How could he? How could he do that? How could he even think of doing that? They're both children still. But he's the one mature enough to make such a noble act? Is he? No, he's just like her. But why?

She saw it all. The explosion. AJ charged while the dark man shot. She ran as fast as she could towards the window, as AJ commanded. But the white man came when the bullet hit the gas can under the kitchen sink, and she stopped dead in her tracks, watching.

The explosion. It blew everyone away.

The two humans, now unconscious. And so's AJ.

She was blown away too, but she escaped with nothing but a hard bumped on her elbow. Her jacket caught the fire, so she had to take it off, leaving her with her skirt and shirt. She watched as the whole building caught the fire, papers were swallowed, the walls were burned directly, and the whole place was hot. The bright flames reflected in her eyes, giving her the image of fear. But even with those monsters clawing everything inside her mind, only one word came into her thoughts.

The one who saved her. AJ.

She looked and scanned through the flames that stuck to the walls like an acidic glue, burning it to ash. Next to a fallen debris, AJ lied unconscious. She shook away her fear with a gasp as she saw him, lying unconscious. She didn't care about the fire as she scurried with all fours towards him.

She knelt down beside his body, clutching her painful elbow. But the pain wasn't even bothering her. It was AJ, looking so fragile, so vulnerable, so weak. He's in pain, so much pain. With her paw, she twitched his side. "Alvin. Alvin, wake up."

Nothing.

Fear gripped her body at his response. Her heart beat a thousand with adrenaline surging through her bloodstream. It wasn't the smell of gas and fire that made her scared. It certainly wasn't. "Alvin, please wake up. Please."

Still nothing.

She felt a pain at the pit of her stomach, encouraging her tears. She allowed them, and they came out hot with the heat of the flames around her, going closer. "Alvin. We have to get out of here. Please, wake up." She was already rocking his body back and forth violently and wildly, but he wasn't conscious. She sniffed, allowing herself to cry harder. She wailed freely.

"Alvin, no! No! Don't do this, please! I need you!" She felt weak. Weaker than she ever felt before. Even a flu wasn't able to make her feel this way. She cried hot tears. The fire grew closer, and she felt hopeless, helpless. Useless. It started to get even hotter.

She sniffed and allowed herself to fall freely on his chest. It was surprisingly warm. A warmth that contrasts to the heat of the fire. She found it soothing. Even more comfortable than any of her pillows at home. She wiped her tears into his sweater and moaned loudly and freely.

"Alvin," She said, her voice much quieter now. "Alvin, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, for everything." She lifted her face up and stared at his face, observing with effort. His fur, his nose,... his lips. She decided, he looks nice. His lips... they look so soft under his fur. This is the face of the one who's fallen in love with her.

And she regretted not loving him back. She realized now, how much love he really had for her.

"I'm sorry, Alvin." Her tears flowed again. These are the words she needed to say, but something told her she wanted to say more. "I-... I need you. Please don't die on me, Alvin. I... I decide..." She gulped, not sure if she should say it. But with what he did, she had to. With what he did, she owes him her life. She belongs to him now. "I decided that I... I love you. Please don't leave me now that I said it. Please. Please, I need you."

She looked at his face again, hoping a miracle would happen. She cursed herself for believing in fairy tales again. But all her life, she always had. Fantasies, fairy tales, fictions, miracles, she lived a part of her life with these. She looked at his face again. That was the face of her prince charming, as said most fairy tales. She comforted her, saved her.

She looked deeply at his lips. She wanted to be honest with herself. No more with the girl who tried to stay away from romance. Yes, with all her heart, she's sure now, she loves him. Always had, but never realized it. She knew what she was going to do wouldn't feel right, but she had to. She felt the need to.

Leaning closer with her beating heart, she felt his lips pressing against hers. Oh, they felt so soft. So... so... heavenly. She pressed harder, harder until the insides of her lips pressed against her teeth (No tongue, of course). She sighed, contented with the touch as she parted with him. She nuzzled against his cheek before she felt the ache in her stomach again.

Her tears came back, harder and harder. Not because there was no way out; not because of the fire; not because of the lack of hope. She cried harder, her tears steaming and streaming, hot and warm, knowing she'll never be able to do this again. She'll never be able to kiss him; never be able to nuzzle against his soft, silky fur; she's never going to feel his arms wrapped around her, comforting her, making her forget her fears, leaving only warmth.

She slammed her head against his chest, her snout feeling the pain. She sniffed hard, wiping her tears with his sweater. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." She looked into his face, her head not leaving his chest. "I need you."

With her ear pressed against his chest, she heard his heartbeat. Gentle, steady. Then, as if a miracle rained down, his lips twitched. Serene gasped and lifted her head quickly to look at his face. His eyes opened slowly, and she met his hazel-brown eyes as his eyelids parted slowly. She blinked, feeling hope in her tears.

"S-Serene..." He spoke slowly and his voice was barely audible. But to her, it wasn't easy to ignore.

She nodded. "Yes, Alvin. It's me, Serene. Please don't leave me. I-..." Now that he was alive, she wasn't sure she should say it. But she shrugged the nervousness off and blurted it out quickly. "I love you too. I decided I'm going to love you as much as you love me. You saved me."

AJ said nothing. After a moment, Serene witnessed a growing smile on his face. "Th- thank... you."

**. . . . . . .**

**A**lly complained once more about her aching feet. They've already gotten out of the park, now heading to where Mr. Smart guy thinks her brother is being held. They've been walking for hours, still no sign of them. Whenever she asked Stanley, he'd reply with a nod, a shrug, or 'the scent is getting thicker' and they weren't really convincing. **  
**

Seriously, these legs were used for anything but walking. Oh, Stanley so owes her a massage when they get home. A long, soothing, relaxing massage using his soft, male-like-and-teenage-like paws. They'd already gotten off the park, now walking along the sidewalk and ignoring the cars that passed by. So far, Stanley still hasn't said anything, which is very irritating.

She looked at him. His nose was twitching, gathering the scent. He's gotten quiet all of a sudden. She rolled her eyes and sighed deeply.

"What?" Stanley finally said something. _Hallelujah! _

"Could you stop being so quiet?" She complained again. She's been complaining about something every minute, but at least it gets her mind out of the walking. "It's making me nervous," She added.

"Sorry. Now that you're my girlfriend and you're a female, YOU'RE the one who needs to adjust," He replied, grinning and frowning seriously at the same time. Can he get any more complicated?

She frowned at his reply and playfully nudged his shoulder. "Watch it, Stan. I'm still your cousin, and I can still tell daddy about you watching me naked." She grinned widely. "I can tell, he won't like it very much."

Stanley frowned even harder, as if being hit directly by an arrow of realization. Bulls-eye! Ally grinned wider.

"You won't be so happy. A year or two from now, we're going to be mates, and you're the one who's going to regret things." His voice sounded threatening. Ooh... scary... Not!

Mates? Ally thought of the word. Does that mean marriage in chipmunk culture? If so, they never had any priests or any religious gatherings she knew about. Her parents were mates, of course. But how'd they become mates? The answer certainly didn't involve churches and priests. Ally shrugged off the thought and tried to come up with another smart and witty comeback for her boyfriend.

''That is, if we ever become mates," She replied.

Stanley looked at her and faked a frown. "I'm hurt, Ally. I'm hurt." He pressed his paw against his chest.

Ally laughed and slipped an arm around him, pulling him close as they walked. She planted a kiss on his cheek. "Aw, it's alright, Stanley," She cooed. "We'll be mates in a few years. I just have to ask how."

Stanley scoffed. She got the feeling the he knew how it happens. She shrugged it off, left it, and resumed walking, her arm never leaving him. She pulled him close, and Stanley slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her close too. She giggled and blushed. A few moments later, Stanley stopped and looked at the other side of the street.

"Now, if we just have to cross there." He grinned and looked at her. "Are you up for it?"

She nodded. "I know you'll never let a car run me over. I trust you, Stanley."

A car passed by, and Ally could sense him making small counts. He looked at the far end of the road and waited for more cars to pass by, until they were left with a clear way. Stanley held her paw as they ran out of the sidewalk, stepping off of the gutter. She could feel the wind on her face as Stanley held her paw, scurrying with all fours to the other side of the street. As they got to the middle, she glanced off to her side and gasped deeply with her widened eyes.

She could smell the scent of the tire of the car speeding quickly towards her, ready to crush her underfoot. She froze, paralyzed as the sound of the engine deepened her roots to the ground. Thousands of possible scenes flashed in her head, scaring her deeply just thinking about what could happen. Then suddenly, she felt a strong tug at her arms, reminding her that Stanley still has her paws. The pull threw her to the side, away from the car. She stared deeply at the passing tire, thinking about the possible occurrences if Stanley hadn't pulled her out of the way.

She breathed heavily, landing frozen on the ground with her feet feeling cold. Stanley tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. "We can't stay here!" He yelled.

She felt surprised when Stanley swept under her knees with his paw, the other one on her back, and lifted her from the ground. He started to run, her in his arms. She felt warm, and safe, comfortable even. She couldn't help but bury her face in his chest as he ran, then stopped. She felt disappointed as he placed her down.

As she got on her legs, she felt flushed, pale, weak. She felt her knees gave way and she used his shoulder for support to keep herself from falling.

"Are you alright?" She felt his paws on her shoulders.

She nodded and breathed. "Y-yeah. Just a close call. Sorry about that."

"It's alright. I'll never let anything happen to you. Remember that, Ally."

She grinned and placed her paws behind his neck. She pulled him close and gave him a quick kiss. She smiled as they pulled out. "I think you've earned that kiss for saving me from an enraged squirrel. I owe you another one for saving me from a car, and another one because what you said touched me."

"So, I'm getting two more kisses?"

"Yes."

"Just two for saving your life?" Oh, so he wants more?

She tapped her chin, pretending to think. "Hmm... you do owe me one kiss. So,... three."

"Just three?"

"Minus one for watching me naked," She teased.

Stanley raised an eyebrow. "I didn't watch you naked. In fact, you watched me."

"Well, I'm a girl, so that's alright. But you invited me to swim with you, and that means you watched me naked." Ally tapped her chin again, thinking. "Oh, that reminds me. Minus one for kissing me while I was naked, and minus one for sleeping with me naked. So you get no kiss at all."

He frowned. "Not fair."

"Wait, there's more. You probably watched me a million times while I was asleep naked. So, that's another minus."

"Negative one? Are we heading to negative integers now?"

"Negative what?"

"Nothing. Never mind," He said as he took her paw again. Oh, he despite those minuses, he does owe her a few kisses. A few, slow and sloppy kisses. And of course, with tongue.

As they started walking again, Ally couldn't help herself from grinning. It's either that she got Stanley right where she wanted him, or the fact the she's holding his paw. Why is she feeling the urge to stop and pull him into a kiss without thinking? Maybe it's that thing called... puby-something. Puberty? Yeah, that sounded right. But if it really is that 'puberty' thing, she's supposed to be bleeding through her... ahem, as mommy told her. The thought of herself walking with him with a bleeding 'ahem' scared her.

They walked further into the road until Stanley stopped. As he did, his eyebrows were crooked, as if sensing something wrong. "What is it?" Ally asked.

"Do you smell that?" He replied.

Ally wasn't the best sniffer, but as she sniffed the air, she couldn't deny it too. The smell of black smoke combined with gas. She nearly sneezed as she took it in her nose. "Fire?" She asked.

"Yes, and more. Good news is that we're going the right direction and I know where they are. But the bad news is..." He paused.

"What?"

"Serene's perfume. I smell it in the fire."

Oh, no.

* * *

**I really wanted to continue this, but I got bored and I need to take a break for a while. So, see you tomorrow, guys. The next chapter's probably the third or second to the last chapter. :D**

**So, I'm still open for story suggestions. :D**


	32. C'est Maintenant ou Jamais

**LOVEURSTORIES = Great, now I'm having crisis. Of course Brittany will give birth in this story. The next sequel is probably just about the complications Stanley and Ally are having.**

* * *

**A**lvin could see black smoke rising to the skies even from behind the buildings as they made their way to the scene. It was worse than he thought. The fire, it's the biggest one he's ever seen. No human can survive that. No one can. But of course, AJ and Serene with them together, they'll make it. They have to.

Brittany couldn't calm down, no matter how much he assured him. She kept holding on to him, crying fearfully that she's almost shivering. Simon and Jeanette were no different. After what happened an hour ago, they decided to keep some distance from each other, sitting on each sides of the car. Theodore and Eleanor remained home, watching the kids.

Brittany was shivering again, almost intensely as Dave's car - driven by Dave, Jeremy on the front-passenger side - approached the scene. It was even worst from a close distance. Dozens of fire trucks, almost hundreds of firemen and police, thousands of civilians, were staring at the building. The firemen, strangely, weren't doing anything at all. Just staring at the fire, some wielding fire axes, some just leaning against their firetrucks.

As they got close to the officials (Firemen, police, etc.), they were stopped by a police officer wearing a stab vest with radio and glasses. Dave rolled up the window to meet him. The officer leaned closer. "I'm sorry, Mr. Seville," he started. "You can't go any further unless you wanna get burned. These firetrucks were built to withstand the heat for a few feet, unlike your car. You're gonna have to get out."

Dave nodded and turned towards Alvin and the others. "You guys, go ahead. But don't stand too close, understand?" He's back with his fatherly control again.

Alvin nodded and got out of the car, Brittany never leaving her paw. The smell was even worse from the outside, combined with the smell of black smoke and gas. They could even feel the heat already. Brittany clutched closer to him, fear closing in her eyes as she gazed wide-eyed into the fire.

"Oh, my God. Alvin!" She pointed to the blazing building, firemen standing few feet away.

Oh, God, the building was burning even from the lower floor. The fire was in different shades of red, burning the apartment building in ease, growing quick as if invisible forces were pouring oils all over it. At one point, a loud explosion banged, leaving him with bells ringing in his ears. He took Brittany into his arms tightly, shielding her from the flying debris that came with the explosion.

As he slowly recovered from the shock, he heard muffled voices in his ears. His hearing turned to normal, it was then he heard someone calling out. "Mr. Seville! Alvin!" Alvin shook his head and stared at the fireman, kneeling down to meet him.

"Is my son alright? Where is he?" Those words were the only ones he could manage to say.

"I'm afraid he's still in there, sir," he answered.

Alvin felt the blood boil in his head as he snapped, "Well, you're a fireman, aren't you?! You deal with fires! Why the heck are you all just standing there!?"

"I'm afraid we can't go in there, sir. It's too hot. The building's old and is gonna break down in a few minutes. And more bad news is, there's a stockroom full of gas cans in the upper floors. If the fire spreads there, we're all going to have to step back."

"Then douse the fire! You have hoses, don't you?"

"Negative, sir. The nearest fire hydrant is a mile away, and even if we do have the water, we don't think that building's going to survive the pressure."

Alvin nearly rolled his eyes in panic. Brittany still held his arm, shivering and looking quietly at the fire. He looked at her, then back at the fireman. Behind him, there were firetrucks, crime scene tapes and civilians held back by some officers. Even reporters couldn't get close. Feeling the adrenaline surge through his veins, he stared deeply into the lower depths of the fire. The lower floor of the building had an open entrance, a flame poking out of it.

He looked back at Brittany, and with the thought of their son, he knew what he was going to do. He turned to her and placed both paws on her shoulders. "Brittany, whatever you do, stay here."

Brittany just looked at him, panicked. "What? No."

"I'm sorry, but as your mate, that's an order. You're pregnant, and I'm going to blame myself gravely if something happens to you or them." He looked up to the fireman. "Please hold her. Stay with her. But please be careful. She's pregnant."

"Yes, sir." He nodded.

Alvin let go of her and with all fours, scurried closer to the building, feeling the heat in his face. From behind him, she could hear Brittany's voice. She was held by the fireman with both hands. "No, Alvin! Alvin, please!"

He ignored her, regretting it deeply. He scurried closer to the fire, feeling its fury against his skin. As he got close, he found the smoke almost unbearable.

**. . . . . . .**

**B**rittany felt invaded, trapped as the fireman held her with both hands. She watched Alvin scurrying closer to the fire with great speed as if he wasn't afraid of the fury of the burning blaze. She felt a pang of worry push her heart to a cliff, and she couldn't breathe normally not because of the human's grip. She wiggled, struggled to get out of his grasped, but he held her with both hands. She could feel him pressing too hard against her stomach, making her panic even more.

"No! No! Let me go!" She struggled and looked at the fire. Alvin is in there now, in trouble. "Alvin! Alvin!" She called out.

"Ms. Seville, please stop. He can't hear you now, and you can't go in there. The smoke can endanger your litter, so please." She ignore the fireman's words. She struggled harder, but no result.

Not taking it anymore, she closed her mouth to his hand and clenched her teeth deep into his index fingers. Despite having gloves, the fireman let go with a gasp of pain, dropping her to the ground. She landed on her back, clutching her stomach protectively.

From the distance, she could see Jeanette scurrying hurriedly towards her. Her sister knelt beside her and held her. "Are you alright, Brit?" She asked.

"I'm fine. But Alvin's..."

"I know. Simon's in there too. I have to go in there, now. I can't leave him."

As she left, Brittany held her paw, stopping her. "I'm coming with you. Alvin's in there too."

Jeanette nodded. "Let's go."

**. . . . . . .**

**D**ave stared wide-eyed and shocked at the devilishly enormous fire swallowing the building whole, explosions and flaming debris flying almost every minute. That made him realize how big of a trouble his grand kids are in now, and as small and innocent as they are, just hope that nothing happens to them. And hope that Alvin won't do anything stupid, which of course, is a hopeless hope. As stubborn as he is, he might've crawled into the flaming apartment building by now. Just hope that they're all right. All of them.

Dave backed the car away from the fire and found a parking space between two buildings. Even from afar, the fire's intensity was clear and frightening. Even Jeremy couldn't say a word.

"Hey," he called out, getting his attention. "You all right?" He asked.

"I don't know. I mean, Ryan did that?" he was referring to the fire.

"And burn himself to death? No way. Probably an accident. Like not knowing how to use the kitchen."

Despite everything, they both chuckled. Dave gave him a friendly pat on the back. "Let's go."

Jeremy opened the car door and stepped out. Dave followed and open his side of the car. As he turned behind, his brow crooked in surprised and his mouth went agape as he set his eyes down on the ground. A few feet from his shoes, Dave met the eyes of five chipmunk. Children.

One stepped up and smiled nervously and shyly. "Uh,... hey, grampa."

"Nelle? What are you doing here? What are you all doing here? And how'd you get here?" He asked as he recognized them one by one. He sounded almost fearful. Five of them, from Alvin and Simon. Alienelle, Bryon, John, Simon, and Simone.

"W-we... we got under the trunk," Simon Jr. said.

John and Simon giggled for some reason. "Our idea," They said in unison.

Dave ran his hands along his hair. "Well, stay here! Don't go anywhere! What were you all thinking?!" He yelled in a low voice.

"We're not going anywhere without mommy and daddy, grampa," Nelle answered.

Jeremy arrived to his side of the car and mirrored Dave's expression as he saw them. "What the?" He exclaimed.

Dave sighed in frustration. "Alright, I'm going to talk to the firemen. Kids, stick close to me, and whatever you do, don't stray away. Understand?"

They all nodded. "Yes, grampa."

**. . . . . . .**

**B**eatrice heard the news from Claire, and she never thought she'd live to see herself in such panic. The chipmunk's children are in trouble. Big trouble, and even from her office, she could see the blackest smoke she's ever seen in her life. After Claire's call, she picked her up from the vet, grabbing her equipment, then Claire drove her quickly to the scene. There were people rushing and the fire wasn't even visible from where they were. But they got to the vantage point where they could see the height of the fire, reaching for the skies like the sun rooted to the earth.

She panicked right away and clutched her suitcase containing her veterinarian kit. Claire drove quickly and turned to the direction of the fire. As soon as they saw the burning building, she felt like she'd just witnessed a sign of the apocalypse.

"Oh... no..." Claire's voice sang. "That's big."

Beatrice sighed as Claire pulled into a stop, their way being blocked by dozens of bystanders eyeing the fire. "Jeez, 'big?' That's all you can say?"

"Hey, I've never seen a burning building in my life. How bad can that be?"

Beatrice rolled her eyes almost childishly. "What about this. Chipmunks are trapped inside helplessly, and no one's doing anything. A fire that big,... I don't know."

"Whoa, that is huge. You go on ahead. I'll catch up. This car won't park itself, you know."

Beatrice rolled her eyes and opened the passenger side's door. As she got out, she found the smell of the smoke very nose-wrenching. A couple of hours from this could damage the inner cavity of the nostrils, as well as the head. She reached for her handkerchief and covered her nose. But even that wasn't helping. She weaved and wounded through the crowd until she came across a crime scene tape guarded by a policemen.

"Sorry, mam. You know what's going on. You're going to have to step back, all of you," The policeman said.

Beatrice reached for her I.D. from her pocket and presented it to the officer. "Dr. Beatrice Miller. Chipmunks' personal vet. I need to speak with Dave Seville."

The officer eyed the I.D. before nodding. "Yes, mam."

He stepped aside, lifting the crime scene tape up so she could pass under. Now out of the crowd, she stared wild-eyed at the fire, speechless. That has got to be the biggest fire yet in Los Angeles. Probably the whole California. Or maybe even the East Coast. She shook out of her thoughts, deciding not to think about what's happening to the children inside. After a few gazes, she found Dave speaking to someone who looks like the head of the fire department. There were small chipmunk children near him, endangered of being crushed underfoot.

Urgently, she rushed towards Dave, carrying her suitcase and tapped on his shoulder, still covering her nose with the kerchief. Dave turned from the attention of the head fireman. "Dave." Her voice was muffled under the cloth.

"Beatrice. Oh, thank God you're here," Dave said. "Alvin and Brittany have gone in. And so did Simon and Jeanette."

Beatrice felt a pang of fear and panic again. She couldn't breathe normally. "What!?"

"Yes."

Beatrice urgently turned to the head fireman. "Sir, please you've got to do something!" She pleaded. "There's a pregnant chipmunk in there! If she-" Before she could continue, a small, high-pitched voice interrupted her.

"Two." Beatrice looked down and saw Simon Jr. - if that's his name - looking at her confidently. "Two pregnant chipmunks."

Beatrice just looked at him, unable to respond. She shook her head and turned back to the head fireman. "Sir, we've got to get them out of there now. If they breathe any more of that smoke, the babies are done for."

The head fireman removed his helmet and ran his hands along his blonde hair. He sighed. "The building's rigged with gas cans in the upper floor, and were going to have to ask everyone to back off as soon as the fire spreads close. We have about thirty minutes before the next helicopter comes by with sprinklers, but we're not sure if the building's going to last that long. But in the meantime, we'll see what we can do."

Beatrice sighed. "Thank you."

**. . . . . . .**

**A**lienelle watched the fire swallowing the apartment whole. It was hot - very, very hot. They're just in a far distance, but the heat's already making her sweat underneath her fur. Any more of this, she'll be shaking sweat out of her body. She wiped her face with her paw before looking at the fire again. AJ is in there somewhere... with Serene. He's going to be alright, and as tough as he is, she can bet nothing's going to happen to them. AJ's as strong as he is stubborn, but that doesn't mean he'll let a few burning embers stop him, right? He's just daddy. Strong and never afraid of anything.

She looked at the crowd being held back by police. Wow, there are plenty of people, but what are they doing here? Isn't it dangerous to be idling by just watching? Humans are strange sometimes. Under all the feet of the crowd, she thought she saw a blur of pink and blue, but decided it was just her imagination. But she looked again, and there it was. There was a small, blue and pink figure weaving through the crowd. She blink her eyes, and lightened up as she saw who she thought it was.

Scurrying towards them were Ally and Stanley. They stopped and looked at them, mirroring her expression. "Ally! Stanley!" She exclaimed, getting the other's attention.

"Nelle!" Ally exclaimed as she scurried towards her, greeting her with an embrace while Stanley went over to his brothers.

As soon as they pulled out, Alienelle couldn't help to ask, "Where have you been?"

"Looking for AJ. Don't worry, I'm safe." She turned to grampa Dave and smiled. "I'm alright, Dave." She called him by his name?

"Nice to see you again, Ally. I'm glad you're alright." Grampa... er... Dave smiled.

Ally turned to her again. "Where's AJ? Where's daddy?"

"They're still inside."

Ally looked over Alienelle's shoulder, over to Stanley's side. She turned to her again. "What happened to J'nell and the girls?"

"Jermaine had a fit. They're at home, calming her down."

"Oh," She said before looking at the building again. She was amazed at how little fear she showed at the sight of the blaze. She turned to her again, grinning. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Alienelle raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Are we going in or not?"

What the? In that fire? Has she no fear at all? "Are you crazy?"

"AJ and daddy are in there. We're not going to leave them." One-hundred percent sure, her sister's crazy. She sounded reasonable, but still, she's not going in there.

"You know what'll happen if you go in there, right? You could die!" Alienelle nearly reached the top of her voice.

"At least I'll die with daddy. Is mommy in there?"

Alienelle nodded.

"Then I'm going. If you're not coming with me, fine."

Alienelle could see her sister's anger as she walked away, scurrying towards the fire. After moments, she was gone. What in the world was she thinking? She sighed. She did sound reasonable. She rolled her eyes, regretting what she's about to do.

She looked at her side. Bryon has been standing there beside her all along, but didn't say anything. She sighed.

"Nelle," he spoke. "I know you're older than me, and I'm supposed to do what you say. But Ally's right. Mom and dad never left us, and I'm not going to leave them. I'm going." Oh no, not him too.

Before she could stop him, he was already scurrying towards the building. She rolled her eyes. Oh, she is going to regret this. Gravely. She sighed again and scurried all fours after her little brother. She approached the flames decorating the entrance to the building. She closed her eyes and scurried towards it.

Here goes nothing.

**. . . . . . .**

**A**lvin made it through inside with just a few burns in his fur. After he entered the building, he was greeted by shards of glasses that he crushed painfully with his paws and feet as he scurried up the stairs, floor by floor. The smoke was unbearable. Very unbearable. Just moments after his entrance, he started coughing as hard as asthma. He found it hard to breathe, but he kept his wrist to his nose. He got to the third floor and started calling out his name.

"Alvin! Alvin!" He called out, searching every rooms and doors for any sign of them.

He waited for a response, but nothing. He coughed again, nearly drawing blood from his throat.

"Alvin! AJ! Son, where are you!?" He called out, twice as loud, ignoring the pain in his throat. He fought the urge to sniff out his scent, since that's not going to do anything, and is probably a bad idea.

A few moments later, his ear flinched as he heard a voice. He felt a huge rain of relief pouring down on him. But sadly, that kind of rain doesn't douse fires.

"Uncle Alvin!" The voice was female. Serene's, no doubt. "Uncle Alvin, in the kitchen!"

Alvin opened the door in front of him and came across a room. The heat in this room was much more intense than the other ones. Perhaps this is where the fire started. He searched room to room until finally, he found two bodies lying down on the hard, heating floor. Ryan and Xanders. They're probably dead now, or just unconscious. But cares who? They're still going to die anyways, whether they get out of here or not.

"Uncle Alvin!" Serene's voice was much closer now.

He wounded through the room until he finally found the kitchen. He gasped in shock as he saw his son lying down, Serene knelt beside him. "Serene!" He called out and approached them, kneeling down next to his son. "What happened?"

"His head got hit pretty hard, and I think that explosion shattered his shin. He can't walk," Serene explained.

He looked at his son. He looked so weak, so fragile. Not like him at all. "Alvin, are you alright?"

"D-dad. M-my leg hurts." His voice sounded so weak.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here." He turned to Serene. "Can you lead the way?" He asked.

Serene nodded and helped him lift AJ up. Alvin slung his son's arm around his neck and supported his back. Holding him, they followed Serene to the exit of the room, careful not to breathe too much of the smoke. The whole building suddenly shook after a loud explosion, and Alvin thought the fire must have burnt another gas can.

"We've got to get of here quick! This whole building's going down!" He yelled out.

As they got out of the apartment room, Serene turned left and right, looking for the fire exit. She faced them and yelled out, "This way!"

They walked away from the door of the apartment room and Serene scurried down to the emergency staircase. Alvin, still holding AJ's arm and paw, walked slowly behind her. Suddenly, the building gave another life-threatening shake after an ear-deafening explosion. Alvin stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at the ceiling. It sounding cracked and shook, threatening. Then suddenly, it struck him. With another explosion, he took AJ in his arms and pushed him away, watching as the ceiling gave way, sending piles of debris raining down.

Finding his legs, he scurried on all fours, but all he could hear was his son yelling out his name when he felt the heavy ceiling crash down on his lower body. He couldn't move, and all he could feel was his legs snapping under all the flaming debris holding him to the ground.

* * *

**Hey, guys. The lasts parts of this chapter were rushed, so please forgive me. I'm sick, alright? A nasty cough and cold, I'm dying and overreacting, blah, blah, blah.  
So, I decided to have this chapter in second parts. So... :D**


	33. With Family

**Chipmunksforlife = Hey, I saw Randy Orten (Or was it Orton?) in action two days ago. And I gotta tell you - Man, he beat 37 kinds of shit out of Christian.**

**Webweirdo332 = Read and reviewed. :D**

* * *

**B**rittany ran up, Jeanette closing behind her as they took stairs to stairs, trying to find their mates and their children, wherever they would be. The smoke was unbearable, and ever since they got inside, Brittany noticed Jeanette's been wheezing out for air between coughs. They took one more stairs, and Brittany looked back to see Jeanette holding on to the hot wall, weak and gasping, coughing madly.

Brittany stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her, worried. "Jeanette -," She coughed. "Jeanette, are you alright?" She asked.

Her worries only increased when Jeanette dropped to her knees, panting, holding on to the wall for support. She kept coughing.

Brittany quickly approached her, careful of the burning debris. Jeanette coughed again. Brittany held her and titled her chin up to look at her. Jeanette's eyes were weak under her glasses, almost as if she's going to faint. By the looks of her, she couldn't go any further.

"Jeanette, you have to get out of here," Brittany commanded.

Jeanette shook her head weakly. "No, no. It's Simon-" She coughed before she could continue. "I-It's Simon. He needs me."

Brittany removed her paw, feeling something cold, something liquid. She looked at it. She gasped in shock as she found her paw drenched in black blood. Dead blood. Her eyes widened as she caught her sister's eyes.

As Jeanette looked at her paw, her eyes widened as well.

"Oh, my God. Jeanette, you're-" Brittany couldn't mask the horror in her voice. She pressed a paw on her stomach protectively.

Before she could continue, Jeanette's eyes rolled to the back of her head and landed limp and weak in her sister's arms.

"Jeanette! Jeanette!" She called out.

Jeanette didn't move, nor respond.

Brittany's eyes found Jeanette's inner thighs, drenched in dark, red blood with a touch of dead black. The liquid trickled down from between her thighs, drenching her fur, down to her knees. She felt an instant drop of realization, followed by another crossroad of decision. Should she help her sister, or Alvin? Of course, Alvin goes first, above all. But should she leave her sister like this? Unconscious?

Of course, there's nothing more she could do for her without forsaking Alvin. But also, she can't just leave her like this. That would be heartless. Too heartless, it might even discourage Alvin.

Jeanette moaned weakly, getting her attention. Brittany finally decided. Of course she's not going to leave her sister here after all they've been through. Jeanette was still in her arms, moaning weakly, still limp. She looked at the stairs that led to the third floor. She cursed under her breath. If she's going to carry her, they won't be able to jump up to those human-sized stairs. The steps are way too high.

She looked at her sister. Jeanette's eyes were slightly opened, just enough to see. "Br...Brittany." Her voice sounded so hoarse. "Britt, just... just leave me."

"What?" She shook her head. "Jeanette, I'm not going to leave you."

"A-Alvin... he needs..." She coughed again. Brittany held her close. "H-he... he needs you."

"Simon needs you too, Jeanette."

Jeanette's face dropped to a fearful, disappointed look with tears pooling in her eyes. The sight unbearable to look, but unfortunately hard to ignore. "I... I lost the children." The tears dropped from her eyelids as she said. "Simon... he's... he's never going to forgive me. I don't think... I have any purpose living, now that he'll hate me."

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were pregnant?"

"T...The kids. They're the only one who knows. E-even... Stanley,... and Serene."

"Simon doesn't know?"

Jeanette shook her head weakly. The building gave yet another shell-shocking explosion, followed by a life-threatening quake.

"Britt, you have to leave me. Please."

"No, Jeanette. I can't let you die."

"Alvin."

Brittany's ears flicked as she heard the name. She felt an unwelcoming sensation at the pit of her stomach, sensing danger. The sound of that name alone brought her back to who she really was, and what she lives for. For Alvin and now, he needed her. She felt the adrenaline surge in her veins, each part of her body telling her to run and look for him. She felt the need to run up to the stairs. She looked at her sister, unaware of the tears that flowed in her eyes,

"J-Jeanette, I'm sorry. I'll be back for you, I promise," She swore.

Jeanette was leaning on the wall, her paw clutching her stomach protectively, blood trickling down her thighs. As a response to her sister's promise, she said nothing.

**. . . . . . .**

**T**he agony Alvin felt hearing was hearing the bones in his legs snap under the weight of the heavy ceiling that crashed down upon him. But even that wasn't compared to the agony he felt at the thought of his son's life. His safety. He tried, failed, and gave up every attempt to ease the pain in his lower body and looked deeply at his son's eyes. The poor kid hadn't said a word. With his shattered shin, all he could do was stare at him, eyes wide. Over AJ's shoulder, Serene, who was just about to head down the stairs, saw what was happening and ran toward them.

"Uncle Alvin! AJ!" Serene ran to AJ first, kneeling down next to his body.

AJ looked at her. "It's dad! He's hurt!" Alvin detected the fear in his voice.

Serene slung AJ's arm around her neck and pulled him up and walked him towards his father. AJ sat down next to him, his legs and thighs set neatly on the ground as he crawled closer.

"Dad, are you okay?" AJ asked.

Alvin could feel the debris heat over him. He coughed out, nearly breathing the smoke again. "My legs broke, Alvin. I can't move."

"Dad, you're going to be okay. Please stay with me."

Alvin stared out at the fire slowly growing closer towards them. He turned to AJ again, shaking his head. "I can't. Alvin, you have to go," He commanded.

Tears started to drool from his son's eyes. "No, dad! Dad, I can't leave you!" The sobs in his voice were clear enough to be heard under the crackling of the embers.

Under the debris, Alvin felt his legs going numb. "No." He shook his head. AJ sobbed again. Slowly, Alvin reached for his son's face and cupped his cheek. "Alvin, Alvin. Look at me." His son did so and stared deeply into his eyes. Hazel-brown and hazel brown met, one lighter than the other but ever so similar. "You two. You and Serene. Both of you have so much to live for. I can't get out of here, Alvin. You two, you've got to get out of here."

AJ shook his head wildly and violently. "No, dad! You can't make me leave you! I'll never leave you!"

"Please, Alvin." He looked at Serene then back at him. "Do it for her, please. Serene deserves to live. Both of you do."

He sensed Serene stiffen up confidently. To his surprise, she clutched AJ's paw almost too intimately for cousins. "I'm not going anywhere, uncle Alvin." She looked into his son's eyes. "Not without your son."

For one of the few times in his life, Alvin wanted to say something but couldn't. All he could do was wince under the pain, cough when he breathed smoke, and stare dumbfoundedly into their intertwined paws. From behind them, their tails curled and tangled. A gesture of affection... love.

Serene and AJ. Simon's daughter and his son. Who would've known?

From behind the children, the fire has nearly spread to the stairs, leaving only a small opening. Under the radiant glow of the flames, he saw a blue blur, and he never thought he'd live long enough to be glad to see his brother. Simon emerged from the stair case and widened his eyes at the scene.

"Simon!" Was all Alvin could say.

"Alvin!" With all fours, Simon scurried towards them. He stopped in front of his daughter and placed his paws on her shoulder, kissing her on the forehead. Simon embraced her, as if scared to let go. "Serene. Oh, Serene, you're alright." He dug his nose into her hair and sniffed. Once he was done, Simon looked at him.

"Simon." His voice was too low even for himself.

"Alvin." The tone matched his. "Are you alright?"

Alvin shook his head. "No. I'm not." He looked at the children, still holding their paws together. Alvin wondered whether Simon noticed it or not. He turned back to him. "You've got to get them out of here. Both of them, please."

"NO!" AJ, surprising them both, yelled out. "I'm not leaving dad! Uncle Simon, take Serene, please. I'm staying with my dad."

"What? Alvin, no! I'm not leaving you!" Serene yelled out, but her voice turned out unheard.

"Simon, take them. Both of them," Alvin pleaded. He turned to his son, still pleading. "Please, Alvin. I want you safe."

"I'd rather die than leave you, dad. I do anything without you. I need you. We all do. Mom, Ally, everyone. I can't do anything without you, dad." He turned to Simon again. "Uncle Simon, please take Serene. I'm not going anywhere. Not without dad."

AJ finally let go of Serene's paw. From the looks of her, she looked like she was debating whether to reach for it again.

Finally, Simon turned to him again. "Alvin?"

Alvin sighed. Knowing AJ got this stubbornness from his mother, it'll take more than just a talk to get him to budge. He sighed, regretting his decision deeply. "Take Serene."

**. . . . . . .**

**S**imon couldn't believe his brother, but he respects his decision. Yes, all the time, Alvin was unbelievable, and this time was no exception. As much as he hated him for it, he couldn't help but hurt at the sight of his son risking his life for him. Alvin and Simon have been through a lot since they were left by their parents, and together with Theodore, all they had were each other. The thought of losing Alvin threatened his tears, despite himself.

He reached for his daughter, convinced her to come, but for some reason, she wouldn't budge. Her paw was held tightly with AJ's, then it came to the point where she was embracing him already. Affection was the only feeling that described Serene's actions. Affection for AJ. Her cousin. Basically it was wrong, but seeing her daughter, something in her expression made everything seem right. And he believed it was.

But he wasn't about to risk his daughter's life. He grabbed Serene and slung her body over his shoulder, holding her tightly. He ran away. Away from father and son, hurting at every word Serene yelled out to her cousin. Hurting at every plead Serene made to stay.

He ran to the stairs, holding Serene tightly as he jumped down from steps to steps. The fire heated his face, making him sweat. But that, along with the weight of her daughter, was nothing. With the adrenaline surging in his veins, all he could think of was getting her to safety.

As he made his way down the stairs, he gasped at the pink blur running to the top. Finally, she saw him too and stopped, gasping and panting. In her eyes, Simon saw tears dampening her fur and from her looks alone, he could tell something was wrong.

"Simon! Simon, please, you've got to help." She sounded troubled.

"Alvin needs help. If I have time, I'm going to get the firemen."

Brittany shook her head. "No, no. It's...-" She gulped. "It's Jeanette."

The name alone startled him. His heart pounded against his ribs, and he couldn't help but think of the worst scenarios that had happened to his mate. He felt his eyes widen involuntarily. "Why? What happened to her?"

"Just help her, please!" She started running up the stairs again. She stopped at the middle and looked at him. "She needs you just as much as Alvin needs me."

Simon pictured Jeanette's lower body crushed under a pile of flaming debris. He shook his head and cursed himself for even thinking about it. When he ran down the stairs again, only then did he notice the tears streaming down his eyes.

**. . . . . . .**

**B**rittany couldn't shake the pictures off her head. The picture of the blood trickling down between her sister's thighs, Jeanette coughing and wheezing for air, Jeanette leaning against the wall, holding on to the dead, unborn children in her stomach. The thought of it made her sick and it was all she could do to keep the bile from propelling into her mouth. She walked up to the stairs and met Simon, told him what happened, and continued heading up again.

Alvin's in trouble. She felt it, Simon confirmed it. Only by her mate's name, she felt the fire burning in her eyes as hormones rushed all over her body, her insides filled with determination. Alvin's in trouble, and he needs her. Needs her more than ever. The thought made her rush, made her hurry and worry.

She reached the end of the steps and gasped fearfully at the sight of her mate crushed under all the piles of flaming debris, coughing. What scared her the most was AJ, their son kneeling next to him. She tried hard not to burst in tears again, but when the building shook once more only then did she allow herself to scream.

The two males heard her yelp and faced her.

"Brittany!"

"Mom!"

AJ stood on his feet and started to scurry towards her, but failed. He gave a sharp yelp of pain and stumbled to the ground, a few inches from his father. Brittany gasped again and ran to their son instinctively and worriedly. Brittany knelt beside him and wrapped him in a warm embrace, not letting go. Afraid to let go. Their son is alright. Brittany kissed him on the forehead and allowed her tears to dampen their son's fur.

"AJ, oh, God you're alright." She kissed him on the forehead again. "What happened?"

"My leg. It hurts," AJ answered.

Brittany sobbed again and buried her face in their son's shoulder. She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry your dad and I weren't there for you. But it's going to be alright. I promise."

She let go of him and looked at under all the pile of debris, meeting her mate's dreamy hazel-brown eyes brightened by the threatening flames around them. Tears were pooling, but not dropping. Alvin's trying hard not to cry. She walked closer towards him and kissed him on the lips.

She stared into his eyes again, giving her tears the freedom to drop.

"I told you to stay outside. You just can't do what you're told, can you?" Alvin said.

Brittany smiled. "Then it's your fault. You're the one who mated with me. I'm an overly attached, so deal with it."

Alvin chuckled weakly, despite what's happening around. "I'm not going to ask you to take AJ and leave, because I know you wouldn't."

"I shouldn't," Brittany answered. As Alvin's smile grew weaker, she frowned. "So this is it, huh?" The tears threatened to drop even more. Brittany didn't stop them.

Alvin closed his eyes, and to her surprise, the tears dropped as well from his eyes. "I guess. I never stopped loving you, Britt. Not once."

Brittany felt warm not because of the fire around them. "Neither did I."

From behind them, Brittany heard AJ call out her name. When she looked, she was surprised - scared, even - when she saw three more of their children standing at the end of the stairs, looking at them as if tears were about to drop. Ally, Nelle, and Bryon. Brittany couldn't decide whether she was happy to see them or not. But surely, she was mad.

"What are you doing here?" She nearly yelled.

Ally, Nelle, and Bryon stepped closer to their brother, meeting their mother's eyes. Despite her lesser anger, Brittany felt relief and happiness to see all four of them complete.

"Mommy," Ally started. "Can you think of a time, any time at all, when you left us alone?"

Brittany couldn't understand why her daughter was asking her. But she thought and answered, "No."

"Then we can't leave you too."

Brittany shook her head in negation. "No. Ally, Nelle, all of you. The four of you are still kids and you have so much to live for. You're all going to live." Brittany turned to Ally. "Ally, act like an older sister and keep all of them safe. Take AJ with you and leave, now." It sounded more than a command.

Ally and the others remained rooted to the ground. "You're not going to make us, mommy. All our lives, we've been obeying you because we love you. But now, it's different, mommy. There are times that we may need to disobey you, but it's because we love you. We can't leave you, and we never will."

Brittany gasped in her sob. Tears dropped at every word her daughter said to her. She felt... proud of herself.

Ally moved forward and knelt beside her. Brittany felt her daughter's paw on her thigh. "Mommy, daddy," She started again. "Do you remember when we were kids? When you made your first promise? That you two will never be away from each other?" Ally asked and they nodded in affirmation.

Ally faced her siblings and smiled.

"We promised the same thing, mommy - family stays together." A tear dropped from Ally's left eye. "No matter what."

Brittany allowed the words to sink in, and her dropped every second. She couldn't hold back her sobs, and she didn't try to. She reached for Alvin's paw and squeezed it. She looked at her mates eyes, and they too, were dropping tears that dampened his fur. Alvin nodded and sniffed.

She turned back to the children.

"Ally... all of you. You kids are the best things that's ever happened to us. We never thought we'd-" She choked on her tears and couldn't continue. But she struggled to. "We never thought you'd love us so much that you'll risk your lives just for us. You make us feel... proud of ourselves. You make us feel like we've done good job raising all of you."

"You did a good job, mom. From the first day, you never yelled. You never get mad. Our days our better when the two of you are around," AJ said.

The tears intensified. From behind them, the fire spread like a monster, devouring everything in its path, leaving nothing but a black ash in its wake. She grabbed the children in a last, loving embrace as the crackling of the fire grew louder. The room became hotter, and the explosions became more frequent. But everything seemed so slow.

She thought again about the unborn children inside her. All she could say to them was sorry, for they haven't even seen the world, their siblings, their mother, or their father yet. But of course, if she lives and they die, the children would grow up without a father. She won't allow it. She'll never allow it. Children are nothing without their biological father. She'd rather die than be a lone mother.

Brittany reached for Alvin's paw, and squeezed it tightly. Despite everything, she smiled, knowing she has lived a good life and she couldn't ask for any other way to end it - Together with her family.

* * *

**WHOA, WHOA! DON'T HATE ME YET! WAIT FOR THE NEXT THINGS I'LL SAY.**

**1st of all, let's procrastinate.**

**2nd, I'm still sick, but thanks for the "Feel Better" stuffs.**

**3rd, let's procrastinate some more.**

**4th, next story is almost up.**

**5th, this is just the second part of the last chapter.**

**6th, another procrastination. **

**7th, this is NOT the ending. And 8th,**

**IF YOU WANT THIS TO BE THE ENDING, STOP! DON'T READ ANY MORE!**


	34. I don't mean to disappoint but-

**Dear, ME (whoever you are, guest reviewer.)**

**Tell me something I don't know. Yes, I have noticed these imperfections. This story was messed up when it started, starting from the very first. But I already started this anyway, and it would be a shame if it comes out unfinished. That's why I want to end this as soon as possible, then maybe redeem myself with my new story.**

**But you did submit your criticism properly, so I'll bare no grudge. **

**Let me answer your complaints **

**1. This story will get worse than it is if Jean's babies die = My story, my plot.**

**2. This story will just get more boring than it is if Britt is the only one with children = This is mostly Alvittany. I just wrote the Simonette/Theonor because I ran out of ideas.**

**3. If you knew Britt and Alvin's relationship is a love/hate one = Yes, I do know that. But like I said, this story was messed up when it started. My next story is going to have more of that.**

**4. Your Alvin and Britt describes Simonette better = Wow, I thought it described a Theonor.**

**5****. How come Britt's babies survive but Jean's die isn't that unfair you satisfied Alvittany fans but you heartbreak simonette fans What type of writer are you = What type of writer am I? let's see: I favor Drama, Family, Romance, Tragedy, and Hurt/comfort plots because they're easy too write, and they give the readers a burst of emotions. So I broke the heart of Simonette fans? Heartbreak was exactly what I was going for, so what's the problem?**

**Before you continue, please know that I know what the chipmunks' personalities are like. Life is a challenge, yes I agree. But this story must be the easiest one I've ever written - Well, except for the action parts. I suck at action.**

**I hope this reply doesn't offend you. If you read my next story, I promise to redeem myself.**


	35. You Passed

**Chipmunkfan1001 = Good luck on your break.**

**Webweirdo = ? ? What happened to her again? ?**

* * *

**S**imon never thought he'd run as fast as he could carelessly with her daughter crying over her shoulder. The only light after this was Serene's screams and pleas coming to a halt. He didn't know if he could make it while listening to his daughter's heartbreaking moans. When he ran in to Brittany at the stairs, she told him about Jeanette, and the next thing he knew was running carelessly down the stairs, ignoring the shelling and explosion in the building.

His eyes sweat tears of worry as he hastily made his way down the stairs of the third floor. Once he got to the end, he stopped dead in his tracks, and he felt like a part of his world died inside him. Jeanette leaned against the wall, eyes and body weak, her paw pressed against her stomach. What struck him the most tears was the sight of red fluid staining the fur on her thighs. Suddenly, he found it hard to breathe when he slowly approached her.

"Oh, my God," Was all he could say when he knelt down beside her. He placed Serene down and held her close, afraid she might run away. "Jeanette," He whispered.

Her weak amethyst eyes met his. He paid attention to her lips when they moved. "Simon. I'm... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Tell him what?

Simon, from beside him, sensed Serene's tension. She gasped and knelt beside her mother, holding her close. "Mommy!" She embraced her, and Jeanette weakly returned it. "Mommy, I'm here. I'm here, and I'm okay."

"Serene." Her lips moved so weakly, matching the tone that came out.

"What happened?" Serene asked.

"I... I lost them."

Lost what? Simon felt out of place. He shook his head. "What's going on? Jeanette, what didn't you tell me? What did you lose?"

Jeanette's eyes were filled with tears and they freely streamed down, dampening her soft fur. "You... you got me pregnant again Simon. A few days before all this happened. I... I wanted it to be a surprise. The kids are the only ones I told."

"Wh- Why? Why would you keep it from me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted to tell you the way I wanted to. Like... like over a family dinner, when it's just us and the kids." Her smile appeared and vanished without a trace. She looked away from him, breaking his heart. "Now it's too late. You... you probably won't want me anymore.''

Simon shook his head, denying her. "Jeanette... Don't. Please don't say that. Please, for my sake, let's not get into this, please." The tears threatened to come, and he didn't hold them back. "Jeanette, I don't want to get into this. I'll always love you no matter what. We'll get through this, please. I promise."

Jeanette still looked away, and Simon felt his world losing altitude, in danger of crashing. "I don't know, Simon. I don't know if I can get over this. Time will pass, and eventually, you'll know how irresponsible I am. You'll know that I'm not worthy enough for you. Time will come, realize and you'll stop loving me. You'll hate me. You'll leave me, and you'll bring the kids with you. I'll be left with nothing. " She looked up at him, sincerity and tears in her eyes. It broke him. "I'd rather die here than experience any of those, Simon."

Simon sniffed back the tears and closed his eyes. He reached for her paw and squeezed it tightly. "Don't say these things, Jeanette. Please. For my sake, please. The time you're talking about doesn't exist. I'll never hate you, I'll never stop loving you. Why can't you just get that?"

"B-Because... there were times in our mateship where I didn't give my best. And every night, I feel guilty for not fulfilling my responsibilities as the female. When you left for your tour, I kept having nightmares about you realizing what I have and haven't done, and you'll come back to hate me. So when you came back, I wanted to get myself pregnant with your children again, just to tell you that I promise to start fulfilling my responsibilities. Promise to start being a better mate. But I lost them."

Simon listened to her every word. He wanted to say something. Needed to say something, anything to stop her tears from falling and his world from crashing. But the lump in his throat rendered him mute.

"You see, Simon?" She started again. "I'm not... I'm not good enough for you. I'm a bad mother. The fact that I lost the children doesn't change anything. I'm just a mother of your dead children. Time will come, you'll leave me with nothing. I'm not worthy enough for you, Simon. I'm nothing but irresponsible. I'd rather die because of a simple flame than die because of you."

For the first time in his life, for the first time, he hurt himself the most when his palm met the cheek of his mate in one slap. "For my sake, Jeanette, could you stop saying these things about yourself! You're not irresponsible! You aren't nothing! You're everything to me! Why can't you just listen to me!? For once, please!"

He's blood was a storm before, an ocean of rough, boiling waves. But a pair of arms wrapped around him cooled him down, followed by the heartbreaking voice of her daughter. "Daddy, stop! Stop, please. Don't hurt mommy."

_Don't hurt mommy..._

_Don't hurt mommy..._

_Hurt... Mommy..._

The words of his daughter replayed in her mind like an endless, heartbreaking song. And every part of his body suddenly ached, and he felt a stab in his heart, realizing what he's done. Gasping and panting hard, he raised his paw and looked at it, horrified. He stared at it as if it was a deadly weapon, the one that had hurt his mate, adding pain to the one she's already suffering from. He wanted to search for a knife or anything sharp. He wanted to cut that paw, to neglect it, to punish it.

But instead he took his mate into his arms, tears already dropping, the lump in his throat, his voice sobbing and pleading. "Oh, Jeanette. Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I promise, I swear I didn't mean to."

Jeanette sniffed and laid her chin on his shoulder. "It's... it's okay. I deserved it, and I deserve more. I'm not a good mate."

He embraced her tightly. "Please, Jeanette." He sighed, then letting her go, looking straight into her hurt, amethyst eyes. "We don't have time for this. We have to get out of here. And I'm not going to listen to you if you tell me to go without you."

Simon didn't wait to answer. He slung Jeanette's arm over his shoulder and helped her up, the blood touching a part of his leg, staining his fur. The blood of their children. Once he got Jeanette supported, he turned to Serene. But he gasped in shock, finding her missing.

"Oh, no! Serene!" He looked left and right, trying to find her under all the smoke. It didn't take long for him to find her figure running up towards the stairs leading to the third floor.

To where Alvin's family was.

To where AJ was.

"Serene, no! Come back!" He tried to run to her, but suddenly remembered his mate's body using him for support. If he runs, she drops and gets left alone. He was suddenly stuck in two roads of decisions.

Trapped in a burning building, who would you save first? Your daughter, or your mate?

He was suddenly trapped, unable to take a path.

But he when he heard footsteps from the downstairs, he saw the light. He turned behind and saw a few men clad in full, black suits with helmets. They called out his name, and he never thought he'd live to feel so relieved.

**. . . . . . .**

**_Y_**_ou passed..._

Under all the crackling flames and the blinding smoke, Alvin thought he heard a low, deep voice. A voice so familiar, but so... unknown. Perhaps, it's the smoke. He's breathed too much of it already and it's playing tricks on his mind. But hope it didn't do anything to Brittany, or the children born and unborn. If only they'd listen. If only they'd leave him and the monstrous fire. Leave for their lives. The lives that he values so much more than his own.

They don't deserve this. They never did and never will. They deserve to live, to survive, to be happy. And here they are, coughing under the smoke, refusing his commands to leave.

But who can he blame? They love him more than anything else in the world, and because of that, he's at his surest that his life is going to end in the happiest way he could imagine.

Brittany held the children, and he held her paw. As the fires came close, the closer they got to their end, and the closer Alvin felt to his family. He looked into the closest flame, open to face his own end, knowing that good things mostly happen in his life, and that good things must come to an end.

"Alvin!" From the stairs, he heard his name being called. His ears perked. Who could that be? It sounded high-pitched and female, so it can't be a human. He looked towards the stairs and saw a chipmunk with purple shirt and denim skirt charging towards them. Everyone's ears perked up and looked at Serene's direction.

"Alvin!" She called again, and now he knew she wasn't calling his name. She was calling AJ's.

Serene took no time to charge and rush towards Alvin's side, giving him a quick embrace. But AJ didn't receive it. He pushed her away and looked at her, his paws on laid on her shoulders. "Serene, what are you doing here?"

Serene broke free of his grip, buried her face in his chest and nuzzled. AJ placed his paws on her back. "You saved me. I can't leave you."

They both broke free and looked at each other. "Serene, you have to go. Now. You don't need me anymore."

Serene sniffed. "I know, but I feel like I do. I feel like I don't want to go."

"But you have to. You have to go, please."

Serene shook her head wildly and wrapped herself in his arms again. "No. I can't and I won't."

"What about your parents?"

"They're going out."

"What!?" This is the first time anyone's ever heard him yell in this kind of shock. "You ran away?"

Serene nodded.

"Serene, I can't let you. Go, please. Get out of here. Get back to your parents."

Serene shook her head. "I can't. The fire's too thick."

Alvin watched as his son turned to him, his face written in horror and shock, sweat from the heat dripping and drenching his fur. He was panting wildly, in danger of the suffocating. He shook his head slowly as he spoke. "Dad, mom," He called. "Please, we have to get her out of here."

For a second Alvin turned his gaze to Brittany, and she looked back. Their eyes met, communicating, as if they knew what the other was thinking. After a while, Alvin shook his head, and so did Brittany. They both turned back to their son.

"We can't, Alvin. We have to stick together." Alvin turned to Serene. "I'm sorry, Serene."

"Don't be, uncle Alvin. I'm staying here. I... I..." She paused and looked into AJ's eyes. "I love... I love your son. I can't leave."

Alvin felt like smiling suddenly, but then frowned. They're romantically attracted. Serene and AJ, cousin and cousin, in love? That can't be. Or can it? Relatives in love - isn't that like incest or something? He shook his head and looked at the both of them. "If we ever get out of here, we're going to have a very long talk."

"If we ever get out of here, that is," Ally's voice interrupted, sounding down, sad, and helpless.

Alvin took his other paw and grasped Ally's. She looked at him, he smiled at her and she smiled back. "We're alright, Ally. As long as we're together. Remember that."

Ally nodded. "Yes, daddy."

Alvin looked down at the floor, thinking again. First, they were four, now five. What's Simon going to do? Is he going to come up here and save them? Or will he be outside, watching the building crumple with the very last pieces of his daughter, brother, nephews and nieces, and sister-in-law.

The fire crackled, and not too far away from the stairs, another debris fell from the ceiling.

Suddenly, from the stairs, under all the crackling of the fire, his ears perked up at the slightest sound of footsteps moving up to the third floor. Everyone else seemed to have heard it too, as their ears flinched and they turned their view to the stairs.

First, the footsteps became louder and more urgent, and then finally, a shadow could be seen. Not just one, there's two. No, four. Four of them. After a few moments, Alvin gasped along with the others as figures of humans stopped as they saw them. One pointed at them and ordered the others to hustle. They were all wearing helmets that covered their entire face, and they were clad in full-suits, not a skin in their body was exposed.

They all rushed to Alvin, passing his family as they lifted the debris from his body. One of them knelt down in front of him and opened his helmet, revealing his face. Alvin studied the features of his face under the smoke.

"Alvin, are you alright?" His voice sounded familiar.

"Jeremy?" He tilted his head as he asked.

Jeremy nodded. "Just volunteering. The rest were to scared, saying they got wives and kids. All bull, right?"

Jeremy moved up and tried to remove the debris along with the others, who, by the looks of them, weren't volunteers. All professional firemen, except Jeremy. "Why are you doing this?" Alvin asked.

Jeremy looked at him. "Just... redemption, that's all. Saying sorry." He shrugged and went back to removing the piles. "No talking now. You don't want this smoke in your lungs. Stay with it for an hour, you could get cancer."

Finally the piles were removed and Alvin could moved his lower body. But every bone below his thighs felt cracked and broken. He couldn't move, and an attempt to do so resulted in extreme pain.

"Well, that sucks. Who else is broken?" Jeremy asked.

"AJ. He fell hard during the first explosion. The one that started the fire," from behind him, Jeremy looked at Serene as she answered.

"No problem. A vet is outside and waiting. I'll carry you out, Alvin." After saying, he turned to one of the firemen. "Hey, dude. You think you can hold the kid?"

Still removing the remaining debris, the fireman turned and looked at him. "No problem, but we've gotta hustle up. Chief said we've got five minutes to get out of here, and it's been three. Just a hundred and twenty, and we're all toast."

"No problem."

Alvin looked at Brittany, then back at the fireman. "You think you can hold her? Brittany, I mean. She's pregnant."

"Sure."

Finally, the whole debris was removed, and Alvin sighed in relief. The pain was finally gone, but the fire was still growing and heating. Without warning, Jeremy grabbed Alvin and placed him in his palms. Two others did the same to AJ and Brittany, and they all ran down the stairs, urgently.

As Alvin laid down in Jeremy's paws, he rethought everything that had happened. He couldn't believe it. They're safe and alive. The kids are alive, Brittany still has the babies. Just hope that the smoke didn't affect them, though.

* * *

**I'm sorry. It's not too much, isn't it? I'm just so tired. My band was participating in the Battle of The Band in our school, and guess what -  
****WE WON BEST BAND OF THE SCHOOL YEAR! NO JOKE, WE REALLY DID! WOOO! (Uploading video to YouTube).**

**Okay, enough of that.**

**Okay, the next chapter will be uploaded shortly... as soon as I'm done napping. **

**I'm sorry it's not too much. The ending of this chapter sucks, doesn't it?**

**:D**

**This is not the ending. I have an epilogue in mind.**

**And Simonette fans...**

**I didn't mean to break your hearts. But about what happened to Jeanette, there's nothing I can do. But let me make it up to you. The next sequel will be mainly Simonette. But something sad here has to happen to them first, just to make the next sequel dramatic and all. But don't worry, all happy ending.**


	36. Epilogue I

**NY MUNK = Thanks. Wish me luck next year.**

**LOVEURSTORIES = Yes, it is. It's about Stanley, Serene, AJ, and Ally. But I'm going to put more Simonette so people won't think it's an "OC" story.**

* * *

**O**utside, the sky stretched into a morning blanket and the sun rose slowly up to the peak. The warm summer heat just started, and of course, that's good news to everyone. Especially because the heat wasn't coming from the fire that happened four weeks ago. The time when, with just one more second elapsed, Alvin and his family would have died. No one was severely injured, of course. Except for the bones in his leg, but they're fixed now. He and his son, AJ, carried crutches for three weeks, with Brittany, Ally, Alienelle, and Bryon's signatures. In week four, they were free to walk without any support, but they're legs are still a bit stiff. Especially Alvin's.

Brittany and the babies, luckily, came out without a scratch, which Beatrice considered as a miracle. The gases that came with the smoke and the gas cans carried harmful chemicals that could damage a developing embryo, as Beatrice stated. Well, whatever she meant, the babies are still alive and growing, and so is Brittany's stomach. She's getting close, the babies are going to come out soon and they all knew it. The morning sickness has stopped and the cramps were getting a bit more painful, according to her. She's a bit needy at times, but nothing to be worried about.

And now that everyone is alive and well, especially his and AJ's legs, Alvin needed to talk to his son and daughter about some matters. And by matters, that meant AJ and Serene, and Ally and Stanley - he just found out that their "Relationship" grew during their absence.

Alvin called the four of them into a "Private meeting." Everyone was gathered into the couch in the living room. As soon as Alvin got there, there were only two of them - Ally and Serene. Alvin hopped to the couch and greeted them.

"Hey, daddy."

"Hey, uncle Alvin."

They both greeted him.

"Hi girls." Alvin waved back.

"So, daddy? How's the leg?" Ally asked him, sounding somewhat cheerful. She wore her pink shirt and sweater with matching skirt. Everything on her was pink, except her body.

"Still a bit stiff," Alvin answered. "Especially when I jump."

"Did mommy kiss the pain away?" She asked. Now he knew she was just teasing him.

"Of course. But you haven't kissed me yet." Alvin grinned.

Ally stood up from the couch and walked towards him. She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "There. Miss me, daddy?"

Alvin gave a warm smile and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Of course I did. Don't ever run away again."

She let out a childish giggled. "Of course I won't daddy. Just tell AJ not to get kidnapped again."

Alvin giggled and allowed Ally to sit down beside Serene. While the girls spoke to each other - gossips, no doubt - Alvin waited for Stanley and Serene's arrival. It's 9:30 sharp, and they all really needed to talk about this. It's important. Not that he has a problem with the boys, but the girls are simply too young. And plus, the four of them just hit adolescence.

Outside, the sky was still as blue as Brittany's eyes, as he remembered it. He smiled as she came into his mind again. Her image never leaves him, and for that, he's grateful. He'll never get enough of her sweet, shapely figure, so softness of her lips, the luscious innocence in her face - although not so innocent. And also, he'll never get enough of her body. But sadly, she came into the stage of pregnancy where mating became very, very uncomfortable and almost impossible. So they had to abstain. They both didn't like it, but mating just wouldn't be the same at her state.

From the kitchen, Alvin could see six figures - one of a human, and five more of chipmunk. Theodore, Eleanor and their children are doing the chores for the rest of the week, just because they thought everybody was affected by the incident. But then again, they always do most of the cleaning. On the table, he saw TJ climb up and greet Dave, who was busy writing a new song.

From the stairs, Alvin heard claws scratching on wood, and saw Stanley hopping from steps to steps, coming down. "Good morning, Stanley," Alvin greeted as soon as he came down.

"Good morning, uncle Alvin." Stanley headed to the living room and hopped on top of the couch. "How's that leg?" He asked.

"Still a bit stiff," He answered. "Where's Alvin?" He asked, referring to his son.

Stanley shrugged. "I dunno. I guess he's with John and Simone again, getting a new scheme ready. I think they're going to hit dad this time."

Alvin pictured a bucket of water dropping on Simon, drenching him. He laughed. Like father like son. "We'll know when they're done when your father screams out their names."

"Exactly," Stanley answered.

Alvin smiled. A short talk with Stanley and he likes him already. Hmm, maybe he's alright for Ally, but that's yet to be tested.

**. . . . . . .**

**F**inally, the morning sickness is over. No more waking early up to go to the bathroom. For the first time in four weeks, she finally got more than a good night's rest, and woke up to bright, early morning instead of a dawn when the sun hides under the horizon. She had woken up later than any sleep she had taken before, and she never felt so lazy in her life. The only thing that nearly ruined her day was waking up with an empty space beside her, where Alvin should have lied down. But next to her pillow, she found a note written by him saying, "You looked so cute. Didn't have the heart to wake you up. I'll be downstairs, - Alvin."

After finding that note, she sighed dreamily like a teenager (which she was) and kissed the spot where his name was written. She kissed it over and over, and even nuzzled it against her cheek as if it were Alvin himself. She tucked the note under her pillow and sat up, her stomach feeling incredibly heavy. But of course, she was pregnant, and proud of it. Finally, just a few more days, four lives are going to great them. And a few weeks after that, maybe she can seduce Alvin into getting her pregnant again for the third time, and keep doing the cycle until her body gives up and falls over.

That's what she wanted. Children. Lots and lots of children. How many? Gee, let's think - Maybe a hundred, or a million? Multiply and fill the earth? Oh, she'll love that.

She leaned against the head of the bed, elevating her upper body comfortably. Feeling the urge to do so, she took Alvin's note from under her pillow and looked at it again. Just the sight of it made her want him again so bad. But unfortunately, mating became uncomfortable a few days ago, so they had to stop as suggested by Beatrice.

"You never know when your water's gonna break," Beatrice had said.

She smiled and looked at the letter. She kissed it again and head it close to her chest. On the bedside table laid a picture of him and Alvin holding paws during one of their dates before they became mates. Alvin wore his usual read sweater, and Brittany wore her usual pink shirt and jacket with matching skirt. The garnet necklace Alvin gave to him during their first date shone brightly under the stars.

The necklace.

Her other paw found her chest, and she traced her nightgown to find the gem of the necklace Alvin gave to her. She eyed it. Their names were still clearly engraved in it, "Alvin and Brittany." Oh, she loved it more than she loves her own body. It's the first gift Alvin has ever given, and not once had she taken it off. There wasn't a scratch on it- not a single one. She promised herself to take care of it, and beat herself up for every imperfection she accidentally or intentionally causes.

She looked at the bedside table again, at their picture. She smiled, looking at their link paws. Behind them, their tails were tangled, showing signs of pure and massive feelings of love and affection.

She sighed and looked at his face in the picture. "Oh, Alvie, Alvie, Alvie." She placed her paw on her stomach. "Oh, what have you done to me? We used to promise to kill each other, but now, I'm the one who's promising to kill myself I ever do something wrong to you."

She placed the letter down next to her pillow and smiled, looking at her bulging stomach under her pink, sleeveless nightgown. "Oh, girls, you're all so lucky. You and the rest of your siblings. In a few days, you'll be born and you'll finally see how perfect your father is. You're so lucky." Her smile didn't leave her face. She sighed dreamily and looked at their picture again, at Alvin's face. "Oh, Alvin. I'M so lucky. Lucky and in love."

From the door, she heard a click which made her ear flinch. She watched as it opened slowly with a squeak, and from the doorknob, her son AJ dropped and landed perfectly on the ground. He looked at her, exchanging warm smiles. "Good morning, AJ. Come in."

"Hey, mom," AJ greeted as he turned around and closed the door behind him with ease. He walked towards the bed and sat down beside her. "I,... uh... thought I heard my name."

Hearing that, Brittany blushed as she instantly remembered her ghostly conversation. "Oh, uh,..." She blushed madly and giggled. "I... I was talking to myself. About your father."

AJ gave a teasing grin. "Wow. About dad? You're really in love with him, aren't you?"

Of course she does. Brittany loves him more than anything else in the world. Just as much as she loves their family. "Is that a trick question? You have no idea how much I love him."

Strangely, AJ's smile slowly disappeared. Brittany watched as her son's face turned into an expression of deep thought. She moved closer to him and placed a paw behind his neck, and the other one on his lap. "Alvin, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing mom. I just wish Serene feels about me the same way." He looked down and looked at her paw, the one placed on his lap before meeting her eyes again. Brittany admired the hazel-brown eyes he inherited from his father.

The romance between those two, AJ and Serene, was just as cute as hers and Alvin's. It warmed her heart to finally see her son in love. "Aww, Alvin, you don't have to worry about that." She pulled him close to her chest, feeling his fur brushing against hers. "You're just being insecure. Of course Serene loves you just as much as I love your dad. I wouldn't she? She came back to the fire just to be with you. It's something I would have done if I were her." And in fact, the words she spoke were downright honest and truthful.

"Really?" AJ's voice lightened up, but still sounded low.

"Of course. I bet, she's crazy about you. What she did was something a mate would do, and she's only your girlfriend."

"For now." AJ's voice sounded sad again. Brittany pulled him closer to her chest.

"Why? Is there something wrong between you two?" She asked. Oh, if he says yes, she'll definitely have Serene's head.

His cheek nuzzled against her chest as he shook his head. "No, it's not that. We're getting along fine." He paused, thinking. "It's dad."

"Why?" Oh, now this is interesting. If you put these two in a romance story, this part will probably be the sad, climax-y part.

"Nothing. He just wants to talk to us."

Oh, yeah, she knew that. Alvin just wasn't sure they should be dating - Relatives and all. But over the weeks, she'd been able to convince him slowly, so this should be no problem at all. It was easy. All she did was smile, literally.

She smiled and kissed her son on the forehead. She released him and looked deeply into her eyes, still smiling. "And why worry? Don't worry, no matter what happens, you and Serene will make it. And so will Ally and Stanley."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, come on. No need to get scared. You're father's not like that. He'll work it out with all of you, I promise. Everyone will be happy, I guarantee it."

For a moment, the unsureness still lingered in AJ's face. Then finally, he smiled at her. "Okay, mom. Just as long as you're sure. Thanks, mom."

She grinned and traced her cheek with her index finger. "I think you know a better way to thank me."

For a moment, AJ raised his brows, then lowered them and smiled. "Oh, yeah. I forgot." Brittany leaned in closer to him for a kiss on the cheek. But then, shock struck her when she felt her son's lips hit the corner of her mouth.

She pulled out and looked at him, her smile fading and her eyebrows crooked. "Alvin? What was that?"

Brittany watched as AJ turned crimson-red under his fur, and only then did she find out it wasn't intentional. "Oops,... uh... sorry." The grin in his face wrote clear embarrassment. It was just like Alvin's (SR.) grin when he was just a kid. At the thought of her mate, her smile came back.

"Aw,... AJ it's alright. You can do it." She looked at him for a while before her smile turned into a serious frown. "But no tongue."

AJ shuddered in disgust. "Ew, mom. I'm not going to kiss you! That's just,... wrong."

"Ow. That hurt, AJ. That really hurt." She faked a pout, something she would do to Alvin.

"Oh, mom, don't take it that way. I-... I-"

"I was joking, Alvin." She giggled and recovered her smile. "Your lips should be kissing Serene, I get it." She patted him on the back before standing up, holding her bulging stomach. "Now, let's go before your father changes his mind."

"You're coming?"

"Of course I am. Just in case your father changes his mind." Brittany grinned at him before hopping out of the bed, clutching her stomach protectively as she landed on the ground.

AJ landed beside her. "Oh, mom." He chuckled as they walked out the door.

**. . . . . . .**

**N**elle and her little brother, Bryon, just entered the kitchen as grampa Dave went out. They greeted him before taking their seat on the kitchen table for chipmunks. They already had breakfast a few hours ago so they weren't interested to eat, just watched as Carol munched down her sandwich beside them. They didn't know how long they sat there, but a few moments later, Elisha came to the table holding two chipmunk sized mugs.

Elisha set the table in front of them, containing chipmunk sized hot chocolate. She smiled at them. "Enjoy."

Alienelle scuffed and looked at her best friend and cousin. "B-But, Elisha. It's in the middle early summer. It's not getting any colder, you know."

"So's your drinks. Now take them in before they do." Oh, great. Her cousin's controlling, motherly demeanor's back again. Oh, she hated that about her. But she didn't have any problem with it, though. She never had.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed before smiling at her. "Well, thanks anyway."

Strangely to her, Elisha let out a teasing grin. "I'm not the one you should be thanking."

Alienelle craned her neck. "Excuse me?"

"I'll tell you later." With that, she left with nothing but a grin.

Alienelle watched as her best friend left them, her tail swaying gracefully as she walked. Her tail was short, but that was brought by her plumpness, and everyone in uncle Theodore's family were all plump. There's nothing wrong with a short tail, honestly. In fact, she found it a blessing. Her own tail was long and, as her mother described, beautiful. Long tails were the ideal beauty for chipmunks male and female. But she found it hard to move with it, especially to sit down. More than once, she carelessly sat on her own tail, and it hurt really badly.

The smell of the hot chocolate in front of her was intoxicating and, despite the hot weather, warm. She wanted to sip it already. But before she could grab her mug, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked at Bryon, answering his call. "What?" She asked.

He held up his mug. "Um,... sis. I... uh... think this is your cup."

Curious, Nelle took the mug and looked at the hot chocolate. No doubt about it, it was hers. On the hot chocolate, there were letters written in creamer. A heart, and inside it was her name, "Nelle" written beautifully.

She stared wonderfully into the cup, knowing what the letters meant. "Wow. It's beautiful."

Yes, it was. But the question is, with the heart, who wrote it? Sniffing the intoxicating scent again, she set the question aside and drunk the hot chocolate in one gulp, the letters and hearts written in creamer pouring into her mouth. Wow, the temperature was just right. It didn't burn her tongue, and it wasn't cold. The one who made this must be a great cook. She finished her mug just as Bryon finished his. Once they dropped their mugs back on the table, Elisha seemed to know when they're done. She strutted back to them and sat down beside Alienelle.

Nelle licked her lips. "Wow, Elisha, that was awesome. Did you make those by yourself?" Translations: Who wrote the heart, tell me!?

Elisha didn't take the glasses, but scooted closer to her. Her teasing grin returned. "I didn't make them. Neither did I write the heart."

Alienelle frowned. "Who wrote it?" And she was serious.

Still grinning, Elisha pointed to the sink, where TJ was washing the chipmunk sized plates and glasses from breakfast. "The chef himself. He made the hot chocolate, added the right amount of sugar, adjusted the right temperature, wrote the letters,..." Again, she paused and grinned at her. "Just for you."

Under her fur, her cheeks turned pick at the thought of TJ. Well, he did look kind of cute. She heard Elisha's voice again.

"Do you want me to give the compliments? Or are you too shy to go there by yourself? He likes you, you know."

No duh, Alienelle thought. She smiled warmly at his direction, then turned to her best friend. "I think I'll just go over and say hi."

.

**E**lisha watched as her best friend and cousin stood up from the table and strutted gracefully - too gracefully, almost seductively - towards the sink to "Say hi" to TJ. She grinned as she watched her leave. The plan worked! She praised herself, suddenly wanting to jump high into the air and fly. She and TJ had planned this out last night. He gets his crush all to himself.

She grinned again.

From where she's sitting, she moved too Alienelle's chair and scooted closer to Bryon. She smiled at him and greeted, "Hi, Bryon."

For some reason, he seemed down. He sighed and played with his mug. "Great. Now I'm the third wheel." He looked at her sadly. His expression was unhappy, but oh, he looked so cute. "I feel awful."

She bravely placed a paw on top of his, her heartbeat suddenly speeding up. "Aw, it's alright, Bryon. Come on, lighten up. It's not so bad, is it?"

For a moment, Bryon kept his frown, then finally his eyes darted to their linked paws and smiled. He looked at her. "I don't know. Maybe it's not so bad after all," He said.

Elisha felt his world flutter wings and fly. Perfect. Just perfect.

* * *

**Okay, three thousand words. I think the epilogue shouldn't be too long, so I split the epilogue into parts. Three or two parts, I think. So, stay tuned. It's not ending yet.**

**_ALRIGHT, LET'S TALK ABOUT THE NEXT STORY._  
**

**Sorry about option number three. I ran out of ideas. But to those who voted for number one, CONGRATULATIONS! YOU WON!**

**The poll is closed with -**

**Story no. 1 = _7 votes (63%)_**

**Story no. 2 = 4 votes (36%)**

**SO IT'S STORY NUMBER ONE, GUYS! THE SUMMARY IS STILL WRITTEN ON MY PROFILE, SO READ IT WHILE YOU CAN BEFORE I DELETE IT!**

**Should I publish the new story now, or should I publish it after this?**

**AND P.S. MY BAND WON BEST BAND OF THE YEAR! WOOO! Yeah, you knew that.**

**Here, check it out (If you hate erasing spaces, just type out "Munkedupjoe213" in youtube):**

** www . youtube (. com) /watch?v=mr0zTmtCuYs (Erase the spaces and parenthesis)**

**I'm the one with the bass. I just love Bass. :D**


	37. Epilogue II

**Chipmunkfan no. 1 = The one with the black and orange "guitar."**

**LOVEURSTORIES = The blue. Oh, and about your question. I was going to write an entirely different story before I put up with the next sequel of this. :D**

* * *

**I**t was several minutes after when AJ arrived. After that, Alvin had given them a talk of the basics like, "Do you guys know what you're in to?" and "Are you sure about this?" When they were done, Alvin called for Stanley and they both hopped off of the couch to talk privately. They walked to nowhere in particular, just to stretch their legs and let the flow of the conversation steer their direction. It had been a few minutes after Alvin spoke up.

"Stanley," Alvin was with his jokey type before, but now, Stanley noticed the seriousness in his tone. He listened carefully. "Do you know anything about Ally?"

Stanley raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," He sounded more and more serious with every word. "Do you know anything about her. Anything at all. Especially the things that makes her happy."

Stanley gulped. Alvin sounded serious, and he debated whether he should say no or yes. But in the end, he went for the truth. "No."

He shook off the urge to sigh in relief when Alvin continued, not minding his answer. "Do you know the things she doesn't like?"

"No." Where was he going with this?

"Do you know, that especially above all your relationship with her, she's still your cousin?"

Finally, a different answer. "Yes, uncle Alvin, of course. I know that we're cousins and all, and we shouldn't have a relationship. But I just can't help it. She's... well... she's beautiful. The most beautiful chipmunk ever. I love everything about her. The way she looks, the way she talks, everything."

Finally, Alvin smiled. "You know, talking about her like that, you're also saying things about my mate. They look alike, you know."

Stanley smiled too, imitating Alvin's expressions from seriousness to neutral. "You donated some genes to. I just love her eyes."

"I know." Then Alvin's expression turned serious again. Stanley removed his smile, ashamed that it had ever been there in the first place. "But seeing that you don't know anything about my daughter, nor do you anything that can make her happy or sad, what makes you think that I'm simply going to give her to you?"

Stanley gulped again, this time, feeling the sweat start to build up under his fur. "I,... uh..."

Alvin waited for an answer.

"She's beautiful, uncle Alvin. I love her. And even though I barely know her, I'd make myself miserable just to see the tiniest smile on her face, and I promise, in front of you," Stanley breathed hard to muster all the sincerity at his disposal. For a moment, Alvin didn't answer, making him more and more nervous with each passing second. He thought about Ally again, wondering if there's really going to be a joyful, romantic part of his life with her.

He looked at his uncle straight in the eyes. Then finally, "Alright, Stanley." Alvin smiled, making his heart relax and bask in the relief. "Just because I think you're as sincere as you can possibly be, I'm going to consider."

Stanley finally lightened up and smiled wider. "Really, uncle Alvin?"

Alvin nodded. "Yes. I can relate to what you said, Stanley. I'm willing to make myself miserable just to make my mate happy. That's the true meaning of love, Stanley, according to Brittany."

"I love her. Ally, I mean."

"I know you do." Alvin smiled again. "And you're lucky."

Stanley waited for his next words.

"Stanley, I'm giving you my blessing. I'm giving my daughter to you, to love and to hold. Make her happy, hold her, never let her go, never make her sad. Can you promise me that?"

Stanley nodded. "Yes, uncle Alvin. I promise."

"Good. Because if I see a single tear on her face, I will not hesitate to punch you in the face."

**. . . . . . .**

**J**'nell stood behind his sister as she sat down on the bed, still feeling down. For four weeks Jermaine had avoided dad, almost not talking to him four twenty-eight days. She had told him everything, about dad getting mad again, and J'nell couldn't blame her for being scared. If he were there, he'd do the same. But this just had to stop. It's not like Jermaine to hold a grudge, especially against a parent. Especially against her dad. He remembered at one time, when they were just kids, not older than five or so, Jermaine had said that dad was the boy he was going to marry, and she laughed at that five years later.

J'nell placed a paw on her sister's shoulder. "Alright, Jermaine," He started. "I don't know how to say this, but... this has got to stop between you and dad. Surely he didn't mean it. He was just... well... worried about Serene, that's all."

After a moment, Jermaine turned to him, her expression strange and questioning, curious. "What?" She didn't seem to comprehend.

"About you and dad. You have got to stop. He's your dad and all."

"Dad?" Jermaine said, as if he were saying something completely foreign to her. "You think I'm still mad at daddy?"

J'nell arched his eyebrow. "Uh... yeah... you're avoiding him, aren't you? For four weeks."

"No, I'm not. Not anymore, at least. I talked to mommy. Daddy and I sorted it out a few days ago. You still think I'm avoiding him?"

"Uh... you've been in this room for... like... the whole four weeks? I've never seen you talking to dad ever since you saw him in a fight."

"I'm not mad at him anymore. I even feel mad for yelling at him. It must've been hard for him to see me like that. But I said sorry."

"And why are you still here, then?"

Jermaine looked down, away from his eyes. J'nell could feel that she was embarrassed. About what, exactly? "I... uh..."

"What?" J'nell asked.

"I can't. It's... it's me." Jermaine looked at her skirt. J'nell noticed it's unusually way below her knees. "I'm... uh... having my first period. Don't tell anyone, please. It's embarrassing."

J'nell nearly gagged. "Ugh, geez, you could've just said that you weren't feeling good. Why tell me? It's embarrassing, isn't it? And I'm a boy, remember?"

"Yeah," Jermaine said. "But you look like a girl, and to me, I guess I'll always think of you as one."

_**. . . . . . .**_

**B**eatrice was right. There was no hope for the children, and the ultrasound proved it. And of course Simon cared. It hurt Jeanette more gravely than it should have, and for days she couldn't speak, couldn't eat, couldn't even mate properly. Simon felt her whenever he laid a paw on her shoulder. The way her eyes curled into a sad expression when she turned to look at him. Beautiful, innocent, but heartbreaking.

But that was the past, a few weeks ago. The past needed to be forgotten, and that's exactly what they did. It wasn't simple, but it was either that or live with a relationship muddy with bad memories. Jeanette was finally talking, slowly returning to normal until she really was. Not that they had forgotten about the loss. It was simply to grave to forget, but of course, they had to move on.

Jeanette was smiling again, thank God for that. And unusually, she's been sneaking Simon out every hour just to mate with him. She seemed to be endless with the mood, and she'd grin at him seductively every time he'd look. And when she does that, Simon just couldn't help but wait for the minutes to pass until they could take each other to the room again, where everything went loose, slowly, but passionately.

Like now.

A few hours ago, Jeanette flashed him another one of her smiles when they were in the kitchen, and Simon just couldn't help himself. He felt bad for using her body like this, but she was simply too irresistible.

Lying on bed on top of her, bare, he moved closer to her face and sniffed her neck before leaving a small hickey under her fur. Then he worked with her bare chest, leaving multiple, sloppy licks on her fur.

"Oh,... Simon," She moaned his name as he felt her soft, furry paws caress every inch of his chest. Her tongue was stuck out for air, to fight out the heat, and Simon couldn't help but lick it hungrily, his mouth watering at her taste. She moaned again. Oh, he just loved having that control over her.

"Oh..." She moaned again, lustfully this time. She looked at him straight in the eyes, her lashes curled seductively. She licked her lips. "You're... Oh, Simon, you're just too dreamy." He felt her paws travel behind him, pulling him close.

Simon grinned and licked the fur on her neck again. "Oh? I'm just getting started. I'm not even tired yet," He half-lied. In fact, this was the fifth round, and he could feel his energy draining with every breath. But darn, she's simply too beautiful. He could've just stopped at the third round when he started to tire, but the way she was seducing him made it impossible.

"Oh?" She licked her lips again. "So am I."

After a few more minutes, Simon felt that burst of pleasure again, and he moaned Jeanette's name in bliss, and she did the same too. Simon collapsed on the bed beside her, panting violently, his tongue hanging from his mouth. He felt his heartbeat gradually slowing down as he panted for more air. From beside him, Jeanette shifted slowly and laid her head on his chest, licking every inch her tongue could reach.

"Oh, my God... That... that was... that was incredible." She was panting, but not as much as Simon was. Jeanette looked at him, another seductive grin. "Ready for more?"

_What?_

Simon panted and looked at her, mouth agape. "You're not tired?"

Jeanette moved closer. He could smell his scent. The pheromone. It was luscious, heavenly, it made his body want her again. "Sniff the air, Simon. I'll never get tired of this."

The pheromone was getting thicker. Simon couldn't help but move closer to her face and lick her cheek hungrily. "Oh, Jeanette. Are you trying to kill me?" He teased, smiling widely.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No. I wouldn't die any other way. You can kill me like this any time." Simon smiled at her, sniffing the pheromone freely. The thick, heavenly smell tickled his nostrils. Every part of his body moved closer to her. As soon as he got closer, however, Jeanette stopped him and gave another seductive smile. "Why, Jeanette, are you teasing me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, Simon, I am." She traced circles on his chest, playing with his fur. The air was suddenly warm again, and the only thing in his mind was taking Jeanette again. "But before I actually tease you, I'd like to tell you something..." She licked his cheek, his body suddenly feeling so sensitive. "Something... you'd like to hear," She whispered.

He fought the urge to take her right there and then. "I'm always all ears, Jeanette."

Jeanette grinned. She waited for a moment that lasted almost an eternity to Simon. His body wanted hers so bad. And the scent... oh, God... the scent. Her beautiful, luscious, heavenly scent. He closed his eyes and breathed much more of it. When he opened them, his mouth watered at the sight of Jeanette. Then finally, Jeanette spoke again.

"Brittany's not the only one who's pregnant again."

At that, Simon's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

**Okay, that's enough for now. The last part of the epilogue will come right up. Stay tuned.  
Sorry about it being not long enough (that's what he said), but the finals are coming up. If I don't nail it, I'll be gone for good. I still have to compile all my works starting from the "FIRST SEMESTER!" and it's really a pain in the ass.  
**

**SUMMER'S COMING! WOOOO! And then I can celebrate my 2nd year here in FF.**


	38. Epilogue III

**Guest = I was offended, too late for that. So,... yeah, I'm going to say no to living in a city. You haven't seen what it's like here in Philly. **

**Gulliver C. = Yes, I am aware of that, thank you.**

**KiBoy = I am aware of that, thank you. Thank you for your comment.**

* * *

******M**aking out's never any dreamier than this. Unfortunately, for both of them, Brittany's stage of pregnancy made mating uncomfortable. Brittany didn't like it, not one bit. Every part of her body felt like she's been through mating season without being mated, and she wanted Alvin so bad. The closest thing they could get to mating was making out, wildly, violently, and passionately.

It all started out with a kiss on the cheek, and before they knew, Brittany was nearly eating her mate's lips. He tasted so good, so heavenly, drinking down his delicious taste as greedily as she could. She was lucky Alvin belonged to her. Though, his taste and his skillful, and arousing touch made her want him even more, this was as close as they could get to mating.

She could already smell her own pheromone, combined with Alvin's sweet, exotic scent. She wanted him so bad, every part of her would flinch at every touch of him. Her chest throbbed as she continued to drink the pleasure of kissing. And by the minute, Alvin grew wilder and wilder, sensing her pheromone.

He was on top of her, kissing madly. She was grateful that Alvin was careful not to drop his weight on her. Her pregnant stomach wouldn't be able to handle it.

She felt a pain in her stomach, making her pull out. It vanished as quickly as it came.

"What's wrong?" Alvin asked.

"Nothing, just a contraction. These things are really annoying. They've been hitting me since yesterday."

"Are you alright?" Alvin asked.

Brittany frowned. "No, of course not. I want you to mate with me so bad, but I can't. I'm not alright, Alvin."

Alvin leaned down and gave a small lick on her neck. Brittany's hair stood, and she felt shivers around her. She loved that. She loved that so much. Alvin was using her body for his own pleasure, he tasted her. He found her arousing, she knew it.

"I want to mate with you too. Do you know what it's like to be turned off after being so... you know... stimulated? It hurts, Brittany. Both inside and out."

She's making Alvin suffer? She's hurting Alvin? _Oh, Alvie._ "I'm sorry, Alvin. I didn't mean for you to suffer." She placed an index finger on his chin and tilted his head up. She flashed him her seductive smile, the one that always drove him crazy. "Don't worry. When the girls come out of me, I'll take care of you myself. I'm going to make your suffering more than worth it."

Alvin smiled. "Sounds tempting. But stop biting your lip."

She was biting her lip? Wow, how come she didn't notice herself doing that? She released her lower lip.

"It turns me on. Bite that lip again, I don't care what you say. I'm going to mate seven shades of Saturday out of you." He threatened.

_Oh? _Why did that sound so... hot. Every muscle in her body clenched in want and pleasure. "Yes, Alvin." She smiled again.

Alvin flashed a smile at her, and she felt like parts of her body died and went to heaven. He leaned down again and tried to kiss her neck, but then stopped. When she looked at him, he had his brows crooked and face written in curiosity. "Britt, where's that necklace I gave you? The one on our first date?"

Oh, the garnet necklace Alvin gave to her when they were on Carnival Dreams for the second time. Brittany chuckled nervously and blushed.

Alvin smiled. "You're so beautiful when you blush." He frowned again. "Where's the necklace?"

"Uh... yeah. About that."

**. . . . . . .**

**"A**lvin," Serene looked in shock and wonder at the garnet necklace AJ held up for her to look at. "I- It's beautiful. Is it for me?" Serene asked. She realized she was blushing all over under her dark, brunette fur. She's never been so flattered all her life, it's making her feel awkward.

They were in the dining room, and it was already night time. Dinner hasn't started yet, but Elisha and TJ were cooking for the chipmunks, while Grampa Dave was out with Aunt Claire. Again. In the dining room, Bryon and Nelle were there too. Bryon seemed attached to Elisha as they gathered water from the sink, while Theodore Jr. never let his sights off of Alienelle as she took something out from the fridge. Love was in the air.

AJ wrapped his arms around her neck to tie the beautiful garnet necklace on her. It wasn't her color, but it was beautiful, and given by her new, legal boyfriend. "Of course it's for you," AJ said as he tied the necklace around her neck. Serene urged to pull him close and hug him, but held it back. He smelled good.

When AJ pulled away, he observed her carefully, making her blush again. "Don't look at me like that."

"Why?"

"It... it makes me uncomfortable. I'm not used to anyone admiring me." She blushed madder.

AJ smiled. "Well, they should. You're so beautiful, not even the necklace can compare."

Could she get any redder? She was glad her fur was dark, as it covers the crimson color of her blush. She straightened her glasses as a nervous gesture. "Oh, that reminds me. Where'd you get this necklace?"

"It's my mom's. She said I should give it to you, for good luck and good relationship."

It's aunt Brittany's? Oh, my God, she's wearing aunt Brittany's necklace?

"You look beautiful in it, Serene," Alvin said.

She looked away, feeling her cheeks heat even more, she was burning inside. "Stop, Alvin, please. You're making me blush."

Alvin gave a grin, a mischievous one. Oh, no. "Okay. But not unless you admit that you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

She was burning again. She felt like her dark fur couldn't hide her blush anymore. He was just too much. Serene shook her head, blushing and smiling like a love-struck idiot. "Alvin, no! I'm not going to say that."

"Okay, then I will. But I'm going to make you blush even more."

She felt like melting. "No."

"Then say it."

"You can't make me." She started giggling.

"Say it, or I will. 'I'm the most beautiful girl in the world,' say it."

"I'm not the most beautiful girl in the whole world, Alvin."

"Yes, you are. Stop being insecure. Say it."

"I'm the most beautiful girl in the world! Okay, are you happy?!" She yelled out loud, her smile still playing on her lips and her face reddened even more. She noticed that everyone and everything in the kitchen has stopped, and everyone's eyes were on hers. She blushed. She's never yelled before. Placing her paws against her mouth, she felt like shrinking.

She turned an awkward gave back to AJ, ignoring the others. AJ was grinning again. Serene could stare at him all day. Her tail wagged nervously against the lean of the chair.

"Yep, I'm happy."

Then, why was he still grinning?

Suddenly, before she could blink, AJ's arms were wrapped against hers, pulling her close to him. She closed her eyes as their lips smashed, and it took her a while to take in what was happening. AJ was kissing her! Their first kiss! No, their second kiss. But AJ didn't know about the first one.

Surprised, Serene nearly groaned and pulled away in protest, but his arms were so wrapped around hers that she could hardly move. She gave up fighting and surrendered to him. His lips were just as soft as she remembered them, and better yet, they were moist, unlike when he was unconscious. She wrapped her arms around him, absorbing the feeling.

She felt AJ's mouth slightly open, and she felt something poking against her lip for entry.

_AJ's tongue? _No, way! She wasn't ready for this kind of kiss yet! No! But before she could push him away, her mouth was already opened, welcoming his tongue. She couldn't breathe, and her heart pounded against her chest. She felt warm, heated. She gasped as AJ's tongue found hers, and she got a taste of him.

His tongue was moist, and before she knew it, their tongues were wrestling violently against each other. She caught a whiff of his taste. He was warm,... addicting. She noticed that she was pulling his neck even closer to her, deepening the kiss. She gulped, swallowed. Has anything ever tasted so good?

Suddenly, her lungs ached. She was holding her breath, and she found her body begging for air. She pulled back and gasped, feeling like she came out of a swimming pool. She panted, her heart pounding heavily against her chest. Serene looked into his eyes, unsure, nervous, shocked, surprised,... in love.

From behind them, their ears flinched as they heard a forced, discreet cough coming from Alienelle. She was grinning mischievously, looking at an invisible watch on her wrist.

"One minute and fifty seconds. Nice job, Alvin," Alienelle said.

"Shut up, Nelle!"

Serene suddenly felt small, embarrassed, but she it was worth it. She just had her first, real French kiss.

**. . . . . . .**

_**A**lvin lied down on his back, looking with full desire at Brittany as she hovers on top of him, kissing and licking the fur on his stomach. It was mating season, and Brittany's scent filled the air, arousing him. She smiled seductively at him and ran her tongue across his chest, making him moan. Oh, he'll never get enough of this._

_"Alvin," Brittany whispered._

_"Britt," He whispered back. _

_"Alvin," She repeated again in a whisper._

_ALVIN!_

Alvin was bolted up from his bed, feeling a sharp pain on his cheek. Brittany's scent was gone, and the whole room was dark. _It was just a dream?_ Darn it! Rubbing his pained cheek, he wondered what caused the pain. He looked to his side and saw Brittany in pain, clutching her stomach and squeezing his other paw. Worried, he rushed to her side.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" He asked. He remembered his pained cheek. "Did you just slap me?"

"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't wake up." She breathed a sharp gasp of pain, squeezing Alvin's paw. "A-Alvin, I... I think it's time."

The babies! Alvin forgot his drowsiness and took her in his arms. "Oh, God. Brittany, should I call Beatrice?" He asked.

"Gee, what do you think?" She didn't hide her sarcasm. Another shot of pain as she gripped his paw. "Alvin, it hurts. Please help me."

"Hang on, I'm going to call Beatrice."

Alvin released her and crawled out of his sheets. As soon as he did, he noticed a huge, wet stain on the blankets. Brittany's water has broken already.

**. . . . . . .**

**T**he sink in the bathroom was filled with water and soap, and Ally and Stanley stripped themselves of their pajamas and dipped inside the makeshift bathtub. Ally sighed in content at the water. It was warm, and the bubbles were comforting. Not to mention the sight of her boyfriend in front of her. They're taking a bath together, at 12 in the morning. Unusual? Nope. Ever since they got back from that burning building weeks ago, she and Stanley have been sneaking out every midnight just for this, without parents' permission.

And no, they haven't mated, if you're concerned. Ally herself, believed that she was too young.

Ally looked at Stanley's chest, his fur soaked in water and bubbles clung to him like Velcro. She smiled at him and scooted closer, so she was sitting beside him. Ally laid her head on his small, but hard and muscular shoulder. She felt Stanley's tail curled around hers, and his arm around her waist. She loved this.

Stanley kissed her on the forehead. She loved that too.

"Must we do this every midnight?" Stanley asked. His voice always did its magic, soothing her ears.

She nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder and looked up at him. "It's certainly not the pond back in the park, but it'll do." She smiled. "Why? You don't like it?"

"What? Of course I do. Other than books, being with you is one thing I'll live my life on."

Ally smiled. "Oh, Stanley. You're so romantic."

"But..."

But? Ally looked up at him, alarmed. "But? What do you mean 'but?' You don't like spending time with me?" She couldn't hide the shock.

Stanley widened his eyes and waved his paws in defense. "What? No, Ally, don't get it wrong, please. I love spending time with. But,... if we keep doing this, what if... something'll happen? You know, between us?"

Oh, so that was where he was going. Ally calmed down and laid her head on his shoulder again, their tails still in an impossible knot.

"It's alright, Stanley. Don't worry. Unlike other girls, I can control myself from a dreamy chipmunk."

"Dreamy chipmunk?"

"Hmm." Ally smiled. "My dreamy chipmunk." She nuzzled against his chest, feeling his wet fur brush against hers.

"Your dreamy chipmunk?"

"Hey, give me a chance to own you. You'll own me when we become mates."

"Own me?" Stanley asked. Does he have to ask these questions?

"To keep you mine. You know, just in case someone comes along and falls in love with you, and tries to steal you from me."

Stanley held her tighter. "I'm always yours, Ally. Nothing can change that.''

Just hearing him say that made her want to kiss him so bad. But she didn't. His shoulder was just too comfortable, she didn't want to let go. She nuzzled again, absorbing the feel of his wet, but silky fur. It became quiet, the quiet environment she was so comfortable with, because she was with him. The only sound was water splashing as they moved and shifted occasionally.

But suddenly, both of their ear flinched as they heard a loud, high, ear-piercing scream. Ally bolted up, alarmed, spotting familiarity in that voice. It was beautiful, but in pain. Her mother.

"Oh, my God. Stanley." She looked up at him, eyes wide in shock.

"You heard that?"

"That was mommy! She's hurt."

"I think she's in labor." Stanley untangled his tail from hers and stood up. "Dress up. We should go."

**. . . . . . .**

**B**rittany scream were ear-piercing enough for Alvin, and not only that, but he felt like his paw was going to fall off. The commotion was enough to wake the entire household, and almost everyone was here. Theodore, Eleanor, Simon, Jeanette and some of their kids, Bryon, Alienelle, Ally, AJ, Serene, and Stanley. Even Dave has woken up, and was standing at the corner of the room, watching in his pajamas.

It was two in the morning, and Brittany's screams made it impossible for anyone to sleep. It's been hours since Beatrice arrived, and there's already a crowning. One of the girls were coming. Beatrice instructed Brittany to push, and Alvin braced himself for another grip of the paw. He could feel his bones crack as Brittany screamed loudly. Her below was hidden by the blanket, and only Beatrice could see.

"Alright, Brittany. I got one." Beatrice took one of the small, white towels and wrapped it around the newborn. Alvin could hear the cry of their new baby girl, and he felt proud.

Brittany's face registered pain and exhaustion. Alvin could tell she wanted this to be over. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt, remembering that he was the one who got her pregnant. Again.

Brittany panted. "Beatrice, get them out already!"

Alvin gripped her paw weakly. "It's okay, Britt. Just keep screaming. It'll help."

"Shut up! I hate you so much right now!" She winced in pain. "Ah, who am I kidding! Alvin, I love you, anyways! Ah! Damn it, I hate you!"

"That's the spirit, Britt!"

Brittany yanked his paw, making him wince. "Could you shut it!?"

Beatrice instructed another push, and Alvin's paw was crushed once more. He nearly screamed together with his mate, but held it back. Then again, Alvin felt a wave of pride as another newborn daughter greeted them with a cry. When Brittany calmed down, Alvin took this opportunity to take his right paw out of Brittany's grasp and swap it with his left paw.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Ally approaching them, then walked to Brittany's side, opposite to Alvin. She grabbed her mother's paw, and they exchanged smiles. Ally's fur looked bright and soft, wet. Has she been taking a bath? Alvin looked around the room, and his eyes darted to Stanley. His fur was dripping too.

Then a thought hit him. He looked at Ally and Stanley back, then realized.

They didn't...

Just as Alvin was about to scowl at Stanley, Brittany screamed and gripped his paw once more, and this time, Alvin swore he nearly squeaked a voice. Each push was getting stronger. Even Ally pulled her paw back as soon as Brittany calmed down. She shook her paw in pain.

"Ah!" Ally exclaimed, clutching her paw.

"Oh, Ally. I'm so sorry," Brittany said in pain.

"Hey, what about me?" Alvin asked. "I'm holding you too, you know."

"You're the one who got me into this! Shut up and stop complaining, or I'll never let you touch me ever again!"

Alvin immediately raised his right paw in defense.

Beatrice spoke up again. "Alright, Brittany. I got the third one."

The third daughter's cry was so soft, Alvin barely heard it. He leaned closer to Brittany and kissed her on the forehead. Her fur was wet and sweaty, but she smelled so good. As soon as their eyes met, Brittany looked away.

"I... I'm sorry. Th- that was the pain talking," Brittany said. "I love you."

"It's okay, I understand. I love you too." Alvin kissed him again. "One last time, Brittany. Then this is over."

Brittany gave a weak, exhausted smile and nodded. Beatrice instructed her to breath rhythmically, counted one to three, then instructed Brittany to push. Brittany screamed as loud as she could, her voice stung in his ears.

**. . . . . . .**

**B**rittany and Alvin were instructed to touch the kids first before Beatrice took them out to clean them. Brittany felt her heart melt in love and pride as she saw them. They looked so fragile, so cute, and their daughter all had brown furs, matching Alvin's. That's what she was proud of. She had four little baby girls, and they all had Alvin's fur.

They've been gone only for a few minutes, and she missed them already. Moments later, Beatrice returned with the small, chipmunk sized towels in her palm. Alvin took them in his arms and placed them beside her one by one. Brittany took another look, and she wasn't mistaken. They all had Alvin's fur. And all they looked so cute. Oh, she wanted to name them right away. Name them after their father. Name then with names starting 'A.'

They were all asleep, so they couldn't see the eyes.

"What do you want to name them, Britt?" Alvin asked.

Brittany quickly thought of names. Anything that started with 'A'. After a moment, she spoke.

"I want to name them after you. All of them." She continued to look at their daughters, but she could sense that Alvin was flattered. "April, Alyssa, Alice, and Aileen." The names were perfect, beautiful, for each of them.

Brittany sat up on the bed and looked at their first batch of kids. "Hey, Ally, AJ, you guys, come here. Meet your new sisters."

The four of them moved from where they were standing and hopped on top of the bed, looking at the little sleeping bundles of brown fur. Bryon moved forward and tried to reach out the first born, April, but hesitated. "Wow, mom. They... they look so tiny. I've never seen a baby chipmunk before."

Brittany grinned at him, then at Alvin, then back at Bryon. _Oh, you'll see at lot more, Bryon. _

Ally stepped up. "Mommy, can I hold her? Please?"

Brittany nodded. "Sure. Choose one, but be careful."

Ally chose the last one, Aileen, and slowly lifted her up cautiously. Brittany felt a wave of fear. What if she'll drop her? Aileen stirred a little in her sleep but doesn't wake. "Wow. Mommy, she's cute. I'm sure she's going to be beautiful. I hope mine and Stanley's babies are going to be as beautiful as them."

Brittany and Alvin tense up directly and looked at Ally, alarmed, shocked, and surprised. "Ally? What did you say?" Alvin asked.

"Ally, you're not... pregnant, are you?" Brittany didn't know whether she should be shocked or happy about this.

Ally looked at them with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head, as if in disgust. "What? No way, mommy! Stanley and I aren't even mates yet."

Yet?

Brittany sighed and slouched down in relief. She could've had a heart attack. As she basked in the relief, Alvin moved closer to her ear. "Those two are definitely into something. I'll talk to Stanley tomorrow," He whispered.

_Oh, my sweet, overprotective Alvie. Why can't you just consider? Ally's happy with him. _

Brittany smiled at him. "Go easy on him. And please, Alvin. Don't break them up."

Alvin's expression darkened. "That depends." He smiled again. "But right now, I want to have you and my new daughters all to myself."

Brittany recalled the past, when Ally and the rest were born. She smiled at him. "Don't get mad at them when they pull your tail, Alvin."

* * *

**Finally got this done! LOVE'S TEST IS OVER! The next sequel will be about Ally, Stanley, Serene, and AJ. And possibly, J'nell and Simon Jr. And possibly Theodore Jr. and Alienelle.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR! YOUR REVIEWS CONTINUE TO INSPIRE!**

**Oh, and by the way, "Aileen" is pronounced as "Ey-leen." If it were "Ay-leen," it wouldn't sound like it's a name beginning with an "A." It would sound more like an "Ilene."**

**So, bottom line, "Aileen" is pronounced as "Ey-leen."**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!  
**

**- Joe, CEO, Grey Enterprises, Inc. (Fifty Shades Of Grey readers can get this).**


	39. Author's Note Concerning the Rating

**Author's note:  
First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for reading this far. Though, the series wasn't as nice as I'd thought it'd be, in my point of view, I still thank you for your inspiring reviews.**

**SO THANKS!**

**Now,**

**I'd like to ask some question, you guys. Just... a... one... tiny, tiny bit of change in the ratings, but not the plot.**

**Since the next sequel is all about mating season and the kids' (now teenagers) first time, I thought about turning it into a rated "M."**

**So, is that okay?**

**Don't worry. I promise not to disappoint you.**

**Maybe I could just turn it into an M, and warn you about the inappropriate scenes so some of you won't have to read them.**

**So,... uh... please?**

**Awaiting your response.**

**- Joe, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. (Fifty Shades Fan will get this, Lol).**

**P.S. M or T rated, I promise not to disappoint you. But I'd feel more free and comfortable with the M.**


End file.
